Les Jardins de Mithridate
by DoePatronus7
Summary: A la suite d'un accident en cours de potions, Hermione perd l'usage de deux de ses sens. Après des jours de recherches d'antidotes infructueuses, le désespoir la guette, et elle se tourne alors vers la seule personne susceptible de l'aider. Commence alors une quête dans laquelle ils pourraient bien se perdre. Tous les deux. Inexorablement.
1. Explosion

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Ayant terminé récemment ma plus grosse fanfic et étant en vacances, j'ai eu envie de me remettre à l'écriture et voici le premier chapitre de ce qui en est sorti.**

 **Pour l'instant, l'écriture n'est pas terminée mais la fiction comporte déjà treize chapitres, et elle sera beaucoup plus courte que ma fic précédente, Frontières.**

 **Voilà voilà, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse à votre lecture...**

* * *

 _Les cinq sens sont cinq portes pour les péchés._

 _Proverbe suédois_

* * *

\- **T** u devrais t'en débarrasser, Harry.

\- Oh, allez Hermione, fit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Avoue que ça t'en bouche un coin.

Il se pencha vers la jeune femme avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et on sait très bien que la seule chose que tu ne supportes pas dans cette histoire, c'est de ne pas être la meilleure…

Piquée au vif, Hermione fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement.

\- C'est peut-être dangereux, tenta-t-elle encore. Après tout, on ne sait pas qui est ce soi-disant « Prince »… Imaginez une seconde qu'il soit à la solde de Voldemort aujourd'hui…, ajouta-t-elle plus bas.

Voyant que Harry faisait comme s'il ne l'entendait pas, elle retourna à sa potion. La jalousie la piqua tandis qu'elle comparait la belle couleur jaune vif de la potion de Harry à l'ocre sale de la sienne. Elle reporta ses yeux sur son manuel neuf et parcourut rapidement les étapes déjà réalisées. Hermione n'avait fait aucune erreur, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

\- Décidément, vous avez indéniablement hérité du talent de votre mère, Harry, fit soudain la voix de Slughorn.

Il s'était approché nonchalamment, mains dans le dos, et contemplait avec admiration le travail de Harry. Hermione le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit sourire Ron, qui prit un air entendu.

\- C'est de la triche, pure et simple…, chuchota-t-elle une fois que le professeur se fut éloigné.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Si jamais Hermione, pour l'étape des tentacules de strangulos, le Prince dit que des lamelles sont plus appropriées que des morceaux coupés transversalement…

\- Je me fiche de ce que pense le Prince, répondit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle saisit son couteau et coupa les tentacules avec soin, de la manière indiquée dans son livre. Puis, elle en saisit une partie, pesa soigneusement le tout et l'ajouta à sa potion.

Elle ressentit une pointe de fierté tandis que son breuvage passait à un orange soutenu, tel qu'indiqué dans le manuel.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle en se penchant vers Harry, ce Prince n'a bel et bien pas toujours rai…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une fumée âcre ne tarda pas à s'échapper de son chaudron. Une déflagration violente s'ensuivit. Hermione eut juste le temps de couvrir son visage de ses mains, tandis que la potion jaillissait violemment de son contenant. Le jet atterrit sur elle, recouvrant ses cheveux et ses vêtements d'un film collant. Ron poussa un juron tandis que des éclaboussures atterrissaient dans son chaudron, provoquant un changement de texture de sa potion.

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, tandis que chacun cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Les autres élèves s'étaient retournés vers la table des trois Gryffondors et contemplaient Hermione avec des airs effarés. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait raté à ce point une potion. Slughorn s'approcha de son élève.

\- Par Merlin, Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Hermione reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle examina ses mains, ses vêtements. A part les résidus de potion, aucune brûlure ni aucun trou n'était à déplorer.

\- Je… crois que ça va, dit-elle finalement.

\- Eh bien eh bien, réjouissez-vous de ne pas avoir été en train de préparer un filtre de Mort vivante, jeune fille…

Il ramassa le chaudron et examina les taches de potions qui parsemaient l'intérieur.

\- La prochaine fois, soyez donc plus attentive à la recette.

Hermione se sentit outrée.

\- Mais i _j'ai été attentive/i_ , Professeur, c'est juste que…

Slughorn ne la laissa pas finir.

\- Harry, je vois que votre potion semble terminée. Vous voudrez bien accompagner Miss Granger à l'infirmerie, je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Hermione voulut protester mais Harry se précipita vers elle et lui empoigna le bras. Il l'emporta hors de la salle et de la rumeur qui s'y élevait peu à peu : Hermione Granger avait fait exploser son chaudron.

\- Je te l'avais dit, pour les tentacules, dit simplement Harry tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers l'infirmerie.

\- Notre manuel est censé être i _approuvé/i_ ! s'emporta Hermione. J'ai suivi la recette à la lettre et…

Elle souleva ses bras et les laissa retomber le long de son corps, profondément agacée.

\- Et ne viens pas me reparler de ton stupide Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry. Je suis désolée mais cette histoire est loin d'être anodine. Tu ne sais même pas qui c'est, c'est peut-être dangereux !

\- Plus dangereux qu'un manuel scolaire qui fait exploser les chaudrons ? plaisanta Harry.

Hermione lui adressa un rictus.

\- Plus sérieusement, Hermione, je ne doute pas que tu aies suivi cette recette à la lettre. Mais tu remarqueras que ce n'est pas la première fois que le Prince a raison.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils arrivaient à l'infirmerie. Hermione ouvrit la porte.

\- Certes, il avait encore une fois raison sur ce coup, dit-elle avant d'entrer. Mais tu verras, Harry. Si tu ne t'en débarrasses pas, tu vas finir par le regretter.

Et sur ces mots, elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, laissant Harry seul sur le perron.

\- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, Miss Granger, dit Mrs Pomfresh. Je ne vois rien de suspect sur votre corps.

Hermione remit rapidement sa chemise puis passa sa robe de sorcier. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, l'infirmière ouvrit les rideaux qui entouraient le lit sur lequel elle avait ausculté Hermione.

\- Pas de mots de tête ? De troubles de la vision ?

Hermione répondit négativement.

\- Maux de ventre ? En avez-vous avalé lorsque vous avez été aspergée ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai protégé mon visage.

Mrs Pomfresh agita sa baguette et les draps froissés par le passage d'Hermione reprirent un pli parfait sur le lit.

\- Vous pouvez retourner en cours, Miss Granger. Soyez bien attentive durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Au moindre doute, revenez me voir.

Hermione remercia l'infirmière et prit congé. Le cours de potions terminait cinq minutes plus tard. La jeune femme jugea que cela ne valait pas la peine de redescendre aux cachots et elle se rendit donc dans le grand hall afin d'attendre ses amis.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Harry la rejoignaient.

\- N'empêche Hermione, fit Ron, cet incident aura au moins eu l'avantage de donner un peu de baume au cœur de Neville… Il n'en revenait pas. Personne n'en revenait, en fait.

\- Ca va, Ron, j'ai compris, merci, grinça Hermione.

\- Allez, pour une fois qu'on peut te charrier là-dessus ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'Hermione Granger fait…

Harry le fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- C'est bon, Ron…

Les trois amis pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui se remplissait peu à peu pour le dîner. A la table des Gryffondors, ils rejoignirent Ginny, assise aux côtés de Dean. Quand Hermione s'approcha de la table, plusieurs rires fusèrent. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant.

\- Sérieusement, dit-elle, ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de leurs propres échecs plutôt que de commenter les miens… Surtout lorsqu'ils ne dépendent pas de moi…

Ginny la regarda d'un air navré, mais ne posa pas de question.

\- Oh…, fit Hermione froidement. Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant ?

Ginny haussa une épaule.

\- Disons que l'histoire a déjà fait le tour de la salle commune, répondit-elle d'un air navré.

Hermione soupira, atterrée. Elle agita la main pour indiquer que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Alors, Miss Granger ? Rien à signaler ?

Hermione fit volteface. Derrière elle se tenait Slughorn, venu aux nouvelles.

\- Oh non, rien du tout. Merci de vous en soucier, Professeur.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en guise d'acquiescement, puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Encore une fois, bravo pour votre prouesse, Harry. Les étudiants qui ont su me montrer une potion d'une telle qualité au cours de ma carrière se comptent sur les doigts d'une main.

Et sur ces mots, il retourna s'asseoir à la table des Professeurs. Hermione fusilla son ami du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de hausser un sourcil moqueur.

Elle s'apprêtait à relancer le débat sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, mais les plats qui apparurent soudainement sur la table la coupèrent dans son élan. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle se servit une cuisse de poulet, un peu de gratin de pommes de terre, ainsi que des haricots verts.

Mais, alors qu'elle saisissait ses couverts, elle fut soudain interloquée. Quelque chose la tracassait, et elle mit une dizaine de secondes à s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'elle comprit, elle lâcha sa fourchette, qui tomba lourdement sur la table.

Ses amis la regardèrent, interloqués.

\- Je ne sens plus rien, dit Hermione d'une voix plate.

Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardèrent sans comprendre. Hermione se pencha et approcha son visage de son assiette. Les plats préparés par les elfes de maison de Poudlard étaient toujours succulents et dégageaient d'ordinaire des fumets qui suffisaient à en avoir l'eau à la bouche. Or, ce soir, le nez d'Hermione ne décelait rien de tout ça.

\- Je n'ai plus d'odorat !

Ses trois amis eurent l'air effaré.

\- Mais…, fit Ron. Comment ça se fait que tu ne t'en rendes compte que maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Peut-être que ça vient d'arriver. Ou je n'y ai simplement pas fait attention… Je ne sais pas !

\- Mange quelque chose pour voir, dit Ginny.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle saisit sa fourchette et prit une bouchée de gratin. Elle saisit un morceau de poulet, quelques haricots. Elle but une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Rien. Aucune saveur.

\- Ca n'a pas de goût…, souffla-t-elle. Rien de tout ça n'a de goût…

Ron poussa un juron. Il scruta la table des professeurs.

\- Pomfresh n'est pas encore là, elle doit encore être à l'infirmerie. Il faut que tu retournes là-bas, Hermione…, dit-il. Perdre l'odorat et le goût, c'est une chose, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça cache d'autres problèmes…

Hermione acquiesça.

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Sans qu'elle ne demande rien, Harry, Ron et Ginny se levèrent comme un seul homme et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Hermione entendit quelques commentaires à propos d'explosion fuser lorsqu'elle longea la table de sa maison, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. Elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas son état actuel en soi, mais, comme l'avait dit Ron, ce que cela pouvait annoncer…

Ils montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand Mrs Pomfresh les vit arriver, Hermione en tête, elle comprit immédiatement et vint à leur rencontre.

\- J'ai perdu le goût et l'odorat, annonça Hermione.

L'infirmière eut l'air surprise.

\- Eh bien… Je vous avouerai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de symptôme… Prenez place sur un lit.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit le plus proche tandis que Pomfresh se tournait vers les trois autres sorciers.

\- L'un de vous peut-il aller chercher le Professeur Slughorn ? J'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec lui.

Ginny acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh se tourna alors vers Hermione.

\- Je suppose que vous venez à peine de vous en rendre compte en dînant ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Rien n'a changé au niveau de votre ouïe, de votre vue et de votre toucher ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je pense qu'il serait sage que vous passiez la nuit ici, Miss Granger. Je viendrais vous réveiller toutes les heures pour voir si votre situation est stable ou non. Arriveriez-vous à me dire si vous pensez que cela vient d'apparaître, ou si vous pensez que vous en souffriez déjà tout à l'heure sans vous en rendre compte ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle refit mentalement le trajet de la salle de potions à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas traversé de zone présentant d'ordinaire une odeur reconnaissable, qu'elle aurait pu manquer en passant. Mais elle avait été contrariée, et son esprit avait été occupé à autre chose à cet instant.

\- Honnêtement, Mrs Pomfresh, je l'ignore totalement, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Cela complique les choses…, marmonna l'infirmière.

\- Vous avez déjà rencontré ce genre de cas ? demanda Ron.

Pomfresh se tourna vers lui.

\- Des pertes de sens, bien sûr. Les accidents de ce genre sont assez fréquents, vous savez. Ce qui me tracasse dans le cas de votre amie, c'est que nous ignorons pour l'instant si elle en souffrait déjà juste après l'incident, ou s'il s'agit d'une dégénérescence qui risque de toucher ses autres sens.

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson à l'entente de ces mots. Elle imagina sa vision encombrée peu à peu d'un voile noir, son ouïe obstruée, comme gênée par un mur d'eau. Elle se força à se calmer. Ce n'était probablement pas grand-chose, Pomfresh trouverait sûrement un remède. Après tout, elle avait fait repousser l'os du bras de Harry lorsqu'ils étaient en Deuxième année…

Le bruit de la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrait la tira de ses pensées. Ginny approchait, suivie de Slughorn. Celui-ci avait l'air contrarié. Il tira une chaise et s'assit juste en face d'Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, dit-il gravement. Il est impératif que vous essayiez de vous rappeler de vos gestes lors de la préparation de la potion. Nous devons trouver votre faute. Harry pourra sûrement vous aider.

Hermione sentit une boule enfler dans sa gorge. Et si elle avait été trop sûre d'elle depuis le début ? Peut-être avait-elle vraiment fait une faute idiote et impardonnable durant la préparation ? Accusait-elle un manuel pour cacher sa propre bêtise ?

Elle ferma les yeux et s'exhorta au calme. Elle se força à prendre une profonde respiration. Mais la boule dans sa gorge ne fit que grossir alors que l'air qu'elle inspirait n'agitait aucun des récepteurs sensoriels de son nez, ne créait aucune réponse de son cerveau.

Elle répéta tant bien que mal toutes les étapes de la recette dans sa tête, réfléchissant à chaque fois aux gestes qu'elle avait fait. Sa mémoire lui jouait peut-être des tours, mais rien dans ses souvenirs ne semblait lui indiquer une faute de sa part. Le seul problème résidait dans la découpe des tentacules de strangulos.

Hermione rouvrit les paupières. Slughorn la regardait intensément.

\- Le seul problème que je vois…, commença prudemment Hermione.

Elle regarda Harry. Il fronça les sourcils. Allait-elle parler du Prince, révéler son secret ? Hermione ne pouvait pas faire ça à son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'elle prenne garde aux mots qu'elle allait choisir.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Slughorn.

Hermione ne lâchait pas Harry du regard.

\- Je crois que j'ai mal tranché les tentacules de strangulos. Probablement trop en biais…

Harry se détendit imperceptiblement. Hermione reporta son attention sur le professeur de potions. Son regard s'était éclairé.

\- Il est vrai que c'est une étape sensible. J'aurais dû faire un point sur cette histoire lors du cours. D'autres auteurs prétendent qu'une découpe longitudinale est moins risquée. La découpe transversale documentée par notre manuel demande plus de précision.

Hermione jeta un regard rapide à Harry. Slughorn continuait ses explications.

\- Il se trouve que cet ingrédient est utilisé dans la préparation d'anesthésiant plus ou moins forts, ce qui pourrait expliquer la perte de deux de vos sens. Connaissant vos compétences, Miss Granger, il est fort probable que toutes vos étapes précédentes aient été parfaitement réalisées, et qu'un détail de ce genre ait rendu votre mélange instable. Si vous aviez accumulé les erreurs lors des étapes précédentes, l'équilibre réactionnel aurait été parfaitement différent et peut-être pas aussi sensible… ce qui expliquerait que vous ayez été la seule à avoir un… problème.

\- Mais, et pour ses sens alors ? s'impatientait Ron.

Slughorn haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

\- Le temps nous le dira, Walsey.

Ron le fusilla du regard mais ne chercha même pas à le corriger. Slughorn se leva de sa chaise.

\- Tâchez de me tenir au courant de l'évolution de la situation, dit-il à l'intention de l'infirmière. Je vais mener quelques recherches de mon côté.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Pomfresh claqua dans ses mains une fois Slughorn sorti.

\- Retournez tous dîner. Miss Granger, vous reviendrez ici pour la nuit.

Les quatre amis quittèrent l'infirmerie en silence. Hermione ruminait ses pensées sombres, une angoisse sourde dans le ventre. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle pensa au moment où elle irait se coucher, où elle s'endormirait, si toutefois cela était possible. Elle songea au moment du réveil. Soit ses yeux s'ouvriraient sur l'infirmerie. Soit elle resterait dans le noir.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Merci de votre lecture et à très bientôt !**


	2. Ennemi

**Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, merci de vos lectures et reviews, qui me font très plaisir. J'aimerais apporter quelques précisions puisque, honte à moi, j'ai oublié de le faire sur le premier chapitre. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, cette histoire se déroule sur le tome 6. Je compte en suivre la trame mais en y apportant quelques légères modifications qui m'arrangent (par exemple, des personnages qui se retrouvent témoins d'événements alors qu'ils ne le devraient pas, ce genre de choses). Cependant (normalement), ce seront des changements minimes, les grands événements du T6 seront présents. Aussi, j'ai quelques fois choisi de me baser sur des scènes du film plutôt que sur celles du livre. Je ne pense pas recopier de passages du livre, donc les dialogues de certaines scènes ne seront pas les mêmes que celle du canon, etc. J'arrête là mon bla-bla, je pense que vous avez saisi l'idée. ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Jade : merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que ce début t'ait plu. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Merci à toi pour ta review, contente que le début t'ait plu !**

* * *

 _Un ennemi qui nous reprend, même avec aigreur, nous est bien plus utile qu'un ami flatteur et indulgent, parce que le premier nous dit toujours la vérité, et que l'autre ne nous la dit presque jamais._

 _Jean Baptiste Blanchard, Les maximes de l'honnête homme_

* * *

 **H** ermione passa une nuit pénible, réveillée toutes les heures par l'infirmière. A chaque réveil, elles vérifiaient ensemble qu'Hermione voyait clair, entendait bien, qu'elle avait gardé la sensibilité de ses doigts. Pomfresh lui faisait également sentir et goûter un verre de jus de citrouille. Mais de ce côté-là, aucune amélioration ne semblait apparaître.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux à sept heures, mal reposée, elle se demanda comment elle aurait la force d'affronter sa journée de cours. Après quelques derniers tests, l'infirmière la libéra, et Hermione se dirigea sans hâte vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre un petit déjeuner insipide.

Elle y retrouva ses amis, et après les avoir rassurés sur la situation, elle remplit son assiette. Son estomac lui faisait savoir qu'il était temps de manger, mais Hermione ne faisait que contempler avec regrets les œufs brouillés et le bacon dans le plat devant elle.

Elle en prit une bouchée et mâcha. Aucun goût. Tout en mangeant, elle songea que leur emploi du temps présentait un creux de deux heures en milieu d'après-midi ce jour-là. Elle avait déjà terminé les devoirs à rendre la semaine suivante, aussi pourrait-elle accorder ce temps à d'autres desseins, à savoir des recherches à la bibliothèque. Elle en informa Ron et Harry, qui lui répondirent qu'ils viendraient volontiers l'aider.

La journée semblait s'étirer à l'infini aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle attendait avec impatience ses deux heures de libres. Aussi, lorsque la cloche de quinze heures sonna, elle se précipita hors de la salle de classe de McGonagall, et accompagnée de ses deux amis, se rendit à la bibliothèque.

Ils posèrent leur sac sur une table.

\- J'y ai réfléchi toute la matinée, dit alors Hermione. Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par connaître les propriétés exactes des tentacules de strangulos, et notamment l'impact de leur découpe.

Les trois sorciers se dirigèrent chacun vers un coin de la bibliothèque, sous l'œil méfiant de Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Quarante-cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, sans résultat. Hermione avait à ses côtés une pile monstrueuse de livres. Elle s'était placée dans un coin où Mrs Pince ne pouvait pas la voir, elle qui ne supportait pas que l'on sorte des étagères plus de deux livres à la fois.

Harry vint soudain la voir.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose, annonça-t-il, les yeux plongés dans un livre fin aux pages jaunies et tachées.

Hermione reposa le lourd volume qu'elle était en train de consulter, et s'approcha de son ami, piquée au vif. Harry lui tendit l'ouvrage.

\- Ca rejoint ce qu'expliquait Slughorn hier. Ce bouquin regroupe une multitude de recettes de potions plus ou moins anesthésiantes, à base de tentacules de strangulos.

Hermione lut en diagonale. La page en question expliquait la réalisation d'une décoction destinée à plonger un homme dans un coma artificiel. Elle en eut des frissons. Harry lui reprit le livre des mains et retourna plusieurs pages en arrière.

\- Regarde. Il y a pas mal de potions différentes, qui vont de l'anesthésie locale au sommeil profond. Et à chaque fois, l'angle de découpe des tentacules est différent. Peut-être que, comme tu le disais, le fait que tu aies coupé avec un certain angle, aussi minime soit-il…

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Elle regarda Harry.

\- J'ai protégé mon visage, mais peut-être que le simple fait d'avoir respiré les vapeurs juste avant la déflagration a suffi à me priver de deux de mes sens, à les _anesthésier_ …

Elle reprit le livre des mains de Harry et commença à le feuilleter rapidement.

\- Il y a peut-être des antidotes…

Rien de tel ne lui sauta aux yeux. Hermione réfléchit un instant.

\- Je vais essayer de partir sur les anesthésiants, dans ce cas…, dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Harry.

Ils poursuivirent leurs recherches. Hermione regardait les rayonnages de livres avec dépit. Il y avait tellement d'anesthésiants différents, et tout autant de remèdes… Et elle ne savait même pas de quoi elle souffrait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait bu une potion déterminée et bien réalisée.

Non, elle avait été touchée par une potion altérée, mal préparée. Et la faute en question était complexe. Il aurait fallu en faire une analyse chimique, déterminer exactement les impacts moléculaires de la découpe des tentacules sur la réaction. Mais la potion était perdue, dispersée en milliers de gouttelettes lors de l'explosion du chaudron…

Les jours passaient, et l'état d'Hermione demeurait stable. Aucune altération de ses autres sens n'était apparue, mais rien ne s'était arrangé pour autant. Avaler des repas insipides commençait à lui peser sur le moral. Ses résultats en potions n'étaient pas bons, et cela ne dépendait plus du mauvais manuel : Hermione était tout simplement incapable de contrôler l'odeur de ses préparations quand la recette l'exigeait.

Pomfresh l'avait informée de sa prise de contact avec des spécialistes de Ste Mangouste, qui avaient tenu à venir ausculter la jeune femme. Celle-ci passa une heure désagréable à renifler divers contenants sous l'air supérieur des Médicomages, à recevoir des sortilèges qui n'avaient mené à rien d'autre qu'à des éternuements et saignements de nez. Elle avait eu l'impression de passer pour un animal curieux, un cas médical auquel on s'intéresse plus par voyeurisme que par altruisme.

Slughorn menait ses recherches de son côté, et lui avait fait porter diverses décoctions, qui s'étaient toutes avérées aussi décevantes les unes que les autres.

Hermione, lasse, pensa qu'elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même. Elle passait ses soirées à la bibliothèque, plongée dans des livres qui finissaient par s'entasser en piles vertigineuses. Elle caressait secrètement l'espoir de pouvoir entrer dans la Réserve, mais Mrs Pince se méfiait d'elle et ne la laissait pas longtemps sans surveillance. Hermione, frustrée, attendait le bon moment.

Décembre s'étirait, et les jours raccourcissaient. L'arrivée de l'hiver tenaillait le moral déjà fragilisé d'Hermione, et elle se mit à broyer du noir, tandis que ses derniers espoirs s'amenuisaient de jour en jour.

Elle s'imagina condamnée à ne plus jamais pouvoir sentir le goût de la nourriture, à ne plus jamais pouvoir s'enivrer du parfum d'une fleur, des pancakes frais gorgés de sirop d'érable, de l'odeur doucereuse des nuits d'été, de la senteur âcre du bitume sec depuis longtemps sur lequel vient s'abattre une averse.

Tous les matins, elle contemplait avec tristesse le petit flacon de parfum que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses dix-sept ans. Elle ne s'en servait plus, ne voulant pas gâcher cet élixir qui ne représentait plus à présent qu'une époque révolue.

Mercredi soir. Vingt-heures trente passées. Hermione referma brutalement le sixième grimoire poussiéreux de la soirée. Elle se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise, fatiguée. Elle soupira. Elle qui avait pensé pouvoir réussir par elle-même, il semblait qu'elle ne pourrait finalement pas y arriver seule.

Depuis plusieurs jours, un nom tournait dans sa tête. Là où les Médicomages, Slughorn et elle-même avaient échoué, _lui_ trouverait peut-être la solution. La première fois qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit, elle l'avait chassé aussitôt tant elle avait trouvé cela ridicule et désespéré. Mais le nom revenait à la charge, encore et encore, se cognant aux parois de son crâne tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur les livres dans lesquels elle cherchait désespérément secours.

Elle posa ses yeux sur le l'ouvrage devant elle, vide de toute information utile. Ce fut le déclic. Elle se leva, prit à bout de bras le livre, et le rangea à sa place, dans le trou béant du rayonnage au-dessus d'elle.

Elle attrapa son sac et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'au grand hall, le traversa jusqu'au passage menant aux cachots. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle s'arrêta net, contemplant les marches qui descendaient en-dessous du château, au fond du Lac Noir. Est-ce que vraiment… ?

Elle chassa toute hésitation, et, déterminée, s'engouffra dans les escaliers. Son ombre ondulait sous la lueur des torches, et ses pas résonnaient sur les murs de pierre brute.

Hermione avança dans le couloir, dépassa la salle de potions et s'approcha de la porte suivante. Elle se planta devant et observa un instant le lourd battant de bois aux détails ciselés. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi _il_ avait choisi de conserver son bureau ici, au fond des cachots, malgré son changement de poste. Puis elle songea que finalement, elle ne le voyait pas ailleurs.

Elle leva le poing et cogna fort. Pendant un instant, seuls les battements de son propre cœur parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle tressaillit quand la serrure se déverrouilla.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la longue et sombre silhouette de Severus Rogue.

S'il fut surpris de voir Hermione, il ne le montra pas. Maître des Potions, et Maître des émotions, songea Hermione. Il haussa un sourcil. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Si ce sont des devoirs ou des heures de cours supplémentaires que vous venez réclamer, Miss Granger, sachez que je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer.

Bel accueil, se dit la jeune femme en retenant un rictus. Cela promettait pour la suite. Elle se demanda une fraction de seconde s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle tourne les talons sans rien dire.

\- _Bonsoir_ Professeur Rogue, articula-t-elle.

Elle sut qu'il avait noté son accentuation sur le premier mot. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- J'aurais… une requête à vous demander, annonça-t-elle.

Severus Rogue croisa les bras. Son mouvement fit bouger sa fameuse cape au manches tombantes qui faisaient penser à des ailes de chauve-souris. Il prit un air mauvais, tandis qu'un rictus désagréablement moqueur déformait ses lèvres fines.

\- Voyez-vous cela…, susurra-t-il. Et quel est donc le motif de cette requête ?

Ses yeux noirs brillaient. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Elle eut soudain la désagréable impression qu'il _savait_ pourquoi elle se trouvait devant sa porte à cette heure-ci. Son égo en prit un coup. En une fraction de seconde, des scénarii se mirent à défiler dans sa tête. Rogue qui acceptait avec un air mauvais, qui se moquait, qui la rabaissait. Elle se tut un peu trop longtemps.

\- Il est vingt-heure cinquante-sept, Granger. Vous avez trois minutes pour m'exposer votre demande, avant que je n'enlève quinze points à votre maison d'insolents pour non-respect du couvre-feu.

Hermione se flagella intérieurement de son idée. A quel moment avait-elle _osé penser_ que Rogue se montrerait enclin à l'aider ?

\- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je suis là…, tenta-t-elle prudemment.

Elle parlait d'un ton calme, posé, comme si elle essayait de ne pas brusquer une bête sauvage.

\- Vingt-heures cinquante-huit.

Le sourire mauvais s'étirait sur le visage pâle du Maître des Potions. Hermione grinça des dents.

\- Je pense, Professeur, que vous n'ignorez pas – à l'instar de toutes les personnes de ce château, que j'ai rencontré un léger… _problème_ , il y a quelques semaines… Problème qui m'a coûté le fonctionnement de deux de mes sens.

Elle marqua une pause, attendant une pique de Rogue, mais il garda le silence. Ses yeux noirs la dardaient méchamment.

\- Les Médicomages, Mrs Pomfresh, le Professeur Slughorn… Aucun d'eux ne semble pouvoir m'aider. Aussi je suis venue vous voir car… je pense que _vous_ pourriez trouver une solution.

Un silence pesant d'une éternelle seconde précéda la réponse de Rogue.

\- Miss Granger…, susurra-t-il.

Il se pencha et approcha son visage très près, trop près de celui de la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes-vous seulement demandé si je _voulais_ vous aider ?...

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous l'effet de la colère. Il jubilait qu'elle, la meilleure amie de Potter, doive venir se traîner devant lui. Il jubilait qu'elle soit dépendante de lui, elle en était certaine. Sans compter qu'il avait dû bien rire en apprenant que l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait fait exploser son chaudron en cours de Potions. Derrière son dos, les poings d'Hermione se serrèrent.

Rogue se redressa. Hermione haïssait la lueur mauvaise dans les yeux noirs.

\- Il est vingt-et-une heure une. Quinze points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Et sur ces mots, il claqua la porte de son bureau.

Hermione resta plantée devant la porte close, devant son échec. Elle avait envie de rentrer dans la pièce dont on lui avait barré l'entrée et de lui hurler dessus. Quel homme détestable ! Elle s'estimait comme étant quelqu'un de juste, et elle avait plutôt tendance à relativiser les choses quand Harry et Ron s'emportaient contre Rogue. Actuellement, elle en était incapable. Elle n'avait en général pas de problème d'égo. Mais ce soir, il avait été sérieusement lacéré par Severus Rogue.

Elle attendit encore quelques minutes devant la porte, sonnée. Rogue ne revint jamais.

Furieuse, elle fit volte-face et rebroussa chemin. Elle monta dans la tour de Gryffondor, tandis que toutes les insultes possibles à l'encontre de Rogue fusaient dans sa tête. Dans la salle commune, elle ne croisa ni Harry ni Ron, ce qui, pour dire la vérité, l'arrangea. Pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle atteignit son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle se traita d'idiote. Pourquoi Rogue l'aurait-il aidée ? Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment son travail. D'autant plus qu'il ne travaillait plus comme Professeur de Potions, poste qu'il avait toujours voulu délaisser au profit de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione s'en voulut de lui chercher des excuses.

Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le flacon de parfum. Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, des larmes de rage et d'impuissance lui piquèrent les yeux. Elle les essuya d'un mouvement rageur de la manche.

Elle songea qu'il fallait qu'elle accède à la Réserve. Elle trouverait ce qu'elle cherchait. En Deuxième année, elle avait réussi à voler dans la réserve d'ingrédients de Rogue pour préparer du Polynectar clandestinement. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait renoncer à enfreindre un nouvel article du règlement.

Elle alla se préparer à aller dormir. Elle se coucha, éteignit la lumière. Son sommeil fut perturbé de rêves de fleurs fanées qui partaient en poussière sous les semelles des grandes bottes noires de Severus Rogue.

\- Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, Hermione…, lui dit doucement Ginny au petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Elle avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'avant-bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci mastiquait machinalement son toast. Autant mâcher un mouchoir en papier. Depuis quelques jours, il était de plus en plus difficile pour elle de s'accommoder de cette nourriture sans goût. Certaines bouchées se terminaient en haut-le-cœur. Et puis, juste avant de venir déjeuner, elle avait dû faire ce qu'elle détestait depuis quelques temps : se doucher. Car si Hermione avait réussi à ne pas tenir compte de l'absence d'odeur les premiers jours, c'était maintenant un véritable poids. Elle avait l'impression d'être sale en permanence, ses douches sans parfum ne lui apportant aucune sensation de fraîcheur et de propreté.

Dans le parc, elle savait que l'air était empli du parfum des feuilles mortes, mais elle ne pouvait pas le sentir, et cela la rendait malheureuse.

Dans la salle de bains, le matin même, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait maigri.

\- Tu dors comme il faut, au moins ?

Hermione haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé de son entrevue avec Rogue. Elle entendit deux Gryffondors débattre sur le fait qu'il leur semblait que la hauteur du sablier avait baissé durant la nuit, et son air s'assombrit. Le toast accrocha douloureusement dans sa gorge.

Soudain, la Grande Salle s'emplit des piaillements et hululements qui accompagnaient la livraison du courrier. Hermione leva les yeux et observa la multitude d'oiseau voler sous le plafond magique, qui était ce jour-là aussi gris que ses pensées.

Son œil accrocha un magnifique hibou grand-duc. La jeune femme mit dix secondes à se rendre compte que c'était vers elle qu'il volait. Le hibou se posa majestueusement devant Hermione et lui tendit sa patte. Hermione, surprise, contempla un instant l'oiseau et ses yeux d'un orange perturbant. Voyant que la jeune femme ne récupérait pas son dû sur sa patte, il s'impatienta et poussa un hululement bref mais perçant. Hermione se dépêcha de dénouer la missive, et le hibou s'envola aussitôt.

Fébrile, elle déroula le parchemin. Sur celui-ci se trouvait une simple ligne, écrite à l'encre vert foncé. Une écriture fine et élégante.

 _Ce soir, 20h. Je vous informe en outre que votre attente devant ma porte close post couvre-feu hier soir déleste votre maison de cinq points supplémentaires._

Hermione lâcha le bout du parchemin. Il s'enroula sur lui-même et elle le rangea dans la poche de sa robe. Aux questions de ses amis, elle répondit évasivement qu'elle avait commandé un livre à Fleury&Bott par correspondance et qu'ils venaient de lui annoncer que l'article était en rupture de stock. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, qu'il valait mieux garder cette histoire pour elle pour le moment.

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Elle intercepta le regard de Rogue, juste avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux. La jeune femme lui en voulait énormément, et elle savait que de sombres heures l'attendaient. Mais c'était là son seul espoir. Un sentiment de victoire mesquine sourdait pourtant en elle. La lutte des égos. Ron tiqua.

\- On t'annonce que _toi_ , Hermione Granger, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'instruire et boire les pages d'un livre probablement énorme, et tu _souris_ ?

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions. Promis, dans le prochain chapitre, on rentre dans le vif du sujet ;) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Expérience

**Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews ! J'ai reçu une question pertinente (merci à vous jade et LauraSda !) en reviews, concernant ma fréquence de publication. Je compte poster un chapitre tous les vendredis, à savoir que cette fic compte pour le moment 19 chapitres et qu'elle n'est pas terminée. Je reprends les cours la semaine prochaine et j'ai donc choisi de poster de manière hebdomadaire afin d'avoir le temps de "voir venir". :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse à jade : Oui, un Rogue bien pénible ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Merci beaucoup à toi pour ces compliments, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !**

* * *

 _Si tu ne peux pas battre ton ennemi, mieux vaut l'apprivoiser._

 _Elin Hilderbrand, L'été de la deuxième chance_

* * *

 **H** ermione trépignait dans le dortoir vide. Encore dix minutes avant le rendez-vous. Elle calcula rapidement et estima que c'était le moment de partir pour arriver à vingt heures tapantes devant la porte de Severus Rogue.

Elle se força à descendre les escaliers d'un pas ni trop lent ni trop rapide. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, et son cerveau bouillonnait. Il avait tout de même un culot à toute épreuve, mais elle préférait se réjouir du fait qu'il ait accepté et ne pas penser à ce qu'elle risquait de subir. Elle s'accrochait à la petite lueur apparue au bout du tunnel envahi d'obscurité.

Elle songea un instant qu'il allait se montrer intransigeant, et que tout se passerait selon ses conditions à lui.

Après tout, lui n'avait rien à gagner. Elle, tout à perdre.

Et c'était cela qui tracassait le plus Hermione. _Pourquoi_ avait-il accepté ? Imaginer Rogue altruiste lui semblait la blague la plus absurde au monde. La seule réponse probable était qu'il voyait derrière cette histoire un défi scientifique à relever. Après tout, il avait peut-être tous les défauts de la terre, mais on ne pouvait nier sa brillante intelligence.

En chemin, Hermione avait préparé ses explications, au cas où il lui redemanderait de lui décrire la situation. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il la connaissait sans doute déjà dans les détails, mais il serait bien capable de l'exiger juste pour l'humilier. La seule chose importante était de ne faire allusion à aucun moment au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. De toute évidence, cette histoire ne présageait rien de bon, et Hermione savait bien que Rogue ne louperait aucune occasion de faire du tort à Harry.

Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, au fin fond des cachots, deux minutes avant l'heure. Les yeux rivés sur sa montre, elle leva le poing, prête à frapper au moment exact où les aiguilles indiqueraient vingt heures.

Mais, lorsque la grande aiguille prit place sur le douze, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de bouger la main que le lourd battant de bois pivotait sur ses gonds, révélant aux yeux d'Hermione l'antre de la Bête.

Rogue n'était pas debout près de la porte comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il était déjà installé à son bureau, à cinq mètres d'Hermione, droit devant. Les coudes posés sur le bois, les mains jointes. Devant lui se trouvaient des objets, mais Hermione ne sut les identifier. Et, devant le bureau, une chaise qui l'appelait.

\- Eh bien Granger, qu'attendez-vous pour venir prendre place ? claqua-t-il.

Hermione se remit de sa surprise et s'avança dans la pièce, pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise qui l'attendait. Rogue ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, mais il n'avait pas rouvert la bouche.

Une fois installée, la jeune femme put observer les objets placés devant elle, sur le bureau. Il s'agissait de trois béchers, emplis de divers fluides. Ils étaient recouverts de sortes de tubes en tissu pourvus d'élastiques. Rogue prit alors la parole.

\- Comme vous l'avez si justement fait remarquer hier, j'étais déjà informé de votre situation délicate. Vous reconnaîtrez que ce n'est pas tous les jours que Miss Granger fait exploser son chaudron en plein cours de Potions, selon les abjectes méthodes de Londubat.

Les poings d'Hermione se serrèrent sur ses genoux, mais elle demeura impassible.

\- Ainsi, poursuivit-il avec un rictus mauvais, j'ai déjà réfléchi à votre problème, et il y a diverses hypothèses que j'aimerais tester…

Il changea de position. Il se laissa aller en arrière, puis, d'un geste las du bras, montra les trois béchers.

\- Ici se trouvent trois différentes potions. Les béchers sont équipés d'un masque qu'il faudra bien ajuster sur votre nez et votre bouche. Vous allez respirer les vapeurs de ces trois breuvages durant trente secondes, pour chacun d'entre eux. J'écouterai ensuite vos impressions.

Hermione regarda tour à tour les béchers et Rogue avec un air méfiant. Les récipients étaient tous entourés d'un tissu noir opaque, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier les potions par leur couleur.

\- De quel genre de potions s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espéra garder neutre.

Rogue sourit, du genre de sourire qui donne envie de s'enfuir en courant.

\- Voyons Miss Granger, vous êtes le cobaye de l'expérience, vous ne devez pas être influencée…

Hermione songea un instant aux hamsters qu'elle avait aimé regarder dans les animaleries étant petite, puis aux politiques de tests sur les animaux menées par les moldus. Elle déglutit.

Elle approcha le premier bécher et attrapa le masque. Le toucher du tissu lui révéla que ce n'était pas n'importe quel tissu, probablement quelque chose d'hermétique et d'imperméable.

 _Pour que je puisse bien sentir, ou pour que lui ne puisse pas sentir ?_ pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Elle passa les élastiques derrière chacune de ses oreilles, puis ajusta bien le tissu sur son nez et sa bouche. Rogue avait quitté son air mauvais et arborait à présent le visage concentré du scientifique à l'œuvre.

\- Prenez des inspirations lentes et profondes, dit-il doucement.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle emplit ses poumons d'un air qui, une fois encore, se révéla sans odeur. Durant trente secondes, elle s'évertua à faire circuler dans son organisme les vapeurs de la potion, mais chaque nouvelle bouffée d'air lui donnait l'impression d'un échec cuisant.

Rogue lui fit un signe pour lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait arrêter. Hermione retira le masque, contrariée.

Son professeur haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle lui livre ses impressions.

\- Rien, dit-elle simplement.

Rogue ne sembla pas réagir. D'un coup de menton, il lui indiqua le deuxième bécher. Pendant qu'Hermione ajustait le deuxième masque, elle vit Rogue attraper une plume et un carnet dans un tiroir de son bureau, puis noter quelque chose. Il tenait le carnet presque à la verticale, appuyé contre le rebord de bois, si bien que la jeune femme n'avait aucune chance d'apercevoir le moindre mot.

L'issue du deuxième bécher fut la même que pour le premier. Hermione l'annonça à Rogue, qui griffonna de nouveau dans son carnet.

Ils répétèrent l'opération pour le troisième et dernier bécher. Qui n'apporta rien de différent.

A la fin de l'expérience, Hermione retira le troisième masque et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Rogue referma son carnet d'un coup sec puis le laissa choir, ainsi que la plume, dans le tiroir, qu'il referma lui aussi d'un coup sec. Puis il se remit dans sa position initiale. Coudes sur la table, mains jointes. Hermione le regarda, sceptique.

\- Allez-vous me révéler le nom de ces potions, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle.

Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue tressaillirent.

\- Je vous laisse les identifier vous-même, dit-il entre ses dents.

Hermione trouvait qu'il avait un air beaucoup trop narquois pour être honnête. Ainsi, elle se blinda, s'attendant au pire. Il agita sa baguette et les caches de tissu noir se volatilisèrent. Hermione contempla le premier bécher. Le liquide qu'il contenait était transparent et presque incolore. Hermione dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de remarquer le léger reflet rosé.

\- Celle-ci ressemble fort à une potion Aiguise-Méninges.

\- C'est un vulgaire parfum moldu, répondit Rogue d'un air méprisant tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient sur ses dents jaunâtres.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Sans rien ajouter, elle passa au deuxième contenant. La potion qu'il contenait brillait d'un bel éclat nacré. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Amortentia ? fit-elle.

Rogue acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Hermione repensa au cours de Slughorn qui avait eu lieu en début d'année. C'était deux mois auparavant, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis. Elle savait pourquoi Rogue avait choisi cette potion : elle était censée dégager un parfum différent pour chacun. Mais elle n'avait rien senti. Elle trouva ironique cette perte de sens qui l'amenait à ne plus pouvoir percevoir l'essence même de ce philtre d'amour. Comme si son absence d'odorat l'avait privée d'un sentiment. Elle songea à cette odeur particulière qu'elle avait perçue la première fois. L'odeur des cheveux de Ron. Elle se débarrassa aussitôt de cette pensée, qu'elle jugea inappropriée en présence de Rogue.

Le regard de la jeune femme se tourna vers le dernier bécher. Lorsqu'elle vit le liquide épais, bleu nuit, aux nacres argent, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Lentement, elle tendit la main vers le flacon et le saisit, l'approchant de ses yeux, incrédule, tandis que l'horreur sourdait peu à peu dans ses veines.

Puis, elle braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Severus Rogue. Lui avait un air impassible. Ou du moins, presque impassible. L'un des coins de sa bouche était très légèrement relevé. Hermione s'exhortait mentalement au calme, mais son cœur tambourinait, propulsant à travers ses veines son sang gorgé de colère et de peur.

\- A quoi jouez-vous ?..., s'entendit-elle demander.

Le rictus de Rogue s'amplifia. Et en même temps, Hermione put saisir l'éclat de surprise qui brilla un instant dans les yeux noirs. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la potion, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper. Car cette potion ne faisait pas partie de celles que l'on enseignait lors des sept années de Poudlard. Elle songea, dans sa colère et avec une pointe de prétention, qu'il avait oublié à qui il s'adressait.

Hermione avait reconnu la potion à la seconde même où elle s'y était intéressée, mais cela lui avait semblé tellement improbable, tellement effrayant, qu'elle avait pris le temps de l'analyser pour s'en assurer. Sa première impression s'était pourtant avérée être la bonne. Il s'agissait de la potion Souffle Fatal. Une potion dont les effluves étaient mortels pour quiconque les respirait. Et Rogue lui en avait fait renifler, l'air de rien, comme si cela n'avait été qu'un simple breuvage parfumé.

Hermione se leva brusquement, si brusquement que la chaise partit en arrière et tomba sur le sol de pierre. Le son résonna froidement entre les deux sorciers qui se toisaient, l'un assit et immobile, l'autre debout et tremblante de rage.

\- Vous auriez pu me tuer, Professeur…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous allez enseigner les potions, Miss Granger…, répondit Rogue d'un ton glacial. Croyez-vous que je l'ignorais ?

Hermione ne savait plus que dire tant elle était sidérée des risques qu'il venait de lui faire prendre. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais les orbites onyx demeuraient aussi froids que la pierre dans laquelle ils semblaient avoir été taillés.

\- Ramassez cette chaise et asseyez-vous, voulez-vous ? Nous devons discuter.

Hermione lui lança un dernier regard noir. Cependant elle obtempéra. Elle choisit de se calmer pour le moment, préférant la rationalité à l'impulsivité. Car il était certain que si Rogue avait pris ce risque, ce n'était sûrement pas inutilement. Elle s'installa sur la chaise, raide, sur ses gardes, et observa Rogue. La tension était palpable, aussi épaisse que le silence qui les enveloppait. Sans la lâcher des yeux, Rogue plongea une main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole, emplie d'un liquide bleu cyan. Il le fit rouler jusqu'à Hermione d'un léger mouvement de ses longs doigts pâles.

\- Savez-vous ce que contient cette fiole ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione, prudemment, les nerfs à vif, saisit la fiole et la porta à ses yeux. Elle la fit tourner devant elle dix secondes, observant les moindres détails du liquide, ses moindres reflets.

\- L'antidote du Souffle Fatal…, souffla-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Précisément, confirma Rogue. Je sais qu'en tant qu'amie de Potter, vous êtes mal placée pour avoir des pensées rationnelles vis-à-vis de ma personne, mais pensez bien, Miss Granger, que j'ai aussi besoin de mon travail pour vivre et que je ne vais pas risquer le renvoi en assassinant les proches de l'Élu…

Hermione ne réagit pas. Il avait tout prévu et aurait agi immédiatement en cas de problème. Elle se sentit un instant ridicule, et elle se rendit compte à quel point les temps sombres qu'ils vivaient tous et sa proximité avec Harry la rendait méfiante.

\- Mais ne me tentez pas…, acheva Rogue.

Hermione fit ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle devait se calmer. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, et l'amena à ralentir. L'objectif était d'écouter d'abord ce que Rogue avait à lui dire, et de réagir en conséquence. Il ne fallait surtout pas tout faire à l'envers.

\- Cette potion, aussi mortelle soit-elle, était la clé parfaite de mon hypothèse, enchaîna Rogue. Si elle vous avait atteinte, j'aurais pu faire une croix dessus et tout repenser. Il s'avère que vous avez été insensible à ses émanations fatales, ce qui me permet de dire que la première hypothèse est heureusement validée.

\- _Heureusement_ , oui…, grinça Hermione.

Elle avait envie que Rogue cesse de tourner autour du pot, mais il la faisait attendre, évidemment. Elle s'appliquait à garder un visage neutre, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle enserrait l'assise de sa chaise de toutes ses forces avec ses doigts. Rogue se leva et se mit à marcher lentement autour de son bureau, en direction d'Hermione.

\- Ainsi, Granger, vos repas sont depuis quelques semaines composés d'aliments aussi succulents que du coton, et les endroits que vous traversez ont tous l'odeur parfaite de l'inexistence, le parfum du vide.

Hermione fixait un point devant elle, là où s'était trouvé Rogue quelques secondes auparavant. Elle pouvait sentir le plaisir qu'il prenait à lui rappeler que sa vie n'était emplie que de journées mornes et vides, que son existence avait tout bonnement perdu une dimension. Dimension qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue aussi capitale.

Rogue, tout en continuant de parler, était venu se placer derrière elle. Hermione scruta l'ombre imposante qu'il projetait par-dessus son ombre à elle. Elle était assise en avant sur sa chaise, droite comme un i, et elle entendit les grandes mains de Rogue glisser sur le haut du dossier en bois. Elle songea un instant que si elle voulait rejoindre la porte derrière elle pour s'enfuir de ce bureau, il lui faudrait passer Rogue, et cela fit poindre en elle une angoisse qu'elle ne savait expliquer. Elle se sentait piégée.

\- Vous avez montré une insensibilité au parfum, mais également à l'Amortentia… Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer que les effluves dégagés par cette potion sont si complexes qu'ils se manifestent différemment pour chacun d'entre nous. Son parfum affecte bien plus que les simples récepteurs olfactifs de notre nez…

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement. Une pensée fugace s'insinua dans son esprit : elle se demanda un bref instant ce que Rogue sentait lorsqu'il respirait de l'Amortentia. Elle songea amèrement que si les pierres avaient eu une odeur, celle-ci aurait été une correspondance parfaite avec le personnage.

Le dossier de la chaise grinça sous le poids de Rogue tandis qu'il s'y appuyait pour se pencher sur la jeune femme.

\- Cela devrait déjà vous mettre sur la voie, Granger.

Il avait susurré ses derniers mots si près de la jeune femme qu'elle avait senti ses cheveux s'agiter près de son oreille. Inexplicablement, elle frissonna, et elle rougit lorsqu'elle sut qu'il l'avait remarqué.

Rogue se retira enfin du dos d'Hermione, et vint reprendre place à son bureau. Le mouvement de sa cape près du sol fit onduler l'air proche des chevilles d'Hermione. Il continua son discours.

\- Un parfum simple d'abord, puis une odeur complexe. La logique m'a ensuite mené à un troisième type de senteur. C'est ainsi que vous avez respiré les mortelles fragrances du Souffle Fatal.

Hermione planta ses iris dans les yeux de son professeur. Ils étaient vibrants, flamboyants, passionnés. Presque fous à cet instant. En contraste total avec la froideur de leur propriétaire.

\- Pour une personne normale, savez-vous de combien de temps celle-ci dispose pour ingérer l'antidote avant qu'elle ne succombe par asphyxie ?

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle avait lu le descriptif de cette potion totalement par hasard dans un livre, elle avait été tellement fascinée par le danger de cette préparation que les informations semblaient s'être gravées dans sa mémoire.

\- Deux minutes, asséna-t-elle.

Une fraction de seconde, Rogue sembla déçu qu'elle connaisse encore une fois la réponse, ce qui redonna du baume au cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Exactement, Granger. Deux minutes suffisent à tuer. Mais vous, vous avez respiré cette mort vaporeuse comme de rien. A quelle conclusion cela vous amène-t-il, Miss Je-Sais-Tout ?

Hermione mit bout-à-bout les informations. Quelque chose prit forme dans son esprit, quelque chose qui lui sembla d'abord absurde, puis…

\- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment respiré, dit-elle doucement, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Rogue. Je peux absorber l'oxygène de l'air pour vivre, mais…

\- … mais quelque chose semble _filtrer_ ce qui entre dans votre nez, compléta Rogue.

\- Comme un bouclier olfactif, souffla Hermione.

Elle réfléchit un instant, contrariée.

\- Mais Professeur, la potion qui est à l'origine de tous mes désagréments contient des tentacules de strangulos, ce qui laisse plutôt penser à un anesthésiant…

Rogue eut soudain l'air las.

\- Le fait que Slughorn vous ait laissés manipuler un tel ingrédient me sidère. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres dommages collatéraux.

\- C'était une potion de notre livre ! contra Hermione.

Rogue la regarda avec mépris.

\- Cessez de vous cacher derrière vos livres et faites donc preuve d'un minimum d'esprit critique. Certaines potions des livres d'enseignement ne sont pas destinées à la pratique en classe. Elles nécessitent des attentions particulières, une maîtrise des risques et des ingrédients parfaite. Si de telles recettes figurent tout de même dans vos ouvrages, c'est parce qu'elles sont destinées à une étude théorique des phénomènes, des méthodes, et des interactions chimiques.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais puis ajouta sombrement, avec dédain :

\- Si Drago Malefoy avait été touché à votre place, son père aurait fait sauter la tête de Slughorn avant l'aube du jour suivant, je puis vous l'assurer…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent légèrement à l'entente de ses mots. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait entendu Rogue émettre une quelconque remarque de ce genre à l'égard de la famille Malefoy. Lorsqu'elle vit les mâchoires du Maître des Potions se contracter, elle sut qu'il regrettait d'avoir tenu de tels propos devant elle. Il changea de sujet, reprenant le cours de ses explications.

\- Sachez, Granger, que les tentacules de strangulos sont des ingrédients instables par nature. Ils sont utiles comme anesthésiants si la potion est parfaitement réalisée. Comme cela n'a manifestement pas été de votre ressort, allez savoir quelle réaction chimique vous avez provoquée…

Il agita soudain sa baguette et les béchers disparurent du bureau. Hermione comprit que la séance touchait à sa fin. Elle avait hâte de quitter cet homme dur, et en même temps, elle le regrettait. Une multitude de questions dansait dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé de son agueusie ! Contrainte, elle se leva de son siège.

\- Il reste encore quelques tests à passer pour confirmer l'hypothèse du filtre olfactif. Même heure demain soir, claqua Rogue. Sortez, maintenant.

Hermione obéit et sortit de la pièce. Mais, juste avant de prendre la direction des escaliers, elle se retourna et regarda Rogue, toujours installé à son bureau.

\- Euh… Merci…, dit-elle. Et bonsoir… A demain…

Il ne l'aurait pas regardée différemment si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle adorait le jaune et les sushis. La baguette ébène de Rogue siffla et la porte claqua au nez d'Hermione. Elle soupira et prit la direction des dortoirs, en songeant que même Crockdur était mieux élevé que ça.

* * *

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci de votre lecture !**


	4. Néant

**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de voir que ma fiction vous plait, j'espère que ça va continuer ! En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos lecture, reviews, mise en favori... Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !**

* * *

 **Réponse à jade : Non, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines, comme tu dis, hahaha ! (mais sinon c'est pas drôle XD) J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Encore merci pour tes reviews !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Merci beaucoup, ta review me fait très plaisir !**

* * *

 _Ce que l'on voit est toujours décevant. Il faut croire à ce que l'on mange._

 _James Thurber_

* * *

 **L** e lendemain, Hermione passa la journée à regarder les pendules des salles de classe, impatiente. Aussi incroyable que celui puisse être, elle avait hâte de son rendez-vous avec Rogue. Pas pour Rogue en lui-même bien sûr, mais parce qu'elle était excitée par la découverte, par l'espoir qui réapparaissait. Ron, Harry et Ginny passaient une bonne partie de leur temps libre au stade de Quidditch, pour préparer le premier match de la saison qui approchait de manière imminente.

Hermione ne leur en voulait pas, elle savait que le Quidditch leur tenait à cœur, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle se sentait un peu seule dans un moment où elle aurait bien voulu être épaulée. Elle ne leur avait encore rien dit pour Rogue. Pour une raison pas vraiment définie, elle y était réticente et cela la troublait.

Quand elle se trouvait avec Harry et Ron, ils n'avaient à la bouche que le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui continuait à mener Harry à des prouesses en cours de potions. Quand ils ne discutaient pas de cela, Harry tentait de convaincre ses amis de l'appartenance de Malefoy aux Mangemorts, ce à quoi Ron et Hermione ne voulaient croire. Et la jeune femme se lassait de ces discussions.

\- Tu as l'air bien pressée de manger ce soir, Hermione…, lui glissa Ginny au dîner.

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée, et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle avait déjà englouti la moitié de son assiette insipide. Mais elle ne pouvait pas révéler à Ginny qu'elle risquait d'être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Rogue. Elle haussa les épaules et répondit d'un air détaché :

\- C'est juste que j'ai envie de me nourrir le plus vite possible, étant donné que je n'ai rien à savourer…

Ginny acquiesça lentement, puis jeta un œil à la table des professeurs.

\- Slughorn t'a apporté d'autres potions ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione en avait trouvé une sur sa table de nuit la veille en rentrant des cachots, probablement portée par un des elfes de maison de Poudlard. Elle ne l'avait même pas essayée.

\- Oui, mais aucun résultat, comme tu le vois.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et lâcha un :

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il veut celui-là ?...

Hermione suivit le regard de son amie, et croisa celui de Rogue, à la table des Professeurs. Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'il rencontra ceux d'Hermione.

\- Ca faisait un moment qu'il regardait par ici. Sûrement à guetter Harry pour lui faire un reproche infondé ou quelque chose du genre.

Hermione rougit.

Une fois son assiette finie, elle prit congé, prétextant comme la veille un devoir à finir. Elle songea que si Rogue continuait à lui donner des rendez-vous quotidiens, il lui faudrait inventer d'autres excuses.

\- Mais Hermione, lança Ron, incrédule. Tu prédis les devoirs futurs ou quoi ? La semaine passée, tu avais déjà terminé tous ceux à rendre cette semaine !

\- Il y a toujours des détails à revoir, Ron, répliqua Hermione.

Elle se leva du banc et manqua de percuter Lavande Brown en se retournant. Celle-ci venait de rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner et s'était silencieusement approchée d'Hermione.

\- Tu t'en vas ? demanda Lavande d'une voix qui dégoulinait d'espoir. Je peux prendre ta place ?

Ginny la regarda d'un air écœuré. Elle mit sa main en travers.

\- C'est déjà pris… Hein, Dean ? dit-elle.

Celui-ci apparut derrière Lavande et acquiesça. Ce fut au tour d'Harry et de Ron de prendre un air écœuré.

Lavande jeta un regard noir à Ginny puis s'éloigna en bousculant légèrement Hermione et en frôlant de façon bien trop évidente le dos de Ron. Hermione sentit la jalousie poindre dans son ventre. Sans rien ajouter, elle sortit de la Grande Salle et prit la direction des cachots.

Comme la veille, elle parvint devant la porte à vingt heures tapantes. Elle s'attendit à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Intriguée, elle frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse.

Elle souffla. Elle pensa un instant que Rogue allait lui tendre un piège, qu'il ne viendrait jamais lui ouvrir, et qu'il lui dirait le lendemain l'avoir attendue toute la soirée dans une autre salle que son bureau. Elle patienta cinq minutes. Au moment où elle était en train de prendre la décision de faire demi-tour, le cliquetis de la serrure retentit. La porte s'ouvrit et Rogue apparut, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

Il lui lança un regard impénétrable puis se décala de l'ouverture, invitant Hermione à entrer. Elle s'exécuta puis scruta la pièce d'un œil méfiant, regardant si des éléments suspects y étaient apparu depuis la veille. Elle nota que la chaise sur laquelle elle avait été assise ne se trouvait plus devant le bureau, mais au milieu de la pièce. A côté d'elle se trouvait un coffre, assez haut et richement ornementé, pourvu d'une grande quantité de tiroirs de toutes les formes.

\- Asseyez-vous, Granger, dit Rogue de sa voix très basse.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, aux aguets. Comme d'habitude, aucun salut d'une quelconque forme. Le Maître des Potions vint se placer devant elle. Il n'était pas assis, il n'y avait pas de siège pour lui, et Hermione devina qu'il lui signifiait symboliquement qu'il était le Maître des lieux. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la compensation des sens ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne répondit pas. Rogue se mit à marcher comme la veille, tournant autour d'elle.

\- Chez les personnes non-voyantes, l'absence de vue génère un affinement des autres sens, poursuivit Rogue. L'ouïe, l'odorat, le toucher, le goût, s'aiguisent et se développent, permettant une alternative dans la perception de l'environnement. Maintenant, imaginez l'inverse, Granger.

Il était sur le côté, et Hermione tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir. Il s'était appuyé contre une colonne de la salle et regardait Hermione d'un œil froid.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « l'inverse », Professeur ?

Rogue se détacha de la colonne et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Imaginez que des sens développés en cachent d'autres, affaiblis.

Hermione comprit.

\- Vous pensez que mes sens encore fonctionnels auraient pris le pas sur mon odorat et mon goût ? Mais je n'ai pas noté d'amélioration de ma vue ou de…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire, claqua-t-il, agacé. Imaginez une seconde que votre odorat et votre goût soient toujours fonctionnels, mais tellement affaiblis que vos autres sens les masquent…

Hermione attrapa une mèche de cheveux, réflexe qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

\- Mais, et cette histoire de bouclier que vous avez établie hier, je ne comprends pas ce que…

\- Tous les boucliers ont une faille, Granger. Il se peut qu'il ne soit pas hermétique à tous les types d'odeurs et de saveurs. Et qu'en l'absence de vos autres sens, vous soyez capable de les discerner.

Elle perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil et comprit que Rogue venait de sortir sa baguette. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Lentement, il revint se placer devant elle.

\- C'est ma seconde hypothèse, Granger.

Hermione l'observa. Elle eut peur d'avoir compris pourquoi il avait sorti sa baguette.

Du bout de sa baguette, Rogue désigna le gros coffre.

\- Ici se trouvent une multitude de fragrances et de saveurs. Minérales, animales, végétales. Je vais m'en servir pour tester cette idée.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se rendit compte que Rogue l'intimidait. Elle observa le coffre et repéra, posée sur le dessus, une cuillère. Rogue poursuivit son explication.

\- Je vais vous priver de votre vue et de vos sensations tactiles. Je laisserais dans un premier temps votre ouïe fonctionnelle, peut-être cela sera-t-il suffisant.

Hermione n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait l'impression d'être vulnérable face à cet homme froid. Et elle le serait encore plus une fois aveugle. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas laisser transparaître son appréhension. Et puis, elle devait bien admettre que les propos de Rogue avaient piqué sa curiosité.

Le Maître des Potions leva sa baguette, n'attendant aucune réponse, affirmative ou négative, de la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- _Obscura_ …, articula-t-il.

La vue d'Hermione commença par se brouiller, puis fut peu à peu envahie de ténèbres impénétrables. En dix secondes, elle était devenue aveugle. Lentement, elle tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Elle ne voyait rien d'autre que le noir le plus total. Cela fit courir dans ses veines une angoisse sourde, mais elle se raisonna et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais sa voix sonna mal assurée. Du fond de ses ténèbres, Hermione entendit Rogue expirer une petite quantité d'air. Elle se demanda si elle l'avait fait sourire.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit hier de ne pas me tenter, marmonna Rogue pour toute réponse.

Elle entendit la baguette siffler une nouvelle fois dans l'air.

\- _Tactus Nient_.

A peine eut-il fini de formuler le sort que le corps d'Hermione perdit toute sensation. Elle ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, ni la chaise sous ses fesses, ni ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle réfréna la panique qui s'insinuait en elle face à la perte des repères les plus élémentaires. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans un monde sans lumière. Elle se demanda si c'était à ça que la mort ressemblait. Puis elle songea que les morts, eux, n'étaient pas scrutés par Severus Rogue. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, un autre temps, comme si Rogue l'avait emmenée à travers un voyage mystique, une initiation.

Le bruit des pas de Rogue sur le sol de pierre la ramena à la réalité. Elle était dans les cachots, avec le pire professeur de Poudlard, dans l'attente de sentir et déguster diverses choses non identifiées. Une sorte de Jeu du Goûteur diabolique.

\- Essayez de demeurer immobile, Granger, dit-il soudain. Privée de vos sensations comme vous l'êtes, vous risqueriez de tomber rapidement de votre chaise sans vous en rendre compte.

Il ajouta d'une voix plus basse :

\- Et il est hors de question que je vous amène en personne à l'infirmerie pour expliquer à Mrs Pomfresh la raison de votre fracture au coccyx…

Hermione eut envie de rire tant la situation lui parut absurde. Et gênante.

Elle entendit le raclement du bois sur le bois, tandis que Rogue ouvrait les tiroirs du coffre. La jeune femme se concentra sur le seul sens fonctionnel qu'il lui restait. Elle écouta le tintement de la cuillère en métal sur le verre, le bruit des liquides qui coulaient d'un récipient à un autre. Le son feutré de la cape de Rogue à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle entendit que Rogue se rapprochait d'elle. Ne pas voir l'expression de Rogue perturbait Hermione. Mais nul doute qu'il devait arborer un air dégoûté à cet instant.

\- Ouvrez la bouche, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione imagina la main de Rogue approcher la cuillère de sa bouche, sa manche ample glisser légèrement le long de son poignet.

Cette situation avait quelque chose de hautement intime, Hermione le savait. Et elle savait qu'il le savait aussi.

Rogue versa le contenu de la cuillère dans la bouche d'Hermione mais celle-ci ne put le sentir.

\- Fermez la bouche, Granger, dit Rogue d'un ton excédé, tout est en train de dégouliner sur votre menton.

Hermione voulut lui répliquer qu'elle ne sentait rien et que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Rogue, voyant qu'elle s'agitait, la prit de cours :

\- Chut. Mâchez.

Hermione souffla fortement par le nez et obtempéra. Elle ne sentait même pas sa mâchoire bouger. Elle espérait que l'expérience ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Elle avala, sans avoir rien ressenti au niveau de la saveur.

\- J'espère que vous ne vous amusez pas à me faire déguster des amanites phalloïdes ou des portions de cyanure, Professeur…, railla-t-elle en référence à l'épisode de la veille.

Rogue l'ignora.

\- Ressenti ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aussi fort en saveur que mes yeux voient clair en ce moment.

Le Maître des Potions ne fit aucune remarque. Hermione l'entendit s'agiter au niveau du coffre, bouger des flacons de verre. Puis elle le perçut s'approchant d'elle.

\- Faites attention, c'est liquide, dit-il sans patience. Je vais vous aider à boire.

Hermione se tendit. Elle ne sut pas ce qu'il fit mais elle entendit les bruits de tissu de sa cape s'approcher très près de son oreille.

\- Ouvrez la bouche et n'avalez pas tout de suite, souffla-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta. Elle garda le liquide qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir sans sa bouche. Son cœur rata un battement.

\- Pa' Me'lin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle entendit Rogue grogner d'un air indigné, et elle sut que c'était parce qu'elle venait de recracher tout le liquide.

\- J'ai senti quelque chose, Professeur ! Ça avait du goût !

\- Granger ! _Cessez de…_

Hermione, en dépit de son manque de sensation, arrivait tout de même à percevoir les phénomènes à l'intérieur de son corps. Ses battements de cœur, sa respiration. Là, elle eut soudain envie de vomir. Dans son malaise, elle entendit Rogue marmonner quelque chose et sa baguette siffla.

Le monde revient sous Hermione. Sonnée, elle prit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée de tout son long sur le sol froid. Sa vue lui revenait lentement et elle crut distinguer sa chaise juste à côté d'elle. Renversée. La chaise disparut de son champ de vision, remplacée par les bouts des bottes de Rogue qui apparurent soudain devant son nez.

\- Cela ne vous arrive jamais d'écouter ce qu'on vous dit ? Je vous avais prévenue de ne pas vous _agiter_. Ce sort perturbe l'oreille interne…

Hermione sentit la nausée se dissiper tandis que les sensations du monde extérieur retrouvaient un sens. Lentement, elle se redressa en position assise et leva les yeux vers Rogue. Il avait l'air furieux.

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous conviendrez que je n'étais pas dans un état facile à gérer.

Les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je ne conviens de rien du tout avec vous, Granger. Cessez de vous plaindre.

Hermione fut tentée de lever les yeux au ciel, mais elle se retint de justesse. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de patience. Elle imagina Harry ou Ron dans la même situation qu'elle, et elle en eut un frisson. Elle se releva finalement.

\- Que m'avez-vous donné à boire ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai senti… quelque chose. Un peu brûlant. Mais je ne saurais décrire plus précisément la saveur.

Rogue prit un air qui déplut à Hermione.

\- Vous saurez en temps voulu. Redressez-moi cette chaise et remettez-vous en place. Ce n'est pas terminé.

Hermione sentit un poids au fond de son estomac. Elle n'avait pas envie de recommencer.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cette privation de sens est nécessaire ? marmonna-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux goûter maintenant pour voir ? Peut-être que je sentirais le goût !

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, étrangement, il s'abstint. Il retourna au coffre, et emplit un verre d'un liquide ambré, qu'il tendit à Hermione avec un air de défi. Hermione l'attrapa. Elle porta d'abord le liquide sous son nez, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle en but une gorgée. Ce fut le néant.

Elle regarda son professeur d'un air suspicieux.

\- C'est vraiment la même chose que ce que j'ai goûté avant ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue fit un pas vers elle, menaçant. Il découvrit les dents.

\- Si vous ne m'accordez pas un minimum de votre confiance, Miss Granger, alors j'ignore ce que vous venez faire ici, avec moi…

Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- Très bien, je vous crois…, dit-elle.

A contrecœur, elle posa le verre sur le coffre, releva la chaise et s'y rassit.

La soirée se poursuivit. Rogue mena une batterie de tests. Il ôta à Hermione sa vue, puis ses perceptions tactiles, puis même l'ouïe durant quelques minutes qui furent un calvaire pour Hermione. Le Maître des Potions ne fit preuve d'aucune empathie à son égard. Il lui fit sentir, boire et manger divers échantillons, sans jamais révéler à la jeune femme de quoi il s'agissait. Hermione crut s'évanouir un certain nombre de fois et fut prise de nausées à maintes reprises, tant son cerveau ne parvenait plus à analyser son environnement correctement.

Elle eut quelques pensées pour Harry. Elle savait que Rogue ne l'avait pas ménagé durant leurs leçons particulières d'Occlumancie. Elle comprenait maintenant ce que Harry avait pu traverser, quand il remontait des cachots pâle et en sueur.

Mais Hermione se raccrochait à l'espoir qui revenait. Elle décela en tout six goûts et huit fragrances. Sans jamais cependant parvenir à en donner une description claire à Rogue. Elle arrivait à discerner quand un goût était sucré ou salé, amer ou acide, mais guère plus. Quant aux odeurs, elle n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à mettre des mots dessus.

A minuit, Rogue estima que c'en était assez et il libéra Hermione de ses chaînes sensorielles. Quand Hermione recouvra la vue, elle eut le temps de voir l'air contrit de Rogue avant qu'il ne revête de nouveau son éternel masque. Elle insista pour qu'il lui révèle quels aliments ou potions elle avait réussi à sentir et goûter, mais Rogue demeura inébranlable. Pour des questions d'influence sur les futures expériences, disait-il. Cependant, il avait un air étrange qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à définir. Si elle n'avait pas connu Rogue, elle aurait dit qu'il avait l'air contrarié.

Contrairement à la veille, et au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Retrouvez-moi demain soir dans le Grand Hall, à vingt-trois heures. Prévoyez une cape d'extérieur. Débrouillez-vous pour ne pas vous faire prendre par les professeurs et préfets en patrouille. Si cela vous arrivait, soyez sûre que je ne vous couvrirai pas.

Hermione lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Je suis préfète, Professeur.

Rogue la regarda d'un air blasé, puis leva une main et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Évidemment, marmonna-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il poussa Hermione dehors et ferma la porte.

Une fois la porte fermée, Rogue se précipita sur son carnet de recherches où il avait pris des notes tout au long de la soirée. Il le relut fébrilement. Il était Maître des Potions et jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une potion qui donnait le pouvoir qu'Hermione possédait en ce moment. Il tira la chaise où la jeune femme avait passé la soirée et s'y laissa tomber. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : par le plus grand des hasards, Hermione Granger avait fait une découverte révolutionnaire.

* * *

 **Et voilà, si l'envie vous prend de laisser un petit commentaire, n'hésitez pas ! A bientôt !**


	5. Guide

**Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci pour tous vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, je suis contente de voir que certains prennent autant de plaisir à la lire que je n'en ai pris à l'écrire.**

 **Et merci aux lecteurs silencieux, et à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner de la fin abrupte du dernier chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous livrer un chapitre plus long en en fusionnant deux (je me suis en effet rendue compte à la relecture que le premier des deux chapitres n'apportait rien...). Vous avez donc droit à un long chapitre, où des réponses vous attendent... Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Réponse à Silverbutterfly : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**

 **Réponse à jade : Oui, un homme adorable une fois encore, hahaha ! Comme toujours, merci pour ta review !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Encore merci !**

* * *

 _Là où est le danger, là est ce qui sauve._

 _Friedrich Hölderlin_

* * *

 **H** ermione était secouée, physiquement et psychiquement. Les multiples sorts que Rogue lui avait lancés l'avaient abattue. Elle dut se tenir à la rampe sur les cinq cent marches qui séparaient les cachots de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Elle était contrariée par le fait que Rogue refusait de lui dire ce qu'il était en train de découvrir. Car il avait découvert quelque chose, c'était certain. Quelque chose qui ne semblait pas anodin. Elle se jura de lui tirer les vers du nez le lendemain. Après tout, cela concernait sa santé directement, elle avait le droit de savoir. Et puis, il l'avait expressément autorisée à violer le couvre-feu ! Elle en était encore estomaquée.

\- Dernière Lune, dit-elle à la Grosse Dame d'une voix morne.

Le tableau pivota et Hermione s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Il était minuit passé. Le feu était en train de mourir dans l'âtre, éclairant les tapisseries chaudes de la salle d'une lumière rougeoyante et vacillante. Hermione s'approcha de la dernière volée de marches salvatrice qui la séparait encore de son lit.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Hermione sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Ginny, en robe de chambre, calée et déterminée dans un fauteuil. Elle pinça les lèvres. Ginny bondit de son siège. Son visage coléreux afficha soudain une mine inquiète.

\- Tu es si pâle, Hermione…

Elle lui attrapa la main.

\- Et tu es gelée ! Assieds-toi près du feu. Tu as intérêt à me raconter ce qu'il t'arrive !

Hermione comprit au ton de son amie qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'écrouler sur son lit et de dormir pour le restant de ses jours, mais elle pensa que cela lui ferait peut-être du bien de parler de Rogue à quelqu'un. Qui plus est à un ami proche qui n'était ni Ron, ni Harry. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils comprennent.

Alors elle obéit et s'assit en tailleur près du foyer mourant. Ginny agita sa baguette et raviva le feu. Hermione tendit ses mains glacées et ferma les yeux de contentement en sentant la chaleur envahir son corps.

Ginny prit place à ses côtés. Elle fit la grimace.

\- Hermione… C'est quoi ces traces sur ton menton ?… Tu es malade ?

Hermione sourit.

\- Je suis peut-être malade mentalement, oui. Du moins c'est certainement ce que tu vas me dire quand je t'aurais expliqué ce que j'ai fait.

Ginny fut déstabilisée par le sourire de son amie, alors que sa pâleur, sa voix faible et ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais la faisaient ressembler à un malade passant péniblement un peu de temps hors de son lit.

\- Comme tu le sais, commença Hermione, personne n'a su trouver une réelle solution à mon problème. Slughorn s'y emploie mais ses potions ne sont pas efficaces. Et puis… Je ne suis pas un enjeu majeur. Je n'ai perdu ni la vue, ni l'ouïe. La perte du goût et de l'odorat, ça ne paraît pas si important. Moi aussi je l'ai cru. Je m'étais dit qu'on pouvait certainement vivre sans. Eh bien, c'était un manque de discernement de ma part. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un bout de ma vie, d'être anesthésiée de l'intérieur. C'est un calvaire de manger sans sentir le goût des aliments, tu sais. De ne plus percevoir aucune odeur, d'avoir l'impression d'être constamment sale parce que tu ne sens plus les parfums de la douche, ou l'odeur de lessive des vêtements propres. Les Médicomages ne m'ont pas aidée plus que ça. Slughorn finira par oublier lui aussi. J'ai passé des soirées entières à la bibliothèque à chercher le moindre indice qui pourrait me mener à un antidote. En vain.

Ginny contemplait son amie. Hermione vit tout à coup les yeux bleus briller et Ginny se tendit.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione…, souffla Ginny. A qui es-tu allée demander de l'aide ?

Hermione hésita un peu avant de répondre.

\- A Severus Rogue.

Ginny soupira. Hermione comprit qu'elle avait deviné.

\- Ca alors…, dit Ginny alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans les flammes. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu que tu étais à ce point désespérée.

Hermine eut un petit rire. Elle lui raconta le premier refus de Rogue, la perte de points, les deux dernières soirées. Ginny l'écouta avec attention, sans l'interrompre. Quand Hermione eut fini son récit, elle était à bout de souffle.

Ginny secouait la tête, outrée.

\- Quel salaud, quand même ! Je ne sais même pas si ce que tu as subi ce soir est _légal_ !

\- Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Ginny : que c'était la pire idée à avoir. Mais je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu me prends pour une folle si je te dis que je ne regrette pas d'être allé le chercher ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard courroucé.

\- Hermione, je vais finir par penser qu'il t'a lavé le cerveau ! A moins que tu n'aies des penchants masochistes.

Puis elle haussa les épaules.

\- Écoute, c'est certainement quelqu'un de brillant, je peux comprendre que tu sois allée chercher ses talents intellectuels, mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de supporter _tous_ les autres aspects de sa personne ?

\- J'y suis résignée, en tout cas.

Ginny lui jeta un regard lourd de sens.

\- Fais attention à toi tout de même, Hermione… Tu sais comme moi ce qu'implique le nom de Rogue de nos jours.

\- Je sais, Ginny.

Celle-ci l'étreignit.

\- Monte te coucher maintenant, excuse-moi de te le dire mais tu as une mine à effrayer un troll. Et tu dois être en forme pour demain soir, si jamais il te prend l'envie d'aller lui botter les fesses !

Hermione éclata de rire à cette idée.

\- Toi aussi, Ginny, tu devrais aller te coucher. Je te rappelle que tu dois participer à la défaite des Serpentard, demain…

Puis elle souhaita bonne nuit à son amie et monta enfin chercher le repos tant attendu.

Ginny regarda Hermione disparaître dans les escaliers. Elle s'inquiétait.

Hermione essuya ses yeux gonflés de larmes. Elle venait de passer une mauvaise journée. Vraiment très mauvaise. Elle s'approcha de la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle elle avait passé les deux dernières heures, enfermée. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle déverrouilla la serrure et s'engagea dans le couloir après avoir vérifié qu'il était désert.

L'image de Lavande Brown se jetant sur la bouche de Ron après leur victoire au Quidditch de l'après-midi tournait sournoisement dans sa tête. Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour Ron.

Il était vingt-deux heures quarante-cinq. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Rogue dans un quart d'heure à peine. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas ce soir. Si jamais il remarquait quelque chose, il allait se montrer désobligeant et l'humilier, Hermione était prête à le parier.

Elle mit bien en évidence son insigne de préfet sur sa poitrine, histoire d'avoir une excuse si jamais on la surprenait à cette heure dans les couloirs.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas sa cape d'extérieur. Et en cet instant, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de croiser les Gryffondor éméchés et Ron et Lavande collés en remontant dans le dortoir.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle portait son épais uniforme d'hiver, avec ses chaussettes et pull en laine. Mais ce ne serait pas suffisant, elle le savait, et Rogue allait encore râler. Elle soupira et se résigna à aller chercher sa cape. A cette idée, les larmes revinrent piquer ses yeux rouges. En plus, elle allait être en retard.

Elle hâta le pas mais alors qu'elle atteignait les escaliers menant à la Tour des Gryffondors, une voix retentit derrière elle.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme aurait reconnu cette voix planante entre toutes.

\- Luna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? demanda Hermione avec une voix qu'elle espérait assurée, mais qui s'avéra rauque et pathétique. Tu risques de te faire attraper par les patrouilles !

\- Oh, je venais traquer ces satanés Joncheruines… ça grouille chez vous, il y en a partout !

Luna cessa de scruter son environnement et regarda Hermione, ses grosses lunettes ridicules plantées sur le nez.

\- D'ailleurs, je vois qu'ils sont en train de semer le trouble dans ta tête.

Hermione balaya ces propos d'un geste impatient de la main. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Luna… Tu risques de trouver ça étrange mais… Tu me prêterais ton écharpe pour la soirée ?

Luna baissa les yeux vers son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle qui pendait à son cou. Sans poser aucune question, elle l'ôta et la tendit à Hermione avec un curieux air entendu. Puis elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Tu as raison. Le bleu est un bon répulsif.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle s'en alla d'un pas sautillant et disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, interloquée. Luna était définitivement spéciale. Sympathique, mais spéciale. Sans plus attendre, elle s'emmitoufla dans l'épaisse écharpe et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre. L'heure du rendez-vous approchant, Rogue prit peu à peu la place de Ron dans ses pensées. Où allait-il l'emmener ? Pour quoi faire ? Allait-il enfin lui faire part d'un semblant d'information sur ce qu'il semblait découvrir ?

Elle ne croisa fort heureusement personne sur la route. Ni Professeur, ni élève à réprimander. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la balustrade qui dominait le Grand Hall, elle avait deux minutes de retard. Elle aperçut une silhouette noire encapuchonnée postée près de la porte d'entrée. Nul doute sur son identité. Elle dévala les dernières marches qui la séparaient du valais du Diable.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Ce fut la phrase d'accueil.

\- Pas plus que vous hier soir…, rétorqua Hermione.

Elle fut étonnée de sa propre remarque.

Rogue lui lança un regard fulgurant, mais ne dit rien. Il agita sa baguette et la lourde porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit. Rogue fit signe à Hermione de la franchir. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors et la porte se referma derrière eux.

\- Où allons-nous, Professeur ?

\- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, Miss Granger. Quand vous achetez un livre, demandez-vous au libraire de vous raconter la fin en même temps ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Ne posez plus de question.

Il la toisa de haut en bas, s'attardant longtemps sur les couleurs de l'écharpe d'Hermione.

\- Je vous avais dit d'apporter une cape, Granger. _Une cape_. Ce mot ne fait peut-être pas partie de votre vocabulaire ?...

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui avouer pourquoi elle n'en avait pas pris une.

La lumière jaillit soudain de la baguette de Rogue, qu'il approcha très près du visage d'Hermione. Elle plissa les yeux, aveuglée.

\- Aïe…, marmonna-t-elle.

A son grand agacement, elle remarqua que Rogue la regardait dans les yeux. Il avait vu qu'ils étaient rouges et gonflés. Nul besoin d'être très perspicace pour comprendre pourquoi.

Puis, au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité, il baissa la baguette vers l'écharpe et en attrapa un pan, qu'il brandit sous le nez d'Hermione.

\- Et ça ? dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Regretteriez-vous votre répartition ? En Sixième année, c'est assez… embêtant.

Il avait un air mauvais. Hermione le défia du regard. Elle le savait capable de lui retirer des points pour une raison aussi stupide que celle de porter l'écharpe d'une autre maison.

\- J'ai… perdu mes affaires, mentit Hermione. Cet après-midi. Vous savez. Le tumulte du match, la _victoire_ …

Elle avait accentué le mot exprès. En même temps, il sembla qu'un poinçon se plantait dans son cœur, et les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Elle détourna la tête, trop tard. Rogue l'avait vu. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Regardez-moi, Granger…, dit-il.

Hermione se dit qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, mais étonnamment, sa voix n'avait rien d'hostile. A contrecœur, Hermione tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, en essuyant avec rage la larme téméraire qui s'était extirpée de sa paupière.

Rogue lui lança un regard impénétrable.

\- Granger… Votre état aurait-il le moindre lien avec notre… affaire ?

Rogue était si loin de la vérité qu'Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle s'en excusa aussitôt.

\- Non, je… Non. Rien à voir.

\- Alors assez perdu de temps, cracha Rogue, dont le visage se déforma soudain de colère. Suivez-moi.

Il se mit en marche. L'inquiétude se mit à poindre dans le ventre d'Hermione. La réaction du Maître des Potions face à ses larmes lui confirmait l'impression de la veille à laquelle elle n'avait pas voulu croire. Rogue était contrarié par quelque chose qui avait un lien avec Hermione mais que celle-ci ignorait.

Hermione se mit en route aux côtés du Maître des Potions. Elle était curieuse de découvrir où il allait l'emmener. Par la route qu'il prit, Hermione le déduisit rapidement.

\- La Forêt Interdite ? souffla-t-elle sombrement.

Rogue, qui avait regardé droit devant lui durant tout le début du trajet, tourna la tête vers Hermione, un sourire mesquin étirant ses lèvres fines.

\- Tiens, tiens…, susurra-t-il. Est-ce la peur que j'entends poindre dans votre voix ? Vous avez bien fait de porter l'écharpe des Serdaigle ce soir, vous auriez fait honte à vos détestables collègues…

Hermione lui lança un regard blasé. Elle se demanda s'il était méchant, ou s'il était en train de pratiquer un humour bien particulier avec elle. Elle eut soudain envie de tenter quelque chose. Une joute verbale. Mais c'était, bien sûr, à ses risques et périls.

\- Je viens de passer les deux dernières soirées en votre compagnie, Professeur… Vous pensez bien que maintenant, une petite virée dans la Forêt Interdite est une promenade de santé.

\- Que devrais-je dire, alors ? lui répondit Rogue.

Il s'arrêta soudain et Hermione leva sa baguette par réflexe, pensant qu'un danger venait les menacer. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre que Rogue autour d'elle, Rogue et sa baguette allumée, qui projetait sur son visage des ondes fantomatiques.

\- Je vous saurais gré de ne pas prendre trop de familiarité avec moi, Miss Granger. Ne pensez pas que votre situation particulière vous y autorise d'une quelconque façon.

 _Voilà_ , pensa Hermione, _la bête grogne quand on lui marche sur la queue…_

La meilleure idée était encore une fois de se taire et de baisser les yeux. Mais Hermione jugea que c'était là le moment opportun pour le mettre face à ce qui la dérangeait :

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, j'estime que cela doit aller dans les deux sens, Professeur.

Les mâchoires de Rogue se contractèrent. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, baguette levée, et la jeune femme dut mettre sa main devant son visage pour contrer l'éblouissement.

\- Puis-je savoir à quel genre de familiarité j'ai bien pu avoir recours avec votre personne ? dit-il de son ton velouté qui annonçait la pire des tempêtes.

Il voulait lui faire baisser les yeux, Hermione le savait. Elle ne le fit pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela entre dans la définition du mot « familiarité », mais je n'apprécie pas le fait que vous gardiez toutes les informations pour

vous. Informations, qui, je vous le rappelle, concernent directement ma santé. J'ose espérer que si vous aviez découvert quelque chose de grave, vous m'en auriez fait part, mais comme vous m'avez directement mise en danger mortel il y a de cela deux jours, permettez-moi d'en douter !

Le visage de Rogue se déforma et il attrapa Hermione par le devant de l'écharpe de sa main libre.

\- Méfiez-vous, Granger… Vous êtes venue me chercher, après tout. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas compter sur Slughorn, il est bien trop occupé à soigner son infecte collection vivante de petits talents… Si je décide de vous laisser dans votre misère, qui viendra vous aider ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Ca vous plaît, hein ? De m'avoir à votre merci… De savoir que je suis _dépendante_ de vous…

Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait que sans lui, elle n'irait pas bien loin. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne lui aurait rien livré sur ses découvertes. Rogue resserra sa poigne et Hermione vit ses phalanges blanchir sous la lumière blafarde de la baguette.

\- Je rappelle à votre petite personne prétentieuse que je fais ça pour vous aider, sur mon temps libre, sans la moindre contrepartie. Il serait donc bon que vous cessiez votre insolence…

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle était acculée. Et puis… Il avait raison, après tout. Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à l'aider ? Rien du tout.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ça, Professeur ? Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ?

Sa voix avait perdu toute hostilité. Elle voulait une réponse. Rogue se contenta de la lâcher et de reprendre sa marche, sans desserrer les dents.

Ils poursuivirent leur route en silence jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Là, Rogue s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Êtes-vous déjà entrée dans cette forêt ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le cerveau d'Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il y avait des choses qui ne devaient pas atteindre les oreilles de Severus Rogue. Il n'avait pas exemple pas besoin de savoir qu'elle-même, Ron et Harry s'étaient occupés de Graup l'année précédente.

\- Oui, une fois, mentit-elle. A l'occasion d'une punition en Première année.

Rogue la regarda étrangement. Il n'était pas dupe, Hermione le savait, mais elle imprima à son visage l'air le plus neutre possible.

\- Je vous demanderais de rester près de moi en toutes circonstances. Je ne vais certainement pas vous apprendre de quels genres de créatures sont peuplés ces lieux, spécialement en pleine nuit. Sortez votre baguette et restez aux aguets.

Ses yeux noirs détaillèrent Hermione de haut en bas, et la jeune femme vit ses mâchoires se contracter rapidement. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur étrange. Sans rien dire, il détacha sa lourde cape de son cou et la tendit à Hermione. Les yeux de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle mourrait de froid et qu'il s'en était rendu compte.

\- Euh… Non, Professeur, je…

\- Vous tremblez, Granger.

C'était vrai. Hermione, éberluée, regardait sans bouger la lourde cape pendre au bout du bras de Rogue.

\- Granger, je vous donne cinq secondes pour saisir cette cape et vous en habiller avant que je ne change d'avis…

Hermione s'exécuta à la hâte. Elle s'emmitoufla dans le lourd vêtement. Elle rougit en pensant qu'il portait encore la chaleur du corps de Rogue.

\- N'y voyez rien de personnel, surtout, annonça Rogue. Mieux vaut éviter toute maladie respiratoire de type rhume ou pneumonie tant que l'on ne saura pas parfaitement ce qui se joue aux niveaux de vos voies aériennes.

\- Mais… Et vous, Professeur, vous allez avoir froid…, souffla Hermione.

Un brouillard sembla éteindre les onyx des iris de Rogue durant une fraction de seconde. Puis un sourire ironique étira un coin de sa bouche.

\- Ce ne serait ni la première fois, ni la pire, dit-il simplement.

Et il se remit à marcher, franchissant les frontières de la forêt.

Rogue était grand, et de ce fait, il en allait de même pour sa cape. Hermione dut en relever le bas, car celle-ci glissait sur le sol en entraînant les feuilles mortes, ce qui provoquait un bruit indésirable dans ce genre d'endroit.

La jeune femme suivait Rogue à l'aveugle, se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où ils se rendaient. Elle s'étonna de la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

La cape provoquait une impressionnante barrière contre le froid, et Hermione doutait que la sienne fut si efficace. Cependant, se savoir serrée dans un vêtement qui enveloppait d'habitude le corps de Rogue la troublait.

Elle observa la haute silhouette noire qui marchait devant elle. Elle songea que la veille, elle avait été privée de sa vue et de son sens tactile, à la merci du Maître des Potions, tandis que celui-ci lui donnait diverses choses à goûter, et voilà que maintenant, elle portait sa cape.

En regardant le tissu noir qui ondulait autour d'elle, elle imagina de nouveau Rogue levant la cuillère, lui demandant d'ouvrir sa bouche, y versant un quelconque liquide.

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre en songeant que ce qui se rapportait à Severus Rogue était, depuis quelques jours, beaucoup trop sensuel.

Les arbres sombres et massifs étendaient au-dessus des deux sorciers leurs branches noueuses. La forêt, narquoise, dégageait sa caractéristique ambiance angoissante et oppressante, son manteau de ténèbres et ses sons inconnus.

Hermione et Rogue avançaient baguettes allumées, les sens – tout du moins ceux fonctionnels, aux aguets. Hermione discerna bien trop souvent des mouvements du coin de l'œil, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, sur le qui-vive, seuls les entremêlements des branches et les tapis de feuilles mortes s'offraient à ses yeux. Elle avait la vilaine sensation que les milliers d'arbres les épiaient.

Ils progressaient en silence depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, bifurquant souvent d'un sentier à l'autre. Hermione avait l'impression de se perdre, mais Rogue semblait pertinemment savoir où il se rendait. Hermione songea que si jamais elle perdait son guide, elle n'était vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir sortir de la forêt seule. Rogue prit soudain la parole :

\- Ce que nous sommes venus chercher, Granger, consiste en un ultime test. Je crois avoir cerné les grandes lignes de votre situation.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Hermione grinça des dents et répondit tout aussi bas :

\- Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas mon cas. Quand allez-vous tout m'expliquer ?

Elle entendit Rogue souffler.

\- Preuve que la patience n'est pas l'une des qualités requises pour entrer à Gryffondor, dit-il comme pour lui-même.

Hermione profita d'être dans son dos pour lever les yeux au ciel. Elle eut envie de répliquer d'une pique bien aiguisée, mais son attention fut soudain attirée vers le bout du sentier où ils marchaient. A une centaine de mètres devant eux, une lueur argentée perçait l'épais manteau d'écorce.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione, sa curiosité éveillée.

\- Notre destination, répondit laconiquement son acolyte.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut deux yeux jaunes briller une fraction de seconde dans un fourré à côté du sentier.

\- Professeur… Il y a quelque chose qui nous surveille…

Ses doigts se serraient autour de sa baguette. Rogue se tourna vers Hermione puis suivit son regard. Les yeux n'étaient plus là.

\- Si ce que vous venez de voir avait voulu nous tuer, ne doutez pas qu'il l'aurait déjà fait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle entendit Rogue ricaner.

\- Je vous aide à retrouver votre goût et votre odorat, Granger. Pour l'étude du bestiaire de la Forêt Interdite, vous repasserez.

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit.

La lueur argentée devenait de plus en plus forte mais Hermione ne parvenait toujours pas à en distinguer la source. Le bout du sentier était masqué par de grosses branches basses.

Lorsqu'ils les atteignirent, les deux sorciers durent les enjamber. Rogue n'eut aucun problème, mais Hermione, elle, s'emmêlait les pieds dans l'immense cape. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et elle trébucha. Quelque chose la retint de justesse par le bras avant que sa tête ne tape violemment contre un tronc d'arbre.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être maladroite ! s'énerva Rogue en lui lâchant le bras. Je commence à me demander comment il est _possible_ que vous n'ayez pas fait exploser un chaudron plus tôt dans votre carrière…

Hermione se frotta le bras. Il avait de la poigne… Elle marmonna un merci. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de faire un reproche sur la longueur de la cape.

Son agacement se dissipa vite lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la source de la lueur, vers le trésor caché par les épaisses branches.

\- Par Merlin…, souffla-t-elle.

Devant elle s'élevait un immense arbre, au pied duquel avaient poussé des fleurs magnifiques. Elles irradiaient d'une puissante lueur. Leurs pétales ornés de motifs et d'arabesques délicats surplombaient des feuilles enroulées en des structures complexes. Hermione chercha dans sa mémoire un souvenir d'un quelconque livre dans lequel elle aurait pu apercevoir cette plante, mais cela ne lui disait rien.

Rogue fit quelques pas en avant, sans rien dire. Hermione le suivit et poussa un hoquet de surprise.

\- Professeur ! Je sens quelque chose !

Hermione, fébrile, huma l'air avec vigueur. Elle emplit ses poumons de ce qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'oublier. Elle eut envie de pleurer. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais senti de parfum aussi délicieux. Elle ignorait si cela venait de la plante, ou s'il s'agissait d'une illusion créée par son cerveau qui amplifiait ces odeurs qui lui avaient manqué.

\- C'est incroyable ! s'émerveilla Hermione, grisée. Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plante ?

A ce moment, Hermione se tourna vers Rogue. Le sourire disparut de ses lèvres, et son cœur rata un battement. Il avait revêtu un masque sur son nez et sa bouche, agrémenté d'étranges tuyaux et valves cuivrés. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait, mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Cette plante est la beauté la plus dangereuse de toute cette forêt, et par extension, de la flore magique.

Sa voix, déformée par le masque respiratoire, paraissait artificielle. De son visage, Hermione ne percevait que ses yeux sombres dans lesquels se reflétait la lueur argentée des plantes. Elle regarda tour à tour Rogue et les magnifiques fleurs qui s'étalaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Professeur, expliquez-moi. Maintenant. S'il vous plaît.

\- Encore cinq minutes de patience, Granger, il me reste une dernière chose à vérifier.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une paire de gants épais, ainsi qu'un tube à essai rempli d'une solution rouge sang.

\- Cette plante représente un prédateur redoutable, expliqua-t-il en enfilant les gants. Vous n'avez pas idée de la quantité de toxines qui circulent dans sa sève. Sa beauté, son parfum envoûtant… sont autant d'armes pour piéger ses proies.

\- Son parfum est toxique ? s'étrangla Hermione.

Rogue la contempla un instant avant de répondre.

\- Oui. Mais pas de la même façon que celui du Souffle Fatal. Cette plante – nommée en passant Sirène des Forêts, est bien plus perverse…

\- Laissez-moi deviner, le coupa Hermione. Par analogie au chant des sirènes, son parfum vous rend fou et vous précipite sur elle…

\- Précisément, Granger. Et alors, le cerveau hypnotisé de la proie ne pense qu'à une chose : déguster ces feuilles, qui la tueront sur le champ par paralysie du cœur. Les feuilles et les fleurs se replient ensuite sur le cadavre. En quelques heures, il ne reste plus rien d'un homme de corpulence moyenne.

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Le fait que vous soyez capable de sentir son parfum vous donne une idée de sa puissance : je n'ai pas eu besoin de vous priver de vos sens, cette fois-ci. C'était ce que je voulais vérifier.

Hermione réprima un frisson.

\- Mais le parfum ne semble pas avoir d'effet sur moi…, souffla-t-elle.

Rogue ne dit rien. Il s'approcha précautionneusement des fleurs, se pencha et en arracha une feuille, qu'il déchira pour n'en conserver qu'un petit bout. Puis il fit volte-face et revint vers Hermione, le morceau de feuille coincé entre le pouce et l'index. L'autre main tenait le tube à essai, qu'il donna à la jeune femme. Hermione comprit immédiatement et se sentit pâlir.

\- Vous aurez moins de dix secondes pour réagir, Granger. Au moindre picotement sur votre langue, avaler le contenu du tube cul-sec. C'est un antidote immédiat. Si vous n'en avez pas le temps, j'ai dans ma poche une seringue d'adrénaline. Mais faites en sorte que je n'aie pas à m'en servir.

Hermione dut se retenir au tronc le plus proche d'elle. Elle se força à respirer profondément. C'était un cauchemar. Elle serra fort le petit tube à essai et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue. Les iris noirs ne montraient ni colère, ni agacement. Ils attendaient, tout simplement, qu'elle soit prête à avaler le poison. D'un hochement de tête, elle lui signifia qu'elle était prête. Elle commençait à comprendre où Rogue voulait en venir. Elle tendit la main pour attraper la feuille.

\- N'y touchez pas, claqua Rogue.

Alors Hermione se pencha et recueilli la mort entre ses dents. Le cœur battant, elle attendit, guettant le moindre symptôme. Elle comptait dans sa tête. Les dix secondes critiques s'écoulèrent. Puis quinze. Et Hermione était toujours debout, et en pleine forme.

\- Par Merlin, souffla Rogue derrière son masque. C'est prodigieux…

Hermione n'en revenait pas. D'abord le Souffle Fatal. Et maintenant, ça…

\- La dose que vous venez d'ingurgiter aurait suffi à tuer un cheval, souffla Rogue.

Hermione tentait de retrouver une contenance. Son nouveau pouvoir l'effrayait.

\- Quittons cet endroit, asséna Rogue.

Ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse. Une fois les branches basses franchies, Rogue retira son masque. Hermione tremblait, et ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

\- Que m'arrive-t-il, Professeur ?

\- Je ne sais pas quel mélange vous avez fait il y a quatre semaines, Granger, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Aucune potion connue ne permet de faire ce dont vous êtes capable.

Hermione peinait à y croire.

\- Si vous parlez de l'immunité aux poisons, ça n'a rien de nouv…

Sans prévenir, Rogue se tourna, la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua contre un arbre. Le choc fut si brutal que l'air s'échappa des poumons d'Hermione.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas, Granger ? s'exclama Rogue. Les potions d'immunité qui existent sont _sélectives_. Elles ne répondent qu'à un certain type de molécules. Vous êtes insensible à _toutes_ les catégories de poison connues !

Il était si proche d'Hermione qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle balayer son visage à chacune de ses expirations.

\- Toutes ? s'étrangla Hermione. Comment pouvez-vous…

\- Hier soir, trancha Rogue. Je vous ai fait goûter et sentir des substances de chaque. Et vous êtes encore là, en vie et en pleine santé.

Hermione, dans son horreur, repensa aux paroles de Ginny et se dit qu'effectivement, Rogue avait, la veille, flirté avec les frontières de la légalité.

\- Professeur ! s'insurgea Hermione. De quel droit…

Elle tenta de se libérer de sa prise, mais il lui bloqua aisément les bras d'une seule main.

\- Vous vouliez savoir, alors je vous explique, susurra-t-il.

Au fond de ses yeux brûlait une lueur folle.

\- Vous êtes capable de discerner les niveaux de toxicité des poisons. Ce soir, le parfum contenait une telle dose de substances stupéfiantes que vous l'avez aisément repérée. Hier soir, il a fallu vous… concentrer davantage, et je suis prêt à parier que les différents goûts et odeurs que vous avez décelés n'avait pas tous la même force.

Le cœur d'Hermione tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes. C'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas réussi à tout sentir avec la même intensité.

Rogue se rapprocha encore d'elle.

\- Maintenant, Granger, continua-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce, imaginez qu'une potion telle que celle qui vous a touchée tombe entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Imaginez des Mangemorts immunisés exterminant des populations entières à coup d'attaques chimiques…

Hermione n'arrivait plus à l'écouter. Toute cette histoire partait beaucoup trop loin. Elle se noyait dans les iris flamboyants de Severus Rogue. Elle avait l'impression de porter l'avenir du monde magique sur ses épaules.

\- Vous êtes en danger, et vous nous mettez tous en danger, déclara sombrement Rogue. Vous devenez une arme. Je vais informer Dumbledore de la situation. Ce soir même. Vous venez avec moi.

Il s'écarta enfin d'elle. Ils reprirent leur chemin, en silence. Hermione ne faisait même plus attention aux endroits qu'ils traversaient tant son esprit était malmené. Elle s'imaginait capturée par les Mangemorts, étudiée puis disséquée. Elle imagine des Mangemorts pulvérisant des potions verdâtres sur des innocents et contempler en riant leur agonie, tandis qu'eux demeuraient indemnes.

Ils atteignirent l'imposant perron de Poudlard et en gravirent les marches. Juste avant d'entrer, Rogue s'arrêta net. Hermione, pensive, n'y fit pas attention et le percuta. Rogue se contenta de la fusiller du regard. Elle le fixa avec reproche.

\- Rendez-moi ma cape, maintenant, Granger, siffla Rogue entre ses dents. Les rumeurs ici courent plus vite qu'un cheval au galop.

D'un geste mécanique, elle dégrafa le vêtement et le tendit à son propriétaire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le château silencieux. Il était plus de minuit, mais Hermione n'avait pas sommeil. Elle était bien trop perturbée et effrayée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Hermione suivit Rogue dans les escaliers jusqu'à la statue qui barrait l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore.

\- Chocolat poivré, lança Rogue.

Hermione observa la statue s'écarter et révéler les escaliers qui menaient au Directeur.

L'imposante porte de bois s'ouvrit au moment même où Rogue toqua. Hermione se demanda si Dumbledore pouvait les voir, ou si ce bureau s'ouvrait spontanément devant certaines personnes.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Il avait les traits tirés. Hermione ne l'avait vu qu'une fois depuis septembre, et elle savait par Harry que Dumbledore voyageait beaucoup en ce moment.

\- Bonsoir, Professeur, le salua Hermione.

Rogue, comme à son accoutumée, ne dit rien. Dumbledore répondit au salut de la sorcière d'un hochement de tête poli. Hermione aperçut Fumseck le phénix dans un coin de la pièce. Il perdait ses plumes, qui ne brillaient plus d'un rouge vif, mais arboraient une couleur sale et triste de rose rouge en passe de faner. Hermione en déduisit qu'il atteignait la fin d'un cycle.

\- Albus, commença Rogue, je suis venu vous informer d'une affaire extrêmement importante.

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Il regardait Hermione, et ses yeux brillèrent.

\- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec cette histoire dont j'ai eu vent il y a quelques semaines ? demanda le Directeur.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que cette stupide histoire d'explosion de chaudron était parvenue aux oreilles de Dumbledore.

\- Exactement, confirma Rogue en lançant un regard bref à Hermione.

Et il se lança dans le récit de la découverte. Dumbledore l'écouta attentivement. Quand Rogue eut fini de parler, le visage du Directeur était grave. Il se leva de son bureau et s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, qui dans votre entourage sait pour votre perte de sens ?

Hermione réfléchit.

\- Harry, Ron et Ginevra Weasley, déclara Hermione. Mais il y a aussi Mrs Pomfresh, le Professeur Slughorn qui m'a fait parvenir des décoctions… Les Médicomages qui sont venus étudier mon cas également.

Dumbledore eut un air pensif.

\- Le Professeur Rogue a raison de penser à l'aspect pessimiste de votre cas. Je ne sais si cela pourrait vraiment intéresser les Mangemorts si jamais votre situation parvenait à leurs oreilles, mais il ne faut en aucun cas prendre de risque. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait sage d'informer vos amis proches de votre vraie situation.

\- Albus, s'insurgea Rogue, il ne me semble pas utile de vous rappeler les résultats des cours d'Occlumancie que j'ai prodigués à Potter l'an passé. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait à se resservir de ce lien, je…

Dumbledore leva la main pour tempérer la réaction de Rogue.

\- Severus, j'ai moi-même chargé Harry de certaines tâches cette année.

Il lança un regard entendu à Rogue et celui-ci se tut. Hermione vit clairement le mécontentement s'imprimer sur ses traits.

\- Je vous chargerai également, poursuivit Dumbledore à l'attention d'Hermione, d'aller prévenir Mrs Pomfresh et le Professeur Slughorn que vos sens vous sont revenus et qu'il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter pour vous.

Il lui jeta un regard malin par-dessus ses verres en demi-lunes.

\- Soyez convaincante.

Il frappa dans ses mains, comme pour apporter une conclusion.

\- Bien, Miss Granger, il est plus que temps pour vous d'aller dormir. Je vais m'entretenir avec le Professeur Rogue des dispositions à prendre. Bonsoir…

Hermione lui retourna le salut, et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Rogue.

Hermione tournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Les découvertes de la soirée envahissaient sans cesse ses pensées. Elle songea que la potion qu'elle avait accidentellement préparée avait finalement eu un effet bien plus profond qu'escompté. Car si son nez et son palais étaient capables de discerner les toxines, le reste de son corps était capable d'y résister.

Elle se demandait comment elle allait tout annoncer à Harry. Elle ne songeait pas à en parler à Ron pour le moment. Il le prendrait mal quand il l'apprendrait, mais tant pis. Sentiments mis à part, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il révèle la moindre information à la gourde qui lui servait de petite amie.

Le sommeil emporta Hermione aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Ce fut un sommeil agité, envahi de fleurs démoniaques et de deux yeux noirs qui la scrutait sans ciller. Les rêves se succédaient les uns après les autres. Ils changeaient beaucoup, à l'exception d'un élément, toujours présent dans chacun d'eux : Severus Rogue. Dans l'un d'eux, Hermione se vit prisonnière des pans de la cape de Rogue qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras. Les mains de Rogue, elles, s'activaient autour d'Hermione. L'une lui tenait délicatement le menton, l'autre lui donnait à manger diverses substances qu'Hermione ne reconnaissaient pas.

\- _Il faut éliminer les toxines, Granger…_ disait le Rogue fantomatique de ses rêves. _Ne sentez-vous donc pas le poison courir dans vos veines ?_

Elle se réveilla et s'assit brusquement, en sursaut et en sueur, au moment où le pouce de Rogue venait toucher ses lèvres. Réalisant qu'elle avait rêvé, elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Les battements de son cœur mirent du temps à se calmer.

* * *

 **Alors là les amis, je VEUX savoir ce que vous en pensez, hahaha ! (J'espère que ça vous plaît !) Merci de votre lecture !**


	6. Lavande

**Il est 23h40, donc théoriquement, je ne suis pas en retard, nous sommes toujours vendredi... ^^'**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour tous les retours positifs que j'ai eus, sur le dernier chapitre et sur ma fic en général, ça m'a fait vraiment chaud au coeur, merci beaucoup !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, vous allez voir le semblant d'un début d'esquisse de quelque chose entre Rogue et Hermione. Oui oui XD**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Réponse à AMLIE : Super, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas pour la suite !**

 **Réponse à Mathilde : Tu sembles intriguée, j'aime ça ! :p** **Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ! Encore merci pour tes reviews toujours au rendez-vous !**

 **Réponse à Silverbutterfly : Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Si tu aimes la tension qui s'installe entre eux, je pense que tu vas être servie à ce niveau dans les chapitres qui arrivent (du moins j'espère hahaha)... Pour Ginny, moi je la vois assez comme ça, un peu impulsive et n'ayant pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense XD Pour le chocolat poivré, j'avais aussi pensé au citron mais j'ai eu envie d'autre chose, hahah ! Sinon, j'aime bien ta remarque sur le rêve, quand tu dis que Rogue est un toxine parce que... Tu verras bien :p (teasing teasing XD) Et j'adore les pavés au passage XD Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 **Réponse à jade : Ah, je suis contente que tu aies eu des réponses ! Merci à toi pour tes fidèles reviews, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite !**

* * *

 _\- Apprivoise-moi !_

 _\- Que faut-il faire ? dit le petit prince._

 _\- Il faut être très patient, répondit le renard._ _Tu t'assoiras d'abord un peu loin de moi, comme_ _ça, dans l'herbe. Je te regarderai du coin de l'œil_ _et tu ne diras rien. Le langage est source de malentendus._

 _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Le Petit Prince_

* * *

 **H** ermione faillit pousser un cri lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Ginny était assise sur son lit, déjà prête à descendre déjeuner.

\- Tu vas être en retard si tu continues à dormir comme ça, lui dit-elle. Rogue ne te ménage pas, on dirait.

\- Chut, fit Hermione. Pas ici, Ginny.

Elle jeta un œil vers le lit de Lavande Brown, dont les rideaux étaient encore tirés.

\- J'ai des choses à raconter, mais pas ici, et pas maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit les yeux de Ginny glisser vers son bras nu, et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Ginny poussa un juron.

\- Hermione, c'est R… c'est _lui_ qui t'a fait ça ? chuchota Ginny.

Hermione suivit le regard de son amie et grimaça. Elle avait bien eu mal la veille, quand Rogue l'avait rattrapé de justesse lorsqu'elle avait trébuché. Cependant, elle n'aurait pas pensé avoir une telle marque. Plusieurs bleus s'enroulaient autour de son bras pâle.

\- Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, Ginny. C'était ça ou le nez cassé. Je t'expliquerai ! ajouta-t-elle à la hâte en réalisant, à la réaction de Ginny, que sa dernière phrase portait à confusion.

Hermione s'extirpa des couvertures entortillées autour d'elle et se prépara en vitesse.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis convoquée chez Rogue ce soir, dit Hermione à Ginny tandis qu'elles descendaient les escaliers. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on se retrouvera dans la salle commune vers minuit avec Harry et… et Ron.

Ginny nota le ton différent d'Hermione sur le dernier nom.

\- Moi aussi elle me déplait, cette idiote, tu sais, lui dit Ginny. Elle est tellement… gnian-gnian !

Elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle avant les garçons. Par réflexe, Hermione jeta un œil vers la table des Professeurs. Rogue était là et fixait son assiette d'un air morne.

Harry les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et Hermione devina à sa tête que la fête avait dû se poursuivre tard dans la nuit. Il lui adressa un pâle sourire.

Le petit déjeuner était sérieusement entamé quand Ron se montra enfin. Hermione l'ignora superbement.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, quand les hiboux du courrier pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Une chouette grise fondit sur la table des Gryffondor, et laissa tomber trois lettres devant Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

\- Super, marmonna Ginny lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la missive. J'avais d'autres projets que d'aller décorer l'étagère des trophées de Slug…

Hermione soupira. Une invitation à la soirée de Noël du club de Slug. Et il fallait venir accompagné, en plus de ça. Elle leva la tête vers Harry, et constata qu'il avait l'air aussi enchanté qu'elles. Elle osa glisser un œil vers Ron, et trouva que les coups de dents qu'il donnait dans sa tartine étaient beaucoup trop forts.

\- Vous allez bien vous amuser, c'est cool, dit-il sombrement, la bouche pleine.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry replia n'importe comment la lettre et la fourra dans son enveloppe.

\- Écoute, Ron, dit-il en soupirant, je te donne mon invitation avec plaisir si ça te chante d'aller te pavaner devant ce type.

\- Sans ton stupide Prince, tu n'y aurais même pas droit…, marmonna Ron.

Puis il baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Harry ne releva pas. Il jeta un regard à Hermione et lui fit les gros yeux. Hermione lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Alors il pointa du menton la lettre d'Hermione, puis Ron. Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé. Elle aurait volontiers invité Ron ne serait-ce que la veille, avant le match, mais maintenant… Comme si les lettres de Slughorn n'avaient pas assez assombri l'ambiance, Lavande Brown arriva à cet instant dans la Grande Salle et lança un joyeux :

\- Ron-ron !

Ginny approcha ses doigts de sa bouche et fit mine de se faire vomir.

Lavande se précipita sur Ron et lui mangea la bouche, non sans avoir auparavant lancé un regard soutenu à une Hermione impassible. Celle-ci repoussa son assiette encore à moitié pleine et se leva, rapidement imitée par Harry et Ginny. Elle quitta la Grande Salle pour se rendre à son cours de Métamorphose. Lavande et Ron semblaient l'avoir contrariée pour la journée, mais étrangement, cela lui paraissait soudain secondaire devant le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Rogue.

A quatorze heures, Hermione avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de voir Rogue le soir même. Elle pensa à l'Hermione d'il y avait quelques semaines en arrière. Elle aurait sûrement éclaté de rire si on lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un jour hâte de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Rogue. Enfin, ce n'était pas Rogue lui-même qu'elle avait hâte de voir, bien sûr. Elle était juste excitée d'avancer dans les découvertes, de trouver une solution à son problème et de sortir ce désagrément de sa vie.

Alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés de Harry à l'interclasse – ils avaient bien évidemment perdu Ron à peine le seuil de la salle de classe franchi, elle entendit soudain qu'on l'appelait dans son dos. Harry et elle firent volte-face. Un élève de Première année vêtu des couleurs de Serpentard courait dans sa direction. Parvenu à la hauteur des deux amis, essoufflé, il tendit à Hermione un morceau de parchemin.

\- De la part du Professeur Rogue, dit-il.

Puis il s'en alla comme il était venu. Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, celui-là ? demanda Harry qui se penchait déjà pour lire par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

Mais celle-ci glissa le papier dans sa poche.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit dans la salle commune, dit-elle. Je l'ai déjà dit à Ginny. J'apprécierais que tu préviennes Ron toi-même, je n'ai pas envie d'aller le déranger dans son numéro de vases communicants…

Hermione profita que Ron et Harry se soient endormis sur leur table pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour sortir le parchemin tant attendu de sa poche. Elle le déplia lentement et lut :

 _20 h_

Si elle avait eu un quelconque doute sur l'expéditeur, l'encre verte, la fine écriture et la concision du mot n'en laissaient aucun. Rassérénée, Hermione replia le parchemin. C'est à ce moment qu'elle repéra sur l'un des bords quelque chose qui lui avait échappé. Il y avait une phrase écrite, en lettres minuscules. Hermione dut se pencher sur la table pour pouvoir la déchiffrer.

 _L'odeur de la lavande m'insupporte également._

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle relut la phrase trois fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence : la première avait été la bonne. Elle songea en se retenant de rire qu'il avait dû avoir pitié d'elle pour aller jusqu'à écrire pareille moquerie sur son parchemin. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que Rogue les avait observés, et assez bien pour tirer le sens général de la situation.

Elle tapota de l'ongle sur le bureau un instant. Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Et si elle lui répondait ?... Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Elle saisit sa plume et retourna le parchemin. Elle choisit un bord et écrivit de sa plus petite écriture :

 _Une des odeurs que je ne regrette pas. Mais mes yeux valides abhorrent le violet._

L'heure d'après était libre. Quand la cloche retentit, Hermione annonça à Harry qu'elle avait oublié de rendre un livre à la bibliothèque et qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard. Avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de se lever de sa table, Hermione était en route pour la volière.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle regardait pensivement l'oiseau s'éloigner vers le château. Rogue était un homme énigmatique. Il était sombre, froid, injuste. Mais profondément talentueux, perspicace, intelligent. La lecture de sa pique sur le parchemin avait éveillé quelque chose au fond d'Hermione.

Elle pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais, qu'il y avait des choses à découvrir sous son masque. Elle ne l'avait côtoyé que dans une relation professeur élève formelle, et le fait qu'elle était une amie proche de Harry Potter n'allait pas dans son sens. Mais elle savait se montrer patiente, et elle estimait être capable de voir plus loin que les apparences.

Et après tout, n'était-elle pas dans une situation propice pour voir au-delà de celles-ci ? Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde fréquenter Rogue tous les soirs dans un contexte autre qu'une abjecte retenue.

Elle devait bien avouer qu'était curieuse d'essayer de découvrir qui était _vraiment_ Severus Rogue.

Avant de quitter la volière, Hermione repensa à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Elle envoya alors deux hiboux à destination de Mrs Pomfresh et de Slughorn. Elle leur expliqua brièvement que la situation s'améliorait peu à peu et qu'elle avait retrouvé presque entièrement l'usage de ses sens.

Durant le dîner, Harry et Ron, qui avait été prévenu, essayèrent d'en savoir davantage sur ce qu'Hermione devait leur annoncer plus tard.

\- N'insistez pas, les sermonna-t-elle. Vous attendrez minuit. Si je ne suis pas à l'heure, attendez-moi une demie heure. Sinon je n'arrive toujours pas, on reporte à demain soir.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

\- Bon sang, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien fabriquer ?

Hermione l'ignora. Ron agissait comme si de rien n'était, comme si aucune tension ne s'était installée entre eux deux. Il avait même renoncé à dîner à côté de Lavande, ce soir. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Harry avait rappelé à Hermione qu'il serait de bon goût qu'elle invite Ron à la soirée de Slughorn, ce à quoi la jeune femme lui avait répondu qu'elle allait réfléchir.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient le dessert, Luna Lovegood vint à leur rencontre. Hermione se rappela qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas rendu son écharpe.

Luna se rapprocha de son pas sautillant et se planta devant Harry.

\- J'accepte ton invitation, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, un sourire aux lèvres. J'espère qu'il y aura des pruffles à manger…

Hermione entendit Ron demander à Ginny ce qu'étaient des pruffles. Elle se pencha alors et récupéra l'écharpe Serdaigle dans son sac, à ses pieds. Elle la tendit à Luna.

\- Alors, le bleu ? demanda Luna, rayonnante.

\- Euh… Efficace, je crois, répondit Hermione qui ne comprenait toujours pas cette histoire de couleur répulsive.

La mine radieuse, Luna leur adressa un au revoir de la main et s'en alla en dansant. Ron la suivit du regard un instant et se tourna vers Harry.

\- J'hallucine, Harry. Tu l'as vraiment invitée ?

Harry lui lança un regard lourd de sens, puis dit :

\- Je t'aurais bien invité, Ron, mais il y a déjà suffisamment de rumeurs sur moi…

Ginny laissa échapper un rire en voyant Ron pâlir. Celui-ci se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Et toi, avec qui tu y vas ? Ton cher McLaggen ?

Harry se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Si tu veux le savoir, Ronald, c'était toi que je comptais inviter, feula-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Mais puisque tu n'as pas plus de finesse que Graup au milieu d'un magasin de porcelaine, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu as raison : pourquoi pas Cormac ?

Et sur ces mots, elle attrapa ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle, les joues rouges de colère. A peine eut-elle franchi le perron qu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

\- Oh là, Granger.

Hermione leva les yeux, et se demanda brutalement si Merlin s'amusait à ses dépens. Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle rentre dans McLaggen. _Quand on parle du loup…_

 _-_ Désolée, articula-t-elle.

Elle amorça un mouvement pour le contourner mais il lui saisit les épaules et lui adressa un de ces sourires qui faisaient tomber les filles comme des mouches autour de lui. Hermione, elle, y était insensible.

\- Attends, attends, ne te sauve pas comme ça.

Il l'horripilait sérieusement. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Ron se montrait désobligeant, il allait voir de quel bois elle se chauffait. Elle imprima à son visage un sourire surfait.

\- Je ne me sauvais pas. A vrai dire, notre rencontre tombe à pic, Cormac.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Ah oui ?

Hermione détestait le ton mielleux qu'il apposait à chacune de ses phrases. Ajoutée à cela la façon dont il la regardait, qui donnait l'impression à la jeune femme d'être un bout de viande sur l'étal du boucher. En réprimant le dégoût qui montait dans sa gorge, elle annonça :

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'être mon cavalier pour la fête de Noël de Slughorn, dans trois semaines ?

McLaggen plissa les yeux.

\- Tu plaisantes, Granger ? Depuis que je te tourne autour, j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour me repousser.

Elle lui adressa un sourire charmeur et le regard le plus énigmatique dont elle était capable.

\- On t'a trop habitué aux facilités, Cormac. Un peu de résistance ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Alors, c'est oui ?

Cormac éclata de rire, puis il lui saisit le menton.

\- Avec joie, ma petite résistante.

Puis il lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'en fut dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione soupira. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'y était pas allée un peu trop fort. Maintenant, elle était vouée à passer toute une soirée avec ce coureur de jupons prétentieux. Certes, un grand nombre des filles de Poudlard auraient tué pour être à sa place. Certes, il était pourvu d'un physique de rêve. Mais le cerveau ne suivait pas, et ça, Hermione ne le concevait pas.

C'est en soupirant qu'elle s'engagea dans les escaliers des cachots.

Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle du couloir qui menait au bureau de Rogue, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir le Maître des Potions à quelques mètres devant elle. Visiblement, il venait de finir son dîner et ne descendait que maintenant. Hermione accéléra le pas. Elle se demandait s'il allait lui faire une remarque concernant sa réponse. Lorsqu'elle arriva à trois mètres de lui, la voix de Rogue s'éleva dans le couloir, vibrant contre les murs de pierre brute.

\- Vous avez également des affinités avec ce nigaud de Cormac McLaggen ? Décidément, Granger, vous ne faites rien pour arranger votre cas.

Hermione grimaça. Il les avait vus.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, Professeur, c'est plutôt lui qui a des affinités avec moi…, dit-elle d'une voix basse. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis forcée par les événements à me dénicher un cavalier, alors…

Rogue était parvenu devant la porte de son bureau. Il la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette mais n'y entra pas. A la place, il se tourna vers Hermione et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Il leva un sourcil.

\- Évidemment, dit-il d'une voix mauvaise, la collection de Horace Slughorn ne pourrait être complète sans la fameuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout…

\- Franchement Professeur, croyez-le ou non, j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de faire partie de son armoire à trophées vivants.

Rogue ne releva pas et pénétra dans le bureau. Hermione lui emboîta le pas et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle resta plantée devant le chambranle, observant Rogue se défaire de sa cape et la jeter négligemment sur le dossier de la première chaise qu'il rencontra. Puis, il déboutonna les premiers boutons en haut de sa robe, révélant le col blanc d'une chemise, ainsi que les deux boutons qui gardaient les manches bien serrées autour de ses poignets. Hermione finit par détourner les yeux. Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle avait soudain l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans l'intimité de Rogue. Pour cacher sa gêne, elle préféra se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Pour la première fois, elle s'intéressa vraiment au bureau du Maître des Potions. C'était une pièce vaste aux plafonds en alcôves, comme la salle de cours adjacente. Les murs étaient couverts de livres, de dossiers, de papiers en tous genres, mais aussi de quelques bocaux de formol dans lesquels flottaient des créatures étranges, mortes depuis longtemps. Il y avait au fond de la salle, derrière le bureau à proprement parlé, ce qui ressemblait à un laboratoire. Diverses installations complexes de tuyaux et récipients en verre ornaient une paillasse qui prenait toute la largeur du mur. C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler l'antre d'un scientifique. Hermione fut rappelée à l'ordre par la voix tranchante de Rogue.

\- Granger, ce n'est pas en rêvassant que nous allons avancer sur vos problèmes. Si vous croyez que je vais consacrer toutes mes soirées à votre personne, je suis navré de vous apprendre que vous vous trompez.

Hermione poussa un soupir résigné et s'avança vers le bureau, derrière lequel Rogue avait pris place. Elle s'assit à son tour et regarda Rogue dans les yeux. Comme lors de leur première soirée, Rogue s'avança, posa ses coudes sur la table et observa Hermione derrière ses mains jointes. Pendant un instant qui parut une éternité à Hermione, Rogue ne dit rien. Elle risqua un coup d'œil sur le bureau.

Elle reconnut le carnet dans lequel Rogue prenait les notes pendant les expériences et à côté… le parchemin qu'il lui avait envoyé plus tôt et sur lequel elle avait écrit sa réponse. Un sourire lui échappa. Rogue le remarqua et suivit le regard de la jeune femme. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré, saisit le parchemin et le jeta dans un tiroir qu'il referma violemment. Hermione sursauta et son sourire s'évanouit.

Rogue se remit en arrière sur son fauteuil et prit la parole, ses yeux vissés dans ceux de la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Je pense que vous n'avez pas oublié le premier mot que nous avons utilisé pour décrire le pouvoir magique qui est le vôtre en ce moment.

\- Un bouclier.

Rogue acquiesça d'un mouvement bref du menton.

\- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux, au vu des récents événements, d'appeler désormais le Filtre cette caractéristique du pouvoir.

Hermione réfléchit un instant à voix haute.

\- Je ne sens rien hormis les odeurs portant une toxine…

\- … ou se rapportant, dirais-je, à une substance toxique, la coupa Rogue, mais vous comprendrez plus tard.

Hermione tiqua.

\- Mais je suis aussi protégée, alors bouclier convient parfai…

\- Faux, Granger.

Hermione leva les sourcils, dubitative. Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea lentement vers l'un des murs couverts de livres, tout en exposant sa pensée :

\- Je suis de plus en plus persuadé que ce qui vous atteint est composé de deux sortilèges distincts en synergie parfaite. Un Filtre, qui repère…

\- Et un Bouclier qui protège, compléta Hermione. Pourquoi pas, mais puis-je savoir pourquoi vous pensez cela ?

Elle était sidérée de voir à quel point il semblait avoir confiance en lui. Ses hypothèses semblaient s'être vérifiées, certes. Mais de là à déclarer les choses comme il venait de le faire, comme s'il savait déjà tout… Ce n'était pas là la rigueur scientifique qu'Hermione aurait accordée à Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions laissa lentement courir son index sur les tranches des ouvrages, dont certains semblaient vieux de plusieurs siècles. Son doigt s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux, dont la belle tranche bordeaux était ornée d'arabesques argentées. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Vous êtes-vous déjà intéressée à la création de sortilèges, Granger ? demanda-t-il.

Les torches, éloignées de lui, ne parvenaient pas à illuminer entièrement son visage, et les zones d'ombres y ondulaient à chaque fois qu'il remuait les lèvres.

\- Non, Professeur, répondit Hermione.

D'un mouvement preste, Rogue retira le livre sur lequel il s'était arrêté et le posa sur le bureau. Hermione se pencha pour déchiffrer le titre et remarqua qu'il était écrit en runes.

\- « De l'élaboration des sortilèges », lut-elle à voix haute.

\- Vous m'étudierez ça pour demain soir, même heure.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais, Professeur, il fait au moins mille pages et demain n'est pas une journée libre !

Les yeux de Rogue s'étrécirent et les charbons ardents irradièrent soudain du fond de leurs âtres d'onyx.

\- Débrouillez-vous. J'ai trouvé seul le fondement même de votre situation, à vous de passer à l'action. Pensez-vous que je vais tout faire seul, Granger ? Et tâchez d'en prendre soin. Si jamais je remarque le moindre défaut à son retour, je vous jure que je vous ferai écumer toutes les librairies malfamées d'Angleterre pour m'en retrouver un exemplaire.

Hermione lui lança un regard outré. Rogue se saisit soudain du carnet et l'ouvrit à une page qu'il avait marquée en cornant le coin. Sous les yeux intrigués d'Hermione, il la déchira et la glissa entre les pages du livre.

Puis il se leva, attrapa le grimoire et le fourra entre les mains d'Hermione, qui ploya sous son poids.

\- Par Merlin, c'est lourd ! marmonna la jeune femme.

Elle redressa la tête et observa Rogue. Il arborait sur son visage son air narquois et son sourire en coin qui ne présageaient rien de bon.

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Puisse-t-elle être… studieuse et fructueuse.

Les lèvres pincées, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tenant le livre des deux mains.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pieds, et se tourna vers Rogue juste avant de partir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une pique bien sentie, mais rien d'assez perfide ne lui vint à l'esprit. Vaincue et résignée, elle s'en fut en claquant la porte.

* * *

 **Alors, alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !**


	7. Thé

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci de vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, je suis super contente de voir que ça vous plait !**

 **Voici donc la suite. Encore une fois, j'ai fusionné deux chapitres, me disant que si je ne postais que le premier, vous auriez été frustrés. XD**

 **Je n'en dis pas plus, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre... ;)**

* * *

 **Réponse à jade : Hahaha, j'aime pas Lavande non plus XD Rogue exagère toujours, quant à lui, et non, faut pas compter sur la culpabilité, je le crains. ;) Pour la page du carnet, la réponse se trouve quelques lignes en-dessous, héhé. Merci encore pour ta review !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour ce chapitre ! Merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _Les preuves que la raison troublée vous refuse, cherchez-les dans le sentiment et dans l'impression._

 _Henri Boucher_

* * *

 **H** ermione monta aussi vite qu'elle le put les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle avait rangé le livre dans son sac de cours, qui avait fort heureusement une capacité conséquente. Elle était énervée, et une petite voix insidieuse se moquait d'elle du fond de sa conscience.

 _C'est Rogue, rien d'étonnant. C'est étrange que ça t'énerve autant, non ? C'est la petite pique humoristique de cet après-midi qui t'a donné espoir ? Mais espoir de quoi ? D'être différente à ses yeux ? Toi ? La Miss Je-Sais-Tout ? Laisse-moi rire._

Hermione la fit taire. Il ne fallait surtout pas commencer à sur-penser. Sur le plan émotionnel, ça ne lui réussissait jamais. Elle cracha presque le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de celle-ci et des tableaux alentours.

Une fois dans la salle commune, elle chercha du regard ses amis. Elle ne vit ni Harry, ni Ginny, mais la vue de Ron enlaçant Lavande lui fit presser le pas en direction des dortoirs, où elle laissa tomber son sac avant de s'écrouler sur son lit, tête dans l'oreiller. Elle laissa échapper un soupir qui en disait long sur la lassitude qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Puis elle roula sur le dos, contemplant les tentures rouges du baldaquin.

Elle consulta sa montre. Il n'était que vingt-heures trente. Jamais une entrevue avec Rogue n'avait été aussi courte. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en constatant qu'elle résonnait comme si elle avait vu Rogue tous les soirs durant les quatre derniers mois. Ce n'était que le quatrième jour.

Elle songea un instant à trouver un endroit calme maintenant pour discuter avec ses amis avant l'heure initialement prévue. Cela lui permettrait de se coucher plus tôt, et Merlin savait que son corps le réclamait. Mais la simple idée d'aller déloger Lavande des genoux de Ron la força à abandonner l'idée.

Son regard se posa sur son sac abandonné. Troisième soupir. Elle se pencha et hissa sa besace sur son lit, puis elle en sortit le livre. Autant profiter de ce temps pour commencer son étude. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur la couette et contempla un instant la magnifique couverture, laissant son index se promener sur les motifs en relief. Elle imagina un Rogue plus jeune, parcourant les brocantes et les librairies à la recherche de trésors de papier.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la feuille que Rogue avait glissée dans le livre, et qui en dépassait légèrement. Hermione tira doucement dessus et la récupéra. Le papier était recouvert de la fine écriture caractéristique, parsemée çà et là de ratures. Elle la parcourut en diagonale il s'agissait de la liste de ce qu'il lui avait fait sentir ou goûter l'avant-veille. Enfin, elle allait savoir. Elle s'y plongea attentivement, intriguée. Elle comprit rapidement que Rogue avait parfois noté quelques observations à côté du nom des substances : si elles avaient une odeur, sous quelle forme il les avait administrées à Hermione, ou encore quelle réaction elle avait eue. Ces observations étaient suivies d'une marque : une coche en V si Hermione y avait été sensible, une croix dans le cas contraire.

Ainsi, Rogue lui avait présenté pas moins de trente substances, à goûter ou à inhaler. Il y avait de tout. Épices, café, huiles, moutarde. Du salé comme du sucré, du piquant et du fade. Et puis, au milieu de ces aliments se glissaient des mots qui firent courir un frisson sur l'échine de la jeune femme quand elle pensa qu'ils avaient tous pénétré son organisme par ses systèmes respiratoire ou digestif. Elle se mordit la lèvre en constatant qu'ils étaient tous suivis d'un V. Tous, sans aucune exception.

 _Cyanure : ingestion sous la forme de noyaux d'abricots concassés._

 _Sarin : inodore en temps normal. HG déclare sentir une odeur qu'elle ne parvient pas à décrire._

 _Curare_

 _Ricine : toxicité maximum par inhalation. HG relate sentir une odeur forte et un goût modéré._

 _Venin de crotale_

 _Colchique : en infusion_

Hermione reposa la feuille à côté d'elle, la main légèrement tremblante. Il lui avait fait prendre des risques énormes. Et pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça, et cela l'inquiétait. Avait-elle tant confiance en le sombre Maître des Potions ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : il lui faudrait prendre des pincettes avec Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle leur expliquerait la situation. Car révéler à ses deux amis que _Rogue_ s'amusait joyeusement à lui faire ingurgiter des substances toxiques n'allait pas leur plaire, elle en aurait mis sa mais à couper. Et même les deux.

Elle repensa à ce que Rogue lui avait dit : il lui avait indiqué qu'elle était capable de sentir des « odeurs _se rapportant_ à une substance toxique », et qu'elle comprendrait plus tard. Elle reprit vivement la feuille et relut la ligne concernant le sarin.

 _Sarin : inodore en temps normal. HG déclare sentir quelque chose qu'elle ne parvient pas à décrire._

 _Incroyable_ , songea-t-elle. Avait-elle développé un odorat hypersélectif et hautement aiguisé, ou toute cette histoire allait-elle au-delà des sens eux-mêmes ?

Pensive, elle laissa retomber une nouvelle fois la feuille sur le matelas, et, d'un geste plein de respect et de soin, ouvrit alors l'ouvrage que Rogue lui avait confié. Elle était plutôt rapide en traduction de runes, mais cela lui prendrait tout de même plus de temps que de lire le livre en anglais. C'est en se demandant comment elle pourrait finir de tout lire avant vingt heures le lendemain qu'elle se lança à l'assaut du premier chapitre.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait perdu tout espoir d'en venir à bout. Le livre regorgeait de runes complexes qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vues et qui ne figuraient même pas dans son dictionnaire, ce qui rendait sa lecture longue et erratique. Elle revint donc au sommaire et choisit de déterminer quels seraient les chapitres les plus importants. Elle espérait tomber sur des titres de chapitre explicites, qui pourraient en un clin d'œil lui indiquer qu'elle y trouverait quelque information intéressante. Il lui sembla que les premiers chapitres ne constituaient qu'une longue introduction sur les précautions ou l'histoire de la magie et de la création des sorts, et que cela ne rentrait pas assez dans le vif du sujet. Elle gardait en tête les quelques indices que Rogue lui avait laissé avant de l'abandonner avec son manuel de mille pages. Il avait suggéré que ce dont était atteinte la jeune femme était en fait composé de deux parties distinctes, qui fonctionnaient ensemble. Hermione choisit donc de se concentrer d'abord sur le dixième chapitre.

\- « Influence des métabolismes sur le fonctionnement du sort », lut-elle à voix basse tout en se rapportant à la page indiquée dans le sommaire.

Si elle suivait le bafouillement de raisonnement dont Rogue avait bien daigné lui faire part, il semblait qu'une partie de la magie dont elle était victime jouait sur le filtre à proprement parlé, tandis que l'autre partie la rendait immunisée aux poisons. Et chacune de ces parties devait agir sur une fonction bien précise du corps d'Hermione. Par exemple, d'une part on modifiait ses récepteurs olfactifs et gustatifs, et d'autre part, on rendait son système immunitaire invincible. Différents organes, différents fonctionnements, différents métabolismes.

Résignée et confortée dans son idée, Hermione se lança dans sa lecture titanesque. A sa grande satisfaction, l'introduction du chapitre semblait confirmer son idée. L'auteur y expliquait que la création de sortilège était une mécanique complexe qui nécessitait de comprendre et de connaître un certain nombre d'informations sur la cible. Ainsi, un sort visant à ressouder un os cassé ne se pensait pas de la même façon qu'un sort servant à refermer une plaie ouverte, même si tous deux tournaient autour du même but : la cicatrisation.

Hermione passa les heures suivantes plongées dans son livre. A un certain point, elle avait fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin dans une optique multiple : ne pas être dérangée, ne pas révéler ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et enfin ne pas avoir à poser les yeux sur Lavande Brown lorsque celle-ci monterait se coucher.

Bien que difficile, la lecture se révéla passionnante. Hermione apprit une multitude de concepts, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, aussi fournis fussent-ils. La création de sortilège lui semblait être une matière fortement complexe, mais tellement intéressante… Elle se demanda si Rogue avait déjà créé des sortilèges. Si tel était le cas, il était bien plus intelligent qu'elle ne le pensait, et elle lui avait déjà accordé un niveau élevé. Mais élaborer un sort, du moins avec un humain pour cible, demandait de telles connaissances en biologie qu'Hermione en avait le vertige.

Lorsque minuit arriva, elle avait déjà parcouru cinq chapitres, de façon plus ou moins accélérée, et elle commençait à cerner ce que Rogue lui avait fait entrapercevoir. La thèse de la binarité semblait tout à fait plausible, si ce n'était vraie. En dévorant les runes, elle avait cru déceler le filigrane qui se cachait derrière les mots de Rogue : il avait dû commencer à réfléchir à la façon de défaire le sortilège d'Hermione, et cela devrait apparemment être constitué de deux étapes. Il leur faudrait démanteler séparément le Filtre et le Bouclier.

A minuit moins le quart, Hermione se frotta les yeux et ferma le livre. Puis elle s'allongea un instant. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Elle avait hâte de commencer les recherches aux côtés de Rogue. Elle tourna la tête et regarda le livre. Elle pensa que Rogue le lui avait donné à lire en un temps record pour se débarrasser d'elle pour la soirée. Mais au fond d'elle, une idée, apparue un peu plus tôt, ne voulait pas s'en aller. Hermione se laissait aller à penser que Rogue lui avait donné ce livre car il savait qu'il lui plairait, car il savait qu'elle avait soif de connaissance, car il savait qu'elle ne se contentait plus de la bibliothèque. Mais bien sûr, il avait maquillé son prêt gracieux en un devoir infâme.

Elle ferma brusquement les yeux et chassa ce fantasme, se morigénant intérieurement sur le ridicule et l'absurdité de son idée.

Elle se reposa durant quinze minutes, laissant aller son esprit à toutes les hypothèses que le livre avait pu faire germer en elle, réfléchissant déjà à des manières d'attaquer ce qui la privait de plusieurs dimensions du monde extérieur. Mais elle constata dans un mélange de honte et d'horreur que ses pensées avaient une fâcheuse tendance à dévier vers le Maître des Potions. Que faisait-il à cet instant ? Était-il penché sur quelque expérience la concernant sur la paillasse au fond de son bureau ? Était-il assis dans un fauteuil avec un livre, profitant de sa soirée de répit sans elle ? Dormait-il déjà ?

Hermione se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Il était minuit, il était temps d'aller affronter Ron et Harry, et de chasser pour un moment ces pensées troublantes de son esprit.

Elle sortit discrètement du dortoir et emprunta les escaliers. Arrivée en bas des marches, elle jeta un œil dans la salle commune. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà là. Ils avaient tiré les fauteuils les plus confortables près de l'âtre et s'y étaient avachis.

Elle s'approcha et se laissa mollement tomber dans le dernier fauteuil disponible. Elle regarda un à un ses amis. Tous avaient dans leurs yeux l'étincelle caractéristique de la curiosité, mais les ombres sur leurs visages trahissaient leur inquiétude. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa dans le fauteuil.

\- Avant que je ne commence à tout vous raconter, j'aimerais que vous me promettiez une chose.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron.

\- Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire ne va pas vous plaire, loin de là, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre et de me laisser finir. Ginny est déjà au courant d'une partie de ce qui va suivre.

Ron eut un air courroucé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ginny le fit taire d'un de ses regards dont elle avait le secret.

Alors Hermione commença son récit. La première fois que le nom de Rogue s'échappa de sa bouche, elle vit clairement Ron pâlir de colère et Harry se tendre. Elle put lire sur le visage de Harry qu'il luttait pour paraître neutre, tandis qu'il envoyait dans les côtes de Ron un coup de coude bien senti, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion.

Hermione choisit de parler de ce qu'elle savait de son état plutôt que de décrire comment Rogue avait réussi à tirer les déductions. Mais une fois qu'elle eut raconté l'histoire du Filtre et du Bouclier, elle n'échappa pas aux interrogations.

\- Peut-on savoir comment toi et… et Rogue avez réussi à comprendre tout ça ? demanda Harry dont la voix sourdait de menace.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'en ce moment même, Harry rejouait dans sa tête les leçons catastrophiques qu'il avait subies avec Rogue quelques mois auparavant.

\- Eh bien… A vrai dire, par la méthode la plus simple qui soit : j'ai goûté aux poisons.

Elle leur expliqua plus en détail les expériences. Ce fut l'aveu de trop pour Ron, qui se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

\- Ce type est un grand malade ! s'exclama-t-il. Et quand comptais-tu nous prévenir, Hermione ? On aurait peut-être reçu le faire-part de ton décès suite à l'ingestion du poison de trop ? Je croyais qu'on était tes amis !

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, dit-elle pour se rassurer elle-même, et…

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait trompée à ce point ! poursuivit Ron. Merde, ce type a été un Mangemort à une époque de sa vie, un vrai Mangemort ! Et regarde où ça mène !

Hermione se leva à son tour.

\- Dumbledore lui fait confiance ! s'exclama-t-elle, en modulant cependant sa voix pour ne pas risquer d'être entendue par des oreilles indésirables.

Elle ne savait pourquoi, elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même un sentiment d'injustice. Certes, Rogue avait des méthodes particulières, mais c'était un homme intelligent. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle ne se montrait pas plus méfiante à son égard alors que tout le monde l'était, mais elle rejeta cette interrogation.

Ron regarda Hermione dans les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, dépassé et vaincu. Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

\- Quand je pense que ce type est professeur… _Professeur_ ! Et qu'il prend en charge des gosses de onze ans…

Harry ne disait rien, mais Hermione déduisit à la vue de son regard fixe et de sa mâchoire contractée qu'il était d'accord avec Ron sur toute la ligne.

Mais comment leur en vouloir ? Comment aurait-elle réagi si, un an plus tôt, Harry était remonté des cachots en disant que Rogue lui avait fait ingurgiter toutes sortes de poisons contre son gré ?

Hermione se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix…, murmura-t-elle. Personne n'a été capable de m'aider, mais lui…

Harry prit la parole.

\- On a toujours le choix, Hermione. Je suis persuadé que Slughorn est tout autant capable que lui. Après tout, il est professeur de Potions, lui aussi.

Hermione soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Il m'a bien préparé plusieurs potions mais aucune n'a fait effet. Tandis que Rogue…

\- Rogue t'a fait avaler de la mort aux rats en te rendant aveugle, tu as raison, quel homme ! s'emporta Ron.

Hermione croisa les bras.

\- Dumbledore est au courant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit à Rogue exactement, mais c'est certain qu'il l'a encouragé à poursuivre ce qu'on avait entamé.

Ginny prit la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de leur petite réunion.

\- Si j'avais un conseil à te donner, Hermione, ce serait de prendre la décision que te dicte ton instinct.

\- Ginny, s'exclama Ron, tu t'y mets aussi ?

Ginny fusilla son frère du regard.

\- Tu as une meilleure solution à proposer ? Personnellement, Slughorn ne m'inspire pas. Il est plus intéressé par la recherche de futures célébrités que par son enseignement, si tu veux mon avis. Et il me semble qu'Hermione n'a plus rien à prouver quant à ses compétences et son discernement. Je déteste Rogue autant que toi, mais il est indéniable que c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Et si Dumbledore l'a placé sous son aile, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

\- C'est ça, il l'a peut-être entourloupé aussi !

Hermione intervint.

\- On n'avance à rien en restant coincé dans une théorie du complot…

Personne ne dit plus rien pendant un long moment. Harry finit par se lever, la mine sombre.

\- Je vais me coucher, marmonna-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Je ne te dissuaderai de rien, Hermione. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent qui ne prend des risques ni inutilement, ni à la légère.

Il vrilla ses yeux verts dans ceux d'Hermione. Ceux-ci irradiaient de ténèbres si profondes qu'Hermione sentit une drôle d'impression au fond de son ventre.

\- Mais je t'en prie, ajouta-t-il, fais attention à toi. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler le carnage de mes leçons d'Occlumancie.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans les escaliers. Il fut suivi de Ron quelques minutes plus tard, qui partit sans dire un mot.

Hermione soupira.

\- Je savais qu'ils ne le prendraient pas bien…, soupira-t-elle l'attention de Ginny.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, lasse.

\- Ca leur passera… A condition que Rogue ne t'assassine pas dans les cachots, bien sûr.

Au grand regret d'Hermione, Harry et Ron n'avaient pas du tout digéré la nouvelle lorsqu'elle les retrouva au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin. Elle se retrouvait seule avec eux, Ginny étant allée s'asseoir plus loin, à côté de Dean.

Mais pour tout dire, Hermione elle-même n'était pas d'humeur. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, agitée de rêves dont elle ne se rappelait que des bribes sans aucun sens. Elle était fatiguée, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Lorsque les piaillements de la livraison du courrier retentirent, elle ne leva pas les yeux. Après tout, elle avait déjà rendez-vous avec _lui_. Il aurait l'occasion de la sermonner pour n'avoir lu que deux cent cinquante-trois misérables pages sur mille.

Elle regardait piteusement son porridge sans goût. Pour couronner le tout, elle avait eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur McLaggen, assis un peu plus loin. Celui-ci lui avait adressé un clin d'œil en léchant explicitement une goutte de jus de citrouille qui coulait le long de son verre. Écœurée, Hermione abandonna définitivement ses couverts dans son assiette.

Au même moment, un paquet enveloppé de rouge atterrit dedans, projetant du même coup une bonne quantité de porridge sur sa robe. Elle soupira et retira le paquet du bout des doigts. Ron et Harry s'étaient arrêté de manger et fixaient le paquet avec méfiance. Hermione agita sa baguette et nettoya les taches sur ses vêtements.

\- Ca vient de lui ? demanda Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas, Ronald, s'agaça Hermione. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne l'ai pas encore ouvert.

Ron soupira ostensiblement et se leva, s'en allant finir son petit déjeuner avec Lavande qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Elle attrapa enfin le paquet et en dénoua le ruban, sous les yeux attentifs de Harry. Elle enleva le papier pour découvrir une boîte de thé de Noël, envoyée par ses parents. C'était son thé préféré. Elle leva la tête vers Harry.

\- Ca vient de mes parents, dit-elle. Du thé.

\- C'est gentil de leur part, répondit-il en souriant.

Hermione acquiesça, puis réprima violemment un sanglot qui se frayait un chemin dans sa gorge. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et elle les essuya rageusement. Harry lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Je sais que ça a l'air stupide, dit Hermione d'une pauvre voix. Mais… C'est si pénible de vivre dans un monde fade et sans odeur…

Harry ne disait rien. Il se contenta de l'écouter en lui tenant la main. Il se racla finalement la gorge.

\- Tu sais Hermione, pour Ron et Lavande, je…

Elle lui fit signe que ce n'était pas important.

\- Il fait bien ce qu'il veut, murmura-t-elle. J'ai d'autres problèmes à gérer, de toute manière.

Elle renifla bruyamment. Harry lui tendit sa serviette en papier, restée propre. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.

\- Hermione, finit-il par dire, je tenais à te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas pour Rogue. C'est juste que je sais comment il est, et je me fais du souci pour toi.

Hermione leva son visage brillant de larmes, sur lequel s'étira un pauvre sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Je sais tout ça.

Harry lui sourit en retour. Mais c'était un sourire triste. Hermione savait que lui aussi avait ses propres problèmes à gérer, en ce moment. Ses leçons avec Dumbledore, ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Malefoy… Et puis Ginny… Sans compter l'étau permanent dans lequel la renaissance de Voldemort le serrait.

Elle soupira et s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes et de se moucher, alors que des visages curieux commençaient à se lever vers elle. Elle vit Lavande rire un peu plus loin, le visage tourné vers Hermione. Ron aussi l'observait. Mais lui ne riait pas.

Hermione prit dans ses mains la boîte de thé. Elle en contempla les motifs, les guirlandes et les branches de houx qui y étaient représentées. Cela lui rappelait avec nostalgie son enfance, quand l'odeur du bon thé venait embaumer le salon où se trouvait le sapin et ses guirlandes électriques, les cadeaux déjà entreposés dessous, une semaine avant la date.

Elle regarda dans le papier et y trouva une carte de Noël, qu'elle retourna.

 _En attendant Noël, voici de quoi patienter et se réchauffer lors des longues soirées. Nous espérons que tout va bien._

 _Papa et Maman_

La cloche retentit, indiquant aux élèves que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Hermione rangea la carte, la boîte de thé et son chagrin au fond de son sac.

Elle avait pris le risque d'emmener avec elle le livre de Rogue, qu'elle étudia lors des interclasses. Comme elle finissait sa journée tôt, elle en profita pour continuer sa lecture avant le dîner. A dix-neuf heures, elle était définitivement convaincue que Rogue avait raison à propos de la dualité du sortilège. Tout ce qui était décrit dans le livre collait avec cela. Un chapitre notamment établissait qu'il était capital de déterminer la fonction exacte du sort à créer. Hermione avait réfléchi à la question. Chacun des sorts qu'elle connaissait servait effectivement une et une seule action à la fois. Nettoyer. Réparer. Désarmer. Faire souffrir. Tuer.

Alors, il semblait fort probable que cela soit un mot d'ordre dans le domaine des sortilèges. De ce fait, deux sorts devaient entrer en jeu dans son cas.

Elle avait réussi à parcourir six-cents pages. Elle n'avait bien sûr pas tout lu en détail, mais elle avait été assez efficace à sélectionner les passages intéressants. Néanmoins, elle était frustrée de devoir le rendre à Rogue. Elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir s'intéresser en profondeur aux quatre cents pages restantes.

A vingt-heures, elle retrouva Rogue dans son bureau. Comme d'habitude, il ne la salua pas, et Hermione pouvait déjà deviner l'air narquois sur son visage.

Elle sortit le livre de son sac et le posa sur le bureau. Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Rogue en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

\- La nuit a-t-elle été bonne, Granger ? susurra-t-il de sa voix veloutée.

Hermione s'assit en face de lui.

\- Eh bien, si vous tenez tant à le savoir, Professeur, elle a été très mauvaise. Mais pas à cause de ce livre. Qui fut très intéressant, au passage.

Certes elle ne l'avait pas fini, mais cela, Rogue n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle se laissa aller en arrière sur le dossier, les bras croisés et l'air satisfait devant le sourire disparu de Rogue.

\- Et je peux affirmer désormais que je suis d'accord avec vous concernant cette histoire de dualité, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, dit Rogue qui n'avait pas l'air ravi du tout.

Un silence s'installa un instant. Puis Rogue prit une inspiration.

\- Tout est prêt pour vous sur la paillasse, dit-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Vous allez essayer de refaire la potion, Granger. Cela me semble être le meilleur point de départ.

Elle le regarda avec un air désespéré.

\- Mais Professeur… C'était il y a quatre semaines ! Et je suis persuadée que la faute que j'ai faite est sur l'angle de coupe des tentacules, et que cela se joue au dixième de degré près !

\- J'ai dit « essayé », dit Rogue sur un ton mauvais. Ce serait déjà une victoire que vous ne fassiez pas exploser le chaudron.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

\- Ce serait une victoire que je le _fasse_ exploser, railla-t-elle. Je vous signale que tout est parti de là.

Rogue la vrilla du regard.

\- Pardon, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait l'ironie transparaître. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire : ce serait déjà une victoire que vous ne fassiez pas exploser le chaudron _avant_ d'y ajouter les tentacules.

Hermione lui adressa un rictus.

\- _Très bien_. Et vous ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'allez-vous faire pendant ce temps ?

\- Premièrement, vous surveiller, histoire de m'assurer que vous ne transformiez pas mon bureau en tas de cendres.

\- Et deuxièmement ? fit Hermione en faisant mine de n'avoir pas entendu la pique.

\- Et deuxièmement, je ferai ce qui est hors de votre portée d'étudiante de Sixième année. Diverses recherches…

Il accompagna la fin de sa phrase d'un geste impatient de la main, signifiant à Hermione qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Puis, avec un signe bref du menton, il indiqua à Hermione la paillasse.

\- Au travail, Granger.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, mais trébucha sur son sac. La boîte de thé, qu'elle avait oubliée, s'en échappa et roula jusqu'à buter sur le bout de la botte de Rogue. Hermione se jeta en avant pour la récupérer, mais Rogue se baissa et l'attrapa avant elle. Il lut l'étiquette. Hermione sentit un besoin de se justifier.

\- Un cadeau, dit-elle en regardant de côté. De mes parents.

Rogue la regarda un instant, puis reporta son attention sur le thé. Lentement, il leva une main et saisit le couvercle. Puis une hésitation passa sur son visage et il laissa retomber sa main. Il tendit la boîte à Hermione.

Il avait compris qu'Hermione souffrait de ne pas pouvoir savourer ce thé, qu'elle souffrait de vivre dans un monde sans goûts et sans parfums.

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Avait-il vraiment voulu… sentir le thé ?

\- Oh, fit-elle. Je… Je vous en prie, Professeur… Si vous voulez sentir… Allez-y…

Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire. La mâchoire de Rogue se crispa tandis qu'il la contemplait de ses iris noirs.

\- Reprenez ça, Granger. Et rangez-le. J'ai des préoccupations autres que sentir un vulgaire thé de Noël, croyez-moi…

Il avait presque craché le mot « Noël », et Hermione sut que cela ne représentait pas pour lui une belle période.

Une idée germa soudain dans la tête de la jeune femme.

\- Non, sentez-le, s'il vous plaît… C'est mon thé préféré, et…

Elle rougit. Elle devait sûrement être ridicule. Elle poursuivit :

\- S'il vous plaît, sentez-le et… décrivez-moi son parfum. Je vous en prie. Je crois que… J'en ai besoin. J'en ai assez d'avoir l'impression de passer à côté d'une partie de ma vie…

Rogue lui lança un regard sévère. Cependant, si elle ne l'avait pas connu, elle aurait pu croire qu'il avait l'air gêné. Hermione pensa un instant qu'il allait lui remettre de force la boîte dans les mains et lui dire de la faire disparaître sur le champ. Voire même lui dire à elle de déguerpir.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Elle l'observait, les yeux emplis d'une prière muette. L'absence d'odeur autour d'elle lui pesait plus que jamais en cet instant.

Alors, lentement, sans lâcher Hermione du regard, Rogue réitéra le geste qu'il avait avorté quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ouvrit le couvercle, dont le bruit métallique déchira le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Il leva la boîte à la hauteur de son visage et en huma le contenu, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux d'Hermione.

\- Cannelle…, souffla-t-il. C'est la note dominante. Un peu d'agrumes, également… Je dirais…

Il réfléchit un instant.

\- Orange et bergamote.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle se revoyait petite, observant avec attention le nuage de lait se mélanger au thé noir, tandis que la douce odeur de Noël s'infiltrait dans ses narines.

\- Une touche cacaotée, un peu amère, continua Rogue. De la muscade…

Hermione sourit et rouvrit les paupières.

\- Vous avez le nez fin, dit-elle.

Rogue la contempla tandis qu'un discret sourire étirait la commissure gauche de sa bouche.

\- Ca m'aura évité plusieurs explosions de chaudrons dans ma jeunesse, souffla-t-il.

Hermione rit doucement face à l'allusion.

\- J'ai l'impression que cette histoire va me poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Rogue referma la boîte de thé et la rendit à Hermione, l'air grave.

\- Si tel est le cas, Granger, dit-il doucement, il ne faudra y voir que la jalousie des autres, et non votre propre échec.

Il lui lança un regard profond et entendu et partit s'asseoir à son bureau couvert de papiers. Hermione le contempla, éberluée. Les cinq dernières minutes étaient à classer dans les moments les plus étranges et inattendus de toute sa vie. Voyant qu'elle rêvassait, Rogue la rappela à l'ordre d'un coup du plat de la main sur le bureau. Le charme était rompu. Elle posa le thé à côté de son sac, sous le bureau, et se dirigea vers la paillasse.

Hermione pianotait machinalement le bois de la paillasse du bout des doigts, contrariée. En une heure, elle n'avait réalisé que trois étapes de la potion. Elle doutait de tout. A chaque fois qu'elle devait couper un nouvel ingrédient ou remuer la potion, une multitude de questions l'envahissait.

Peut-être avait-elle tourné une fois de trop la première fois ? Ou dans le mauvais sens ? N'avait-elle pas coupé les Bavbulles en lamelles plutôt qu'en dés, quatre semaines plus tôt ? Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Vaincue, elle se retourna vers Rogue pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à préparer sa potion.

Il était assis à son bureau et lui tournait donc le dos. Hermione voyait sa plume s'agiter tandis qu'il écrivait dans son fameux carnet. De temps en temps, il ouvrait un livre à une page précise, ou brassait dans des monceaux de feuilles manuscrites. Hermione mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais elle était certaine qu'il la houspillerait sans ménagement.

Sans prévenir, Severus Rogue se retourna d'un coup et surprit Hermione qui l'observait, tournée à cent quatre-vingt degrés sur son tabouret, dos à sa préparation. Prise la main dans le sac, elle rougit et se retourna brusquement.

\- Par Merlin, Granger, que vous ai-je appris en Première année ? siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

\- Ne jamais quitter son chaudron des yeux plus de quinze secondes, déclara Hermione d'une voix monocorde.

Rogue se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la paillasse. Il eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Eh bien, eh bien… Me serais-je trompé encore plus que je ne le pensais sur vos capacités, Granger ? Est-ce là tout ce que vous avez fait en une heure ?

\- Moquez-vous, si cela vous chante, marmonna la jeune femme. Vous croyez que c'est facile de se souvenir en détail de gestes que l'on a fait machinalement quatre semaines plus tôt ?

Elle croisa les bras et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue avec un air de défi.

\- Et comme d'habitude, vous ne me dites rien ! Vous n'avez même pas daigné m'expliquer ce que vous étiez en train de faire !

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? souffla-t-il d'un ton velouté.

Hermione continuait à le braver du regard.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'un ton faussement détaché. Peut-être parce que ça me concerne directement ?

Rogue fondit en avant et approcha son visage très près de celui d'Hermione. La jeune femme, surprise, se recula et le bord de la paillasse heurta douloureusement son dos.

\- Quelle naïveté, Miss Granger… Pensez-vous que la vie est ainsi ? Que vous pourrez toujours aisément être informée de ce qui vous _concerne directement_ , comme vous le dites si bien ?

Il se redressa et ajouta d'un ton dédaigneux :

\- Nos vies sont toujours menées par des forces supérieures qui se gardent bien de s'embêter de vous mettre au courant.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous voulez parler du destin ? dit-elle, surprise.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue croie en de telles choses. Il lui paraissait trop rationnel pour cela. Et en même temps, il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de redoutablement pessimiste. Elle vit l'agacement passer sur les traits du sorcier en face d'elle.

\- _Non_ , Granger, je ne parle pas du _destin_ …

Sans rien ajouter, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau dans un mouvement de cape.

Hermione demeurait retournée sur son tabouret. Elle espérait encore qu'il lui explique ce qu'il faisait. Au bout de vingt secondes, elle vit Rogue jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, et pousser un soupir exaspéré.

\- _Très bien_ , articula-t-il. Venez ici.

Hermione poussa un cri de victoire intérieur et bondit de son siège. Elle s'approcha de Rogue et se pencha par-dessus son épaule, brûlante de curiosité.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir rapidement lu quelques mots que le Maître des Potions avait écrits. Alors vous vous concentrez sur le Filtre, c'est ça ?

\- Mmh.

Malgré elle, Hermione sourit. Lentement, elle baissa la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue, afin de voir son profil.

\- Professeur, dit-elle sur le ton qu'emploierait une mère amusée par son enfant boudeur. Je vous remercie…

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers Hermione. Elle souriait toujours. Le visage de Rogue était si près du sien qu'elle pouvait voir que son souffle faisait bouger les cheveux entourant le visage du Maître des Potions. En retour, elle sentait les expirations de Rogue caresser sa peau. Brutalement, pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle se sentit gênée. Elle s'écarta brusquement de Rogue et se racla la gorge.

\- Euh… Merci, je… me remets au travail, marmonna-t-elle.

Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau, brisé seulement par le bruit des ingrédients d'Hermione tombant dans son chaudron et par les crissements de la plume de Rogue sur le parchemin.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione sursauta quand Rogue laissa tomber une liasse de feuilles à côté d'elle. Décidément, il avait une manière de se déplacer bien silencieuse. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir, encore une fois.

\- Vous lirez ça, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Très instructif.

\- Encore une moquerie de votre part, je suppose ? marmonna Hermione, méfiante.

Le visage de Rogue demeura impassible. Il tendit la main pour reprendre les feuillets, mais Hermione plaqua la sienne dessus.

\- Très bien, très bien, je vais lire. Merci. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce que vous assouvissiez mes soifs de connaissances, Professeur. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

\- Je n'assouvis pas vos soifs de connaissances, comme vous le dites si bien, Granger. Permettez-moi de vous dire que je les croie infinies. Mais puisque vous êtes dans mes pattes dans cette histoire, je me dois de parfaire votre éducation en vous donnant les bases nécessaires, puisque mes collègues ne daignent apparemment pas transmettre certains concepts que je considère comme indispensables. Cela m'évitera de traîner un boulet derrière moi.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

\- Vous savez, Professeur, vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer par tous les chemins possibles pour éviter de dire que pour une fois, ça vous change de vous retrouver avec quelqu'un qui aime apprendre.

Elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste quand le visage de Rogue afficha une seconde un air décontenancé, avant de se durcir à nouveau.

\- Dans les concepts indispensables dont je parlais précédemment, il y a la modestie, Granger.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il fit mine de retourner à son bureau, avant de s'arrêter net dans son action.

\- _Mais_ , je dois avouer, Granger, que sans vous…

Il se tourna légèrement et observa la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle sut, à l'instant où elle vit le sourire mauvais s'inscrire sur le visage de Rogue, qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade.

\- Sans vous, je n'aurais pas pu réaliser le fantasme ultime de pouvoir donner du cyanure à l'un de mes élèves, sous l'égide de la science…

* * *

 **Alors alors alors ? Dites-moi tout, je veux savoir, hahaha !**

 **A très bientôt pour la suite !**


	8. Idée

**Et me revoici pour la suite ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la dernière réplique de Rogue engendre autant de réactions, hahaha ! En tout cas, merci à vous tous de lire et de me donner vos avis, impressions et théories, j'apprécie énormément ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Réponse à jade : En** **effet, Rogue est insupportable XD Et oui, je ne voyais pas Harry en vouloir à Hermione pour ça. Et effectivement, Hermione n'a pas de chance... ou alors la chance de côtoyer Rogue de plus près, tout dépend de l'angle de vue ;) Comme d'hab, merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci ! Merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _Il fait froid, parce que l'on regarde là où il n'y a pas de chaleur._

 _Alexandra David-Néel_

* * *

 **R** ogue et Hermione mirent peu à peu en place leur petite routine. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi tous les soirs, à vingt heures tapantes. Il s'installa entre eux un fragile équilibre, une tolérance tacite. Ils travaillaient d'arrache-pied durant trois ou quatre heures, jusqu'à ce que le corps d'Hermione hurle d'épuisement. Hermione racontait quand elle en avait l'occasion ses avancées à ses amis, même si sa relation avec Ron ne s'améliorait pas franchement. Elle trouvait cependant, étrangement, une échappatoire dans ses heures passées avec Rogue.

Petit à petit, elle apprenait à le connaître, à prendre ses remarques acerbes avec humour – du moins, tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle était ravie de voir que le sombre Maître des Potions l'acceptait dans son antre. Hermione profitait de ces instants. Rogue ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais lorsqu'il le faisait – et que ses mots étaient autre chose qu'un sarcasme bien senti, Hermione s'abreuvait de ses paroles qui lui apportaient toujours un nouveau savoir.

Hermione se concentrait sur la réalisation de sa potion, mais à chaque nouvel essai, elle constatait avec déception qu'elle n'avait fait que la _réussir_.

Plus le temps passait, plus ses chances de retrouver sa faute s'amenuisaient. Elle doutait de plus en plus et finit par se persuader que son erreur résidait ailleurs que dans la coupe des tentacules. Elle testa d'autres idées : tourner une fois de trop, une fois de moins, rajouter un gramme de trop par ci, un de moins par là. Mais la potion se contentait de prendre une texture boueuse, ou de changer de couleur. Jamais dans sa vie Hermione ne se sentit aussi frustrée de ne pas faire exploser son chaudron.

N'avançant pas, elle finit par se mêler au travail de Rogue, qui l'accepta en silence à sa table. Hermione prenait toujours place sur la droite du bureau, consultant les parchemins de recherches que Rogue avait sélectionnés. Au bout de quelques jours, Hermione tenta même d'aller jeter un œil dans la bibliothèque de Rogue.

\- Je suis pire que Mrs Pince, vous savez, avait sifflé Rogue sans lever les yeux de son carnet où il était en train de prendre des notes, comme à son habitude.

Hermione l'avait ignoré et avait levé un bras pour attraper la tranche d'un livre. Mais la longue main de Rogue qui s'était brutalement posée sur son poignet l'en avait dissuadée.

\- Faites attention, Miss Granger…, avait-il susurré. Ma patience a des limites…

A son grand regret, Hermione avait dû renoncer à l'appel de l'étagère et avait repris sa place au bureau de Rogue.

Un mardi soir, une semaine avant la fête de Slug, alors qu'Hermione était plongée dans la lecture d'une thèse sur les récepteurs olfactifs, une idée passa brusquement dans son cerveau bouillonnant. Elle leva la tête et chercha du regard un article précis qu'elle avait lu quelques minutes auparavant. Elle tendit les bras et fouilla dans les papiers que Rogue et elle avaient étalés sur le bureau. Rogue, surpris par la brusque agitation de son acolyte, leva les yeux vers elle. Hermione venait de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle relut le texte à toute vitesse. Rogue put voir les iris chocolat bondir d'une ligne à l'autre.

\- Granger, dit-il d'un ton agacé, puis-je savoir ce qui vous mets dans un tel état ? Vous m'empêcher de me concentrer.

Hermione s'agitait sur sa chaise.

\- Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? se lamenta Hermione. La solution était tellement… _évidente_ !

Rogue eut un reniflement de dédain.

\- Bien sûr, c'était si évident que vous avez attendu deux semaines pour m'en faire part ? cracha-t-il. Cela vous a-t-il suffisamment diverti de venir m'importuner dans mes quartiers ?

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Elle lui tendit le papier. Rogue lui jeta un regard méprisant et le saisit. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent.

\- J'espère que vous plaisantez, Granger. Je peux savoir à quel moment vous avez trouvé la solution dans un article sur les huiles essentielles ?

Elle se leva et se mit à arpenter le bureau de long en large. Rogue la suivait des yeux, son index pianotant sur son bras, agacé.

\- J'ai lu cet article rapidement tout à l'heure, et j'ai fait le lien plus tard… Les huiles essentielles ont une forte odeur.

\- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi vous avez parlé d'évidence, susurra Rogue. Effectivement, vous enfoncez des portes ouvertes.

Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

\- Laissez-moi exposer ma thèse, voulez-vous ? C'est juste que, depuis le début, on se concentre sur l'aspect magique de mon problème. J'ai cherché à refaire la potion qui m'a menée à ma perte de sens, vous vous concentrez sur la recherche de contre-sorts, de potions antidotes, et j'en passe. Avec pour but de détruire purement et simplement le sort qui m'accable. Mais… Il y a peut-être une solution beaucoup plus simple, une solution que je qualifierais de _moldue_.

Elle s'approcha de Rogue et asséna, en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur :

\- La rééducation.

Rogue la regarda un instant sans rien dire. Hermione était à bout de souffle. Il leva un sourcil hautement dubitatif.

\- Vous voulez dire : de la même manière que les Moldus réapprennent à marcher après un accident ?

\- Exactement ! s'emporta Hermione, sa voix trahissant son excitation. Il faudrait que je réapprenne à sentir et à goûter. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Rogue ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contentait de la vriller du regard, et Hermione pouvait presque voir, dans le fond de ses onyx, les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute allure.

\- C'est plausible, dit-il simplement d'une voix plate.

Hermione croisa les bras en soupirant.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air convaincu. Pas du tout.

\- Granger, j'ai besoin de preuves tangibles pour être convaincu. Voyez-vous, je fonctionne à la manière scientifique. Hypothèse, expérience, déduction.

\- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

Rogue la toisa d'un air narquois.

\- Non, dit-il. Vous, vous fonctionnez à la manière Granger. Excitation, déduction, expérience. Puis abattement, si l'on part sur un scénario pessimiste.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais choisit de ne pas relever sa remarque.

\- Alors, dit-elle, les yeux brillants, vous êtes partant pour essayer ?

\- Soit. Puisque cela semble être pour l'instant la seule lumière dans ce bourbier dans lequel vous m'avez emporté.

Hermione sourit.

\- Vous aviez le choix. Et vous avez accepté.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

\- Ne me rappelez pas cette erreur, marmonna-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut un rire, un son qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre dans cette partie du château. Un son qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre de la part de quelqu'un se retrouvant seul avec lui. Une élève, qui plus est.

Hermione retrouva vite son sérieux.

\- Je pense que les huiles essentielles sont des candidates idéales, de par leur parfum hautement concentré, dit-elle.

\- Si vous voulez passer par ce genre de substances, il va nous falloir les fabriquer nous-mêmes, asséna Rogue. Je n'en possède pas dans ma réserve.

\- Si je ne dis pas de bêtise, il faudrait mettre en place une distillation, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un bref hochement de tête. Il se leva lentement de son bureau et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en tira une petite clé, qu'il tendit à Hermione. Puis, d'un geste du menton, il montra une petite porte au fond du bureau, à droite de la paillasse.

\- La réserve de mon bureau, dit-il laconiquement. Occupez-vous des ingrédients, que vous ne soyez pas dans mes pieds pendant que j'installe les dispositifs.

Hermione trouvait incroyable le fait que Rogue se sente obligé de ponctuer chacune de ses phrases par un sarcasme. Il lui semblait que cet homme avait même inventé le sarcasme gestuel. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, non sans penser que la dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans une réserve personnelle de Rogue, c'était pour y commettre un vol.

Elle déverrouilla la porte, et poussa un soupir admiratif en entrant dans la réserve. Elle s'était attendue à un placard, il s'agissait en fait d'une pièce de la taille d'une chambre à coucher. Les rayonnages montaient haut, bien plus haut que le plafond du bureau, et Hermione se demanda si Rogue n'avait pas eu recours à un sort d'extension pour atteindre cette hauteur : les étagères les plus hautes n'étaient accessibles que par une échelle. Toutes étaient pleines à craquer de divers bocaux et fioles, de toutes les couleurs possibles. Certaines contenaient même des créatures vivantes. La voix de Rogue lui parvint depuis le bureau et la fit sursauter.

\- Granger, si vous tenez tant que ça à inspecter ma réserve, je vous y enferme pour la nuit, est-ce clair ?

Hermione s'activa. Elle remarqua vite que Rogue avait tout rangé par ordre alphabétique. En-dessous de chaque contenant se trouvait une petite fiche avec un nom, une année, parfois des symboles. Il semblait que Rogue avait mis en place un code pour savoir plus vite quels ingrédients sélectionner lorsqu'il faisait des préparations.

La jeune femme avait en tête plusieurs plantes dont elle et Rogue pourraient tirer des huiles essentielles. Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour en sélectionner une demi-douzaine. Elle revint à la paillasse et y déposa des bocaux contenant clous de girofle, menthe, lavande, gingembre, santal et vanille. Entre temps, Rogue avait mis en place le système de distillation. Hermione regarda avec attention les différents vases de verre, reliés entre eux par des tuyaux, eux aussi en verre. Mentalement, elle étudia dans quelles directions iraient les gaz et les liquides qui entreraient en jeu, reconstituant dans sa tête le principe même de la distillation.

Un instant, elle tourna la tête vers Rogue. Il tenait dans sa main le flacon de lavande, qu'il contemplait d'un air… amusé ? Il sentit le regard de la jeune femme posé sur elle, et toute expression disparut de son visage anguleux tandis qu'il reposait le récipient. Hermione savait à quoi il avait pensé, et cela lui fit une curieuse impression dans l'estomac. Elle se demanda si le parchemin sur lequel ils avaient échangé deux mots se trouvait encore dans le tiroir de son bureau. Secrètement, sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle espéra que oui.

A minuit, les distillations, accélérées grâce à la magie, avaient fait leur œuvre. C'était Hermione qui s'en était occupée. Rogue, lui, après lui avoir tout expliqué, était retourné à ses recherches. Hermione songea qu'il ne croyait pas à son idée, et cela lui fit d'avantage espérer d'avoir raison. Elle voulait faire ses preuves. Pas pour se vanter, non, mais pour montrer à Severus Rogue qu'elle était capable de réfléchir et de faire des liens seule, sans copier des raisonnements déjà faits dans des livres, comme il le lui avait déjà reproché. Elle rêvait de l'impressionner.

Hermione installa devant elle les six minuscules flacons, fruits des dernières heures de travail. Elle posa ses bras sur le bureau, son menton sur ses bras, et contempla les reflets ambrés des huiles. Elle espérait qu'elles réactiveraient ses récepteurs sensoriels. Elle avait sommeil, et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à papillonner. Bercée par les bouillonnements de l'eau chauffée dans les ballons de distillation et par le grattement incessant de la plume de Rogue derrière elle, Hermione s'endormit.

Elle fut tirée du sommeil par quelque chose qui lui secouait le bras.

\- Par Merlin, Granger, émergez.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre, mais lorsque les connexions se firent dans son cerveau, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle se redressa et regarda l'homme en noir à l'air sévère et fâché penché au-dessus d'elle.

\- Filez vous coucher, asséna-t-il.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Hermione d'une voix pâteuse et endormie.

Rogue poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Quatre heures.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Il lui semblait avoir dormi dix minutes.

\- Oh mon dieu…, se lamenta-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée ?

Elle aperçut distinctement le trouble qui passa un instant dans les ombres du visage de Rogue. Il rompit une fraction de seconde le contact visuel avec Hermione.

\- Je n'avais pas vu que vous dormiez, dit-il. J'étais absorbé dans mes lectures, _moi_. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Hermione eut l'impression qu'il mentait. Lentement, elle se leva de sa chaise. Rogue, en la réveillant, s'était positionné si près d'elle qu'Hermione, une fois debout, se retrouva cambrée en arrière pour ne pas entrer en contact avec le corps du Maître des Potions. Elle avait pris soin, en se levant, de ne pas quitter les yeux noirs de Rogue du regard. Elle-même ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait, mais son cerveau encore embrouillé de sommeil trouvait quelque chose de troublant dans les onyx connectés à ses yeux. Rogue se recula brusquement et détourna les yeux, comme si ceux d'Hermione l'avaient brûlé. Hermione regarda alors les flacons des huiles qu'elle avait extraites.

\- Puis-je les prendre ? demanda-t-elle. Ainsi, je pourrai commencer l'expérience plus tôt et ne pas attendre demain soir… enfin ce soir, corrigea-t-elle dans une grimace.

Rogue acquiesça. Il avait le souffle court et évitait soigneusement le regard d'Hermione.

Hermione, qui ne semblait pas remarquer le trouble du Maître des Potions, saisit les flacons et murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Professeur…

\- Déguerpissez.

Hermione obéit. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de s'offusquer de la réponse malpolie qu'on venait de lui adresser.

Elle ramassa son sac, y rangea délicatement les huiles, et s'en alla en baillant, sans rien ajouter. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Il prit des inspirations profondes. Puis, sans prévenir, il balaya la surface du bureau d'un violent geste du bras, envoyant ses papiers voler à travers la pièce.

Quand, trois heures plus tard, il fut l'heure pour Hermione de se lever, elle le fit difficilement. Elle avait mal dormi, plongée dans un demi-sommeil où se mélangeaient ses pensées et ses rêves. Elle se sentait troublée par le regard noir de Rogue, par ses yeux chargés de vagues dangereuses. Elle était sûre qu'il s'était aperçu du fait qu'elle s'était endormie. Et il l'avait laissée dormir, durant quatre heures, sans rien dire. Pour quelle raison ? On parlait de Rogue, tout de même. Cela étonnait Hermione qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à faire de sa santé et de son sommeil. Elle se sentait gênée en pensant que l'un des éléments récurrents de ses rêves, ces derniers temps, étaient deux yeux d'un noir profond. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir où son cerveau était allé puiser l'inspiration. Mais elle préférait ne pas trop y penser.

Elle se fit violence pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Le contact de ses pieds nus avec le sol froid poussa toutes les cellules de son corps à réclamer un retour immédiat à la chaleur bienveillante des draps. La jeune femme se pencha en avant et saisit dans son sac les petits flacons. Elle en rangea cinq dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et regarda l'étiquette de celui qu'elle gardait bien serré dans son poing.

Menthe.

Elle le déboucha et passa le flacon sous son nez. Elle ne put ignorer la pointe de déception qui piqua son ventre alors qu'aucune odeur ne venait agiter les neurones de son cerveau. Mais après tout, c'était tout à fait normal. Elle comptait respirer le contenu du flacon une fois par heure, et elle changerait de flacon chaque jour. Elle n'avait bien évidemment aucune idée de la bonne manière de procéder, mais cela lui semblait bien pour un début.

Elle se leva finalement et s'habilla sans conviction. Elle fut horrifiée par ses cernes lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bains du dortoir. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour sauver son sommeil.

Elle se dépêcha de descendre déjeuner, sachant qu'elle avait cours avec Rogue lui-même à huit heures tapantes. Elle songea qu'elle ne l'aurait finalement quitté que quatre heures, et la petite voix narquoise repassa à l'attaque en lui soufflant que cette pensée ne sonnait pas comme elle l'aurait dû. Hermione se mordit la lèvre en pensant que quelque chose se jouait d'elle, à l'intérieur de sa propre tête, de son propre cœur, et que cela avait un mesquin rapport avec Rogue.

Ron avait eu la bonne idée de faire venir Lavande à côté de lui pour le petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'il fit un commentaire sur la mauvaise mine d'Hermione, Lavande éclata de rire, et Hermione eut une brutale et primaire envie de lui planter sa fourchette dans la main. En se rendant au cours de Rogue, elle expliqua brièvement et à voix basse à Harry son idée et ses activités de la nuit. Son ami lui mit du baume au cœur en lui disant qu'il trouvait l'idée intéressante et prometteuse. Ils s'assirent côte à côte. En attendant le début du cours, Hermione renifla son flacon. Harry afficha un air désolé.

\- Hermione, je comprends seulement maintenant à quel point…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et soupira avant d'ajouter :

\- Cette huile sent tellement fort…

Le fracas de la porte de la classe les fit brusquement prendre place correctement sur leurs chaises. Rogue s'avança jusqu'au-devant de la classe, son éternelle cape noire volant et claquant derrière lui. Il balaya ses élèves du regard, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle avait eu droit à une fraction de seconde d'observation de plus que les autres. Puis le professeur joignit ses doigts et annonça d'une voix morne le sujet du cours :

\- Aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons d'un cours de révision sur la théorie des dernières semaines, puisqu'il est évident que vos décevants cerveaux s'évertueront à tout oublier durant les vacances de Noël imminentes.

Il agita sa baguette et une liste apparut sur le tableau noir. Hermione la parcourut rapidement des yeux. Il s'agissait de noms de créatures ou de sorts de défense que Rogue leur avait enseignés depuis septembre.

\- _Bien_. Qui peut me rappeler ce qu'est un Inferius ?

La main d'Hermione jaillit, mais comme à son habitude, Rogue ne l'interrogea pas. Hermione nota que cette fois-ci, pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu droit à un regard foudroyant, ni même méprisant. En fait, il avait soigneusement évité de poser ses yeux sur elle.

Rogue s'avança lentement vers l'autre extrémité de la salle de classe.

\- Miss Brown, susurra Rogue. Vous voudrez bien nous éclairer de vos lumières.

Hermione reconnut le ton mauvais qui ne présageait rien de bon. Lavande, assise à côté de Ron, avait légèrement sursauté. Rogue s'approcha encore jusqu'à poser ses deux mains sur le pupitre que partageait le couple.

\- J'attends, gronda-t-il.

Lavande se racla la gorge.

\- Eh bien… Il s'agit d'un cadavre qui… qui a été ensorcelé par magie noire, pour obéir au sorcier qui a lancé le sort en question.

\- Correct, répondit Rogue en se redressant. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione crut avoir mal entendu. Premièrement, Rogue n'enlevait pas de points pour une réponse juste. Deuxièmement, il n'en rajoutait pas non plus lorsqu'elle était donnée par un Gryffondor. Elle constata aux expressions de ses camarades qu'elle n'était pas la seule intriguée.

\- Mais Professeur, tenta Lavande, vous venez de me dire que j'avais répondu juste !

Rogue lui jeta un regard profondément dédaigneux, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire dépourvu de toute joie.

\- Cela vous apprendra à adopter une attitude déplacée en cours, Miss Brown. Votre main doit tenir votre plume et prendre des notes, et non pas…

Il marqua une pause et plissa les yeux avant de cracher :

\- …agir de façon non identifiée sous la table, sur la cuisse de votre voisin.

Lavande vira au rouge soutenu tandis que la classe éclatait de rire. Rogue ramena le silence immédiatement. Hermione dut plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour contenir son rire.

\- Si je puis me permettre, dit Hermione à Rogue ce soir-là, votre remarque sur Lavande Brown était… bien sentie.

\- Elle était simplement justifiée et méritée, Granger. Rien de plus. Je refuse d'avoir à assister à ces stupides et écœurantes amourettes.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Elle était quand même bien sentie. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Non. Travaillez.

\- Pourquoi ne m'interrogez-vous jamais en cours ?

Rogue soupira ostensiblement, mais ne répondit pas.

\- Oh, allez, dites-moi s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Vous prenez trop de libertés, Granger. Nous sommes ici, obligés de se supporter l'un l'autre dans le but de trouver une solution à votre épineux problème. Croyez-moi, si j'avais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour faire causette le soir, je ne me serais en aucun cas tourné vers votre personne.

Hermione battit en retraite et déboucha son flacon d'huile, qu'elle sentit pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Elle intercepta le regard de Rogue juste avant qu'il ne le repose sur ses feuilles. Puis, elle se remit à lire. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle soupira.

\- J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, dit-elle. De ne pas avancer.

\- Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez toujours pas été capable de déterminer votre erreur, déclara Rogue d'une voix froide sans lever ses yeux de ses notes.

\- J'y reviendrai plus tard, répondit Hermione pour éluder le sujet. Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'aimerais bien chercher dans les livres de la Réserve.

C'était une idée qu'elle avait eue depuis le début, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais mise à exécution, puisque Rogue lui avait offert son aide.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas autorisée, Granger.

\- Je sais, mais vous pourriez…

Rogue posa brusquement sa plume sur le bureau, faisant tressaillir Hermione. Une goutte d'encre s'échappa du biseau et vint tacher son carnet.

Il avait levé légèrement la tête et regardait Hermione à travers les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Votre laisser-passer ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais…

\- Je vous avais mise en garde, Granger. Méfiez-vous des familiarités que vous prenez avec moi.

Son ton suintait de menace. Hermione se sentit inexplicablement honteuse. En silence, elle reprit sa lecture. Alors qu'elle relisait pour la cinquième fois la même phrase sans en saisir le sens, elle mit le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait.

Rogue avait réagi avec agressivité. Et sa dernière phrase… Hermione déglutit et observa discrètement le Maître des Potions. Il avait la mâchoire contractée, tendue. Il semblait craindre quelque chose, Hermione en était sûre.

Quelque chose en rapport avec elle.

* * *

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Tempête sous la caboche de Rogue ooouuu...? ;)**


	9. Folie

**Bonsoir ! Comme toujours, un grand merci, pour TOUT !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Guest : La voilà ! Oh oui, et c'est pas près de s'arrêter ! ;) Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à drou : Merci à toi !**

 **Réponse à Danny : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te lis que maintenant mais ça me fait très plaisir ! Je souhaitais coller au canon, d'où l'attirance d'Hermione pour Ron, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas apporté plus de précisions. Merci de la remarque, je penserai à glisser quelques petites choses dans la suite ;) Contente que Rogue te plaise ! J'essaie au maximum de faire paraître Hermione comme éclairée et mature, puisque c'est pour moi un point capital à la fois pour respecter le personnage mais aussi pour rendre possible la** **relation avec Rogue. On m'a déjà demandé un chapitre du point de vue de Rogue, mais effectivement, pour le moment, je trouve bien d'amener les choses par les yeux d'Hermione. Au fur et à mesure des chapitres, les impressions de Rogue prendront un peu plus de place (je pense). :) Un très grand merci pour cette superbe review qui m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

* * *

 _& on the Lower East Side you're dancing with me now_

 _& I'm taking pictures of you with flowers on the wall_

 _Think I like you best when you're dressed in black from head to toe_

 _Think I like you best when you're just with me & no one else_

 _K., Cigarette after sex_

* * *

\- **G** ranger, cessez de bouger votre jambe ainsi. Vous faites trembler le bureau, c'est affreusement agaçant.

\- Pardon, répondit Hermione d'une voix morne sans aucune conviction.

Rogue posa sa plume, agacé. Il mit ses coudes sur la table et me dit rien, se contentant de fixer Hermione d'un regard noir. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, la jeune femme se rendit compte de l'inactivité inhabituelle de Rogue, et elle leva les yeux vers lui avec une interrogation muette.

\- Veuillez exposer votre problème, asséna Rogue.

\- Quel problème ? fit Hermione avec une incompréhension sincère.

Rogue la fusilla du regard.

\- Celui qui fait que vous êtes insupportable depuis que vous êtes entrée ici ce soir.

\- Insupportable ? s'offusqua Hermione. Mais je…

\- Soupirs, agitation, reniflements trop fréquents de votre flacon, chignon fait, défait, refait. Et j'en passe. Alors accouchez, qu'on en finisse et qu'on ne jette pas une soirée de travail à la poubelle.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle observa Rogue, pensant qu'il allait abandonner son idée. Mais il se contentait de la fixer.

\- Ne me forcez pas à utiliser les grands moyens, Granger. Vous m'irritez avec vos manies, ce soir, et vous savez que je suis capable d'obtenir ce que je veux. J'ai réussi à vous faire avaler du cyanure, alors une goutte de Veritaserum…

Hermione rougit.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas important… Excusez-moi, je vais faire attention.

Rogue leva un sourcil dubitatif, mais finit par reprendre son travail. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent.

\- Granger, par Merlin ! Reposez-moi ce flacon !

Elle obéit. Rogue tendit le bras, saisit la fiole et la plaça à sa gauche, hors de portée d'Hermione.

\- Avouez, ou je vous renvoie, gronda-t-il.

Hermione évita soigneusement son regard.

\- Granger, est-ce en lien avec votre problème ? Les huiles ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste que… Cinq jours et aucun résultat…, marmonna-t-elle. Enfin…

Elle grimaça.

\- J'ai affreusement mal à la tête.

Rogue marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il se leva et alla fouiller sur une étagère. Il posa une fiole devant Hermione.

\- Buvez et laissez-moi en paix, grogna-t-il. Je vous avais dit qu'il était mauvais de s'emballer trop tôt…

Hermione avala la potion d'une traite. Cela ne lui fit aucun effet, mais elle se garda bien de le dire à Rogue. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à poser sa plume de nouveau, plus brutalement que la première fois.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Granger. C'est autre chose. Je le lis sur votre visage.

Hermione se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise et se frotta les yeux. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, elle poussa un soupir résigné.

\- La fête du Professeur Slughorn, asséna-t-elle. Voilà. On peut se remettre au travail.

Elle reprit sa lecture et nota une information sur un papier. La plume de Rogue gisait toujours sur la table.

\- Eh bien, je vois que la fête de Slughorn enchante tout le monde, marmonna-t-il.

Elle leva vers lui un regard surpris.

\- Quoi ? Vous aussi, vous avez été invité ?

Il grimaça.

\- Je ferais semblant de n'avoir pas entendu l'étonnement dans votre voix, Granger. Et je préfère les termes « forcé à sacrifier une nouvelle soirée de paix » à « invité ».

Hermione ne put ignorer les battements accélérés de son cœur à cet instant. La petite voix narquoise de nouveau. Elle lui souffla que c'était tout de même étonnant qu'elle se réjouisse de la présence de Rogue à cette fête. Comme toujours, Hermione la mura du mieux qu'elle le put au fond de son âme.

Rogue, au grand soulagement d'Hermione, ne posa pas plus de questions et retourna à sa tâche. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte que le fait d'apprendre qu'il venait lui avait mis du baume au cœur. C'était qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier, le diable. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais au moins il la tolérait. C'était toujours ça. D'autre part, elle avait profondément honte de lui avouer la raison exacte de son abattement. Hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse à avouer qu'elle avait invité McLaggen.

Rogue ne lui fit pas d'autres remarques avant vingt-deux heures, heure à laquelle il s'enquit de l'état de ses maux de tête.

\- Ça va mieux, dit-elle.

\- Quelle piètre menteuse vous faites, Granger, se moqua Rogue.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Très bien. Ça n'a pas changé.

\- Depuis quand en souffrez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hier matin.

Elle vit le regard noir de Rogue se perdre au loin, avant qu'une étincelle n'y scintille un instant. Il se leva de son fauteuil avec détachement et retourna vers l'étagère dont il avait sorti la fiole une heure auparavant. Il en revint avec un nouveau flacon.

\- Buvez, ordonna-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Une potion plus forte.

Hermione lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais s'exécuta. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton offusqué. Vous m'avez _encore_ empoisonnée ?

Rogue la contempla d'un regard profond.

\- Vous avez senti quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! Quel type de poison est-ce ? Puissant, je suppose. Sinon, je n'aurais rien senti.

Un temps passa avant que Rogue ne réponde. Un seul mot, lourd de sens.

\- Cyanure.

Hermione le contempla, interdite. Elle pâlit.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Ai-je l'habitude de plaisanter ? marmonna le Maître des Potions avec agacement.

Le souvenir de la feuille sur laquelle Rogue avait pris des notes lors des expériences fut rappelé à la surface de la mémoire de la jeune femme. Le cyanure en faisait partie. Mais la première fois, Hermione avait dû être privée de sa vue et de ses sensations tactiles pour en sentir l'odeur et le goût. Elle fit le lien dans sa tête.

\- _Par Merlin !_ s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. _Ça fonctionne !_

Rogue était retourné vers son étagère. Il revint les bras chargés de nouveaux flacons. Hermione ne tenait plus en place.

\- Voici tous les poisons que je vous ai fait tester le premier soir. Sentez-les et goûtez-les de nouveau.

Hermione sentait l'excitation de la découverte poindre dans l'empressement de la voix de Rogue, et cela fit gonfler son cœur de fierté. Elle s'exécuta. Elle fut capable de discerner distinctement les goûts et odeurs de chacun, sans jamais en subir les dangereux effets.

\- Votre Bouclier semble toujours intact…, constata Rogue.

Il afficha un air grave.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez néanmoins pas senti le goût de votre dîner ?

Hermione nia de la tête, mais rien ce soir ne pouvait lui faire perdre espoir.

\- C'est une avancée énorme ! se réjouissait-elle. La première depuis que vous avez découvert la nature de ce qui m'atteignait vraiment ! Peut-être qu'en continuant cette rééducation, avec d'autres huiles, je serai bientôt capable de sentir quelque chose d'autre que des substances toxiques…

Rogue lui lança un regard intense. Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça un peu, tandis que les iris noirs dispersaient en elle leur trouble désormais familier. Elle détourna les yeux.

\- Vous avez eu un bel instinct, Miss Granger…, souffla Rogue.

Le cœur d'Hermione sembla exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle lui sourit. Elle avait noté le retour du titre de civilité devant son nom, disparu depuis un moment. Un étrange silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils se jaugeaient du regard. Quelque chose brillait dans les onyx, et Rogue finit par briser l'instant :

\- Cependant, encore une fois, je ne saurais que vous conseiller de ne pas trop vous emballer. Peut-être cela sera-t-il le seul progrès que vous apportera cette méthode.

Hermione acquiesça, mais rien à cet instant ne pouvait faire taire les trompettes de la victoire qui hurlaient dans sa tête. Elle remarqua que Rogue avait l'air préoccupé. Il pianotait le bois du bureau du bout des doigts. Il finit par prendre une profonde inspiration et lui dit :

\- Miss Granger, il faut absolument que vous réussissiez à refaire la potion qui vous a menée à cela.

Il tapota de la paume de la main un tas conséquent de papiers, aussi épais que deux gros dictionnaires.

\- Ceci, continua-t-il, recense toutes les découvertes en potion faites dans le domaine des anti-poisons généralisés. J'ai lu l'intégralité de ces rapports au cours des derniers jours.

Il jeta à Hermione un regard profond.

\- Granger, cela a confirmé mes impressions. Rien, absolument rien d'aussi efficace que votre potion n'a été découvert. Rien qui n'y ressemble de près ou de loin. Je vais être franc avec vous : si vous retrouvez la recette et réussissez à la corriger pour éviter cette perte de goût, ou si vous parvenez à en tirer un antidote, ne doutez pas que cela vous offrira une perspective de carrière scientifique à faire pâlir certains Maîtres des Potions de ma connaissance…

Les yeux de Rogue brûlaient, comme deux charbons ardents.

\- Aussi dangereux que cela puisse l'être en ces temps sombres, vous tenez quelque chose de capital, Granger.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une atmosphère ouatée, tant les propos de Rogue lui paraissaient invraisemblables. Ses mots lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle soupira.

\- J'ai essayé, Professeur, mais…

Brutalement, Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et fondit sur Hermione, plaquant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais formuler cela autrement : vous _devez_ trouver. Une élève aussi assoiffée de savoir et brillante que vous ne peut pas renoncer à une telle découverte.

Ses doigts pâlirent tant sa poigne était forte sur le bois.

\- Croyez un peu en vous, Granger, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui sourdait de colère.

Hermione déglutit. Rogue paraissait presque fou à cet instant. Possédé.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, alors que quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que vous ne semble lui-même pas croire en mes capacités ? répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse les stopper. Elle en fut choquée elle-même. L'expression de Rogue changea du tout au tout. Il sembla un instant interloqué. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il retira brusquement ses mains du bois, comme si celui-ci était brusquement devenu brûlant. Il finit par tourner le dos à une Hermione aussi troublée que lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne croyais pas en vos capacités.

Hermione, piquée au vif, bondit de sa chaise et vint se placer devant lui.

\- Vous ne m'interrogez jamais en classe ! Vous vous plaisez à me reprocher ma soi-disant prétention, et à me dire que je ne sais rien faire d'autre que réciter des passages appris par cœur dans les livres !

\- Mais parce que c'est la vérité, Granger ! hurla Rogue, hors de lui. Osez pour une fois sortir la tête de vos manuels et affronter la vraie vie, celle qu'il vous reste à découvrir ! Arrêtez de vous cacher derrière ce que vous avez déjà acquis et lancez-vous ! Prouvez ce dont vous êtes capable…

Il était essoufflé, et Hermione reçut comme un gifle les mots qu'il lui assénait en plein visage. Il ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux, et celle-ci avait l'impression d'être aimantée au regard noir.

\- Vous êtes capable de tant de choses, Granger. Tant de choses. Tant de choses plus épanouissantes que d'apprendre vos livres sur le bout de vos doigts.

Il fit un pas vers Hermione. Ses cheveux noirs lui barraient le visage et lui donnaient un air sauvage et menaçant. Sa voix était désormais dangereusement basse.

\- Durant toute votre vie, vous avez eu à faire à des professeurs qui ne faisaient qu'admirer votre comportement studieux, votre dévouement à leurs cours. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas déjà compris, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je suis là pour vous pousser dans vos limites, pour vous pousser à révéler ce que vous portez en vous et qui _meurt d'envie_ d'être révélé. Je suis là pour vous aider à montrer tout ce dont vous êtes capable, même si je dois pour cela aller fouiller à mains nues au plus profond de vos tripes.

Il était maintenant si près d'Hermione qu'elle était acculée au bureau. Le souffle erratique de la folie de Rogue faisait virevolter ses cheveux autour de son visage.

\- Voici ce que vous devez retenir, Granger : la vie s'amusera à mettre sur votre chemin autant de pièges que d'opportunités. Sachez apprendre à saisir celles-ci lorsqu'elles se présentent, avant qu'elles ne filent entre vos doigts comme de la fumée.

Hermione déglutit. Son cœur martelait ses côtes à lui en faire mal. Jamais Rogue ne lui avait dit de telles choses. Jamais _personne_ ne lui avait dit de telles choses.

\- Très bien ! abdiqua-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Je… Je vais m'atteler à cette potion de nouveau… Mais…

Elle hésita à dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais s'y résolut tout de même.

\- Imaginez que je retrouve cette faute… Que je retrouve la recette de la potion… Je n'aurais aucun mérite. C'était un hasard, après tout.

Le regard de Rogue se perdit dans le vide, à travers Hermione. Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre.

\- Alors le hasard n'aura pas frappé n'importe qui…, dit-il mystérieusement.

Quand Hermione referma la porte du bureau à minuit, elle s'y adossa, les yeux clos. Il fallait qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas réussi à travailler convenablement après son accrochage avec Rogue. L'excitation des nouveaux résultats l'avait déjà fortement ébranlée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Rogue lui avait dit. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il avait une telle opinion d'elle.

Elle avait toujours admiré cet homme, même si elle l'avait aussi détesté, il fallait bien le dire. A son grand regret, et ce depuis sa Première année, elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir de sa bouche le moindre compliment, alors que ses autres professeurs ne tarissaient pas d'éloges à son sujet. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il la voyait comme une adolescente comme les autres, inintéressante. Une gamine qui ne réfléchissait pas, un rat de bibliothèque sans discernement.

Bouleversée, elle se mit en route vers son dortoir. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose naissait en elle. Son association avec Rogue avait semé des graines, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la plante que celles-ci allaient donner.

Hermione avait peur. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que cette chose qui grandissait doucement en elle, dans son cœur, dans ses entrailles, n'était entretenue que par ses entrevues quotidiennes avec Rogue. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait d'une entité dangereuse, dévastatrice, qui prenait peu à peu de la force au plus profond d'elle-même. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que Rogue se battait lui aussi contre un ennemi inconnu, quand elle était avec lui. Elle n'était ni aveugle, ni stupide. Elle avait vu certains regards dérobés, d'autres fuyants. Un trouble. Une agitation. Une tempête faisait son œuvre en eux, Hermione en était persuadée. Elle craignait juste d'en découvrir la nature.

Dans la salle commune, elle aperçut Harry, seul, les yeux perdus dans la cheminée. Elle s'assit en silence à côté de lui et lui sourit. Il savait tous deux que chacun avait ses problèmes. Ils choisirent tacitement de ne pas en parler, et Hermione resta avec lui dix minutes avant d'aller se coucher, le cerveau tiraillé en tous sens par les réminiscences de sa soirée.

 _Hermione était ligotée à une chaise, encerclée de dispositifs de chimie en tous genres qui faisaient courir leurs tuyaux tout autour d'elle. Les liquides multicolores bouillonnaient, se vaporisaient, gouttaient, coulaient dans le verre, provoquant une cacophonie particulière qui embrouillaient l'ouïe d'Hermione. Il s'en dégageait un épais brouillard. Une voix retentit soudain derrière elle, reconnaissable entre toutes._

 _\- Il reste un test à effectuer, Granger._

 _Elle tourna la tête. Il était là, imposant dans sa cape noire. Hermione remarqua que le bas de celle-ci se perdait en une fumée sombre qui se confondait au brouillard apparent._

 _Il s'avança, la vrillant de ses yeux brûlants. Elle déglutit._

 _\- Quel test, Professeur ? demanda Hermione d'une voix rauque._

 _Sa respiration était saccadée._

 _\- Et pourquoi m'avez-vous ligotée ?_

 _Rogue lui jeta un drôle de regard._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie que vous partiez. Vous n'avez pas le droit de fuir…_

 _Hermione déglutit. Lentement, Rogue s'approcha d'elle. Les talons de ses bottes ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol brumeux. Il avait la tête légèrement baissée, mais il la regardait intensément. Hermione distinguait clairement l'éclat de ses iris derrière le rideau de cheveux noirs. Il se plaça devant elle, puis, lentement, leva un doigt._

 _Son pouce._

 _Il l'approcha lentement du visage d'Hermione, visant ses lèvres, et l'y déposa finalement. Puis, d'un geste infiniment long, il fit pénétrer le bout de son pouce dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il l'y laissa un bref instant, avant de caresser la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme, l'humectant de salive en un passage. Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour._

 _\- Par Merlin, Professeur…, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai senti… un goût…_

 _Un mauvais sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres fines de l'étrange Rogue en face d'elle._

 _\- C'est parce que je suis toxique, Granger…_

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle écrasa sa tête dans son oreiller, en tentant de calmer les tremblements fiévreux qui agitaient tout son être.

* * *

 **Alors ? ;) Je vous annonce que le prochain chapitre concernera la Fête de Slug ;)**

 **Petite mention spéciale à Silverbutterfly209 et à sa remarque sur la toxicité de Rogue XD**


	10. Alcools

**Bonsoir à tous ! Merciiiiiiii pour toutes vos lectures et vos reviews !**

 **Du coup, suite au teasing, voici donc la fameuse fête de Slug ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Réponse à jade : Pas de soucis pour les reviews ;) Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que le livre du Prince pourrait peut-être faire des siennes, mais Hermione est-elle prête à causer des problèmes à Harry ? ;) On va dire que Rogue est attachiant du coup, hahaha XD Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

* * *

 _Ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne._

 _Guillaume Appolinaire, Alcools, Les colchiques_

* * *

 **H** ermione se regardait dans le miroir, indécise. Elle tira sur sa robe noire. Était-elle trop courte pour une soirée de ce genre ? Elle aimait bien l'encolure qui découvrait les épaules et ne voulait en porter une autre. Allait-elle supporter ses talons ? Ils n'étaient pas vertigineux, loin de là, mais elle n'avait l'habitude que des chaussures plates.

Elle scruta avec attention son visage. Après avoir poussé un soupir résigné, elle retourna dans le dortoir et farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, dont elle extirpa le seul article de maquillage qu'elle avait en sa possession : un rouge à lèvres bordeaux.

Elle retourna se planter face au miroir. Lentement, elle tourna le tube et le raisin en sortit, révélant sa couleur sous la lumière chaude des torches. Hermione s'appliqua à en farder sa bouche, prenant garde à en dessiner correctement les contours, sans dépasser. Puis, elle ferma le tube et le rangea dans la petite pochette qu'elle portait en bandoulière, laquelle contenait déjà sa baguette.

Elle jeta un regard désolé et abattu à ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour eux… Elle décida de les ramener en un haut chignon dont elle fit sortir quelques mèches, pour éviter le côté strict Minerva McGonagall.

Puis, elle posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo et se força à prendre de profondes inspirations. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Un visage tournait sans répit dans sa tête depuis le rêve de la nuit passée. Cela l'avait perturbée toute la journée.

Dernier regard dans le miroir.

\- Femme fatale, s'amusa une voix derrière elle.

Hermione aperçut Ginny dans le reflet. Prête pour la fête de Slughorn, elle portait une belle robe vert émeraude.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu ne ferais pas énormément d'efforts pour ne pas trop lui plaire…

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Hein ? A qui ? dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, à ton _charmant_ cavalier Cormac, bien sûr…

Elle sembla un instant vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais elle s'abstint. Hermione déglutit et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. La bouche rouge, comme une cerise au milieu de son visage pâle.

 _Tu sais pour qui tu as fait ça,_ se moqua la voix.

 _C'est faux_ , se persuada Hermione. _Ça me fait juste plaisir de prendre soin de moi pour une fois._

Ce fut la réponse qu'elle servit à Ginny.

\- Oh, mais tu as tout à fait raison, Hermione. Mais fais tout de même attention à toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle partit en riant.

Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune. Certains regards masculins la détaillèrent et elle rougit. Elle connaissait ce genre de regards, et cela la gênait d'en être la proie. Elle fut soulagée d'apercevoir Harry.

\- Joli costume, lui dit-elle en souriant, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, répondit-il.

Elle aperçut Ron, installé sur un canapé plus loin avec Lavande. Il les observait d'un air mauvais. Hermione détourna la tête. Harry et elle sortirent du brouhaha de la salle commune et entamèrent la marche vers le bureau de Slughorn.

\- Alors ? fit Harry. Tu avances avec Rogue ?

\- A vrai dire, oui.

Elle lui expliqua la découverte de la veille. Harry en fut ravi.

\- C'est quand même drôle, dit-il, j'ai toujours cru Rogue capable d'empoisonner un élève, et il se trouve qu'il le fait vraiment.

Hermione rit. Elle était contente de voir que Harry semblait avoir digéré la nouvelle du pacte étrange passé avec Rogue.

\- Oui, il faut avouer que ça colle parfaitement à son image.

En route, ils croisèrent Luna. Elle portait une robe extravagante, noyée d'étranges fanfreluches.

\- Ta robe est… euh… originale, Luna, fit Hermione.

\- Tu trouves ? C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

Hermione n'en aurait pas douté une seconde. Luna tourna sur elle-même, et la robe émit d'étranges petits bruits de froissements.

\- C'est en cas d'attaque, souffla-t-elle sur le ton du secret. Ça fait peur aux Nargolls…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Tous trois se remirent en route.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de la fête, Hermione fut écœurée de voir que McLaggen était déjà là, faisant le pied de grue devant la porte. A l'instant où il aperçut sa cavalière approcher, son regard fut soudain celui du prédateur.

\- Salut Granger, dit-il du bout de ses lèvres qui dessinaient son fameux sourire en coin.

\- 'lut…, marmonna Hermione.

Elle repensa à la réflexion de Ginny. A voir les regards que McLaggen déversaient sans gêne sur sa bouche et ses jambes, elle aurait mieux fait de venir en pyjama. Ils montrèrent leurs cartons d'invitation à l'élève qui faisait le larbin, et furent invités à entrer.

Slughorn avait richement décoré son bureau, qui s'ornait dorénavant de tentures dorées, de guirlandes et de boules de Noël. De la fausse neige tombait du plafond en des endroits stratégiques, recouvrant de magnifiques bûches au chocolat d'un fin manteau scintillant.

Elle sursauta quand McLaggen enroula son bras autour de sa taille. L'image d'un boa constrictor s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione et elle se dégagea habilement.

\- Si on mangeait quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle avec empressement.

\- Si tu veux…, répondit Cormac avec un soupir frustré.

Au buffet, elle croisa Ginny qui la regarda avec pitié. Hermione saisit un toast. Elle balaya la salle du regard. Elle cherchait Rogue, mais celui-ci ne passa pas dans son champ de vision. Elle pensa un instant qu'il avait renoncé à la soirée et cela fit gonfler une honteuse boule au fond de sa gorge.

\- Tu sais que je suis pressenti pour intégrer une équipe de Quidditch professionnelle ?

\- Ah ? fit Hermione sans conviction, tandis qu'elle mâchait son toast en observant chacun des visages autour d'elle à la recherche des cheveux noirs et des traits anguleux.

\- Nul doute que je serai sélectionné. On m'a toujours dit que j'avais un potentiel fou.

\- Certainement, fit Hermione.

Cormac fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, Granger, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Ah, je ne savais pas, répondit Hermione d'une voix absente.

Il claqua des doigts devant les yeux d'Hermione, et celle-ci sursauta. McLaggen plissa les yeux.

\- Je sais pas où t'es, mais certainement pas avec moi…, marmonna-t-il, vexé.

Hermione se frotta le front.

\- Excuse-moi, Cormac. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, on ne peut pas dire que cette soirée tombe à point nommé. Tu disais ?

Le sourire en coin avait fait sa réapparition, doublé d'une nouvelle lueur dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

\- C'est pas important…, répondit-il.

McLaggen lui saisit le poignet et Hermione lâcha son toast à peine entamé. Il la tira à sa suite jusqu'à un coin de la pièce.

\- J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose…, susurra-t-il.

Hermione le suivit distraitement, toujours à la recherche de l'homme en noir, qui restait à son grand regret invisible. McLaggen stoppa sa marche quelques mètres plus loin et Hermione se retrouva plantée en face de lui, tandis que des signaux d'alerte montaient à son cerveau. Elle leva les yeux. Au-dessus d'eux se trouvait une branche de gui. _Oh non_ , songea Hermione.

\- C'est la tradition, Granger…

Il ferma les yeux et avança les lèvres. Hermione chercha à toute vitesse un moyen d'échapper à ce garçon qui la répugnait.

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai oublié… euh… je reviens !

Elle se carapata sous le regard d'incompréhension de McLaggen. Elle se faufila dans la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus dense, désireuse de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Cormac. Alors qu'elle se demandait si sa vengeance sur Ron valait bien toute cette ridicule mascarade, elle aperçut devant elle les larges fenêtres, parées de beaux rideaux dorés translucides. Elle se dépêcha et s'y faufila, avant de se laisser tomber sur le rebord de pierre. D'un geste nerveux, elle remit en place les mèches de cheveux échappées de son chignon. Elle poussa un long soupir.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule derrière le rideau. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Nonchalamment adossé au mur de pierre, un verre contenant une substance couleur miel à la main, se tenait Severus Rogue. Il arborait sur son visage un air amusé.

\- Eh bien, Granger, souffla-t-il. J'osais espérer que vous passeriez votre soirée à me fuir, et vous voilà de nouveau dans mes pieds.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire. Elle n'osait se l'avouer, mais un poids venait de quitter sa poitrine.

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi, Professeur.

Le visage de Rogue était quasiment intégralement plongé dans la pénombre, mais elle devina à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'il venait de la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ses iris s'arrêtèrent un peu plus longtemps sur ses épaules nues, puis sur sa bouche, avant de revenir se planter dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle frissonna légèrement puis croisa les bras.

\- Et vous, puis-je savoir quel malheureux vous êtes en train d'éviter ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Moi, je suppose ?

\- Quelle prétention…, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je fuis la moindre personne qui aurait la déplaisante idée de venir m'adresser la parole.

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux.

\- C'est drôle, parce que vous m'avez adressé la parole en premier, pourtant.

Les mâchoires de Rogue se contractèrent, tandis que ses phalanges blanchissaient autour de son verre. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, avant de lui dire sur un ton mauvais :

\- On dirait que je commence à prendre vos vilaines habitudes, effectivement.

Hermione, ravie de l'effet de sa réplique, décida d'enchaîner :

\- Franchement, Professeur, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez pris la peine de venir, si c'est pour éviter la moindre compagnie.

\- On appelle cela une obligation sociale, Granger. Et puis regardez-vous : malgré tous mes efforts à fuir tout le monde, c'est vous qui me tombez dessus. _Vous_. Si j'avais eu une quelconque croyance envers le Destin, nul doute que j'aurais vu là un signe fâcheux…

Hermione trouva à sa voix une intonation étrange. Comme un reproche, mais… Tout à coup, les rideaux s'écartèrent et McLaggen apparut, coupant Hermione dans ses réflexions :

\- T'abuses Granger, je t'ai cherchée part… Oh, bonsoir Professeur Rogue.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir, qui eut pour effet de faire reculer Cormac.

\- Je suis à la fontaine à champagne, dit-il à Hermione avant de s'éloigner.

\- C'est ça, noie-toi dedans…, marmonna Hermione une fois qu'il fut suffisamment loin.

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de Rogue. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Par Merlin, Granger, ne me dites pas que cet énergumène est votre cavalier…, murmura Rogue avec dédain. Un abruti pareil. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ?

\- Si vous le saviez, c'est sûrement moi que vous qualifieriez d'abrutie…, se lamenta la jeune femme. Et je vous rassure, maintenant que je l'ai côtoyé d'un peu plus près, je vous confirme que c'est _vraiment_ un abruti.

Rogue lui lança un regard étrange. Hermione se rendit compte du sous-entendu que pouvait véhiculer sa phrase et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

Par tous les dieux, pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de se justifier sur _ça_ auprès de _Rogue_ ? Mais celui-ci ne releva pas et avala une gorgée de son verre. Ses yeux brillèrent tout à coup.

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai malencontreusement omis de tester un poison sur vous, susurra-t-il après un court instant de silence.

Hermione l'observa avec méfiance.

\- Puis-je savoir lequel ?

Un curieux sourire étira les lèvres de Rogue. Lentement, il leva son verre à la hauteur des yeux d'Hermione.

\- Oh, fit-elle en observant les reflets ambrés de l'alcool.

Les iris de Rogue se troublèrent un instant et son sourire s'effaça.

\- C'est ce que je considère comme le plus dangereux des poisons, asséna-t-il d'une voix basse et sombre. Car si d'autres, plus violents, tuent les hommes à l'instant où ils y trempent leurs lèvres, celui-ci est bien plus pervers… Il les séduit, puis les envoie se perdre dans les plus sombres profondeurs de leur âme.

Hermione déglutit. Quelque chose lui disait que Rogue ne savait que trop bien de quoi il parlait. Il lui tendit son verre. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Sentez, lui dit Rogue. Je suis curieux de savoir…

Elle saisit le verre, non sans hésitation. L'un de ses doigts effleura le pouce de Rogue et elle le sentit tressaillir, imperceptiblement. Elle leva le verre et l'avança sous son nez. Sa main se mit à trembler tandis qu'elle poussait un soupir surpris. Rogue leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- De tous les poisons que vous m'avez fait sentir, murmura-t-elle, celui-ci a le parfum le plus délicieux…

Son cœur s'emballa face aux effluves parfumés. Elle observa le regard brûlant de Rogue par-dessus le verre, et elle eut soudain une envie presque irrépressible de tremper ses lèvres dans l'alcool, dans les milliards de molécules dont certaines avaient touché la bouche du Maître des Potions. Tremper ses lèvres juste pour voir. Elle avait envie de sentir un goût. Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, que là n'était pas la première raison de son envie.

Se mettrait-il en colère ? Ou la danse des flammes dans ses yeux n'en serait-elle que plus vive ?

La main d'Hermione trembla un instant, et son souffle s'emballa. Il le vit. Elle sut qu'il le vit.

Alors, poussée par elle ne savait quelle sombre volonté, elle leva lentement, très lentement le verre, ses yeux pleins d'insolence vrillant les onyx noirs. Le liquide épicé toucha ses lèvres et pénétra dans sa bouche, libérant son feu de saveurs. Hermione manqua lâcher le verre sous la surprise, mais elle se contint, imprimant à son visage un air aussi neutre que possible. Rogue ne détournait pas ses yeux, fixant la jeune femme derrière son masque de glace, la tête légèrement baissée. L'alcool brûla le palais d'Hermione, et dans son trouble, les images de son rêve de la nuit revinrent se cogner aux parois de son crâne. Elle songea que c'était le goût de Rogue qui enflammait sa gorge et sa langue à cet instant.

Elle trouva en même temps la réponse à sa question précédente. Rogue n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait esquissé aucun geste. Il l'avait juste regardée faire, les yeux luisant de braises énigmatiques.

Surprise, malmenée, perturbée par l'impassibilité de Rogue contrecarrée par le feu de ses yeux, Hermione éloigna le verre de son visage.

Lentement, le cœur battant, elle le tendit vers Rogue. Elle pouvait voir son torse se soulever rapidement sous l'épaisseur de ses robes noires, et cela fit naître une curieuse sensation au creux de son ventre. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas détourner les yeux de ceux de Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions tendit la main et saisit le verre, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher la peau de la jeune femme. La tension entre eux était palpable, électrique. Dangereuse. Hermione ne tenait plus. Elle dut briser le silence.

\- Je voulais voir si… Le goût… Il était tellement fort, souffla-t-elle. Je n'ai plus… l'habitude.

Son essoufflement trahissait ce qu'elle tentait de repousser au fond d'elle. Son trouble. Les commissures des lèvres de Rogue tressautèrent. Dans un geste détaché, presque insolent, il leva à son tour le verre. Hermione tressaillit et son corps se tendit. La bouche de Rogue se posa juste à côté de la trace écarlate que ses lèvres fardées avaient laissée sur le cristal. L'avait-il fait exprès ?

Rogue but une nouvelle gorgée avant de déclarer, en réponse aux déclarations de la jeune femme :

\- En accord avec ce que je vous disais : pervers et séducteur.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il franchit la mince barrière qui les isolait du monde et s'en alla, laissant une Hermione extrêmement troublée derrière lui.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans la foule, sa silhouette rendue trouble par la tulle des rideaux. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, anxieuse. Rogue véhiculait avec lui un halo inconnu, une aura qui troublait de plus en plus Hermione. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose.

Elle finit à son tour par sortir de la cachette et se dirigea vers le buffet d'un pas décidé. Il fallait qu'elle boive de l'alcool. Ce serait la seule vraie boisson dont elle pourrait sentir le goût. Elle en avait un besoin vital à cet instant. Les quelques goûts qu'elle avait pu sentir au cours des expériences avaient injecté en elle autant d'espoir que de frustration. Il fallait qu'elle ressente quelque chose. _Maintenant_. Autant pour retrouver cette dimension que sa vie avait perdue que pour oublier Rogue et ces étranges sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Elle saisit rapidement deux coupes de champagne et fit le chemin inverse, retournant s'isoler derrière les rideaux. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Cormac ne lui mette de nouveau la main dessus. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'endroit où Rogue s'était tenu, quelques instants plus tôt. Lentement, elle leva le verre à ses lèvres. Lorsque le liquide pétillant entra en contact avec sa langue, elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Ce fut comme une explosion de saveurs. Ses papilles agissaient comme des yeux plongés dans le noir que l'on aurait brusquement inondés de lumière. Elle gardait chaque gorgée un certain temps dans sa bouche, prenant le temps d'en apprécier tous les dons. Elle l'avalait seulement quand l'agression des bulles et la chaleur de l'alcool, dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, devenaient insupportables à ses récepteurs endormis depuis longtemps.

Elle vida le deuxième verre de la même façon. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle repensait à l'une des premières expériences, quelques semaines plus tôt. On l'avait alors privée de sa vue, mais son imagination avait fait le reste. Elle revoyait la main de Rogue se lever jusqu'à sa bouche. Puis elle revit les yeux brillants du Maître des Potions, quelques instants plus tôt, posés sur cette même bouche.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sous le goût enivrant du champagne, elle sentit la texture sèche et craquelée du rouge à lèvre. Il avait posé un regard sur elle, un regard d'homme. Elle savait que des pensées interdites et effrayantes s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Elle en était fortement perturbée. Car après tout, il était toujours froid, toujours cassant. Toujours Rogue, en somme. Avec, peut-être, un peu plus de braises au fond des yeux.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta derrière le rideau, mais quand elle décida de sortir, l'alcool commençait à lui faire mal à la tête. Elle voulait boire autre chose. Ressentir quelque chose sur sa langue, dans ses narines, une nouvelle fois. S'enivrer de ce qu'elle avait perdu et qui lui manquait tellement. Elle se cogna à diverses personnes qui dansaient, chahutaient, s'embrassaient. Autour d'elle aussi, l'alcool faisait son effet. Elle tourna brusquement la tête en sentant un regard peser sur elle. Mais elle ne vit personne. Au loin, elle aperçut McLaggen, sourire éclatant et dents blanches entourées de trois filles de Serdaigle qui gloussaient et se pavanaient devant lui.

Elle atteignit la table et saisit un verre, n'importe lequel. Elle se rendit compte que celui qu'elle avait attrapé était le même que celui que Rogue lui avait tendu un peu plus tôt. Celui dans lequel ils avaient bu. Tous les deux.

Elle le porta à son nez, et sourit béatement. Oui, c'était le même parfum. Elle but une gorgée, et l'explosion de saveur fut encore plus violente que celle du champagne. Plus brûlante aussi. Il s'agissait sûrement de whisky.

Une poigne forte saisit soudain son épaule et Hermione sursauta violemment. Son verre manqua lui échapper des mains, une lampée de liquide en jaillit et ruissela sur sa main.

\- Oh, je suis navré, Miss Granger ! s'exclama Slughorn. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer…

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal…

Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, et elle dut se contenir pour avoir l'air plus sobre qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle sembla faire illusion, car Slughorn sourit. Il avait l'air d'un parfait coq en pâte, fier, entouré de ses petits trophées humains à qui il servait une soirée empreinte d'un luxe certain.

\- La soirée vous plaît-elle ?

\- Oh oui, beaucoup, répondit Hermione d'une façon qu'elle espérait convaincante.

\- Fort bien, fort bien.

Il prit soudain un air extrêmement sérieux.

\- Dites-moi, commença-t-il. J'ai reçu votre lettre – laquelle était bien énigmatique, je dois dire, concernant votre guérison. Racontez-moi, je serais curieux d'en connaître les détails.

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea encore plus. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le verre glissant.

\- Oh, euh… Eh bien…

Slughorn la regardait intensément, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le côté et brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau. Il leva une main et fit un signe.

\- Severus ! _Severus_ , vous ici ! Quel plaisir ! Venez-donc, venez-donc…

Hermione ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, dépassée par les événements.

Rogue, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, apparut à côté d'elle. Il ne lui jeta pas un regard.

\- Horace, salua-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Vous tombez à pic, mon cher… Miss Granger allait justement me raconter les détails de sa guérison, suite à sa perte de sens… Mais dites-moi, vous avez eu vent de cette histoire, je présume ?

Rogue découvrit les dents. Hermione leva la tête vers lui au moment où ses yeux noirs, carnassiers, se posaient sur elle.

\- J'en ai effectivement entendu parler, oui…

Slughorn éclata d'un rire un peu gras.

\- C'est vrai que cette petite péripétie a fait le tour du château. Pardonnez-moi d'en rire, Miss Granger.

Il lui tapota l'épaule. Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle avait envie de fuir. Son regard se posa sur le verre vide que Rogue tenait à la hauteur de sa hanche. Il y avait encore sa trace de rouge à lèvre. Elle se sentit soudain au bord du malaise, mais elle ne sut pas qui, de l'alcool ou de Rogue, était le plus responsable.

Slughorn poursuivit sa discussion gênante.

\- Alors, Miss Granger, par quel procédé êtes-vous…

Il fut coupé par un Rusard salvateur qui débarqua dans la salle, tenant Drago Malefoy par l'encolure.

\- Professeur, je l'ai surpris à roder dans le couloir, il prétend être invité.

Malefoy leva ses mains devant lui.

\- Ca va, ça va, fit Malefoy. J'avoue, je ne suis pas invité, c'est bon…

Hermione sentit un coup de vent soulever le bas de sa robe alors que Rogue faisait volte-face dans un grand mouvement de cape. Telle une ombre, il se fraya un passage entre les convives, agglutinés pour observer la scène. La musique avait arrêté de jouer.

\- Je m'en occupe, Rusard, claqua Rogue. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione, appuyée à la table, le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière les tentures de la porte, Malefoy à sa suite.

\- Eh bien, allez, que tout le monde s'amuse ! fit la voix de Slughorn. Oh, Miranda !

Il déplaça son corps imposant loin d'Hermione, au plus grand soulagement de celle-ci, semblant l'avoir oubliée. La musique reprit et avec elle l'agitation ambiante. Hermione, elle, continuait de fixer la porte. C'est ainsi qu'elle aperçut Harry quitter la salle. Elle eut d'abord l'idée d'aller voir ce qu'il mijotait, mais elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle porta une main à sa tête, dans laquelle un marteau semblait taper sans discontinuer. Et au milieu du tumulte de son crâne, l'image des yeux brûlants de Rogue la hantait, à son plus grand désarroi. Elle saisit un nouveau verre, et en but quelques gorgées, dans l'espoir d'oublier les sentiments dangereux qui ondulaient en elle. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta là, au bord de la table, seule, à siroter la seule substance à peu près comestible qui lui procurait autre chose qu'un néant gustatif. Au bout d'un instant, vaincue par l'alcool, elle fut victime d'un fou rire irrépressible. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

\- Hermione ? Ça va ?

Hermione tourna la tête et, apercevant Ginny, rit de plus belle. Ginny la regarda sans comprendre, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

\- Oh…, fit son amie d'une voix amusée. Hermione, voyons, personne ne t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait y aller doucement quand on n'y était pas habitué ?

Elle se cacha derrière sa main pour masquer son sourire trop évident, et prit Hermione par le bras.

\- Par Merlin, heureusement que tu as semé McLaggen, tu aurais été à sa merci la plus totale… Allez, viens, je pense qu'il est temps que cette fête s'arrête pour toi. Je te raccompagne au dortoir.

Hermione s'arrêta brutalement de rire. Rien n'était plus clair dans son esprit. Que devait-elle faire, pourquoi ? Elle s'accrocha, dans son ivresse, à la seule pensée nette qui subsistait encore dans son esprit embrumé. Rogue.

\- Non…, fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Je dois aller voir Rogue…

Ginny retint un rire.

\- Non non non, je t'explique : tu es sacrément éméchée, et c'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller rendre visite à Rogue lorsqu'on est éméché. A moins, bien sûr, de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ginny tira Hermione par le bras.

\- Fred a raconté une fois avoir été surpris un soir dans un couloir alors qu'il avait un peu bu. Il avait ramené de l'hydromel pour fêter une victoire au Quidditch. Évidemment, c'est Rogue qui lui est tombé dessus… Fred n'a jamais voulu nous raconter les détails de ce qui s'était passé, acheva Ginny d'une voix sombre.

Elle parvint à tirer Hermione dans le couloir.

\- Mais Ginny… C'est important… Je dois dire à Rogue que j'ai bien senti le goût de l'alcool…

\- Il semble effectivement que tu l'aies bien senti, oui… Tu lui diras demain, ce sera plus crédible, Hermione, je t'assure.

\- Ginny, laisse-moi y aller, s'il te plaît…

Hermione avait les yeux à moitié clos et se reposait sur Ginny, qui ne tarda pas à avoir du mal à la soutenir.

\- Non, Hermione, n'insiste pas. Quand on voit qu'il a réussi à te faire avaler du poison alors que tu étais sobre, je ne vais sûrement pas te laisser y aller seule dans cet état.

Hermione eut un petit rire qui finit en hoquet.

\- Alors viens avec moi… Tu vas voir, c'est sympa.

Ginny regarda avec inquiétude le sourire béat de son amie.

\- Par Merlin Hermione, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte. Et parle moins fort, s'il te plait, on va avoir des problèmes.

\- Puis-je savoir de quel genre de problèmes vous voulez parler, Miss Weasley ?

Le sang de Ginny se figea dans ses veines.

\- Et merde…, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, Hermione au bout de son bras, pour faire face à Severus Rogue.

\- Professeur Rogue…, geignit Hermione.

Ginny lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire taire.

\- Bonsoir Professeur Rogue… Euh… Hermione a… mal au ventre. Je la raccompagne.

\- Je n'ai pas mal au ventre, Ginny, râla Hermione, tu as trop bu toi aussi, tu dis n'importe quoi…

Rogue leva un sourcil et croisa les bras. Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Elles s'étaient fourrées dans un sacré pétrin. Rogue finit par s'avancer, l'air profondément exaspéré.

\- Granger, combien de verres avez-vous bus ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Hermione rit doucement.

\- On s'en fiche… Mais je dois vous dire que…

Elle hoqueta.

\- Quoi, Granger ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ?

Ginny assistait à cet étrange échange. Elle attendait le moment où Rogue allait déchainer sa colère.

\- Que les goûts et les odeurs étaient magnifiques… Incroyables… Tellement fruités… Et sucrés… Et explosifs… Et…

\- Merci Granger, j'ai compris, la coupa Rogue.

\- Et acidulés… Surtout le verre que vous…

\- Miss Weasley, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Ne la lâchez pas.

Ginny soupira. Elles allaient en prendre pour leur grade. Elle serra plus fort le bras d'Hermione et l'incita à la suivre. Elle talonna Rogue en marchant le plus vite possible, mais il faisait de grandes enjambées, et le dos de Ginny souffrait de plus en plus sous Hermione qui pesait de tout son poids sur elle. Alors qu'il avait pris quatre mètres d'avance, Rogue daigna regarder derrière lui. Ginny entendit distinctement dans le couloir désert sa langue qu'il fit claquer contre son palais, signe de son agacement profond. Il fit demi-tour et vint la rejoindre, sa cape tournant violemment derrière lui, comme présage de la colère qui guettait les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Désolée Professeur, dit Ginny, mais…

Il la fit taire d'un regard et, sous l'œil incrédule de Ginny, passa son bras sous celui d'Hermione, la délestant complètement de son amie. Puis il reprit sa marche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny découvrait pour la première fois le bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci laissa tomber sans ménagement Hermione sur une chaise. Alors qu'il marchait vers son étagère, Hermione commença à glisser, et il bondit pour la rattraper.

\- Eh bien Weasley, ne restez pas plantée là-bas bêtement, venez la soutenir !

Ginny s'exécuta. Rogue revint un instant plus tard avec une fiole remplie d'un liquide verdâtre sirupeux. Dans l'agitation, la robe d'Hermione s'était levée, dévoilant une partie un peu trop large de sa cuisse. Rogue y jeta un œil furtif avant de déboucher la fiole et de la tendre à Hermione.

\- Buvez, Granger. _Immédiatement_.

Hermione saisit la fiole et la porta à son nez. Elle fit la moue et la rendit à Rogue sans en consommer une goutte, sous l'œil effaré de Ginny.

\- Bon sang, Granger, _buvez cette potion_ , dit Rogue de sa voix la plus calme et la plus dangereuse.

Hermione fit non de la tête.

\- Je refuse de consommer la moindre boisson insipide à partir d'aujourd'hui…

Elle avait la bouche sèche. Ses cheveux échappés de son chignon collaient à son front en sueur. Ginny vit nettement la patience de Rogue se briser nette sur les traits de son visage. Sans prévenir, il saisit le menton d'Hermione, lui ouvrit la bouche et y versa la potion. Hermione tenta de se débattre. Elle attrapa les coudes de Rogue et tenta de le repousser.

\- Hermione, arrête…, fit Ginny d'une voix blanche.

Mais Rogue était évidemment bien plus fort. Une fois qu'Hermione eut avalé l'intégralité de la fiole, il se redressa et balaya son visage de la main pour en écarter les mèches de cheveux noirs venues s'y coller.

Hermione le regardait d'un œil hagard, lui et seulement lui. Rogue aussi l'observait, essoufflé.

Il fallut trente secondes pour que l'expression du visage d'Hermione change du tout au tout. Elle finit par porter la main à sa tête, puis regarda tour à tour Rogue et Ginny, l'air perdu. Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les trois sorciers. La panique s'insinua pernicieusement dans les traits d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Rogue.

Celui-ci la regardait d'un air interdit. Puis, Ginny vit un éclat passer dans ses yeux noirs, et un rictus méprisant finit par barrer son visage.

\- Miss Weasley se fera sûrement un plaisir de tout vous raconter, dit-il en vrillant Ginny des yeux.

Hermione regarda Ginny, les yeux noyés de panique. Son amie lui fit un sourire peu convaincant.

\- Raccompagnez-là, claqua Rogue à l'attention de Ginny. Partez, déguerpissez.

Ginny ne se fit pas prier. Elle saisit la main d'Hermione et l'incita à se lever. Hermione ne lâchait pas Rogue du regard.

\- Laissez-moi en paix, Granger…, dit doucement Rogue.

Elles sortirent du bureau. La dernière phrase de Rogue sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Ginny. Plusieurs détails l'avaient frappée, et… Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Mieux valait ne pas y penser tout court.

\- Ginny, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë alors que les deux amies montaient quatre à quatre les escaliers.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de rien ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu avais trop bu, et… et il nous est tombé dessus !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oh, misère… Ne me dis pas que j'ai fait des choses honteuses et répréhensibles, Ginny, par pitié…

Ginny soupira et s'arrêta net dans les escaliers.

\- D'abord, explique-moi ce qui n'est pas répréhensible pour Rogue. J'hallucine qu'il nous ait laissées partir aussi facilement. J'ai cru qu'il allait nous jeter aux oubliettes, sérieusement ! Je t'en supplie, ne bois pas tant la prochaine fois.

\- La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est ce goût…, murmura Hermione. Je sais, j'ai agi stupidement mais… Je n'en peux plus de cette perte de sens.

\- Je comprends, Hermione. Mais sans parler de Rogue, imagine si tu avais vraiment trop bu, sans que tu en aies l'habitude… Le coma éthylique, ça te parle ?

\- Oui, évidemment…, répondit sombrement Hermione. Mais après tout, c'est le poison le plus pervers…

\- Hein ?

\- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

Elles atteignirent les dortoirs. Tandis qu'Hermione s'enfermait dans la salle de bains, Ginny se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle fixa le baldaquin. Quelque chose clochait.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez ! ;)**


	11. Départ

**Bonsoir ! Et un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je ne peux pas vous offrir une fête de Slughorn à chaque chapitre, donc celui-là est un peu plus... plat ? Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même !**

 **Comme toujours, un grand merci de me lire, un grand merci de me laisser de si belles reviews !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Erza : Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Ooooh, merci ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, du coup, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à jade : Oh ça aurait été quelque chose, avec l'Amortentia XD Mais c'était juste de l'alcool, purement et simplement ;) Eh oui, Ginny n'est pas aveugle, héhé... Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Yoko78 : Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Ange : Oui, la pauvre, effectivement... Voici donc la suite ! Merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _Et à l'immobilité profonde de tout son corps, à peine agité par intervalles d'un frisson machinal, comme un arbre au vent, à la roideur de ses coudes plus marbre que la rampe où ils s'appuyaient, à voir le sourire pétrifié qui contractait son visage, on eût dit qu'il n'y avait plus dans Claude Frollo que les yeux de vivant._

 _Victor Hugo, Notre-Dame de Paris_

* * *

 **H** ermione se couvrit brutalement la tête de ses bras tandis qu'un rayon de lumière agressif transperçait allègrement la fine barrière de ses paupières closes. Un mal de tête la fit grimacer et elle gémit.

\- Hermione, réveille-toi…

\- Gi…nny ? marmonna Hermione.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Hermione tâtonna sur sa table de chevet et saisit sa montre. Elle daigna ouvrir les yeux pour en consulter le cadran et poussa un soupir rauque.

\- Il est huit heures… et on est samedi…, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle marmonna quelque chose à propos du premier jour de vacances, saisit son oreiller et plongea sa tête dessous. Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je sais Hermione, mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Ça m'a tracassée toute la nuit…

\- Si c'est pour me rappeler ce que j'ai fait hier soir, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine… Et puis j'ai un mal de tête affreux…

Ginny sourit.

\- C'est bien Rogue, ça… Te donner une potion qui annule l'état d'ivresse mais pas la gueule de bois…

Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle était venue dire à Hermione. Elle s'installa en tailleur sur le lit de son amie, tira les rideaux du baldaquin et jeta un sort d'insonorisation. Hermione émergea de son oreiller.

\- Par Merlin, c'est si important que ça, Ginny ? se lamenta-t-elle.

Ginny la regarda d'un air grave.

\- Oui. Bon sang Hermione, ça ne va pas du tout. Pas _du tout_.

\- Si tu parles de ma tête, je suis au courant, merci…

Ginny ignora la pique et poursuivit :

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir… Alors je me suis levée tôt, et je suis allée voir les sabliers. Le niveau du nôtre n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est-à-dire hier midi.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ?

Ginny lança un regard désespéré à son amie et poussa un soupir résigné.

\- Hermione. Hier soir. Je te rappelle que Rogue nous est tombé dessus. Tu étais plus qu'éméchée. Ça te revient, j'espère ?

Hermione gémit.

\- Je t'assure que je ne m'en souviens pas mieux que ça, je te l'ai dit hier soir…

\- Tu étais ivre. Dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. En présence de Rogue. Et il ne t'a pas enlevé de points. Ni à toi toute seule pour ton état, ni à nous deux pour notre présence dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Et alors ? Il a peut-être été plus tolérant, vis-à-vis de la fête de Slughorn et de la veille des vacances de Noël.

Ginny avait l'air consterné.

\- Par Merlin Hermione, je t'assure que je vais finir par croire que tu es encore saoule. On parle de Rogue. _Rogue_ !

\- Bon, bref, je peux savoir où tu veux en venir exactement ?

Ginny fuit le regard de son amie.

\- Eh bien… Ça me semble tellement ridicule… Et délicat à aborder… Mais…

Sans prévenir, elle bondit en avant et saisit les épaules d'Hermione.

\- Tu dois me dire la vérité : est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Rogue et toi ?

Hermione cligna des yeux, puis éclata de rire. Elle regretta immédiatement quand son crâne fut traversé d'une secousse de douleur.

\- Mon dieu, Ginny. Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui bois trop ? Comment une idée pareille a-t-elle pu te venir en tête ?

Ginny leva ses bras et les laissa retomber mollement en signe d'abattement.

\- Je suis sérieuse, Hermione, ça m'a perturbée toute la nuit. J'ai vu… des choses… hier soir.

Hermione se redressa en position assise et porta une main à son front en grimaçant. La tête lui tourna. Elle laissa le vertige s'estomper un peu avant de relancer Ginny :

\- Tu as vu des choses. Bien. Lesquelles ?

\- Le fait qu'il t'ait soutenue dans le couloir, qu'il t'ait donné une potion pour annuler ton ivresse. Le fait que toi, tu aies insisté pour le voir, dans ton état, pour lui annoncer que tu avais senti le goût de l'alcool. Et puis…

Ginny se mordit la lèvre.

\- La façon qu'il a de te regarder.

Hermione déglutit. Elle triturait sa couette entre ses doigts, perturbée.

\- Quelle façon de me regarder ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ginny poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, Hermione. C'est dur à décrire, tu sais. Mais il t'a observée avec une sorte de lueur dans le regard… Comme une sorte d'inquiétude, comme… Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de toi, finalement. Il se débrouille pour toujours avoir l'air froid, cassant, détestable, mais avec une sorte de chaleur au fin fond de ses yeux quand il les pose sur toi. Il y avait du trouble, aussi, j'en suis certaine. _Tu_ le troubles.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste qu'on passe nos soirées ensemble dernièrement, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Ce qu'il voit en moi, c'est l'intérêt scientifique de ma situation.

Ginny leva un sourcil, les joues rouges de contrariété.

\- Tes jambes aussi, elles ont un intérêt scientifique ? souffla-t-elle.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, comme si on l'avait brusquement giflée.

\- Oui, Hermione, oui ! C'est aussi de ce genre de regard dont je veux parler ! Et ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, je le vois dans tes yeux…

Ginny souffla puis vrilla Hermione d'un regard sévère.

\- Ce que j'ai vu ne concerne pas que Rogue, à vrai dire. Toi aussi, tu as une curieuse façon de poser les yeux sur lui.

\- Mais Ginny, je…

\- Laisse-moi terminer. Tu le regardes comme si tu voulais voir à travers lui. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui hier soir. On dirait qu'il te… magnétise.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Ginny. Hermione ferma les yeux. Par Merlin, était-elle aussi transparente ? Ginny était en train de mettre des mots sur ce qui la tracassait depuis des jours sans qu'elle n'arrive à se l'avouer. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ginny la regardait d'un air accusateur.

\- Vous passez vos soirées à faire des recherches sur toutes sortes de molécules, mais je vais te dire, moi, où a lieu la vraie chimie : entre vous !

Hermione se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Ginny soupira.

\- Je te laisse y réfléchir, dit-elle. Malgré tout ça, n'oublie pas que le train part à dix-sept heures tapantes.

Hermione vit le rai de lumière sur le plafond s'agrandir quand Ginny franchit les rideaux, avant que son lit ne replonge dans la pénombre. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il fallait qu'elle prépare sa valise pour aller passer Noël au Terrier. Elle eut envie de pleurer de colère quand elle se rendit compte que la première pensée qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle n'allait pas voir Rogue pendant deux semaines. Que lui avait-il fait ? Que lui avait-elle fait à lui ? A quel point était-ce grave pour que Ginny le remarque elle aussi ? Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voyait plus Rogue comme avant. Bien sûr que la vue de son élégante silhouette noire faisait déferler en elle une étrange et dévastatrice vague salée et piquante. Bien sûr qu'elle avait vu le trouble dans les yeux de Rogue, ce trouble qui ondulait, ce trouble qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher.

Le monde vacilla dangereusement autour d'elle lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre. Elle fut prise de nausée. D'un geste incertain, elle saisit un flacon d'huile essentielle sur sa table de nuit et le sentit. Aucun parfum, mais son mal de tête s'amplifia soudain et Hermione faillit laisser tomber le petit contenant. Dans quel état s'était-elle mis la veille ? Elle en avait honte.

Elle songea un instant à descendre déjeuner, mais la seule idée d'avaler quelque chose, même insipide, lui donna envie de vomir et elle renonça. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle tira sa malle de sous son lit et entreprit de la remplir d'un air morne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter le château.

Alors qu'avec des gestes ralentis elle fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche des vêtements qu'elle voulait emporter et des cadeaux qu'elle avait rangés en prévision, elle retrouva la boîte de thé de Noël de ses parents. Elle la saisit et contempla une nouvelle fois ses motifs familiers. Elle en souleva délicatement le couvercle et y plongea le nez. Rien, bien évidemment. Frustrée, elle plongea son pouce et son index à l'intérieur et préleva une miette du mélange, qu'elle posa sur sa langue. Sans surprise, elle eut l'impression d'y avoir déposé un gravillon.

Hermione referma la boîte d'un air rageur et amorça un geste pour l'enterrer au fond d'une pile de vêtements, quand une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit. Mue d'une énergie nouvelle, elle se précipita dans la salle de bains. Elle grimaça en apercevant sa tête. Il lui restait des reliefs de rouge à lèvre autour des lèvres, ses cheveux semblaient avoir autant la gueule de bois qu'elle, et elle ne parlait même pas de la couleur de ses cernes. Elle se prépara en vitesse, autant pour mettre en œuvre son idée que pour fuir son effrayant reflet.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, immobile, comme au premier soir. A la différence qu'elle tenait à présent sous son bras la belle boîte de thé, enveloppée dans un papier cadeau sommaire mais élégant. Elle avait orné le paquet d'un petit mot. Un mot à double sens, elle le savait. Mais tant pis, il fallait que ça sorte. Rogue le prendrait bien comme il le voudrait, il la rejetterait, ne voudrait plus d'elle à la rentrée, mais elle avait besoin d'exorciser un minimum la tempête qui grondait en elle.

Elle frappa à la porte. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'y trouvait, même à neuf heures du matin, le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Quand il l'aperçut sur son palier, son visage se durcit.

 _Carapace et masque, encore_ , songea Hermione.

\- Vous avez une mine affreuse, Granger, asséna-t-il. Auriez-vous passé une mauvaise nuit ?

Hermione décela sans problème la colère et le reproche dans sa voix grave. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis désolée, Professeur. Vraiment désolée. Je…

Elle grimaça et porta une main à sa tête. Rogue leva un sourcil.

\- Douloureuses réminiscences ? dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Hermione serra les dents. Alors, sans prévenir, il s'écarta du passage, invitant tacitement Hermione à entrer. Elle aurait pourtant pensé qu'il lui fermerait la porte au nez. Un peu intimidée, elle entra dans ce bureau qu'elle connaissait bien, maintenant. En tout cas, mieux que son propriétaire.

\- Alors ? susurra Rogue. Dépêchez-vous de me dire ce que vous avez à me dire, que je puisse vous voir disparaître en vitesse.

Hermione retint un rictus. Ce n'était pas gagné. Mais au fond d'elle, elle souriait. Après tout, un animal dangereux sur le qui-vive dissimulait dans certains cas un animal apeuré.

\- Vous aviez raison en disant que ce poison était pervers et séducteur, dit-elle alors.

\- En doutiez-vous ? demanda Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

\- Du tout, mais je me suis lamentablement faite avoir…

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, honteuse.

\- Je ne supportais plus… Je ne _supporte_ plus de ne pas savoir ce que je mange, de ne plus rien pouvoir sentir… Hier soir, on m'a offert la seule boisson modérément comestible qui me donnait dans la bouche un goût autre que celui d'une eau déminéralisée.

Rogue sourit méchamment.

\- Mais vous vous êtes comportée comme le papillon de nuit qui s'approche trop près de l'ampoule qui le tente tant. Et qui s'y brûle.

Hermione soupira.

\- Une image qui correspond bien, oui, admit-elle à voix basse.

Elle leva finalement ses yeux, qu'elle avait laissés baissés, vers Rogue.

\- Je tenais tout de même à vous remercier.

Rogue s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme une panthère guettant une antilope s'abreuvant dans un point d'eau.

\- Me remercier de quoi, Granger ? De rattraper vos frasques d'adolescente puérile ?

\- Vous remercier d'avoir été là. Tout simplement.

 _Touché_ , pensa-t-elle narquoisement. Un morceau de masque tomba au sol avec fracas, mais Rogue le remit bien vite en place. Son trouble disparut de ses traits aussi vite qu'il y avait pris place.

Hermione s'approcha alors du bureau et y déposa son paquet.

\- Vous l'ouvrirez le vingt-cinq, dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Rogue gardait le silence. Aucun mot sur leurs recherches, aucun mot sur l'organisation de la rentrée. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle le laisse en paix, Hermione le savait bien. Ses yeux brûlaient comme deux charbons ardents dans ce visage froid et volontairement impassible. Il fixait le petit paquet déposé à son attention.

Hermione était sur le point de partir, mais elle s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle vrilla le cou pour regarder Rogue et asséna, d'une voix dure et entendue :

\- Et je ne suis plus une adolescente, Professeur.

Puis elle disparut.

ooo

\- Hermione ? Tu es avec nous ?

\- Mmh ? fit Hermione en décollant son front de la vitre froide du compartiment.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, elle n'avait fait que regarder défiler les mornes paysages d'Ecosse. Elle avait le cafard. Elle sentait le regard de Ginny peser sur elle depuis l'autre banquette, mi sévère mi inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de serment inviolable ?

Hermione se fit violence pour réintégrer la discussion stérile dans laquelle Ron et Harry s'embourbaient depuis une bonne demi-heure.

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry.

A vrai dire, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle savait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle avait bien vu Harry quitter la fête précipitamment la veille, à la suite de Rogue et Malefoy. Mais ce qu'avait révélé Harry quelques minutes après leur départ avait fait apparaître un désagréable poids au fond de son estomac. Harry avait eu raison depuis le début. Malefoy mijotait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Mais ce qui inquiétait d'avantage Hermione, c'était le rôle que Rogue venait jouer là-dedans. Il avait apparemment dit à Malefoy qu'il allait l'aider. Mais l'aider _à quoi_ ?

\- Il protège forcément Malefoy, dit Ron. Ça a toujours été son élève préféré. Peut-être même qu'il en est le mentor dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Hermione sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser.

\- Arrêtez avec cette histoire. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous rappeler que quoi que Rogue fasse, Dumbledore lui fait confiance ?

Elle se garda de tourner les yeux vers Ginny. Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Personne n'est infaillible.

A cet instant, Lavande Brown passa dans le couloir, et dessina sur la vitre du compartiment, qu'elle prit soin de recouvrir de buée, un cœur transpercé d'une flèche.

Hermione avait cru comprendre, en surprenant une conversation entre Ron et Harry quelques heures plus tôt, que Ron ne la supportait plus. Mais elle constata avec une certaine inquiétude que la vision du visage dégoûté de son ami ne lui apportait pas le réconfort qu'elle aurait voulu.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'absorba de nouveau dans l'observation des paysages qui défilaient derrière la vitre, aussi gris que son cœur à cet instant.

La chaleur du Terrier et de l'accueil de Molly et Arthur Weasley lui firent oublier pour quelques précieux instants sa morosité. Elle oublia Rogue, elle oublia le serment inviolable, elle oublia le repas de Noël qui arrivait dans trois jours et dont elle ne pourrait pas pleinement profiter. Après qu'elle eut déposé la valise dans sa chambre et respiré un peu de ses huiles essentielles, elle descendit dans la pièce de vie déposer ses nombreux cadeaux sous le sapin richement garni. Fred et George la firent rire en lui présentant quelques gadgets de leur invention. Puis Molly vint la trouver et lui expliqua qu'elle était informée de sa situation, mais que sa cuisine aurait tôt fait de faire disparaître ses tracas.

Hermione se laissa aller au plaisir d'une soirée simple et conviviale, au milieu des gens qu'elle aimait.

Elle ignorait qu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, au fond des cachots humides et froids de Poudlard, Severus Rogue avait, comme un enfant, montré trop d'impatience devant son présent. Le papier gisait, déchiré, sur un coin du bureau. La boîte à thé était ouverte, et Rogue caressait du bout de l'index gauche le bord de sa tasse fumante. Il tournait et retournait dans son autre main le petit mot qu'il avait retrouvé accroché au paquet, et qu'il avait lu une bonne demi-douzaine de fois, déjà. Le regard perdu, il ouvrit d'un geste absent le tiroir de son bureau et y laissa tomber le ruban de parchemin, qui vint rejoindre celui où lui et Hermione Granger avaient échangé quelques mots sur la lavande, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il but une gorgée de son thé brûlant et ferma les yeux. Le mot s'imprima sur l'écran de ses paupières, bien trop net, bien trop puissant, bien trop dangereux.

 _Vous avez eu la chance d'en découvrir le parfum. J'espère que vous penserez un peu à moi lorsqu'il touchera vos lèvres._

 _H._

* * *

 **Alors, vous sentez les choses comment ? Allez je tease un peu... Dans le prochain chapitre, vous allez savoir le pourquoi du comment du titre de cette fiction... ;)**


	12. Noël

**Eeeet voici la suite, la révélation de la signification du titre ! Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos lectures te vos reviews, on a dépassé les 100 reviews, j'ai halluciné ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Emmanuelle : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Un grand merci pour ta review !**

 **Réponse à Erza : Contente que tu aies aimé ce petit mot ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à jade : Hahaha, en même temps… XD Y a de quoi se poser de sacrées questions XD C'est clair qu'elle n'y est pas allée de main morte mais bon, Gryffondor, toussa toussa… :P Pour Mithridate, la réponse quelques lignes en dessous, héhéhé (joli smiley en passant XD). Comme toujours, merci pour tes fidèles reviews !**

 **Réponse à charlinfall : Oulà, bah merci :O J'espère que la suite te plaira, un grand merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 _Outside, the snow falls_ _  
_ _But I'm inside, climbing the walls_ _  
_ _I could live here, live here with you_

 _Tokyo Blue, The Underground Youth_

 **L** a neige fit son apparition le lendemain, recouvrant le Terrier et ses environs d'un manteau blanc, apaisant et silencieux. Hermione prenait soin de se concentrer sur l'instant présent, empêchant autant que possible son esprit d'aller vagabonder du côté de Poudlard. Les réjouissances de Noël jouaient heureusement leur rôle réconfortant, et Hermione se plongea corps et âme dans la préparation du Terrier. Si le sapin avait déjà été fait, elle et ses amis ajoutèrent quelques guirlandes et boules çà et là dans la maison. Bientôt, des traineaux miniatures se mirent à voler dans le salon, semant derrière eux des flocons de neige qui disparaissaient en paillettes dans l'air chauffé par la grande cheminée.

Hermione prêta main forte à Mrs Weasley pour aller faire des courses et préparer quelques mets en avance. Elle s'occupa également d'envoyer à ses parents une lettre doublée des cadeaux qu'elle leur avait achetés. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de les laisser tous les deux seuls pour Noël, mais elle préféra ne pas rajouter cela à la pile déjà vertigineuse de ses tracas.

Elle put retrouver un semblant de discussion normale avec Ron, qui prenait un malin plaisir à oublier Lavande. Elle réalisa qu'il lui avait manqué.

Hermione partageait la chambre de Ginny, mais celle-ci n'avait pas tenté de reparler de Rogue. Pour le moment du moins. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien qu'elle aurait droit à un nouvel interrogatoire avant leur retour à Poudlard. Elle n'ignorait pas les regards insistants que son amie lui jetait de temps à autres.

Noël arriva finalement, et avec lui son lot de cadeaux. Quand Hermione descendit dans le salon ce matin-là, presque toute la maisonnée s'y trouvait déjà, bruyante et joyeuse devant la montagne de cadeaux qui dissimulait une partie du sapin. Molly et Arthur se chargèrent de la distribution.

Comme chaque année, tout le monde, y compris Hermione et Harry, reçut un pull et des chaussettes en laine tricotés par Mrs Weasley. Hermione déballa plusieurs livres d'auteurs moldus à succès que ses parents lui avaient fait parvenir. Les jumeaux avaient offert à tous un bon lot de farces et attrapes de leur création, et bientôt, le salon fut envahi de divers bruits et cliquetis tandis que de petits engins en forme de montgolfière s'échappaient des paquets.

Alors qu'Hermione avait déjà déballé une bonne partie de ses présents, Molly en posa un autre à côté d'elle avant de replonger sous le sapin pour continuer la distribution. La jeune femme attrapa le cadeau mais au moment où elle allait en déchirer machinalement le paquet, un pressentiment l'arrêta dans son geste. Elle laissa retomber sa main et observa l'objet. C'était un paquet cubique, de dix centimètres de côté environ, enveloppé de papier noir. Elle tourna le paquet dans tous les sens, mais il n'y avait aucun mot, pas même un nom d'expéditeur. Dans un coin du paquet ressortait une petite étiquette blanche où le nom de la jeune femme avait été inscrit.

Elle savait que chacun des paquets reçus par hibou avait été testé par Arthur Weasley. En ces temps durs, et depuis que ses enfants l'avaient informé de l'agression de Katie Bell, il avait préféré ne prendre aucun risque. Aussi Hermione savait que ce paquet n'était pas dangereux. Il était simplement anonyme. Elle repassa dans sa tête les noms de tous ceux qui lui avaient offert un cadeau, et elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle avait déjà ouvert les présents de tous ses proches.

Une idée pernicieuse se fraya un passage depuis le fond de son esprit, et son cœur s'accéléra.

Elle n'osait pas y penser tant cela lui paraissait ridicule. Il lui semblait qu'elle reconnaissait cette écriture, mais comme on avait écrit son nom uniquement en majuscules, elle n'en était pas sûre. Et puis l'encre était noire, et non verte. La question brûlante jaillit de plein fouet dans sa tête.

Et si Rogue lui avait envoyé un cadeau ?

Cela paraissait purement et simplement impossible. Ou alors il s'agissait d'une Beuglante maquillée, concernant le mot accompagnant le thé, qui la plongerait dans la honte la plus totale si elle avait le malheur d'en déchirer le papier ici et maintenant.

Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Tout le monde riait et criait, plongé dans l'agitation du moment. Personne ne remarquait son trouble.

Alors, rapidement, Hermione dissimula le paquet intact dans l'épais pull que Mrs Weasley lui avait offert. Elle l'ouvrirait plus tard sans sa chambre, quand elle serait seule. Elle eut un peu de mal à calmer sa respiration. Elle imprima à son visage l'air le plus naturel possible, et se mêla de nouveau à la joie ambiante, laissant pour plus tard l'étrange paquet et le trouble qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Une heure plus tard, le sol et les canapés étaient jonchés de papiers et rubans multicolores. Chacun avait rassemblé ses cadeaux et les baguettes se levèrent pour faire disparaître les déchets. On monta dans les étages pour s'habiller et se préparer avant le repas de Noël. Hermione, le cœur battant, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, dont elle verrouilla la porte. Elle avait vu que Ginny avait commencé à s'affairer dans la cuisine avec sa mère, et elle s'était dit qu'elle tenait là le moment opportun pour ouvrir son cadeau.

Elle s'installa donc en tailleur sur le tapis et, le cœur battant, tira le paquet de sa cachette en laine. Elle le posa devant lui et le scruta un instant. N'y tenant plus, elle déchira finalement le papier, et se retrouva face à une boîte noire. Sur le couvercle était posé un morceau de parchemin plié en deux, maintenu en place par un ruban, noir également, qui tenait le couvercle scellé. Hermione le saisit et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante.

Ses doutes se retrouvèrent confirmés au moment où l'image de la fine écriture à l'encre verte rencontra sa rétine. Elle en était certaine, il avait fait exprès d'écrire son nom en noir et en majuscules. Elle prit une inspiration et lut le parchemin.

 _J'ai mis pour vous les Jardins de Mithridate en bouteille. Puissent leurs parfums éveiller vos sens endormis._

 _S._

 _P.S. : Au goût, c'est la cannelle qui domine._

Hermione déposa le parchemin à côté d'elle et serra ses genoux de ses mains pour calmer les tremblements de celles-ci. Elle relut le post-scriptum. C'était, à n'en pas douter, une référence au thé. Ainsi, il en avait bu…

Fébrile, elle s'attela à ouvrir la boîte. Elle tira doucement sur l'un des pans du ruban, et le nœud se défit. Elle ôta le couvercle. Dans la boîte se trouvaient de petits flacons de verre. Chacun portait un bouchon ciselé d'une grande finesse. Hermione se pencha et nota que chaque bouchon était en fait unique et différent de tous les autres. Elle les compta rapidement. Il y avait en tout seize petites fioles, qui remplissaient parfaitement l'espace de la boîte. Elle en saisit une au hasard. Une petite étiquette y était collée, sur laquelle Rogue avait apposé une note manuscrite.

 _Eau, 54_

 _Colchique, 3_

 _Cyanure, 6_

Hermione jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au parchemin à côté d'elle.

 _Puissent leur parfum éveiller vos sens endormis._

Elle fit sauter délicatement le bouchon de la fiole et la porta à son nez. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement quand les vapeurs émanant de la solution firent tressaillir ses récepteurs olfactifs défaillants. Elle eut l'impression de respirer un parfum, un vrai, qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à vaporiser sur son corps. Elle relut l'étiquette. Elle était certaine que les numéros indiquaient le nombre de gouttes de chaque essence contenue dans la solution.

Rogue avait fait là un vrai travail de nez. Avait-il mis un nombre de gouttes au hasard ? Car lui ne pouvait pas percevoir ce qu'elle sentait, elle le savait bien.

Elle saisit une autre fiole.

 _Eau, 78_

 _Belladone, 8_

 _Ciguë, 7_

Le parfum, là aussi, était délicieux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle demande à Rogue comment il avait fait. Oserait-elle lui envoyer un hibou maintenant ?

Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait humé chacune des seize fioles, et elle était maintenant allongée sur le tapis, ébahie, séduite et reconnaissante. C'était si délicieux de pouvoir sentir de nouveau. Elle savait que la boîte contenait tout bonnement la mort à l'état liquide, mais elle s'en moquait. On lui avait permis, pendant un bref instant, de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle s'acharnait à retrouver. _Rogue_ le lui avait permis.

Elle relut une nouvelle fois le parchemin qu'elle avait entre les doigts, puis sa main retomba sur son ventre.

Mithridate.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Si seulement elle avait été à Poudlard, elle aurait pu consulter la bibliothèque. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Peut-être cela lui reviendrait-il en tête un peu plus tard. Elle repensa à la boîte de thé et elle eut honte. Elle la lui avait offerte sur un coup de tête, tandis que ce cadeau qu'il venait de lui faire semblait mûrement réfléchi, dûment élaboré. Combien de temps avait-il mis à préparer ce que contenaient ces seize fioles ?

Elle se redressa en position assise et rangea tous les précieux flacons dans la boîte, qu'elle cacha dans sa malle. Elle la cala précautionneusement au milieu de ses pulls, puis elle s'habilla en vitesse avant d'aller se brosser les dents. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Quel était donc ce lien secret et étrange qui se tissait entre elle et Rogue ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que tous deux flirtaient dangereusement avec l'interdit ?

Elle était bouleversée par ce cadeau et par la symbolique qu'il véhiculait. Elle avait l'impression que Rogue avait glissé son éternel masque à l'intérieur du paquet, qu'il venait de le lui offrir sur un plateau.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bains, elle perçut des éclats de voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Elle s'avança dans le couloir et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde de l'étage. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Percy Weasley, accompagné de Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, plantés au milieu du salon. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire cette mascarade ? Elle aperçut dans un coin de la pièce, Harry, Arthur et son visage fermé, Molly et sa tristesse. Le parquet craqua derrière elle et elle se retourna. C'était Ron. L'air interrogateur, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Hermione lui fit signe de garder le silence. Puis d'un geste de la main, elle lui indiqua d'approcher. Il se pencha à ses côtés par-dessus la rampe. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de colère.

\- Que fait ce traître de Percy ici ? maugréa-t-il.

La voix de Scrimgeour monta à travers les escaliers.

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec Mr Potter.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Leurs doigts serrèrent à l'unisson la rambarde de bois.

Le repas de Noël fut, aux yeux d'Hermione, un vrai fiasco. Si Molly avait vu là l'occasion de se réconcilier avec son fils, les autres Weasley ne l'avaient pas perçu du même œil, et Percy avait fini par quitter le Terrier couvert de nourriture, après une furieuse bataille menée de front par Fred et George. A présent, Molly pleurait dans un coin sans que son mari ne puisse lui apporter la moindre consolation.

\- C'est quand même effrayant de voir jusqu'à quel niveau Voldemort arrive à semer la discorde et le chaos, déclara Hermione d'une voix sombre, assise sur le lit de Ron.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry. Debout près de la fenêtre, il regardait l'horizon d'un œil vide. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il leur avait expliqué que Scrimgeour lui avait demandé de parler en faveur du Ministère, sûrement parce que le retour de Voldemort ne l'aidait pas à gagner la confiance du monde magique. Le Ministre avait aussi voulu en apprendre plus sur les activités de Dumbledore.

\- Tu as bien fait de refuser en bloc, Harry, continua Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait eu le culot de se déplacer jusqu'ici le jour de Noël pour te demander de telles choses… Comme si tu allais accepter de devenir leur vulgaire mascotte…

\- Scrimgeour avait bien l'air de le croire, lui…, dit Harry.

\- Et cet idiot de Percy qui revient comme une fleur, marmonna Rogue.

\- Ne t'avises pas de dire cela devant ta mère, Ron, intervint Hermione, elle a déjà suffisamment de peine…

Ron haussa les épaules, la mine sombre.

\- J'ai faim, maintenant, dit-il. Je suis contrarié, et la majeure partie de mon assiette a fini sur mon traître de frère… Je descends voir s'il reste des pancakes.

Hermione secoua la tête, mi amusée, mi consternée. Ron remonta une minute plus tard, les mains vides.

\- Je me suis fait jeter de la cuisine ! s'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le matelas à côté d'Hermione. Papa et Maman sont en pourparlers. J'ai cru entendre « réunir l'Ordre » avant qu'ils ne me claquent la porte au nez.

Harry vint s'asseoir sur le tapis en face de ses deux amis.

\- Probablement inquiétés par la stratégie du Ministre, et du Ministère en général, dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, puis restèrent silencieux un long moment, plongés dans leurs pensées.

La nouvelle tomba officiellement au repas du soir. Quelques membres de l'Ordre devaient venir au Terrier le lendemain matin. Quand Ron tenta de demander pourquoi, sa mère lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Nous avons des questions importantes à régler, mais tu n'ignores pas que cela ne te regarde nullement, Ronald Weasley.

Ron se renfrogna.

\- Et on peut au moins savoir qui va venir ? demanda Ginny.

Molly poussa un soupir. Elle jeta un regard vers Arthur avant d'annoncer :

\- Remus et Kingsley, notamment. Severus et Maugrey devraient également se déplacer.

Au moment où elle prononça le nom du Maître des Potions, Hermione sentit peser sur elle les regards de Ron, Harry et Ginny. Elle serra les mains sur ses cuisses sous la table. La nouvelle la plongea dans un état étrange. Elle avait le trac de le revoir. Hors de Poudlard, comme ça, dans ce cadre familier… où Rogue n'avait finalement pas sa place. Quelle drôle de situation. Et il fallait rajouter à cela leur échange de présents qui risquait de les plonger tous deux dans une situation inconfortable s'ils se croisaient. Ce qui arriverait sûrement. Enfin, songea Hermione avec amertume, lui ne laisserait sûrement filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage, surtout au milieu du Terrier. Elle ne pouvait pas en être si sûre la concernant.

\- J'espère que tu es ravie de retrouver ce cher Rogue si tôt, s'amusa Ron un peu plus tard dans la soirée, à l'attention d'Hermione.

Elle lui adressa un rictus et osa croiser une fraction de seconde le regard de Ginny.

\- Quand je pense qu'il va franchir notre palier…, continua-t-il. Je me sens souillé…

\- C'est sûrement réciproque, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Cela fit rire Hermione.

Elle était cependant contrariée, car elle avait, il fallait bien l'avouer, hâte de le revoir. Même si elle ne devait que croiser l'un de ses sempiternels regards noirs. Et toutes ces émotions l'angoissaient. Pourquoi ne le détestait-elle plus comme les autres ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Elle annonça à ses amis qu'elle montait se coucher. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas vraiment. Arrivée dans la chambre, elle sortit la boîte noire de la valise et en extirpa une fiole. Elle ôta sa couette du lit, s'emmitoufla dedans et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Enivrée par le parfum mortel, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les plaines enneigées, qui luisaient faiblement d'une lumière bleutée sous la lune.

Elle pensa au fait qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une solution mortelle, que cette si petite dose suffirait à la tuer en temps normal. Finalement, cette fiole lui faisait penser à Rogue. Il était dangereux de s'en approcher, mais il y avait en lui des choses plaisantes à découvrir si l'on savait voir au-delà des apparences.

C'est alors que sans prévenir, un souvenir s'imposa dans sa tête. Elle manqua lâcher la fiole sous la surprise et l'excitation. Mithridate. Elle se souvenait à présent. Elle avait lu un texte sur lui par hasard alors qu'elle faisait des recherches en potions, quelques années auparavant. Il s'agissait d'un roi grec qui, craignant de mourir empoisonné, avait tenté de s'immuniser en avalant chaque jour une petite dose de poison. Le cœur battant, Hermione regarda la petite boîte ouverte dans sa valise. Elle sourit en songeant que Mithridate l'aurait violemment enviée.

C'est à cet instant que Ginny entra à son tour dans la chambre.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'allais pas te coucher, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha de son amie. Hermione serra la petite fiole dans sa paume mais ne tenta pas de la cacher. A quoi bon ? Ginny vint prendre place à côté d'elle. Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant, avant que Ginny ne remarque l'objet qui dépassait de la main d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça ne ressemble pas à tes flacons d'huiles essentielles…

Alors, Hermione, sans prévenir, sentit ses angoisses et ses émotions étranges affluer en elle sans qu'elle puisse y apposer le moindre contrôle. Elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de Ginny. Celle-ci la prit contre elle et dit à voix basse :

\- Ça vient de lui, c'est ça ?

Hermione acquiesça tant bien que mal au milieu de ses sanglots. Ginny attendit qu'elle se calme, l'air attristé.

\- Notre discussion m'a beaucoup tourné en tête, tu sais…, lui dit alors Hermione. Et je crois que tu as raison… Il se passe quelque chose… Quelque chose d'assez grave, je dirais.

Ginny n'eut pas l'air surpris. Elle ne répondit pas, puis baissa les yeux vers le flacon qu'Hermione tenait toujours serrée contre elle.

\- Raconte-moi, Hermione.

Hermione plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bleus bienveillants qui lui faisaient face. Elle lui expliqua l'histoire du thé et ce que Rogue lui avait fait parvenir en retour, la symbolique de Mithridate et le contenu des fioles.

A la fin du récit, Ginny la regardait toujours intensément. Elle tendit la main, demandant silencieusement à Hermione de lui donner la fiole. Hermione s'exécuta. Ginny lut l'étiquette, puis dévissa le bouchon et porta la fiole à ses narines.

\- Et donc… Toi, tu sens quelque chose ?

Hermione sourit doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée…, souffla-t-elle.

Ginny lui rendit la fiole, interdite. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, quelle facette de Rogue a-t-eu donc réussi à faire émerger ?

* * *

 **Bon alors, on en dit quoi ? XD**


	13. Etranger

**Et voici la suite ! Merciiiii, comme toujooouuurs, pour tous vos retours qui me font super plaisir ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je pense qu'on peut le qualifier de transition, la suite de la fic va prendre un virage ^^ Mais je n'en dis pas plus, et j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Guest : Hahahah oui, c'est juste, j'avais pas pensé à cette réplique, tiens XD C'était prémonitoire :O Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à charlinfall : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Un grand merci pour ta review !**

 **Réponse à drou : Merci ! Et un grand merci d'avoir laissé une review !**

* * *

 _Le génie, c'est avoir le cœur plein d'amour et l'œil méchant._

 _Albert Cohen, Belle du Seigneur_

* * *

 **L** a neige tombait fort au dehors, virevoltant avec frénésie dans le vent glacial de cette fin de décembre. Hermione était plongée dans un des livres qu'elle avait reçus à Noël, assise à même la moquette, devant la cheminée brûlante. Harry et Ron, de part et d'autre de la table basse, disputaient une partie d'échecs endiablée. Ginny, quant à elle, couchée sur le canapé, s'amusait avec Arnold, son Boursouflet.

\- Échec ! s'exclama brutalement Ron tandis que sa Reine égorgeait le dernier Fou de Harry.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée du Terrier s'ouvrit, et une violente bourrasque de vent siffla dans la maison, amenant de la neige sur le parquet du hall. Les quatre jeunes sorciers se retournèrent pour observer le visiteur. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient déjà arrivés un peu plus tôt, ils savaient donc pertinemment _qui_ était là.

Sa longue cape noire claqua autour de lui le temps qu'il referme la porte.

\- Ah, Severus ! fit Molly en sortant de la cuisine. Nous t'attendions.

Hermione posa doucement son livre sur le sol et regarda l'homme en noir qui hantait sans répit ses pensées. Severus Rogue épousseta d'un geste élégant la neige qui recouvrait ses épaules, puis passa sa main pâle dans ses cheveux de jais pour en éliminer les flocons parasites.

Il jeta un œil au salon et y laissa flotter ses yeux. Son regard balaya Hermione une fraction de seconde, sans aucune lueur, sans aucune expression.

Elle eut l'impression d'être transparente, et la mesquine aiguille de glace qui s'enfonça dans son ventre à cet instant lui arracha une grimace.

Rogue suivit Molly dans la cuisine.

\- Une tasse de thé ? fit-elle.

Ce fut la dernière phrase qu'Hermione entendit avant que la porte ne se referme, scellée par un sort d'insonorisation.

Ron et Harry retournèrent à leur partie d'échec, l'air un peu plus sombre qu'avant. Hermione reprit son livre, contrariée. A quoi s'était-elle attendue ?

Elle avait l'impression que quelques jours avaient suffi à ce qu'elle idéalise Rogue. Mais Rogue était, et resterait, Rogue. Elle eut brutalement envie de monter dans sa chambre vérifier que le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait était toujours là. Elle soupira en ouvrant le livre à la page où elle l'avait laissé. Elle ne demandait pas grand-chose… Elle aurait juste voulu qu'il la regarde une fraction de seconde de plus. Elle aurait juste voulu un peu plus de chaleur au fond de ses yeux noirs. Nerveusement, les yeux rivés sur son livre, elle saisit la petite fiole d'huile essentielle qu'elle promenait partout avec elle. Ce jour-là, elle avait choisi l'huile de lavande. Cela la contraria encore plus. Elle en respira l'arôme fantôme, et la reposa.

La réunion se prolongea dans l'après-midi. Hermione ne lut pas beaucoup de pages tant ses yeux dérivaient vers la porte de la cuisine, dans l'attente qu'elle s'ouvre. Elle ne voulait pas rater Rogue. Elle voulait piéger ses yeux avec les siens, le forcer à garder ce minuscule contact avec elle, ne serait-ce qu'une vulgaire poignée de secondes.

\- Il s'est arrêté de neiger ! s'exclama soudain Ginny.

Elle était debout devant la fenêtre, Arnold sautillant sur son épaule. Ginny se retourna pour faire face à ses trois comparses.

\- Je sortirai bien un peu. J'en ai assez de rester enfermée ici, surtout avec les messes basses de la pièce d'à côté…

\- Je t'accompagne, dit Ron en se levant.

\- J'arrive…, déclara mollement Harry, les yeux rivés sur l'échiquier.

Il essayait encore de comprendre la dernière manœuvre de Ron, qui avait mis son Roi au tapis.

Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Mmh ? Oh, euh… Non merci, je suis bien ici, je vais lire encore un peu.

Ginny jeta à son amie un regard lourd de sens. Hermione lui servit une ombre de sourire qu'elle espéra suffisante.

\- Vous verrez quand vous vous serez tous enrhumés…, tenta-t-elle en guise de vaine plaisanterie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortaient. Hermione se leva et s'installa à la fenêtre, les observant s'éloigner dans la grande plaine blanche, riant et lançant des boules de neige.

Elle soupira. Elle fit volte-face et, l'air morne, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque qui ornait l'un des murs du salon des Weasley. Elle promena son doigt sur les tranches. On y trouvait de tout. Des biographies des chanteuses préférées de Mrs Weasley en passant par les livres de bricolage moldus que Mr Weasley avait dû trouver çà et là dans Londres. Hermione en prit un au hasard.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix provenir de la cuisine. Des mots, des rires, des bruits de vaisselle que l'on pose dans l'évier. Le sort d'insonorisation avait été levé. Ils avaient terminé.

Hermione déglutit. Elle laissa son regard vissé sur le mur de livres, ne sachant pas, tout compte fait, si elle avait envie de croiser les onyx noirs. Et puis elle repensa au thé, à son mot à double sens. A sa honte.

Elle entendit les bruits s'intensifier avant de s'étouffer de nouveau. Quelqu'un venait de quitter la cuisine en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Le cœur battant, Hermione risqua un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Il était là, appuyé d'un air faussement nonchalant contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon, la tête légèrement penchée, les bras croisés. Impassible, il l'observait. Ses yeux ne trahissaient rien d'autre que leur épais mystère habituel. Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Alors, lentement, trop lentement, il s'écarta de son appui et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le suivit des yeux, horriblement troublée, horriblement transparente, horriblement vulnérable. Plus il s'approchait, plus Hermione pouvait sentir un film invisible s'épaissir entre eux, comme une paroi fantôme, au travers de laquelle ils s'observaient. Hermione savait, au fond d'elle, que flottait entre eux le voile de l'interdit. Il aurait été si simple, semblait-il, de tendre la main et de le déchirer d'un coup d'ongle. Mais pour quoi faire, ensuite ? La main d'Hermione resta donc immobile, sage et lâche, le long de son flanc.

Le Maître des Potions arriva finalement à sa hauteur, et sans rien dire, enleva le livre des mains d'Hermione.

\- « Plomberie facile : tout réparer chez soi », lut-il à voix haute.

Il haussa un sourcil. Hermione fut prise d'un rire nerveux. Elle lui reprit le livre des mains et le rangea là où elle l'avait trouvé. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Cela arrive souvent, ce genre de réunions clandestines au Terrier ? demanda-t-elle pour tuer dans l'œuf le silence oppressant qui risquait de s'installer entre eux.

Rogue renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Cela arrive quand cela doit arriver, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

Elle sourit.

\- Je savais que vous diriez ça, dit-elle, narquoise.

Elle redevint sérieuse.

\- Professeur, je… Merci… Pour le cadeau.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était venu à sa rencontre, il détourna les yeux. Sa bouche s'était déformée en un rictus quand Hermione avait prononcé le mot « cadeau ».

\- Appelez cela une simple formalité en retour d'une autre…, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, j'appelle ça un cadeau. Qui m'a beaucoup plu, d'ailleurs.

\- Mmh.

\- Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose : comment avez-vous fait pour composer de tels parfums, alors que vous-même ne pouvez pas les sentir ? C'est une capacité propre aux Maîtres des Potions ? Un peu comme Beethoven a été capable de composer des partitions magnifiques alors qu'il était sourd ?

Un trouble ondula un instant dans les ombres du visage de Rogue, avant qu'il ne remette son masque de porcelaine.

\- Si vous voulez, oui…

Il lui cachait quelque chose, Hermione en aurait mis sa main à couper. Cependant, elle demeura muette. Elle le sentait sur ses gardes, ici, sur son territoire à elle. Mieux valait ne pas le brusquer. Elle lui tirerait les vers du nez à la rentrée. Pour l'heure, elle remarqua juste qu'il évitait soigneusement, très soigneusement, son regard. Après avoir détaillé le salon, il leva les yeux sur l'étagère pleine de livres. Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant de laisser échapper la phrase qui lui brûlait la langue depuis quelques instants.

\- Vous savez, pour le thé… Ce n'était pas une simple formalité, comme vous le dites. C'était un présent. Sans aucune prétention, et ridicule comparé au vôtre mais… J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même.

Il reposa enfin les yeux sur elle, et Hermione y retrouva cette étrange petite lueur, là-bas, noyée tout au fond des ténèbres de ses iris. Elle s'éteignit cependant rapidement.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez noté aucune amélioration à votre situation ? demanda-t-il formellement, contournant la question cachée. J'ose arguer que dans le cas contraire, vous m'auriez sauté dessus en hurlant de façon hystérique à la seconde même où mes bottes auraient foulé le sol de cette maison…

Hermione prit un air outré.

\- Je ne suis pas hystérique ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Rogue prit un air mauvais et avança son visage vers celui d'Hermione.

\- Je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler, Granger, que la dernière fois que vous avez découvert un progrès, vous avez convaincu votre amie Weasley de me retrouver à une heure tardive alors que vous étiez dans un état… délicat.

\- Quoi ? C'est vous qui nous êtes tombé dessus !...

Rogue ricana étrangement, satisfait.

\- J'ai eu tout le loisir de vous entendre, vu le volume de votre voix ce soir-là. Vous clamiez que vous deviez me trouver pour m'annoncer que vous aviez redécouvert le goût à travers un éventail de boissons alcoolisées…

Hermione rougit et soupira ostensiblement. Elle leva un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

\- J'ai compris, _merci_ , inutile de ramener une fois encore ce désastreux moment sur le tapis. Et pour répondre à votre question : non, je n'ai pas noté d'amélioration. Enfin…

Elle prit un air malicieux.

\- A vrai dire, cela dépend de quel aspect de ma situation vous voulez parler.

Rogue arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Elle poursuivit.

\- Sur l'aspect physiologique, je dirais, aucun mieux, malgré les huiles essentielles. Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'autres parfums, je commence à tourner en rond avec les six que j'ai préparés. Mais…

Elle vrilla les yeux de Rogue des siens.

\- En ce qui concerne l'espoir et le baume au cœur… Je vais mieux depuis que je peux me promener dans les Jardins de Mithridate…

Elle guetta la réaction de Rogue avec attention. Il tiqua et détourna le regard une brève seconde. _Touché_ , songea Hermione avec satisfaction.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, marmonna-t-il, l'air aussi ravi qu'à son habitude. Quant à moi, j'ai quelques idées que j'aimerais tester à votre retour.

Hermione se redressa, soudainement excitée.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh, dites-moi lesquelles !

\- Vous verrez le moment venu, répondit-il avec mépris. Ne faites pas l'enfant.

\- S'il vous plaît ! J'ai déjà fini tous les devoirs à rendre, et cela me plairait grandement de réfléchir à…

\- Non, Granger. N'insistez pas. Et ne venez pas me dire après que vous ne faites pas preuve d'hystérie de temps à autre.

Elle lui jeta un regard de reproches.

\- En même temps, c'est vous qui avez commencé. Il ne fallait rien dire…

Il l'avait fait exprès de toute façon. Juste pour la frustrer. Hermione en était sûre. Elle se tint prête à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mûrement sentie, quand son regard fut soudain attrapé par un mouvement au loin, en périphérie de son champ de vision. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut par la fenêtre ses trois amis qui rentraient de leur promenade. Rogue suivit son regard. Ses traits se durcirent imperceptiblement et il fit volte-face, sans rien dire, s'éloignant vers la porte du salon. Il était passé comme une ombre, et il allait s'évaporer comme une ombre. Comme de la fumée entre les doigts d'Hermione.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, dans l'espoir de le retenir.

Il s'arrêta net mais ne se retourna pas. Elle prit garde à moduler le niveau de sa voix.

\- J'ai répondu à votre question, alors vous aussi, vous me devez une réponse… Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît… Ce que vous avez pensé du thé.

Il sembla hésiter sur le pas de la porte, tendu, les mâchoires dures et serrées. Il la regarda finalement par-dessus son épaule.

\- Envoûtant, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Ce simple mot avait semblé lui coûter un effort surhumain. Ses yeux brillèrent avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Il réajusta sa lourde cape sur ses épaules et sortit finalement du Terrier, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione, secouée, expira lentement et s'appuya contre la bibliothèque. Elle gardait, frappée sur sa rétine au fer rouge, la marque brûlante du dernier regard de Rogue.

oOo

Le reste des vacances s'écoula lentement. Hermione continua sa rééducation, mais elle ne vit apparaître aucun progrès notoire. Mrs Weasley s'acharnait à préparer des plats de plus en plus élaborés, déterminée à faire retrouver le goût à Hermione, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne voulut rien entendre quand Hermione lui affirma qu'elle se donnait du mal pour rien, et la jeune femme, jour après jour, ne pouvait que se lamenter de voir apparaître dans son assiette une nourriture aussi appétissante qu'insipide.

Elle perdit encore du poids, et cela l'alarma. Ce n'était même pas volontaire, mais elle n'arrivait plus à finir ses repas, dégoûtée par la sensation qu'elle avait de mâcher du papier.

Chaque jour, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : ce précieux moment où, avant de dormir, elle s'installait dans son lit et respirait les parfums que Rogue lui avait préparé. C'était dans ces seuls instants qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre vraiment. C'était dangereux, elle le savait. Elle avait la sensation de ne plus vivre que pour ça, pour ces quelques minutes où elle avait l'impression de redevenir normale, et elle savait que cela atteignait de plus en plus profondément son moral. C'était l'équivalent olfactif d'une vie en noir et blanc passée à attendre des brefs instants en couleurs.

Le réveillon du Nouvel An fut simple et chaleureux, tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin pour oublier ne serait-ce que quelques heures les pensées troublées qui ne cessaient de l'assaillir, jusque dans son sommeil. Rogue, tout le temps, partout. Elle en avait honte, et elle en avait peur.

Un soir, elle en fut tellement accablée qu'elle fut à deux doigts de prendre la décision de ne plus retourner voir Rogue. Tant pis, elle apprendrait à vivre avec deux sens en moins. Elle se contenterait de ses Jardins en flacons. Après tout, elle n'avait perdu ni la vue, ni l'ouïe… Certaines personnes apprenaient à vivre sans voir, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas s'habituer à ne pas sentir ? Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir cette décision. Tout simplement car, au-delà de la problématique du rétablissement de ses sens, elle avait trouvé un équilibre dans ces fragiles instants bâtis aux côtés de Rogue. Et elle ne voulait pas dire adieu à ce partage. Il pouvait l'aider à grandir moralement, intellectuellement, Hermione le savait. Certes, il était froid, sarcastique et amateur de méthodes rustres, mais elle ne doutait pas que si elle arrivait à passer par-dessus et à en tirer le bénéfice, cela ne pourrait lui apporter que du positif. Cela constituait sa Théorie sur Rogue. Concernant la Pratique, cela allait bien évidemment s'avérer plus compliqué.

La rentrée arriva finalement, et Hermione tâcha de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste. Premièrement par soucis de respect envers Molly et Arthur. Deuxièmement, pour éviter tout soupçon de la part de ses amis. Même si auprès de Ginny, il était déjà trop tard.

Arrivée à Poudlard, Hermione défit joyeusement sa malle, et trouva une place de choix pour les Jardins de Mithridate, qu'elle rangea précautionneusement au fond de ses vêtements, à l'abri de la casse et des regards. Elle disposa au-devant de la même étagère ses six petits flacons d'huile. Ce serait son sanctuaire parfumé. A dix-neuf heures, elle se prépara à descendre dans la Grande Salle, mais elle s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte des dortoirs. Elle fit demi-tour, sortit la boîte noire de sa cachette et en extirpa une fiole, qu'elle plongea au fond de sa poche. Plus sereine, la main serrée sur le verre froid, elle sortit des dortoirs.

Après le dîner, elle monta en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était un endroit qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, car il offrait une vue imprenable sur le Lac Noir et ses rives, et ce à perte de vue. C'était un endroit propice à la réflexion. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, et observa le parc enneigé de Poudlard d'un air rêveur. C'était pleine lune ce soir, et la lueur bleuâtre qui se reflétait sur la neige donnait au paysage des accents fantomatiques.

Pensive, elle sortit la fiole de sa poche et en ôta le bouchon. Elle ferma les yeux et huma le contenu. Tout lui sembla plus vivant autour d'elle, jusqu'à la plus infime molécule d'air.

Elle n'entendit pas les pas de l'homme qui gravissait les marches des escaliers menant à la Tour. Il montait chercher de l'air, du silence, du calme, de la solitude. Non pas qu'il soit accompagné en général, mais le retour des élèves avait suffi à épuiser sa faible capacité de vie sociale.

Mais, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette appuyée sur la rambarde, il pila. Il aurait chassé n'importe quel élève avec toute la morgue possible pour pouvoir profiter de son moment. Mais là, c'était différent. Il avait reconnu du premier coup d'œil la silhouette et les cheveux indomptables. Il la vit lever une main vers son visage, et la lune traîtresse fit briller le verre entre ses doigts. Il fit lentement un pas en avant, puis il se résigna.

Le cœur battant, les yeux brûlants et en colère contre lui-même, Severus Rogue fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans les escaliers qu'il venait à peine de gravir, replongeant de pleine grâce dans les flammes de ses enfers.

* * *

 **Bon, alors, vous avez pensé quoi de cette entrevue rapide ? ;)**


	14. Imprudence

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos retours ! Bon, me frappez pas, mais j'ai une fin de semestre mortellement chargée, donc je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster le vendredi comme prévu sur les deux prochaines semaines... J'en suis désolée et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas :/ En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Réponse à charlinfall : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Réponse à drou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **Réponse à jade : Hahaha, tête de mule sur les bords, on va pas le changer XD Contente que tu aies aimé, j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à LauraSda : Ooooh, désolée que ce soit long... :( Mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise, merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Guest : Mystère mystère, héhé ;) Merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _Oser et faire. Il est plus facile de demander le pardon après, que la permission avant._

 _Grace Hopper_

* * *

 **H** ermione descendit la dernière volée de marches au pas de course. Elle savait que son empressement à retrouver le bureau de Rogue – et son occupant, avait quelque chose de malsain et aurait été un argument suffisant à n'importe qui pour la traiter de folle à lier. Mais c'était ainsi. Sans odorat et sans goût, elle avait l'impression qu'un morceau de son être résiderait dans ce bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Rogue résolvent le problème. Bien sûr, c'était là la version officielle qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Au fond d'elle se terraient d'autres raisons obscures et vaseuses dans lesquelles Hermione ne préférait pas se plonger pour le moment. Le coup de pied que Ginny avait donné avait été bien de trop, déjà.

Elle toqua à la porte et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant que le Maître des Potions vienne lui ouvrir. Elle n'avait reçu aucun mot de sa part confirmant le rendez-vous, et elle avait fait le choix naturel de considérer un accord tacite entre eux.

Quand le battant de bois pivota quelques secondes plus tard et que Rogue apparut dans toute sa hauteur, Hermione lui sourit sincèrement. Bien sûr, lui demeura impassible.

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir envoyé de hibou…, dit-il sévèrement.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

\- Vous _saviez_ que je viendrais tout de même, le défia-t-elle.

Rogue contempla un instant la jeune femme pleine d'aplomb qu'il avait en face de lui, et soupira.

\- De toute évidence, répondit-il d'un ton faussement exaspéré.

Hermione fut tentée de penser qu'il avait l'air amusé, mais elle doutait fort que cela fasse partie de l'éventail restreint des émotions de Rogue. Du moins de celles qu'il laissait transparaître. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

\- Le matériel est prêt sur la paillasse, asséna-t-il en repassant devant Hermione. Vous pouvez vous remettre à la potion, en espérant que ces deux interminables semaines de vacances n'aient pas fait de dommages dans votre mémoire.

Hermione lui lança un regard victorieux.

\- « Interminables » ? C'est étrange, connaissant votre aversion pour les élèves, le temps doit passer horriblement vite quand vous êtes enfin débarrassé d'eux…

Elle s'approcha de lui. Était-elle vraiment en train d'oser sous-entendre que leurs séances lui avaient manqué, à lui aussi ?

\- Ne jouez pas avec le feu, Miss Granger. Vous prenez beaucoup trop de liberté avec moi. Ma patience, et ma tolérance, ont des limites qui risquent de vous sauter au visage bien plus vite que vous ne l'imaginez…

Oui, elle avait osé. Et il avait très bien compris le sens caché. Elle perdit son sourire.

\- Excusez-moi.

Il lui fit comprendre d'un coup d'œil qu'il ne l'excusait pas, et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, au milieu de ses papiers, là où elle l'avait laissé deux semaines plus tôt. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu au Terrier, elle aurait très bien pu penser qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise de toutes les vacances.

\- Oh, au fait, Professeur… Bonne année…

Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'observa comme si elle venait de dire la phrase la plus stupide au monde. Il retourna à sa lecture, dédaigneux et silencieux. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa choir mollement sur le tabouret de la paillasse. Elle ne voulait pas se remettre à chercher des heures durant cette faute introuvable et hasardeuse. Elle voulait qu'il lui révèle enfin les idées qu'il avait évoquées au Terrier. Hermione mourait d'impatience de les connaître. Elle se dit cependant que la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu tester quelque chose sur elle, il lui avait fait avaler du poison sans son consentement. Elle se demanda si elle ne cachait pas en elle quelques penchants masochistes.

Alors qu'elle ajustait sa position pour commencer à découper les premiers ingrédients, la voix de Rogue s'éleva, plate :

\- J'ai toujours trouvé stupide cette manière que les gens ont de se souhaiter la bonne année. Je le vois ainsi : à minuit, on passe du trente-et-un décembre au premier janvier. Point. Vous êtes toujours la même personne – peut-être un peu plus ivre dans certains cas, et vous avez toujours les mêmes problèmes.

\- Êtes-vous donc toujours aussi cynique ?

\- Cynique ? cracha-t-il.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Vous confondez donc cynisme et réalisme, Granger ?

Elle le vrilla du regard.

\- Oui, et pour couronner le tout, je fais partie des personnes stupides qui souhaitent la bonne année. Comme la majeure partie des gens de cette planète, en fait.

Il eut un rictus.

\- Vous m'ouvrez les yeux, Granger. Je commence à me demander par quelle folie j'ai bien pu vous laisser franchir cette porte et souiller ces lieux de votre présence.

Hermione rit franchement. Il était tellement satirique qu'elle ne savait quelle autre réaction adopter. Rogue écouta le son cristallin faire trembler les murs de pierre figés depuis si longtemps dans leur tristesse. Et, pour la première fois devant Hermione, il sourit sincèrement. Cela surprit tellement la jeune femme qu'elle s'arrêta net de rire. Elle observa les traits si durs se détendre tout naturellement, les petites pattes d'oie naissantes se plisser au coin des yeux. Il ne lui offrit cette vision qu'une mince poignée de secondes, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour soustraire son visage à la vue d'Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna à son tour lentement vers sa paillasse, ébranlée. Elle repensa à la question que Ginny lui avait posée, à Noël, lorsqu'elle avait fondu en larmes dans ses bras.

 _Quelle facette de Rogue a-t-eu donc réussi à faire émerger ?_

A présent, Hermione avait au moins une partie de la réponse. Elle avait fait remonter des abîmes le Maître des Potions qui avait appris, un jour, à sourire.

oOo

\- Vous travaillez sur les idées dont vous m'avez parlé ?

Rogue tressaillit et une goutte d'encre s'échappa de sa plume, tachant la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite. Hermione était penchée par-dessus son épaule et essayait de savoir sur quoi il travaillait.

\- Par Merlin, Granger, dit Rogue entre ses dents, écartez-vous _immédiatement_ de moi.

Hermione le contourna, saisit la chaise qui trainait non loin du bureau – celle où elle avait passée tant d'heures assise avant les vacances – et s'installa dessus. La poitrine de Rogue se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme soutenu, comme s'il était sur ses gardes, prêt à frapper. Il regardait Hermione comme si elle avait proféré la pire des insultes.

\- Expliquez-moi, s'il vous plait… Les idées dont vous parliez au Terrier.

\- Ne connaissez-vous donc pas la patience ? tonna-t-il. Bon sang, Granger, pensez-vous que dans la vie, on obtient tout ce que l'on désire tout de suite ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors retournez à ce que vous avez à faire ! Je ne suis pas là pour vous servir de divertissement !

\- Mais Professeur, je n'arrive pas à trouver cette faute, et je doute que je la trouverai un jour…

Les yeux de Rogue lançaient des éclairs. Il était furieux.

\- Plus vous m'importunerez au lieu de travailler, moins vous réussirez, soyez-en certaine. Et je ne vais certainement pas passer le reste des soirées de cette année à m'occuper de votre cas. J'ai une vie.

Hermione lui lança un regard insolent.

\- Ah oui ? Je vous assure qu'on ne dirait pas, pourtant.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Elle jouait au funambule sur le fil qui séparait le sarcasme de l'affront, et elle venait manifestement de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber du mauvais côté. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres trop vite, dans l'unique but de le pousser à bout. Elle était pourtant assez intelligente pour savoir que pousser Rogue à bout était sûrement la pire des idées. Elle en eut très vite la confirmation.

Rogue se leva de sa chaise et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, livide de colère. Hermione, se sentant menacée, quitta également son siège et fit un pas en arrière, sans quitter le prédateur des yeux. Sans prévenir, Rogue fondit alors sur elle, lui attrapa les épaules et l'emporta en arrière. Le dos d'Hermione frappa la bibliothèque avec une telle force que ses poumons se vidèrent de leur air, et que plusieurs livres s'écrasèrent sur le sol, s'éparpillant autour de la jeune femme. Rogue la maintint collée au mur, fulminant, le regard fou.

\- _Pour qui… vous… prenez-vous_ _?_ haleta-t-il, hors de lui.

Hermione ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc de l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir, et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues quand elle sentit les doigts de Rogue s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Elle suffoquait.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite insolente sans jugeote, Granger. Vous vous pavanez comme votre copain Potter, comme deux coqs en pâte ridicules.

Soyez honnête un instant : que connaissez-vous de moi ?

Hermione ne pouvait que le regarder, désemparée. Elle se mortifiait intérieurement. Que lui avait-il pris ? Rogue était tout sauf son ami, et elle avait oublié de faire preuve de tact. Et par-dessus tout, de prudence.

\- _Répondez !_ hurla-t-il en la secouant.

\- Rien, je ne sais rien de vous !

Il la repoussa avant de la lâcher, et Hermione, déséquilibrée, glissa le long de la bibliothèque, avant de tomber, assise, sur le sol.

\- Je suis désolée, Professeur… Je… Depuis que vous m'avez dit avoir eu de nouvelles idées, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça. Je vous assure que je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir, mais vous refusez de…

Rogue s'approcha. Hermione avait tellement honte qu'elle osait à peine contempler le bout des lourdes bottes noires face à elle. Rogue s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Que vous ai-je dit, il y a quelques semaines, Granger ? Le soir où vous avez eu cette idée de rééducation ? A propos de mon rôle ?

Sa voix était devenue plus ténue, plus calme, soudainement. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que la colère suintait dans ce calme apparent, à tel point que si l'esprit de Rogue avait été de l'eau, elle en aurait fait onduler la surface.

Hermione tenta de calmer sa respiration. Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs, et les paroles lui revinrent clairement.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous étiez là pour me pousser dans mes limites…

Il eut un sourire horriblement carnassier, un sourire qui avait perdu tout ce que devait normalement véhiculer un sourire.

\- Exactement. Le problème, Granger, c'est que vous ne semblez consciente ni de vos limites, ni des miennes.

Hermione osa enfin lever les yeux vers ceux du Maître des Potions. Ils brûlaient de fureur dans un visage redevenu impassible.

\- Ce soir, Granger, je vous aurais appris la patience et le respect.

Et sur ces mots, il se releva et regagna son bureau. Il saisit sa plume et se remit au travail, comme si rien ne l'avait dérangé, ignorant Hermione qui haletait au sol et les livres éparpillés autour d'elle.

Au bout d'un instant, elle se leva et regagna la paillasse, mortifiée et grimaçante de douleur. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'avait dangereusement cherché. Certes, quelque chose s'opérait en Rogue depuis qu'elle passait ses soirées avec lui. Certes, elle commençait à l'apprécier. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne devait pas rester prudente et raisonnablement réservée face à lui. Elle s'en voulait mortellement. Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote, comme une adolescente en rébellion. Elle s'était comportée comme tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être face à lui, comme tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas être tout court. Finalement, c'était elle qui avait été poussée à bout. Il avait encore gagné.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot de la soirée. A minuit, Hermione prit seule l'initiative de quitter le bureau. D'habitude, ou du moins la plupart du temps, elle attendait que Rogue la mette dehors. Elle se leva, remit de l'ordre sur la paillasse d'un coup de baguette et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et se retourna. Rogue, contrairement à ce qu'Hermione aurait pensé, avait levé les yeux de son bureau et l'observait. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Je me suis comportée comme une idiote. Je ne recommencerai plus. J'attends votre hibou pour le prochain rendez-vous.

Sans attendre la réponse de Rogue, elle quitta la salle. Mais, au moment où elle allait refermer la porte sur l'antre du Maître des Potions, la voix grave de celui-ci s'éleva dans le silence mortel.

\- Demain soir, vingt heures. Comme d'habitude.

oOo

Le lendemain soir, c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'Hermione pénétra dans le bureau. Mais elle ne voulait pas agir en élève apeurée, effacée et toute sage. Non, elle voulait retrouver le fragile équilibre mêlé de sarcasmes et de tolérance qui s'était construit entre eux. Une idée affleura son esprit, et elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle préférait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille.

\- Bonsoir, Professeur, dit-elle d'un ton léger en lui passant devant alors qu'il venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

Elle alla directement à la paillasse, s'y installa et, le dos tourné à Rogue, ajouta nonchalamment :

\- Bonne année.

Elle entendit les pas de Rogue s'arrêter net, alors qu'il était en train de retourner à son bureau.

\- Pardon ? marmonna-t-il.

Elle se retourna et sourit.

\- Bonne année, répéta-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard sévère. Il s'apprêta à rétorquer mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Oui, _je sais_. Mais j'ai encore un peu d'espoir pour vous.

Rogue eut l'air fatigué, tout à coup.

\- Et moi, je n'en ai plus aucun vous concernant.

Il retourna s'asseoir.

\- Vous savez, Professeur, ça n'a rien de stupide de profiter du Nouvel An pour prendre des résolutions et des nouveaux départs. C'est juste symbolique. Il n'y a pas là de quoi trouver les gens stupides.

\- _Merci_ , Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

Il jeta un œil à Hermione par-dessus son épaule et déclara :

\- Le problème principal de votre histoire, c'est que ces résolutions restent la plupart du temps symboliques, justement. Elles ne sont pas tenues. De ce fait, maintenant, j'aimerais que le silence dans cette salle ne suive pas le mauvais exemple de ces résolutions : maintenez-le, car je n'ai que faire d'un silence _symbolique_.

Hermione retourna à sa potion, consternée. De toute manière, elle avait pour projet de lui souhaiter la bonne année tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui souhaite en retour. Et cette résolution-là, elle était prête à la tenir jusqu'au bout. C'était idiot, mais elle voulait qu'il arrête un peu d'être rabat-joie sur des concepts aussi ridicules.

Ils travaillaient depuis une bonne heure. Comme d'habitude, Hermione réussit la potion. Frustrée, elle se leva et osa aller s'installer à côté de Rogue, comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois avant les vacances. Comme elle l'avait fait la veille, avant que tout ne dérape. Il la fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. Après tout, il avait déjà accepté une première fois, il n'aurait pas été crédible à refuser maintenant.

Hermione récolta plusieurs articles scientifiques qui trainaient sur le bureau, sans idée particulière en tête. Elle cherchait une information qui provoquerait une étincelle dans sa tête, comme les huiles essentielles quelques temps auparavant. Elle s'apprêta à se lancer dans la lecture d'un test portant sur les souvenirs olfactifs, quand une petite voix nasillarde se mit soudain à chanter, brisant d'une façon ridicule le silence studieux.

\- _Happy birthdaaayy to yooouu…_

La baguette de Rogue siffla et un morceau de papier explosa quelque part dans un coin du bureau. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et regarda tour à tour l'air horrifié de Rogue et le nuage de fumée qui s'élevait de la carte qu'il venait de réduire en cendres.

Rogue se tourna brutalement vers Hermione et lui jeta un regard si furieux qu'elle sursauta. Il leva vers elle un doigt accusateur.

\- Je ne _veux pas_ vous entendre dire ou souhaiter quoi que ce soit. Sinon je vous fais déguerpir de ce bureau avec les fesses dans le même état que cette stupide carte, est-ce clair ?

\- Limpide, Professeur…

Livide de colère, il retourna à ses notes, mais il brisa sa plume, sous l'œil sidéré et inquiet d'Hermione. Était-il possible de se mettre dans un état pareil parce qu'on vous souhaitait votre anniversaire ? Hermione était prête à tenir sa résolution de bonne année, mais elle estima sage de ne rien lui dire concernant son anniversaire. Surtout au vu de l'événement de la veille. Il était encore capable de dire qu'elle lui manquait de respect.

Rogue marmonna un juron en regardant ses doigts et ses notes pleines d'encre. Hermione, jugeant qu'il était temps d'éteindre le départ de feu avant qu'il ne devienne un incendie, s'empressa de brandir sa baguette et lança un _Recurvite_ silencieux. L'encre disparut, mais pas la mauvaise humeur de Rogue. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, puis elle pointa le menton vers les cendres dans le coin du bureau.

\- Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Perspicace…, soupira-t-il, comme dépassé par les événements.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- C'est plutôt gentil de sa part, dit-elle avec précaution.

\- Cessez-vos inepties, Granger. C'est _puéril_ de sa part.

Elle acquiesça lentement puis dit :

\- Donc je range les gens qui souhaitent les anniversaires dans la même catégorie que les gens stupides qui souhaitent la bonne année, si je comprends bien ? dit-elle d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

La commissure droite des lèvres de Rogue tressauta.

\- Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre, répondit-il.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accroc. Hermione prit quelques notes, mais rien de transcendant. Elle respira de temps en temps ses huiles. Ce soir-là, elle avait également eu l'idée d'amener avec elle un flacon des Jardins de Mithridate, qu'elle respira à plusieurs reprises et ostensiblement.

Rogue ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers elle, mais elle était persuadée qu'il faisait exprès de l'ignorer. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Elle voulait juste lui montrer qu'il avait visé monstrueusement juste avec son cadeau, et qu'elle l'appréciait. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le questionner sur la façon dont il s'y était pris pour créer de si fabuleux parfums, mais une chose était sûre : il y avait passé du temps. Et il avait plus que droit à de la reconnaissance et à une preuve que son travail était apprécié.

A minuit, il lui demanda de partir, ce qu'elle fit. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, Rogue aperçut un papier qui trainait là où Hermione était encore assise, un papier qui portait son écriture.

\- Granger ! aboya-t-il. Vous avez oublié une…

La porte claqua.

\- … note.

Agacé, il la saisit. Lorsqu'il la déchiffra, son sang se figea dans ses veines.

 _Vous avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas m'entendre vous le souhaiter. Aussi j'obéis. Simplement, je l'écris : Joyeux anniversaire._

Il broya le morceau de papier dans son poing. Puis, il ferma les yeux et prit quelques profondes inspirations. Calmé, il récupéra la boule chiffonnée de parchemin et la déplia, avant de la lisser du plat de la main sur le bureau. Il la relut une fois, deux fois. Trois fois. Puis, il ouvrit le tiroir et le parchemin partit précieusement rejoindre ses deux frères.

Rogue joignit ses doigts un à un, les coudes posés sur la table. Son regard se perdit sur la porte, à l'endroit où il avait aperçu pour la dernière fois de la journée le visage d'Hermione Granger. Ce soir encore, il le savait, elle allait le hanter.

* * *

 **A votre avis, qui est le plus pénible des deux ? XD**


	15. Danger

**Ouiiii, je suis revenue ! Désolée pour ce retard, c'était le rush... Comme toujours, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, j'adore les lire, et merci à tous ceux qui passent juste lire ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Réponse à charlinfall: Hahahaha désolée ! XD En plus je suis en retard… Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à jade: Je suis plutôt d'accord avec ça XD Ravie que tu aies aimé, et comme toujours, merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse é trou: Merci !**

 **Réponse à Guest: Il y en a une, et elle commence juste en dessous… ;)**

* * *

 _Il est des choses auxquelles on ne devrait jamais renoncer._

 _Vladimir Nabokov, Lolita_

* * *

\- **R** edis-moi le nom, Harry, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Horcruxe.

Hermione réfléchit encore. Elle lui lança un regard contrit.

\- Non, vraiment, ça ne me dit rien du tout…

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Et tu dis que Dumbledore t'a chargé de trouver le reste du souvenir ? demanda Ron.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux perdus dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Les trois amis restèrent muets, plongés dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se voie obligée de les quitter pour se rendre à son rendez-vous. Alors qu'elle récupérait ses affaires et se levait du canapé, Ron lui lança un regard suspicieux.

\- Plus je te vois aller à ces séances, plus j'ai l'impression que ça te ravit, Hermione.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Ron. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je dois y aller. Personne ne serait assez fou pour être heureux de passer ses soirées en compagnie de Rogue.

\- Si. Toi, visiblement.

Elle lui adressa un rictus.

\- On se voit plus tard, trancha-t-elle avant de les quitter.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'intérieur du bureau, Hermione devina immédiatement que la soirée n'allait pas se dérouler de la même manière que les dernières.

Au centre de la pièce étaient disposés deux fauteuils, face à face. Rogue était assis nonchalamment dans l'un d'eux. Sa cape reposait négligemment sur son bureau, et il jouait avec sa baguette, la faisant glisser et rouler entre ses longs doigts.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il à Hermione sans même lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle obtempéra et vint s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de Rogue. Il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait le regard brillant. Enfin, il allait lui révéler ses nouvelles idées. Elle le sentait.

Il la jaugea un instant, d'un regard si profond et impénétrable qu'Hermione ne tarda pas à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Vous êtes insupportable, Granger.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. De sa main libre, il extirpa un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le brandit entre le pouce et l'index.

\- Ah, fit-elle. Notez, ce serait dommage de le mettre en cendres aussi. Surtout que mon mot ne chante pas, _lui_.

Rogue découvrit les dents en un simulacre de sourire. Il se contenta de ranger le papier. Il avait juste voulu avoir le dernier mot, mais Hermione cria intérieurement victoire. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il allait le détruire sous ses yeux.

\- Au fait, Professeur. J'ai failli oublier : bonne année.

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il leva quelques secondes les yeux au plafond, comme s'il cherchait le soutien de forces supérieures. Puis, il braqua ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

\- _Bonne année_ , marmonna-t-il les dents serrées. Puisse-t-elle être assez fructueuse pour me permettre d'être très prochainement débarrassé de vous.

Hermione sourit. Elle le vit se crisper et il rompit le contact visuel, reportant ses yeux sur sa baguette. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il jouait avec son arme. Cela associé à leur position face-à-face ne présageait rien de bon pour elle. Elle se demanda à quel niveau se trouveraient les prochains événements comparé à l'ingestion non consentie de poisons divers. Elle déglutit.

Lentement, Rogue se redressa dans son fauteuil, avant de se pencher et de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux. Son regard avait retrouvé sa maîtrise désarmante, et Hermione frissonna quand il braqua de nouveau sur elle ses iris noirs.

\- J'imagine que Potter vous a fait le récit des désastreuses leçons que je me suis vu contraint de lui donner l'an passé, fit Rogue d'une voix beaucoup trop détachée.

Hermione serra ses doigts sur les accoudoirs. Était-ce une question piège ?

\- J'en ai eu vent…, répondit-elle prudemment.

Un léger rictus passa sur les lèvres de Rogue. Hermione se demanda si Harry avait transgressé une règle en leur racontant, à Ron et à elle-même, le désastre des cours d'Occlumancie. Elle se figea. Elle attendit la suite des explications, qui ne vint pas. Rogue se contentait de guetter ses réactions, une lueur sadique au fond des yeux.

\- Puis-je savoir où vous voulez en venir, Professeur ?…

La voix d'Hermione était basse, méfiante. Elle était sur ses gardes, et avait même rapproché sa main de sa poche droite, là où se trouvait sa baguette. Au cas où.

\- Je pense que je n'aurais pas besoin de vous expliquer ce que sont l'Occlumancie et la Legilimencie, vous avez sûrement passé de nombreuses heures à lire les pages de ces livres dont vous ne pouvez vous passer…

Hermione ignora le sous-entendu saracstique et le rictus qui l'accompagnait.

\- Effectivement, je sais ce que c'est. Là où je vous suis moins, c'est sur le fait qu'apparemment, vous voudriez…

\- Les employer sur votre personne, effectivement.

Sourire carnassier et yeux de braise. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Laisser Rogue pénétrer son esprit, ses pensées, ses souvenirs… Si elle ne parvenait pas à résister, il aurait accès à ce qu'elle pensait de lui, à son trouble, à ses rêves… Elle ne pourrait le supporter. Sans compter que la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Harry et Ron quelques instants plus tôt avait, bien évidemment, remis sur le tapis Malefoy, et avec lui Rogue et son serment inviolable. Ce qui était, à n'en pas douter, des informations dont Hermione n'aurait jamais dû soupçonner l'existence. Qu'arriverait-il si Rogue trouvait cela en fouillant son esprit ?

Son anxiété dut se lire clairement sur son visage, car le vilain sourire de Rogue ne fit que s'agrandir.

\- Eh bien, Granger, ne faites pas cette tête…

Hermione s'exhorta au calme. Elle se laissa aller en arrière sur le dossier et croisa les jambes, essayant d'acquérir au maximum une position détendue.

\- J'attends simplement la suite des explications. Et notamment le but de tout ceci.

Rogue perdit son sourire, redevenant impassible. Il avait arrêté de jouer avec sa baguette et finit par se lever, pour commencer à marcher lentement dans la pièce. Une habitude qu'Hermione connaissait bien, maintenant.

\- Voyez-vous, votre idée de rééducation a eu le don de… m'interpeller. La rééducation porte le concept du réapprentissage. Réapprendre quelque chose qu'un concours de circonstances malheureux vous a fait oublier ou perdre.

Il ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux. Celle-ci, malgré sa position en apparence détendue, tentait de maîtriser les tremblements de ses muscles qui se bandaient sous la tension. La main posée sur sa poche, elle était prête à frapper au moindre mouvement suspect de Rogue. Il était hors de question qu'il la prenne par surprise.

\- Nous avons pu voir que vos récepteurs sensoriels n'étaient pas hors service, mais simplement modifiés, sensibles à d'autres entités.

Il marqua une pause théâtrale avant de poursuivre :

\- Aussi, Granger, vous portez jusqu'au plus profond de votre mémoire des souvenirs olfactifs et gustatifs, que j'aimerais faire remonter à la surface. Dans le but de prouver à votre organisme qu'il a un jour été capable de sentir et de goûter des substances autres que des poisons.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Rogue avait fini par s'approcher d'elle et se tenait maintenant devant le fauteuil d'Hermione, bras croisés. Hermione pria pour qu'il ne soit pas capable d'entendre les battements paniqués de son cœur.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, finit-elle par dire. Pourquoi se servir de la Legilimencie ? Je pourrais simplement moi-même, seule, repenser à ces moments où…

\- Non, trancha Rogue.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'Hermione, et celle-ci s'accula involontairement au dossier. Le mouvement n'échappa pas au Maître des Potions, qui se recula d'un pas. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais il la coupa :

\- Vous avez mal appris votre leçon, se moqua-t-il méchamment. Par la Legilimencie, je serai capable de faire défiler vos souvenirs devant vos yeux, ils n'en paraîtraient que plus réels. Ils n'en seraient ainsi que plus forts, et donc, plus efficaces.

\- Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve que cela pourrait marcher, et…

Les yeux de Rogue s'enflammèrent. Hermione déglutit. Il exultait, car il sentait sa peur. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait envie de lui faire payer quelque chose… Sûrement le dérangement.

Lentement, il s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune femme et se pencha au-dessus du fauteuil, posant ses longues mains sur ses accoudoirs.

\- Allons, Miss Granger…, siffla-t-il. Il me semble que la peur n'est pas une qualité acceptée par votre maison de demeurés…

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Elle avait effectivement peur. Personne n'aurait souhaité que Rogue ne vienne fouiller dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Mais elle, par ses rêves et ses songes troublés par Rogue lui-même, avait une circonstance aggravante. En même temps, l'idée de Rogue lui plaisait. Il fallait la tenter. Sans compter que, si elle refusait, Rogue la jetterait sûrement hors de son bureau en lui ordonnant de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis en les rouvrant, les braqua dans les orbes noires et brillantes face à elle.

\- Très bien, dit-elle.

Elle fut ravie de voir le sourire méchant s'effacer du visage de Rogue. A l'évidence, il aurait voulu voir un peu plus de résistance.

Hermione se concentra. Il fallait qu'elle rejette au fond de son esprit ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que Rogue voie. Car plus elle y penserait, plus il y aurait accès. Et cela s'avérerait être une situation beaucoup trop dangereuse.

Rogue retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à elle.

\- Je vous laisse vingt secondes pour penser à un souvenir olfactif que vous jugerez assez puissant. Une fois le temps écoulé, je lancerai le sort. Ne me repoussez pas.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accélérait. Rapidement, elle décida de fouiller dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, quand elle n'avait encore aucune idée de l'existence de ses pouvoirs, de Poudlard… et de Rogue. Plus elle maintiendrait la moindre pensée, le moindre souvenir le concernant loin d'elle, plus elle serait en sécurité. Elle choisit de se concentrer sur une période heureuse de son enfance : ses visites à sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle se souvenait surtout de l'odeur des pancakes chauds au petit déjeuner, dont les délicieuses volutes montaient jusque dans la chambre de la petite fille endormie qu'elle était alors. Elle eut juste le temps de s'imprégner de ce souvenir, avant qu'elle n'entende Rogue énoncer la formule qu'elle redoutait tant :

\- _Legilimens_ !

Aussitôt, elle eut l'impression de perdre pied dans sa propre tête, de ne plus maîtriser la moindre pensée. Un film flou et continu d'images défila devant ses yeux jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. La voix de Rogue résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne.

\- _Concentrez-vous, Granger !_

Hermione se força à diriger le flux de pensées vers son souvenir, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer devant ce film sans sens, ces sons et ces voix désincarnées qui faisaient vibrer ses tympans jusqu'à la douleur. Malmenée par la présence de Rogue dans son esprit, elle ressentit soudain l'urgence de le chasser. Elle résista, pensa au néant, bloqua le flux de souvenirs. Elle sentit la résistance de Rogue, comme un étau dans sa tête. Puis plus rien. Le souffle court, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Rogue était en face d'elle, haletant dans le fauteuil, une colère sourde d'insinuant dans les moindres traits de son visage. Mais la jeune femme ne tarda pas à remarquer quelque chose d'autre, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin dans les yeux de Rogue, au-delà de la colère. Une sorte de surprise. De toute évidence, le Maître des Potions ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le repousse avec tant de virulence… et de réussite.

\- Je vous avais _expressément_ demandé de ne pas me repousser…, siffla Rogue d'une voix teintée de menaces.

\- Je… Ce n'était pas volontaire, mentit Hermione.

Rogue lui fit savoir d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il se leva du fauteuil. Hermione se recula imperceptiblement au fond du sien. Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir commis une grosse faute. Il s'avança lentement, menaçant, jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre d'Hermione. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En une fraction de seconde, Rogue avait levé sa baguette et était de nouveau dans sa tête, plus obstiné que la première fois.

oOo

Hermione hoqueta. Elle fixa, haletante, les doigts douloureusement plantés dans les accoudoirs, l'homme qui lui faisait face. Repoussé pour la cinquième fois consécutive, Rogue irradiait de colère. Il scrutait Hermione de ses yeux brûlants de fureur. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'échouer de la sorte à ce genre d'exercice.

Au bout de la troisième tentative, Hermione avait hésité à fuir en courant et à ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans les cachots. Mais quelque chose d'insondable la retenait ici, en face de Rogue, à subir des pénétrations répétées de son esprit qui se battait pour ne rien laisser échapper de ses songes interdits.

Au quatrième échec, Rogue avait ôté sa redingote, tout en restant ostensiblement planté devant Hermione, le regard plus noir que jamais.

Au cinquième essai, l'esprit et les pouvoirs psychiques aguerris de Rogue avaient failli avoir définitivement raison de la jeune femme. Au prix d'une nausée insupportable et d'une migraine abrutissante, Hermione l'avait finalement repoussé, au moment même où elle avait senti la magie de Rogue frapper à grands coups sur les derniers remparts qui dissimulaient ses rêves troublés.

Anxieuse, elle attendait son heure.

\- Je vais finir par croire que vous portez un lourd secret, Granger…, souffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Il était à présent si près du visage d'Hermione qu'elle sentit son souffle balayer son visage luisant de sueur.

\- C'est plus fort que moi… et totalement involontaire, marmonna-t-elle à bout de force.

Elle s'insulta intérieurement. Par quel miracle Rogue aurait-il pu croire à ce mensonge ?

\- Vous mentez… Je sens vos efforts…

Il transpirait lui aussi, et ses cheveux collaient à ses joues. La colère sembla soudain s'estomper sur son visage, remplacée par une sorte de curiosité. Hermione, honteuse, peinait à soutenir son regard. Rogue était à présent à genoux devant elle. Au fil des tentatives, il s'était approché de plus en plus, comme s'il avait espéré obtenir la domination de son esprit par leur proximité physique.

Sans quitter Hermione des yeux, il posa ses mains sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci pâlit. Elle n'arrivait plus à lire l'expression du visage en face d'elle. Elle se força à plonger ses yeux dans les abîmes insondables qui menaçaient de l'avaler tout entière. C'est alors que, scrutant les sombres profondeurs de ses yeux, elle le vit se briser, au plus profond de son âme.

Brusquement, il repoussa ses bras, écartant les jambes d'Hermione. Elle poussa un glapissement.

\- Professeur…, souffla-t-elle, au bord de la crise nerveuse. Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer un genou sur le sol. Il se retrouva alors encadré des jambes d'Hermione, plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Hermione était tétanisée. De peur, ou de trouble, elle l'ignorait. Désespérée, elle fouillait les yeux de Rogue, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ses desseins. La seule chose qu'elle y décela fut cette petite flamme qu'elle avait déjà vue dans son regard, à chaque fois qu'il avait été troublé. La main droite de Rogue vint alors se poser dans le cou d'Hermione, et commença à remonter lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Le cœur d'Hermione tressauta alors qu'elle sentait la traînée de chaleur que laissait dans son sillage la main insidieuse de Rogue.

\- Que voulez-vous donc tant me cacher ? souffla-t-il.

Hermione rompit le contact visuel. La main de Rogue continuait sa course brûlante et atteignit la joue de la jeune femme. Elle se mordit la lèvre. S'il tentait de l'intimider, il y parvenait parfaitement. Mais sûrement pas de la manière escomptée. Hermione aurait voulu qu'il enlève sa main immédiatement pour chasser les images inappropriées qui remontaient dans son esprit, et la chaleur étrange qui s'infiltrait dans son ventre. S'il lui lançait le sort maintenant, c'en était fini d'elle. Car le problème était qu'il la troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'effrayait.

Elle sentait les frissons parcourir son échine à chaque mouvement de la main de Rogue sur sa peau. Les paroles échangées avec Ginny lui revinrent en tête et elle eut envie de bondir du fauteuil, de fuir à toutes jambes le regard brûlant en face d'elle. Les yeux d'Hermione descendirent alors inexplicablement sur les lèvres fines du Maître des Potions. Elle déglutit. Il aurait suffi qu'elle se propulse juste un peu en avant pour… Horrifiée par ses pensées, elle gémit.

\- Arrêtez…, souffla-t-elle. S'il vous plaît, je vais devenir folle…

Rogue lui jeta un regard énigmatique. Il lui obéit. Sa main quitta la joue d'Hermione, mais elle pouvait encore sentir l'empreinte à vif de chacun de ses doigts. Il se redressa lentement et fit un pas en arrière. Hermione remarqua qu'il essayait de maîtriser son souffle erratique. Elle se demanda qui était le plus troublé des deux. Il avait voulu lui faire peur par ce contact, l'intimider. Mais il semblait qu'il avait été pris à son propre piège.

\- Partez…, dit-il. Ce sera tout pour ce soir…

Il peinait à lui parler. Maintenant, il évitait soigneusement le regard de la jeune femme. Hermione, elle, dût s'avouer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas partir. Elle comprit qu'elle était perdue, définitivement.

\- Partez, répéta-t-il. Avant que tout ceci ne… dégénère…

Le dernier mot avait franchi ses lèvres dans une douleur palpable. Il planta finalement ses iris brûlants dans ceux d'Hermione, et elle se sentit rougir. Elle se leva du fauteuil.

\- Je vais… travailler sur le souvenir, dit-elle à bout de souffle. Demain, je serai prête.

Il eut l'air horrifié par ses paroles. Hermione crut un instant qu'il allait lui crier de ne plus jamais revenir, mais il garda le silence. Sans rien dire, Hermione franchit la porte et quitta le bureau, non sans sentir le regard fiévreux du Maître des Potions peser sur son dos.

Severus Rogue avait une furieuse envie de mettre à sac son bureau pour soulager sa fureur. Il avait longé le gouffre et n'était pas passé loin du saut dans le vide. Cette fille, cette misérable Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait méprisée toutes ces années avait grandi, et elle avait réussi à faire trembler quelque chose au fond de lui, à faire bouger un roc ancré dans son cœur depuis de si longues années.

Abattu, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil encore occupé par la jeune femme encore quelques instants plus tôt et se prit la tête dans les mains, à bout de forces. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser de sa rétine l'image des yeux brûlants d'Hermione Granger. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui, un pouvoir qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il souhaitait oublier le fait qu'il ait accepté de l'aider. Il aurait dû refuser. Il l'avait fait d'ailleurs, mais il s'était ravisé. A contrecœur, il fallait bien le dire. Juste parce qu'il avait eu l'impression de faire une entorse à sa protection envers Potter. Car Potter avait besoin de ses amis, Rogue avait pris le parti d'apporter son aide à cette Je-Sais-Tout. Jusqu'où allait-il plonger pour ce petit vantard ? Il s'était dit qu'après tout, il suffirait de penser au défi scientifique du problème, qui somme toute, s'avérait intéressant.

Et puis, tout avait tourné au vinaigre. Elle n'était pas stupide comme il l'aurait voulu. Elle n'était pas naïve comme il l'aurait voulu. Elle était vive, elle était complexe, et elle ne réfléchissait pas avec ses pieds comme les idiots qui lui servaient d'amis et de camarades, et qui lui servaient à lui d'élèves. Elle était belle. Elle était jeune. Elle était son élève.

Il serra brutalement ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il fallait qu'il cesse de voir Hermione Granger, qu'elle sorte de sa vie. Elle mettait dangereusement en péril l'équilibre de son esprit. De sa vie tout entière.

* * *

 **Nan mais là je veux savoir ce que vous en avez pensé XD**


	16. Secours

**Bonjour ! Ja'i honteusement/malencontreusement/involontairement/stupidement oublié de vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Du coup je me rattrape maintenant ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël pour ceux qui le célèbre !**

 **Comme d'hab, merci mille fois pour tous vos retours positifs, je suis vraiment touchée ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Athina: Hohoho désolée, le chapitre a brûlé en tombant dans la cheminée… Mais je l'ai rafistolé et le voilà ;) Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à drou: Hahaha, contente que ça te plaise ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à jenny: Merci merci merci ;)**

 **Réponse à s: Merci, ravie que tu aimes ! Merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _Nous mentons lorsque nous avons peur._

 _Tad Williams_

* * *

 **Q** uelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère du bureau, Hermione le perçut immédiatement. Comme un retour en arrière inéluctable, une cassure entre elle et l'Homme en noir. Sans lui dire bonsoir, elle vint prendre place dans le fauteuil qui l'attendait. Rogue arborait un masque d'impassibilité extrême et le cœur de la jeune femme se serra alors qu'elle repensait aux événements de la veille, à la tornade de trouble qui les avait emportés, l'un comme l'autre, vers de dangereuses contrées. Ils se jaugèrent un instant, mais Hermione ne lisait rien d'autre qu'un néant appliqué sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Sans plus de tergiversation, Rogue leva sa baguette.

\- Concentrez-vous, Granger. A la moindre résistance de votre part, vous déguerpissez de ce bureau. J'en ai plus qu'assez.

La voix de Rogue était froide, dégoulinante d'avertissement. Hermione acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Elle serra ses mains sur ses cuisses, prête à l'attaque, prête à se laisser faire. Elle se focalisa sur son souvenir, laissant les images de la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé tant de vacances étant enfant envahir son esprit. Rogue lança le sort. Comme la veille, Hermione fut d'abord prise de nausée devant le tourbillon d'images.

Elle résista à l'appel de la peur, elle résista à l'envie irrépressible de le repousser. Elle puisa dans les tréfonds de sa volonté et imprégna son esprit du souvenir, ralentissant le flux d'images et de sons, se concentrant pour rejeter en bloc toute autre pensée compromettante. Enfin, Rogue réussit à se caler sur le souvenir. Le sourire de sa grand-mère lui éclata au visage, et Hermione fut prise d'un violent choc de tristesse et de nostalgie. Elle avait disparu depuis de nombreuses années maintenant… Hermione perçut le soleil des matins de juillet filtrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine, les bouillonnements des casseroles dans lesquelles sa grand-mère préparait le repas du midi. Tous ces petits détails insignifiants qui avaient un jour fait partie de sa vie, et qui s'étaient gravés quelque part dans l'enchevêtrement complexe de ses neurones.

\- _Prends un pancake, ma chérie. Ils sont encore chauds._

Hermione tressaillit. Elle aperçut la petite main qu'elle avait à cette époque se tendre vers l'assiette garnie. C'est alors qu'une explosion parut se produire au fond de sa poitrine, alors que l'odeur des pancakes assaillait son nez endormi depuis si longtemps. Le sucre et le sirop d'érable. Son souvenir en mangea en morceau. L'émotion d'Hermione fut si forte que la voix de Rogue retentit depuis la cuisine de la grand-mère.

\- Du calme, Granger, vous devenez instable…

Hermione se concentra du mieux qu'elle le put, malgré l'ivresse qui s'emparait d'elle à travers ses papilles. Le goût était si fort, si réel, qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. C'est alors que les images se brouillèrent. Les odeurs et les goûts aussi. Rogue annulait le sortilège.

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Non, non, non !

Elle criait encore quand elle revint à la douloureuse, sombre et fade réalité. Haletante, elle leva les yeux vers Rogue. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle salivait, et qu'elle portait encore sur son palais quelques réminiscences sucrées. Les larmes de frustrations montèrent jusqu'à la frontière de ses paupières.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ? dit-elle d'une voix chargée de sanglots qu'elle parvenait encore à retenir au prix de nombreux efforts.

Rogue lui lança un regard impénétrable.

\- C'était un premier jet, dit-il calmement. Nous allons procéder méticuleusement et avec sens.

Hermione l'invita à poursuivre d'un haussement de sourcil.

\- Je veux que vous vous concentriez sur le moment particulier où vous respirez les odeurs. Nous allons travailler sur un sens à la fois.

Hermione poussa une profonde expiration. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Rogue, attendant qu'il ne la frappe de nouveau.

oOo

\- Granger ! Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot « concentration » ?

Hermione, haletante, leva des yeux contrits vers Rogue.

\- Je suis désolée, Professeur… Ce souvenir, ce qu'il amène en moi me bouleverse tellement que…

\- Taisez-vous ! siffla Rogue. Je n'ai que faire de vos états d'âme.

Elle venait de le repousser encore un certain nombre de fois, involontairement. Perturbée par ces sensations oubliées, elle n'arrivait pas à stabiliser son esprit, ce qui avait pour effet de rejeter en bloc les tentatives de Rogue. Cette fois-ci, le Maître des Potions s'était bien gardé de se rapprocher d'elle. Il gardait entre eux une distance de sécurité exagérée et soigneusement millimétrée. Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré et écarta de son visage les mèches de cheveux qui collaient à sa sueur. Sans quitter Hermione des yeux, il détacha sa cape et la jeta sur son fauteuil d'un geste impatient.

\- Je dois reconnaître que votre esprit est bien plus… puissant que celui de Potter. Vous vous comportez comme j'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse, cependant, ce n'est pas votre tâche à vous !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je sais, mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas volontaire… Je…

Les pupilles de Rogue irradiaient d'une colère sombre et sournoise.

\- Assez. J'en ai assez entendu, assez vu. J'en ai assez de vous. Je vous avais prévenue, j'ai déjà fait preuve de bien trop de patience. Partez.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Partez. Immédiatement. Les séances s'arrêtent ici.

Hermione bondit de son fauteuil, le cœur battant.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! éclata-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser…

\- Bien sûr que si, je le peux. C'est ce que je fais actuellement, d'ailleurs. Sortez de ce bureau avant que je ne m'énerve.

Elle se précipita sur lui. Il recula brutalement, comme si elle était un animal dangereux à éviter à tout prix, et se cogna contre le mur. Il grogna de surprise. La jeune femme se planta devant lui, les yeux brillants de colère et de désespoir.

\- Vous êtes mon seul espoir ! Je vais progresser, je vous le promets. Vous m'aviez dit…

Elle respira pour retenir ses larmes. Rogue refusait catégoriquement de croiser son regard.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que j'étais capable de beaucoup de choses. Je sais que je peux arriver à faire ce que vous me demandez. Je le sais. Il faut juste me laisser le temps de maîtriser mon esprit. Vous ne pouvez pas me… _m'abandonner_ comme ça !

Les traits de Rogue se contractaient. De colère ou de douleur, Hermione ne le sut pas. Les larmes franchirent les yeux d'Hermione, coulant sur ses joues en laissant luire derrière elles leur traînée de honte. Le problème, c'était qu'Hermione savait pourquoi elle pleurait vraiment. Elle ne pleurait pas pour ses sens perdus. Non, elle pleurait car Severus Rogue la rejetait.

L'absence de réaction de Rogue lui taillada le cœur. Elle dut se résigner, et poussa un long soupir douloureux.

\- Très bien… Je m'en vais, et je ne reviendrai pas. _Merci_ pour ce que vous avez fait.

Rogue leva une fraction de seconde les yeux vers Hermione, et la boule au fond de la gorge de la jeune femme menaça d'éclater. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, cette porte qu'elle avait franchie tant de fois et à laquelle elle ne reviendrait plus frapper. Elle saisit la lourde poignée et se retourna une dernière fois. Il la regardait, le visage monstrueusement, abominablement vide d'expression. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui, Hermione avait eu le temps de tout voir dans le dernier regard.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez…, murmura-t-elle. Vous vous êtes trahi en un regard…

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle. Le claquement lourd de la porte résonna longtemps aux tympans de Rogue. Il regarda le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté. Il tenta de se persuader qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision, mais la colère qu'il ressentait en lui tentait dangereusement de le convaincre du contraire.

oOo

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Hermione redescendit plusieurs fois dans les cachots, mais jamais elle n'osa frapper à la porte. Elle fut obligée de révéler la situation à Ginny, un soir où celle-ci la surprit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ginny avait été incapable de la consoler, et elle devina la vraie raison des pleurs d'Hermione.

\- Mon dieu, Hermione…, avait-elle fini par lâcher alors que les larmes ne tarissaient pas. C'est à croire qu'il t'a jeté un sort.

oOo

Hermione traversa deux phases suite au renvoi de Rogue. La première fut l'abattement. Elle revoyait sans cesse le regard de braise de Rogue qui avait trahi sa pensée, pensée qui l'avait mené à la rejeter, à l'exclure le plus possible de sa vie. En cours, il évitait soigneusement de poser les yeux sur elle, il l'interrogeait encore moins que d'habitude quand elle s'obstinait à lever la main, et ne faisait même plus de commentaire désagréable lorsqu'il lui rendait ses copies. Elle semblait être devenue tout simplement transparente aux yeux du Maître des Potions, et cela, pour Hermione, s'avérait pire que tout.

Chaque nuit, elle rêvait de lui, dans des songes de plus en plus troublants et interdits.

Chaque jour, elle se creusait la tête pour trouver un moyen de convaincre Rogue de la reprendre, mais jamais elle ne put se résoudre à mettre ses plans à exécution. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Elle était écœurée de voir qu'il avait sauté sur la première excuse possible pour la mettre à la porte. Rogue savait que la Legilimencie était une discipline très dure, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé sa chance. Au contraire, il avait vu là sa salvation, le moyen de se sortir de la vase où il s'embourbait de plus en plus sous les regards troublants d'Hermione. Il avait été à deux doigts de sombrer, le soir avant son renvoi. Hermione le savait. Des fois, trop souvent, elle se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait esquissé un geste ce soir-là.

Et puis, elle pensait à ses sens perdus. Comment pourrait-elle les retrouver, maintenant ?

La deuxième phase fut la colère empreinte de résignation. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Même si une petite partie d'elle maintenait que le choix de Rogue était le bon, qu'il allait leur éviter une insoutenable situation, Hermione ne put se résoudre à adopter cet avis. Car elle ne l'oubliait pas, et Rogue envahissait sans cesse ses pensées, ne la laissant pas en paix. Elle devrait pourtant se débrouiller seule. Elle n'excluait pas cependant le fantasme de le mettre un jour au pied du mur, face au fait accompli, de lui faire cracher jusqu'à la dernière goutte de bile ce qu'il essayait de cacher vis-à-vis d'elle-même. Pouvait-on parler de sentiments ? Cela, Hermione l'ignorait encore, mais elle savait en revanche que les lueurs des yeux de Rogue étaient la preuve irréfutable qu'un dangereux magma bouillonnait en lui en la présence de la jeune femme.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient, et les mots peu convaincants d'Hermione ne furent d'aucun secours. Ils observaient, impuissants, la bataille intérieure de la jeune femme contre des fantômes qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Mais les regards furtifs d'Hermione vers la table des professeurs, sa colère envers Rogue qui ne s'estompait pas, sa tristesse sous-jacente, firent peu à peu naître en eux des doutes inconscients, qui laissaient dans leur bouche le goût amer de l'incompréhension et du déni.

\- Quel salaud, quand même, ce type ! s'était exclamé Ron à l'attention de Harry, un soir qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle n'a plus aucun espoir de retrouver ses sens, maintenant. Je comprends qu'elle soit dans cet état…

Harry avait regardé dans le vide.

\- Je crois… que c'est plus profond que ça, Ron…

Ron avait alors observé son ami avec un air sombre, avant de murmurer :

\- Oh… J'espérais être le seul à penser ça…

Ginny prit sa décision quand elle apprit de la bouche de Harry qu'Hermione avait manqué les deux derniers cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait froncé les sourcils avant de dire à son ami qu'elle prenait en main la situation.

Elle attendit la fin de son propre cours avec Rogue, et, l'air détaché, rangea lentement ses affaires dans son sac, si lentement qu'elle se retrouva bientôt seule dans la salle avec Rogue, qui effaçait et nettoyait le tableau noir à coups de baguette.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour déguerpir, Weasley ? dit-il sans la regarder. Vous ne pensez pas que je vous ai assez vue ?

Ginny respira profondément.

\- J'aimerais vous parler. C'est au sujet d'Hermione Granger.

Elle vit Rogue tressaillir légèrement, ses doigts blanchir sur sa baguette. Lentement, il se retourna, et Ginny se dit que s'il avait pu la foudroyer sur le champ, il l'aurait fait volontiers.

\- Et qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que ce soit vous qui veniez me l'annoncer ? N'est-elle donc pas capable de venir me parler en personne ?

Sa voix était mauvaise, lourde d'accents furieux. Il s'avança vers Ginny et ajouta :

\- Puisque, apparemment, Granger vous prend pour son hibou, vous lui direz que j'attends toujours les mots d'excuse de ses deux dernières absences, et qu'elle a tout intérêt à me les faire parvenir rapidement, si elle ne veut pas le regretter.

Il était à présent tout près de Ginny, juste de l'autre côté du pupitre. Il poursuivit :

\- De toute manière, la sanction est claire et déjà appliquée : Gryffondor perd dix points par jour de retard.

Il ausculta avec attention le visage de Ginny, qui s'exhorta à l'impassibilité. Il était plus près d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été pendant l'heure de cours, et Ginny remarqua sur son visage des détails qui lui avaient échappé : ses traits semblaient plus tirés que d'habitude, et des ombres violacées encerclaient ses yeux las.

\- Je lui dirais, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Elle braqua ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue et annonça :

\- Je sais que vous ne la prenez plus en séance, et cela lui tombe sur le moral. Vous étiez son seul espoir de retrouver ses sens.

Ginny savait pertinemment que là n'était pas la raison principale du malheur de son amie, mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse une quelconque allusion aux sentiments qui semblaient s'emparer d'Hermione. Rogue découvrit ses dents jaunâtres dans une grimace de dégoût.

\- Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée que j'avais des raisons bien précises d'arrêter cette mascarade ? Sortez, maintenant.

Ginny secoua la tête.

\- Sauf votre respect, Professeur Rogue, je ne m'en irai pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je suis venue vous demander. Il en va de la santé de mon amie. Elle a besoin de votre aide.

Rogue appuya ses mains sur le pupitre et se pencha plus encore vers Ginny.

\- Elle n'écoute pas, fait preuve d'insolence, se montre butée et prétentieuse. Je n'ai pas obligation de l'aider, Weasley. Je lui ai déjà donné trop de temps.

Ginny serra sa main sur la bandoulière de son sac. Elle baissa la voix.

\- Ces derniers mois, je l'ai vue changer… Vous lui avez donné de quoi réfléchir, de quoi s'épanouir. Vos avancées représentent pour elle un défi stimulant, vous savez.

\- J'en ai assez entendu. Sortez.

Ginny lui lança un regard dubitatif.

\- Très bien. Nous verrons ce que le Professeur Dumbledore pense de votre choix.

Elle tourna les talons. Elle eut le temps de faire deux pas avant que la poigne de fer de Rogue ne se resserre autour de son bras, la forçant à faire volte-face dans une grimace de douleur.

\- Je vous enlève dix points pour chantage à l'encontre d'un membre du corps professoral. Vous, vos frères et vos… amis, n'êtes qu'une bande ridicule de fanfarons vantards et pathétiques…

Le visage de Ginny se déforma de colère, et les mots s'échappèrent de sa gorge sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive :

\- Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut vous trouver…

Le visage de Rogue perdit son assurance et ses traits s'affaissèrent de surprise un bref instant, avant que la fureur n'y règne de nouveau, plus vive et plus dangereuse. Sa main se resserra sur le bras de Ginny et il la secoua une fois.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Il avait sa voix basse de prédateur.

\- Rien du tout, s'empressa de dire Ginny qui se rendait compte avec horreur de son erreur.

En même temps, elle venait d'avoir la preuve que la tempête qui agitait Hermione avait un miroir, là, en face d'elle. Il aurait très bien pu glisser sur la remarque de Ginny, penser qu'elle ne faisait allusion qu'à une quelconque capacité pédagogique. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas, et ils se retrouvèrent à se jauger du regard, sachant tous deux que leurs mots cachaient un terrible secret.

Rogue la sonda.

\- Faites très attention, Miss Weasley… Votre imagination vous mène à des pensées bien dangereuses, et je refuse d'en faire les frais…

Il approcha son visage très près de celui de Ginny.

\- J'ignore ce que Miss Granger vous a raconté, mais sachez que lancer des rumeurs serait une idée vraiment, _vraiment_ très mauvaise. Je préfère vous en avertir.

Ginny soutint son regard.

\- Je ne lance pas de rumeur, Professeur.

Elle hésita un instant. Mais puisque l'erreur était déjà commise, autant jouer dessus. Cela lui permettrait peut-être un résultat.

\- Et pour votre information, Hermione ne m'a rien raconté. Les choses se présentent simplement à ceux qui veulent bien les voir…

Rogue lâcha son bras en la repoussant si violemment que Ginny butta contre le pupitre de derrière, qui glissa sur le sol dans un grincement odieux. Rogue avait l'air si furieux que Ginny leva une main, en signe de paix et d'apaisement.

\- Laissez-moi dire une dernière chose avant de sortir. S'il vous plaît.

\- Non, sortez immédiatement d'ici. Vous perdez dix points supplémentaires pour vos insinuations graves et douteuses.

Ginny recula vers la porte, sans quitter Rogue des yeux.

\- Savez-vous ce que faisait Hermione chaque soir avant de dormir ? Ce qu'elle faisait entre chaque cours ? Le savez-vous ?

Rogue avançait vers elle d'un pas décidé, prêt à la mettre à la porte lui-même, et pas de la façon la plus attrayante.

\- Je m'en moque éperdument, figurez-vous.

Ginny ne se dégonfla pas.

\- Elle respirait les odeurs de petits flacons en verre, très joliment ornementés. Il y en avait seize, elle en changeait chaque jour.

Ginny marqua une pause pour amorcer son effet, avant de lâcher :

\- Elle a arrêté, voilà maintenant deux semaines.

Elle vit, à l'ombre menaçante qui glissa sur le visage de Rogue, qu'elle l'avait touché en plein cœur d'une flèche parfaitement aiguisée. Il s'arrêta de marcher.

\- _Disparaissez de ma vue, Weasley._

Ginny, satisfaite, s'en fut en courant. Elle espérait qu'à présent, ce ne serait plus qu'une question d'heures.

Allongée sur son lit, Hermione leva les yeux de son livre au moment où Ginny sautait sur son baldaquin, tirait les rideaux et lançait un sort d'insonorisation. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que…

Ginny la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

\- Hermione, tu vas me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre.

Son amie ne répondit pas. L'air grave, elle se contenta de reposer son livre et de se redresser sur son lit, le cœur battant. Ginny prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je suis allée voir Rogue. Avant de parler des choses qui fâchent, il m'a fait savoir qu'il attendait tes deux excuses pour tes absences. Je me suis retenue de dire que c'était probablement parce que tu ne voulais pas voir sa sale tête de troll grognon, mais tu t'arrangeras avec lui à ce propos.

Ensuite, je lui ai demandé qu'il te reprenne en séance.

\- _Pardon_? Ginny ! Tu n'as pas fait _ça_?

Ginny lui fit signe de se taire d'un regard noir.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il y a une semaine, tu parlais à peine, complètement abattue ! Et ces jours-ci, on dirait que tu as envie de tuer la terre entière, tout ça à cause de ce type. C'est grave, Hermione. Sérieusement. Harry, Ron et moi ne sommes pas aveugles.

Elle se pencha vers Hermione qui la regardait en silence, sidérée. Elle n'osait pas nier, cependant.

\- Rogue… Tu le troubles. La moindre chose qui se rapporte à toi le trouble. Je l'ai vu. J'ai cru qu'il allait me faire sortir de sa salle à coups _d'Avada Kedavra_ simplement parce que j'avais osé commettre le crime de prononcer ton nom devant lui. Je lui ai dit que tu ne faisais plus usage de ses flacons, et ça a fini de l'abattre. Il a une tempête sous son crâne, et elle porte assurément ton nom.

Hermione déglutit. Puis, l'air las, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur son oreiller.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix morne. A propos des séances.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était… euh… réticent. Mais je suis sûre que le coup des Jardins de Mithridate oubliés va le faire changer d'avis.

Hermione eut un rire sans joie.

\- Il faudrait juste que ça ne le fasse pas changer d'avis sur le fait de me laisser en vie, marmonna-t-elle. Bon sang, _Ginny_ …

Ginny rit, avant de répondre :

\- Par Merlin, est-ce que tu aurais pu te douter de tout ça le premier soir où tu es allée toquer à sa porte ?

oOo

Hermione marchait en direction de la bibliothèque. Il était vingt-heures passées, et, comme chaque soir depuis deux semaines, elle pensait à l'endroit où elle aurait dû se trouver. _A l'homme_ avec qui elle aurait dû se trouver. Il l'avait rejetée, laissée à son sort, tout cela parce qu'il fuyait, Hermione en était persuadée. Il avait fait son choix, elle faisait le sien. Elle se débrouillerait seule. Demander de l'aide à Rogue n'avait été au fond qu'un échec maquillé d'illusions, une erreur monumentale cachée sous quelques espoirs. Mais les agissements de Ginny – bien qu'elle en redoutât les conséquences, avait fait poindre en elle un semblant d'espérance malsaine, cette volonté de retrouver ses séances avec Rogue et de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ses émotions étranges.

Elle repensa à ce que Ginny lui avait dit, au fait qu'elle avait révélé à Rogue qu'Hermione ne humait plus les parfums. En effet, le cœur broyé par les mots de Rogue, Hermione avait rangé les flacons des Jardins de Mithridate au fin fond de son placard, enterrés sous une pile monstrueuse de pulls, en attendant de les oublier. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, les soustraire à sa vue ne les avait pas soustraits à son cœur. Un instant, elle avait eu une envie presque viscérale de les lancer contre les murs du dortoir, de voir éclater les flacons en milliers de paillettes de verre, d'imaginer l'image de Rogue voler en éclats de la même manière que son cadeau, mais elle n'avait pu s'y résigner. Alors les flacons avaient pris leur place dans l'ombre du placard, attendant leur heure.

Mais ce soir, Hermione avait décidé de reprendre les choses en main. Elle voyait aux regards de ses amis qu'elle laissait transparaître trop de choses par ses actes et son comportement. Aujourd'hui, elle se ressaisissait. Aujourd'hui, elle envoyait Rogue au diable, à l'enfer auquel il avait toujours appartenu.

Ce soir, elle allait mettre son plan à exécution. Ce soir, Hermione allait entrer dans la Réserve.

A la fin du dîner, Harry lui avait discrètement donné sa cape d'invisibilité, et elle comptait bien en faire bon usage. Rogue lui avait donné la nature du problème, elle trouverait bien des informations dans les livres. C'était son dernier fil d'espoir qui brillait dans sa nuit, comme un fil d'araignée dans un rayon de lune.

Arrivée devant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle vérifia les alentours, puis, constatant qu'elle était seule, disparut sous la cape. Elle ouvrit la porte le moins possible, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle puisse se glisser dans l'entrebâillement. Elle avança doucement, à l'affût. Elle vérifia que Mrs Pince se trouvait bien à son bureau. Celle-ci grommelait en rafistolant un livre qui semblait dans un sale état. Hermione accéléra le pas. Elle faillit percuter un élève de Première année qui croulait sous une pile de livres monumentale. Il sursauta en entendant le glapissement étouffé d'Hermione, et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Ses livres s'éparpillèrent autour de lui, et Mrs Pince déboula au quart de tour.

Profitant de la distraction, Hermione se précipita vers la porte de la Réserve. Elle essaya un _Alohomora_ , mais depuis quelques temps, les verrouillages de portes avaient été complexifiés – précautions vis-à-vis des temps sombres du monde magique auxquels Poudlard n'échappait pas, et le sort ne donna aucun résultat. Hermione, contrariée, essaya une demi-douzaine de sorts plus complexes avant d'entendre, enfin, le déclic libérateur de la serrure. Avec un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, elle s'engouffra dans la Réserve et verrouilla derrière elle.

Elle s'adossa au battant de bois, reprenant un rythme de respiration normal. Elle leva les yeux et contempla les rayonnages vertigineux de livres qui s'étendaient devant elle. Une bibliothèque dans la bibliothèque.

Fébrile, elle sortit de sa poche le petit parchemin où elle avait écrit ses thèmes de recherches. Elle en aurait pour la nuit… Elle avait prévu de se renseigner sur les antidotes aux poisons mortels, sur les anesthésiants à base de tentacules de strangulos et… Elle se mordit la lèvre en lisant la dernière ligne. Elle voulait faire des recherches sur la technique de rééducation basée sur le souvenir proposée par Rogue.

Résignée, elle s'attela à la tâche.

Deux heures plus tard, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle était fortement ralentie par les sortilèges d'alarme et autres maléfices jetés sur les livres interdits, qu'elle devait désamorcer à coups de sorts compliqués qu'elle ne maîtrisait parfois par complètement. Si elle ne déclencha aucune alarme, certaines pages des livres demeuraient obstinément vierges, ou sournoisement collées les unes aux autres, refusant de révéler à Hermione leur précieux contenu.

Elle était occupée à décoller les pages d'un livre sur les poisons les plus dangereux du monde sorcier, quand elle entendit très distinctement la porte de la Réserve grincer. Le sang d'Hermione afflua à ses tempes. Dans un mouvement de panique maîtrisé, elle rangea prestement le livre sur son étagère et attendit, le souffle court, que le visiteur entre dans son champ de vision. Hermione se trouvait au bout d'un rayonnage, le troisième depuis l'entrée, et elle fixait à s'en faire mal aux yeux l'interstice entre cette étagère et la suivante. L'intrus ne tarda pas à se montrer. Dans la pénombre, Hermione perçut l'éclair de cheveux blonds. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle serra la cape autour d'elle.

Que venait faire Malefoy dans la Réserve ?

Intriguée, et persuadée depuis Noël qu'il menait des projets peu nets, elle avança lentement à sa suite, déterminée à découvrir son secret. Il marchait d'un pas décidé entre les allées, et Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il savait parfaitement où il allait. Il était déjà venu. Cela éveilla davantage sa curiosité et elle hâta le pas. Il bifurqua à gauche. Mais, au moment où Hermione s'approchait, la porte grinça une nouvelle fois. Hermione fit volte-face, et manqua de lâcher la cape de surprise.

Rogue se tenait là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Réserve, sa baguette allumée pointée devant lui. Hermione se trouvait encore dans l'allée centrale. Elle le regarda d'un air horrifié s'avancer dans sa direction, alors que la cape d'invisibilité restait le seul rempart qui la protégeait encore des yeux noirs et froids du Maître des Potions.

* * *

 **Oui, je sais, vous avez envie de me tuer là, là tout de suite maintenant. Mais vous allez pas le faire parce que vous voulez savoir la suite (j'espère :D).**

 **Bon, j'annonce: le prochain chapitre est IMPORTANT. Voilà. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon du Nouvel An, et tout plein de bonnes choses pour 2019 ! :D**


	17. Secret

**Booon... Désolée, encore, pour ce retard... Je manque de temps et j'appréhendais de poster ce chapitre. Ca a été un véritable casse-tête à écrire. Horrible. J'en veux à Rogue de m'avoir malmenée à ce point XD**

 **Donc comme je le disais la dernière fois, c'est à mon sens un chapitre important. J'ai le trac, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que vous trouverez les personnalités respectées... Comme toujours, un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font chaud au coeur à chaque fois !**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas de page, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Guest : Le voici donc, le chapitre important. Désolée pour le retard… Mais ravie que tu aimes ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à charlinfall : Merciiiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Réponse à drou : Il me semble que c'est effectivement le terme, oui. XD Merci pour les voeux et pour ta review !**

 **Réponse à s : Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise !**

 **Réponse à madame pompon : Ça me va très bien, ça a le mérite d'être clair ! XD Merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _Tout secret est une révolte._

 _Salim Barakat_

* * *

 **H** ermione tenta de respirer à la fois le plus profondément et le plus silencieusement possible. Des tremblements agitaient son souffle. Elle se décala vers la droite, afin de libérer le passage à Rogue. La voix de celui-ci s'éleva :

\- Drago ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle repensa au serment inviolable, et pria de toutes ses forces pour que Rogue ne soit pas inculpé dans une histoire sordide. Rogue avançait, à l'affût, les yeux balayant les rayonnages. Hermione leva les yeux vers l'endroit où Malefoy avait disparu. Il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il devait être dans la même position qu'elle, à attendre l'inéluctable affront.

Rogue passa devant Hermione, et le souffle de sa cape fit onduler la cape d'invisibilité sur les chevilles d'Hermione. Son sang pulsait si fort à ses oreilles qu'elle en avait le vertige. Rogue la dépassa finalement et disparut au même endroit que Malefoy. C'était l'occasion. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle partit à sa suite, en prenant garde à longer les côtés des rayonnages. Mieux valait laisser l'allée centrale libre. La voix de Drago s'éleva alors dans le silence.

\- Combien de fois devrez-vous l'entendre ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Et certainement pas de la vôtre.

\- Vous êtes bien trop confiant, Drago. L'excès de confiance n'apporte jamais de bons résultats. Laissez-moi…

\- Non. J'agirai seul. Vous ne me volerez pas ma gloire, Rogue.

Hermione peinait à calmer ses halètements. Que signifiait tout cela ? De quelle gloire parlait Malefoy ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas simplement puni par Rogue pour se trouver dans la Réserve ? Pourquoi et à quoi Rogue voulait-il l'aider ? Elle se décala encore et put enfin les apercevoir. Ils se jaugeaient, face à face, mutuellement éclairés par la lumière blafarde de la baguette de l'autre. Malefoy arborait sur son visage dur une expression de mépris pur. Sans rien ajouter, il fit demi-tour, retourna dans l'allée centrale et sortit de la Réserve, d'un pas aussi assuré qu'à l'aller. La porte claqua derrière lui. Hermione, tremblante, reporta son attention sur Rogue. Il s'appuya à un rayonnage de livres et elle l'entendit distinctement soupirer. L'esprit d'Hermione tanguait, et elle ressentit un besoin vital de fuir ce lieu, de fuir Rogue et ses dangereux secrets. Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie, en sueur, s'appuyant aux rayonnages pour s'aider à progresser en silence. Elle était tellement tendue, appliquée à poser les pieds le plus délicatement possible sur le sol de pierre, que les muscles de ses cuisses la brûlaient.

La porte de la Réserve n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand le pire se produisit : le pied d'Hermione buta sur un chariot de rangement garé au bord de l'allée, et le son qu'il fit en bougeant résonna douloureusement dans le silence. Paniquée, manquant de hurler sous la douleur soudaine qu'elle venait de faire subir à son orteil, Hermione se retourna. Rogue était déjà là, en haut de l'allée, baguette pointée. L'éclat lumineux se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs et menaçants. La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une chance : rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la porte. Mais, alors qu'elle amorçait son prochain pas, elle entendit la baguette de Rogue siffler. Le cliquetis de la serrure retentit narquoisement à l'oreille d'Hermione. Elle était faite. Comme un rat dans une souricière, à la merci du chat. Et quel chat…

La respiration sifflante, elle se retourna, et son cœur rata un battement. Rogue avait disparu. Il avait dû aller inspecter une allée perpendiculaire. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Hermione reprit sa progression vers la porte. Elle avait beau être verrouillée, c'était sa seule chance de fuir. Elle se retournait régulièrement, mais Rogue ne reparaissait pas. La peur s'insinuait dans ses veines, pulsée dans chaque parcelle de son corps par les battements effrénés de son pouls. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment Rogue pouvait ne pas l'entendre.

Enfin, elle atteignait la porte. Elle leva sa baguette, prête à lancer tous les sorts de déverrouillage qui lui passeraient par la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en prononcer un seul. Quelque chose de puissant, venant de derrière elle, enserra brutalement sa taille, lui coupant la respiration, vidant ses poumons de leur air. La cape d'invisibilité glissa sur le sol, et Hermione se retrouva à la merci des deux yeux noirs qu'elle redoutait.

\- Bonsoir…, souffla la voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

Il la serrait contre lui d'un bras, à lui en faire mal aux côtes, et son souffle chaud balaya la joue d'Hermione.

\- Combien de points devrais-je vous enlever ? susurra Rogue.

Hermione pouvait entendre son sourire déplaisant. Ne pas flancher. Ne pas faiblir. Elle choisit de garder le silence.

Rogue libéra sa taille de son étau, mais il lui attrapa le bras et la contraignit à lui faire face. Hermione déglutit. Il avait l'air fou, avec ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux qui lui barraient le visage comme des stries de sang noir. Elle constata qu'il avait l'air fatigué. De grosses cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Granger ? Vous séchez les cours, vous vous baladez avec une cape interdite, vous osez entrer dans la Réserve… Un comportement bien insolent. Enfin, quand on voit vos fréquentations, il n'y a finalement pas de quoi s'étonner…

Elle lui lança un regard d'affront.

\- Et vous, alors ? Je vous ai entendu, avec Malefoy. Vous ne lui enlevez pas de points, à lui…

Rogue ne parut pas surpris.

\- Ne changez pas de sujet. Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. Et vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

Hermione le sonda. Il était habile. Il prenait un air impassible, à la limite de la nonchalance, pour lui faire croire que toute cette mascarade avec Malefoy ne cachait rien. Elle n'était pas dupe.

Rogue leva sa baguette allumée à hauteur du visage d'Hermione, qui plissa les yeux. Elle leva une main pour se protéger de l'éblouissement.

\- Ne jouez pas trop avec le feu, Granger. Vous venez de vous mettre dans une très mauvaise situation.

Elle eut un sourire dépourvu de toute joie. Un sourire contrit.

\- Je sais. Mais à qui la faute ?

Se retrouver de nouveau face à ces onyx déstabilisait Hermione. Rogue portait au fond de son regard quelque chose qui la poussait à s'y noyer, inéluctablement. Elle avait la sensation d'être aspirée dans les ténèbres de ses yeux, anesthésiée, magnétisée. Et pire que tout, impuissante.

Il la vrilla de ses yeux noirs, la défiant de dire ce qu'elle brûlait de dire. Un rire nerveux et triste s'échappa sournoisement de la gorge serrée de la jeune femme.

\- Vous m'avez mise à la porte… Vous avez piétiné mes derniers espoirs… Vous…

Elle se frotta le front, hésitant à dire la phrase la plus difficile.

\- Vous m'avez éloignée de _vous_.

Rogue parut interdit un instant. Il détailla Hermione, son visage creusé et fatigué, son corps qui avait visiblement perdu de son volume. Il dut resserrer sa poigne sur sa baguette. Mais le masque ne tombait pas.

\- J'ai fait savoir à Miss Weasley que j'attendais toujours vos excuses d'absence à mes deux derniers cours…, dit-il, orientant la discussion dans une direction moins périlleuse.

\- A quoi bon ? Vous ai-je tant manqué ?

Un mot de trop. Rogue lui saisit le devant du pull.

\- Que cherchez-vous, Granger ? A ce que je vous envoie directement dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ? J'aime autant vous prévenir que le discours pathétique de votre amie Weasley sur votre personne ne m'a fait ni chaud ni froid.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade. Dans un murmure douloureux, elle laissa passer une phrase dangereuse :

\- En êtes-vous si sûr ?

La poigne de Rogue vacilla légèrement. Touché. Il ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux en disaient assez sur la colère dont il ne se départait plus devant Hermione.

\- Écoutez, Professeur. Enlevez-moi trente points, cinquante, cent si cela vous chante. Mais je pense que vous connaissez la raison de mon comportement récent. La seule et unique raison.

Les traits de Rogue étaient déformés de colère.

\- Je vous en prie, éclairez-moi de vos lumières, Granger, je n'y tiens plus.

Elle ignora le ton narquois qui voulait la faire renoncer, et sa bouche se para d'un sourire triste.

\- C'est vous…

Il haussa un sourcil et lâcha le pull de la jeune femme, avec un air de dégoût profond. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle le tenait, elle allait le confronter. Elle voulait entendre le trouble dans sa voix, voir la détresse dans ses yeux. Sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette situation qui la rongeait. Même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'elle ferait avec Rogue, même si celui-ci la rejetterait à jamais ensuite. Hermione _devait_ savoir.

\- Je pense que c'est important de ne pas se mentir à soi-même, poursuivit-elle en baissant la voix. Allons, Professeur. Nous sommes pareils, l'un et l'autre. Tenaillés par une peur qui nous échappe. Vous savez pertinemment que la Legilimencie et l'Occlumancie sont des disciplines très difficiles. Mais vous ne m'avez laissé aucune chance. Une erreur de ma part, et vous sautez sur l'alibi qu'elle vous octroie. Beaucoup trop simple.

La bouche de Rogue se pinça en une ligne fine. Il fixait Hermione, visiblement pas indifférent à ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de lui dire.

\- Vous savez tout comme moi que vous avez utilisé cette excuse pour vous débarrasser de moi et de ce que vous craignez…

Elle fit un pas en avant, se collant presque au corps de Rogue. A son tour de l'intimider.

\- J'ai vu la cassure, continua-t-elle d'une voix encore plus basse, presque un chuchotement. J'ai vu cette faille en vous, ce soir-là, il y a deux semaines.

Lentement, Hermione leva sa main et agrippa le poignet droit de Rogue, qui tenait sa baguette. Il tressaillit violemment à son contact, et Hermione entendit distinctement son souffle s'emballer. Elle força Rogue à descendre son bras, et leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent bientôt plongés dans la pénombre.

\- Vous vous souvenez ? poursuivit-elle du bout des lèvres. Vous vous êtes glissé entre mes jambes et vous…

\- _Ça suffit_ ! Ça suffit…

Il était à bout de souffle.

\- Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai jamais… N'utilisez pas… de telles phrases…

\- Vous étiez à genoux et vous vous êtes approché de moi. Vous étiez tellement près, et j'ai vu, au fond de vos yeux… La même peur que la mienne. J'ai cru que nous allions sombrer, tous les deux.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi…

La voix de Rogue était maintenant au même niveau que celle d'Hermione : un murmure qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, chargé de honte, de colère… Et de peur. Elle venait de prendre la main, la position de force. Elle savait que cela pouvait basculer à tout moment, mais elle s'en fichait. Seul comptait l'instant présent. Elle verrait plus tard pour les conséquences.

\- Vous avez peur de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Surtout envers moi.

\- Vous dépassez les limites, Granger, je…

\- Quelles limites ? Celles que vous avez fixées en m'envoyant ces flacons parfumés ?

Rogue poussa un grognement qui ressemblait à un feulement. Il attrapa de nouveau Hermione par l'avant du pull, des deux mains, cette fois. Puis il la fit pivoter et la poussa contre le rayonnage le plus proche. Il était furieux. Hermione ignorait si c'était contre elle ou contre lui-même. Ses yeux irradiaient, comme deux charbons ardents. Hermione soutenait son regard. Les yeux de Rogue descendirent un instant sur la bouche de la jeune femme, et cela la troubla. Elle perdit son assurance face aux yeux brûlants en face d'elle. Leurs corps se touchaient, brûlant d'une fièvre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qu'ils savaient défendue. Leurs souffles erratiques soulevaient leurs ventres à des rythmes distincts, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs abdomens. Chaque secousse irradiait dans leur corps en une chaleur infernale.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche. Vous _savez_ de quoi je parle, vous savez pertinemment ce à quoi j'ai fait allusion ces derniers instants. Je le lis sur votre visage… Et vous êtes aussi perdu que moi…

\- Par pitié, Granger, taisez-vous…, souffla-t-il.

Sa voix portait dans ses accents une contrition exaspérée. Hermione revint à l'attaque :

\- Je n'ai plus envie de me taire. J'ai envie de mettre des mots sur ce qui me bouleverse depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant.

Les yeux de Rogue revinrent se planter dans ceux d'Hermione. La tempête noire s'agitait au fond d'eux, dévastatrice et désespérée.

\- On ne met pas de mots sur ce genre de choses, Granger… On les tait.

Lentement, il la lâcha et se recula promptement, désireux de séparer son corps de celui de la jeune femme. Sa poigne avait déformé l'avant du pull d'Hermione. Elle haletait, submergée.

Sans rien ajouter, il se retourna et s'éloigna.

\- Alors quoi ? couina Hermione. Vous partez comme ça ?

\- Non, je vous enlève trente points. Ne me parlez plus jamais de tout ça.

Sa voix portait les accents de la détresse, de l'incompréhension et de la honte. Il était essoufflé. Il poursuivit :

\- Refoulez cette histoire au fin fond de votre esprit et bouclez-là à double tour. Ni vous ni moi n'avons besoin de ce genre de problèmes supplémentaires. Et tâchez de faire comprendre à Miss Weasley qu'elle doit calmer ses ardeurs. Elle est un peu trop perspicace à mon goût.

Hermione s'empressa de le rejoindre.

\- Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas reprendre les séances ? dit-elle, furibonde.

Il se retourna, et ses traits étaient tellement déformés par la rage qu'Hermione fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière.

\- Votre clairvoyance est renversante, Granger…

Hermione soutint son regard.

\- Et que faites-vous de tous ces avertissements que vous avez-vous-même proférés ? Du risque que le sort qui m'atteint soit découvert par les Mangemorts ? Que faites-vous de l'avis du Professeur Dumbledore ?

Rogue l'ignorait superbement, marchant vers la sortie.

\- Que faites-vous de la découverte en elle-même ? J'ai bien vu l'éclat dans vos yeux, votre intérêt scientifique… Votre obstination à ce que je retrouve cette potion, puisque rien de similaire n'existe à l'heure actuelle…

Rogue fit volte-face. Les flammes dans ses yeux étaient dévorantes.

\- Cessez votre manège… N'utilisez pas de tels arguments. Je sais pertinemment que la raison qui vous pousse à insister pour réinstaurer les séances n'est plus la même que celle qui vous a menée à venir frapper à ma porte le premier soir…

\- Et vous le regrettez ? chuchota-t-elle.

Le visage de Rogue s'affaissa légèrement. Hermione songea qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation irréelle. Deux êtres que tout opposait s'étaient brutalement rentrés dedans, dévorés jusqu'au plus profond de leurs entrailles par un feu qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à éteindre. Ils étaient deux êtres perdus, qui s'étaient violemment cognés comme deux papillons de nuit tournant autour de l'ampoule qui causera leur perte. Chacun d'eux était conscient de ce qu'il ressentait, et entre eux grandissait ce secret presque tacite, et non consommé.

Car pour l'instant, ils n'avaient fait que flirter avec le vide, sans vraiment s'y jeter. Pour le moment.

Rogue voulait se débarrasser d'elle et de ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Mais Hermione n'était pas de cet avis. Un puissant instinct la poussait à continuer. Elle voulait défier Rogue. Pour voir. Pour voir jusqu'où elle serait menée. Lentement, elle fit un pas vers lui, haletante.

\- Dites-le moi, Professeur… Le regrettez-vous vraiment ?

Rogue ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Une affliction profonde naquit sur son visage tendu. Il ne répondit pas, mais son masque éclata soudainement en milliers de morceaux aux pieds d'Hermione. Et cela valut bien plus que tous les mots du monde.

\- Vous savez comme moi que nous devons continuer à travailler ensemble, poursuivit-elle.

Rogue refusait de la regarder. Son visage trahissait une douleur réelle, si réelle qu'Hermione en éprouva un profond malaise. Il avait l'air torturé, dévoré de l'intérieur par un dilemme cornélien.

\- Vous devez me laisser, Granger… Nous empiétons sur des territoires auxquels nous ne sommes même pas autorisés à penser…

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues, préoccupée. Si elle ne trouvait pas les bons mots rapidement, il allait lui filer entre les doigts.

\- Alors oublions tout cela. Après tout, vous m'aidez simplement à retrouver mes sens perdus. _N'est-ce pas_ ?

Rogue poussa un profond soupir. Il semblait mesurer le pour et le contre, et il n'était pas difficile de voir de quel côté penchait la balance. Il laissa pourtant glisser son regard vers les grands yeux bruns en face de lui. Il tiqua finalement, puis un ricanement mauvais s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Granger. Même vous n'y croyez plus. Cessons cette mascarade immédiatement, voulez-vous ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Je vous propose un marché, asséna-t-elle.

\- C'est non.

Hermione ignora la réplique.

\- Vous ne pouvez nier ni votre intérêt scientifique, ni le danger potentiel de ma situation. Laissez-moi une dernière chance. Si je vous satisfais, nous continuons les séances dans l' _unique_ but de me guérir. A la moindre erreur de ma part, je disparais. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Hermione observa le visage dur redevenu impassible de Rogue. Son regard était d'une telle profondeur qu'elle se dit que, comme les trous noirs, ils avaient le pouvoir d'aspirer la lumière. Et probablement son âme avec. Rogue ferma les yeux une seconde, respira profondément, et les rouvrit.

\- Granger. Vous savez pertinemment ce qui plane, là, autour de nous.

Hermione braqua ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme troublant en face d'elle.

\- Bien sûr. Je le sais, je le _sens_ tout autant que vous.

Elle baissa la voix.

\- Mais comme la fumée, c'est impalpable… Ce n'est pas physique… Cela tourne juste autour de nous, il nous suffit simplement… de l'occulter.

Rogue avait le regard noir et brûlant. La tête légèrement penchée en avant, il fit un pas vers elle et murmura :

\- Comme la fumée, cela va peu à peu envahir nos poumons, inéluctablement, à chacun de nos souffles… Jusqu'à l'asphyxie, Granger. _L'asphyxie_.

Hermione fit un pas vers lui à son tour. Ils ressemblaient à deux fauves en joue.

\- Je ne sens plus rien, Professeur… Je suis immunisée. La fumée ne m'asphyxiera pas…

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour retrouver sa contenance face aux onyx qui luisaient dans la nuit, à la seule lueur de la fine baguette noire.

\- Une séance, Professeur. Avouez que c'est tentant. Vous avez carte libre. Si j'échoue, je m'en vais. Vous avez ma parole.

La mâchoire de Rogue se contractait nerveusement.

\- Il y a un problème majeur dans votre marché…, souffla-t-il.

Hermione attendit la suite. Elle le sentit se tendre, elle pouvait presque voir le combat intérieur onduler sous la peau de son visage. Il grimaça, ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, l'enfer y brûlait. Une respiration tremblante et sifflante s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il scruta Hermione pendant plusieurs longues secondes, et celle-ci ne tarda pas à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- _Soit_. Je vous laisse… une _dernière_ chance… Pour vos sens perdus. Et parce que Dumbledore risque de me demander des comptes.

Sa voix était un souffle mourant. Il savait qu'il mentait. Hermione aussi. Le cœur de la jeune femme lui fit mal tant il battait fort, mais elle s'appliqua à masquer son excitation soudaine. Elle nota qu'il n'avait pas défini le soi-disant problème. Rogue s'avança alors brutalement, un index inquisiteur braqué sur la jeune femme.

\- Mais j'aime autant vous prévenir, Granger : vous n'aurez droit qu'à une tentative. _Une seule_. Et je vous promets que vous en baverez. Si vous avez le malheur de me repousser, vous pourrez tirer une croix sur les séances, et il serait alors purement suicidaire de venir m'en réclamer de nouvelles…

Hermione acquiesça lentement, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Rogue. Il découvrit ses dents jaunâtres en un rictus malfaisant.

\- Une dernière chose… Laissez Ginevra Weasley en dehors de cette histoire… Si j'ai le malheur d'apprendre qu'elle se mêle encore de ce qui ne la concerne pas, il se pourrait qu'elle perde malencontreusement une partie de sa mémoire… _Suis-je bien clair_ ?

Hermione déglutit. Elle vit à la noirceur soudaine et glaciale de ses yeux qu'il ne lançait pas des propos dans le vent. Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Dans un dernier regard lourd de menace et d'avertissement, Rogue se détourna de la jeune femme.

\- Professeur ! le retint-elle.

Il arrêta son mouvement avec une manifestation évidente d'agacement, et ne daigna pas poser les yeux sur elle.

\- De quel problème parliez-vous ? Dans le marché.

Rogue poussa un long soupir. Il tourna légèrement la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule, avec le regard noir qu'il réservait aux élèves posant des questions particulièrement stupides. Il balaya l'interrogation d'Hermione d'une annonce glaciale.

\- Demain soir, dans mon bureau, vingt heures. Je vais vous donner un aperçu convainquant de l'Enfer. Un aperçu au moins aussi violent que celui dans lequel je brûle par votre faute.

Il marqua une pause, et Hermione jura ne jamais avoir vu ses yeux aussi incendiaires.

\- Je vous jure que je vais vous réduire en cendres, Granger.

Puis, il disparut dans un claquement de cape, laissant seule Hermione dans la pièce sombre où résonnaient encore les échos de leurs mots défendus.

* * *

 **Plusieurs choses à dire. Déjà, que pensez-vous de la tournure de la relation ? Je trouvais intéressant de partir sur un "Je sais que tu sais que je sais que nous savons. Mais on a pas le droit. Alors on va être fort. Et je vous déteste quand même, Granger." J'avais envie de partir sur cette idée de prise de conscience doublée d'aveux maquillés... Bref, laissez-moi vos impressions !**

 **Ensuite, malheureusement, je vous annonce qu'ici s'arrête ma réserve de chapitres. Tous ces chapitres que vous avez pu lire ont été écrits entre août et septembre derniers (certains ont été en partie modifiés ensuite), et en raison de mon emploi du temps chargé, je n'ai pas réellement écrit depuis. Je vous annonce donc officiellement que les publications risquent d'être encore plus aléatoires que dernièrement.**

 **MAIS. Je suis prochainement en vacances, j'ai pour objectif d'écrire quelques chapitres ! (Mais je ne vous promets rien, beaucoup d'administratif à faire pour moi, et puis les dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes, celle qui arrive le sera, donc je pense que j'aurai besoin de repos XD).**

 **Voilà, je m'excuse platement de faire de nouveau partie de ces honteux auteurs qui postent avant d'avoir fini leur fic hahaha. Mais je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici avec fidélité, et j'espère vous retrouver tout bientôt ! Et qu'on soit clair : je n'abandonne PAS ! XD**


	18. Frontière

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour tous vos retours sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai été scotchée par tous vos gentils messages... Et notamment par tous vos mots me disant de prendre mon temps, que vous attendriez la suite... Vraiment merci. Je tiens à vous dire que malheureusement je** **n'ai pas écrit autant que je le voulais durant mes vacances, mais je pense que mon pauvre cerveau avait besoin de repos, haha ! En tout cas, même si le temps se met à s'étirer entre les chapitres, n'y voyez en aucun cas un abandon de ma part, je tiens à finir cette histoire. ;)**

 **Bref, j'arrête de blablater, et on se retrouve en bas de page ;)**

* * *

 **Réponse à S : Ravie que tu aimes ! Merci de ta review (et de ta patience !) !**

 **Réponse à Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu trouves les caractères respectés ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à charlinfall : Wow, merci beaucoup ! O.O**

 **Réponse à Ladyoscar : Oulà, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche ! Je me permets de te tutoyer, au passage ;) Mais je suis ravie que tu trouves les caractères respectés, c'est toujours ce qui m'inquiète le plus à chaque chapitre, surtout avec Rogue… Et merci pour tous ces compliments sur mon écriture ! Enfin ravie que tu aimes, j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite ! Merci pour cette belle review !**

 **Réponse à drou : Merci, ravie que tu aimes ! Non non, Drago s'est bien enfui : « Sans rien ajouter, il fit demi-tour, retourna dans l'allée centrale et sortit de la Réserve, d'un pas aussi assuré qu'à l'aller. La porte claqua derrière lui. » ;) Oooh, ça me touche de savoir que c'est ta fic préférée en ce moment ! (Et j'ai le trac hahaha) Merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde._

 _Le Petit Prince, Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

* * *

 **H** ermione marcha lentement pour retourner au dortoir. Sa discussion avec Rogue tournait sans ménagement dans sa tête. Tout cela s'était-il vraiment produit ?

Elle avait vu juste en argumentant sur le but originel de leur travail ensemble. Rogue voulait trouver un antidote, et il souhaitait qu'elle réussisse à retrouver la potion qui était à l'origine de tous leurs maux. Mais rien ne serait plus pareil. L'étrange vérité, sans qu'ils ne l'aient avouée explicitement, avait suinté dans chacune de leurs paroles, ce soir. Elle s'était imposée comme une évidence qu'aucun des deux n'avait eu la force de nier. A quoi bon ?

Et maintenant, ils partageaient le douloureux secret de leur attirance mutuelle et interdite, qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir, encore moins de consommer.

Hermione se sentait perdue dans ce tourbillon nouveau, dans ces émotions que jamais elle n'avait ressenties auparavant. Tout le paradoxe résidait dans le fait que l'homme coupable était Severus Rogue.

Elle franchit le passage caché derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, pensive, peinée, perdue. Car l'idée même d'abandonner ses séances avec Rogue, pour parer à tout envenimement de leur inconfortable situation, lui tordait le ventre. Elle ne voulait pas cesser de le voir. Elle ne le _pouvait_ pas. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune avec une boule grandissante au fond de la gorge.

C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Harry et Ginny enlacés devant la cheminée. Au tremblement des épaules de Ginny, Hermione devina qu'elle pleurait. Elle se précipita vers ses deux amis.

Harry répondit à la question d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la formuler.

\- Ron a été empoisonné, souffla-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

\- Quoi ?..., souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, hors de danger... Enfin c'est ce que Mrs Pomfresh dit, elle a refusé de nous laisser entrer…

Ginny renifla et se tourna vers Hermione.

\- C'est Harry qui l'a sauvé... Grâce à un bézoard...

Hermione se frotta machinalement la tempe, déboussolée, plongée dans une incompréhension totale. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé derrière elle.

\- Attendez, attendez... Expliquez-moi comment c'est arrivé.

Harry passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Il a mangé une boîte de chocolats que Romilda Vane avait donnée à mon attention… Les chocolats étaient imbibés de philtre d'amour, et Ron a complètement perdu la tête… Alors je l'ai emmené chez Slughorn afin qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Une ombre obscurcit ses traits.

\- Puis Slughorn nous a proposé un verre d'hydromel… Empoisonné.

Ginny frissonna.

\- Mais..., commença Hermione. Pourquoi diable Slughorn avait-il une bouteille empoisonnée dans son bureau ?

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit d'autant plus. Hermione distingua très nettement sa mâchoire se contracter.

\- Il voulait en faire cadeau à Dumbledore.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Le collier d'opale, et maintenant ça…

Ils se contemplèrent tout trois en silence. Tous prenaient conscience qu'ils auraient pu perdre Ron ce soir. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione à la simple d'idée d'imaginer qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais le revoir.

Après une longue discussion où Hermione demanda trois fois à Harry de lui relater les faits de nouveau, et après avoir émis nombre d'hypothèses sur la provenance de la bouteille, ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à la première heure le lendemain matin dans le but d'aller voir Ron à l'infirmerie.

Puis chacun monta se coucher.

C'est le cœur sombre et l'esprit torturé qu'Hermione se glissa dans les draps ce soir-là. Rogue et Malefoy, Rogue et elle, Ron et elle, Ron empoisonné… Toutes ces pensées l'assaillaient sans pitié, la plongeant dans un labyrinthe de réflexion plein d'impasses. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

oOo

Ginny, Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley faisaient le pied de grue depuis une bonne heure devant la porte de l'infirmerie, attendant avec impatience que Mrs Pomfresh leur donne la permission d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit enfin à neuf heures tapantes.

\- Il est encore assommé, je vous prierai de ne pas vous agiter et de le laisser respirer. C'est important pour sa convalescence. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Elle transperça les cinq élèves de ses yeux perçants, et ceux-ci s'empressèrent d'opiner du chef. Enfin, l'infirmière s'écarta et les laissa pénétrer dans la pièce.

Ron était allongé, endormi, très pâle mais l'air paisible. Il ne bougea pas lorsque ses amis s'installèrent à ses côtés. Ils le regardèrent tous un instant, l'air sombre.

Hermione promena ses yeux sur ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien mais qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis des mois. Elle ressentait en elle une déchirure dans sa relation avec Ron, et elle était assez consciente de ses sentiments actuels pour savoir que la présence de Lavande n'en était pas la seule raison. Elle décida d'essayer d'oublier Rogue un instant et de se concentrer sur le visage de ce garçon qui l'agaçait parfois, mais qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait creusé sa place dans l'intimité de son cœur.

Elle leva doucement le bras et attrapa la grande main inerte de Ron. Elle était glaciale. Hermione la serra entre ses doigts, autant pour tenter de lui rendre un peu de chaleur que pour retrouver un semblant de sa vie d'avant. Quand elle pensait que Ron était devenu plus qu'un ami, quand son cœur n'avait pas encore décidé de se tourner lâchement vers l'Homme Sombre. Elle observa les mèches flamboyantes qui tombaient sur ses paupières fines aux cils roux, ses tâches de rousseur qui constellaient son visage à la peau laiteuse. Pourquoi n'était-il pas le seul homme dans son cœur ? C'aurait été tellement plus simple. Lavande n'était pas un problème. C'était une cruche, et Hermione aurait su se montrer patiente, s'il l'avait fallu. Elle aurait attendu. Elle ferma les paupières quand les cheveux roux furent remplacés par les mèches de jais, quand le nez retroussé se changea en un long nez quelque peu aquilin.

Severus Rogue avait définitivement une dangereuse emprise sur elle, et elle savait très bien que c'était réciproque. Et c'était injuste, d'un côté. Aucun d'eux n'avait cherché. Le fardeau leur était tombé sur les épaules. Mais Hermione ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter de voir Rogue. Cela lui semblait impossible. Elle aurait l'impression de perdre un bout d'elle, quelque part. Un morceau de son âme qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses sens perdus.

Et ses sens ? Et si elle ne les retrouvait jamais ? Et si elle les retrouvait, cela signerait-il la fin de cette étrange relation tissée entre elle et Rogue ?

Et si c'était le cas, alors… voulait-elle seulement retrouver ses sens ?

Elle posa les yeux sur la main de Ron, posée sur ses cuisses, tandis que ses deux mains à elle lui offraient toute la chaleur possible. Elle regarda ensuite le visage inconscient de son ami. Un instant, elle souhaita être seule avec lui. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'elle voit en eux sa salvation, que leur bleu azur annihile les prunelles noires de Rogue. A jamais. Mais Ron était inconscient. Il était absent. Et c'était plutôt les ténèbres des yeux de Rogue qui avalaient dans leur encre tout ce qui entourait Hermione.

Hermione divaguait ainsi, profondément perdue dans ses pensées, ne prêtant pas attention aux discussions qui l'entouraient et à Harry qui répétait pour la sixième fois son récit, quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas. Hermione sursauta et tourna la tête. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Slughorn entrèrent dans la pièce et s'avancèrent vers le lit de Ron. Et à leur suite… Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Rogue.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il disparaisse sur le champ, et elle vit dans ses iris onyx, lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur elle, qu'il souhaitait la même chose. C'était trop tôt pour qu'ils se voient. Ce n'était pas l'heure, ce n'était pas le bon lieu. Les mots de la veille étaient encore trop brûlants, à vif au fond de leurs esprits respectifs.

Les quatre professeurs s'approchaient, Rogue légèrement en retrait. Hermione le suivit des yeux, lui et seulement lui. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté du lit, Ginny entra dans le champ de vision d'Hermione, et celle-ci baissa les yeux sous le poids du regard de son amie.

Slughorn regardait Ron avec un air ahuri, et il fit un petit pas en arrière, comme si Ron souffrait d'une maladie contagieuse qu'il aurait voulu éviter à tout prix d'attraper. Il tenait entre ses mains l'arme du crime, la bouteille ouverte d'hydromel, la mort liquide. Hermione songea que si elle avait été à la place de Ron, le poison n'aurait pas eu d'effet sur elle, et cela lui fit une étrange impression.

Le regard perçant de Dumbledore balaya l'audience par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Harry.

\- Un beau réflexe que tu as eu là, Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un maigre sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Slughorn, puis tendit la main et saisit la bouteille, qu'il porta à son nez.

\- Il semble que ce soit indétectable à l'odeur. L'arôme de cet hydromel est fameux en passant, c'est bien dommage. Severus ?

L'intéressé tourna son visage impassible vers le Directeur et saisit la bouteille qu'il lui tendait. Il huma à son tour.

\- Poison indéniablement inodore, souffla-t-il.

A ces mots, il observa Hermione. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. _Elle_ pourrait certainement discerner une odeur autre que celle de l'alcool. Il le savait. Mais mieux valait ne pas le mentionner devant tout l'attroupement. Elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard du Maître des Potions. Et il sembla qu'il en fût lui aussi incapable. Ils s'observèrent, alors que les professeurs entraient dans un débat sur la provenance de la bouteille, et sur le fait que Dumbledore en fut la cible prévue.

Rogue ne disait rien. Légèrement en retrait, la bouteille serrée dans ses mains, il n'avait d'yeux que pour la jeune femme assise à côté du lit de Ronald Weasley.

Ginny, elle, observait discrètement cette œillade interminable. Elle pensa qu'on aurait presque pu _voir_ le lien entre leurs deux regards, et elle se sentit perdre pied lorsqu'elle songea qu'une sorte _d'évidence_ s'étalait devant ses yeux. Son regard tomba alors sur la main de son frère serrée dans celles d'Hermione. Elle ressentit un étrange vertige.

C'est alors qu'Hermione détourna les yeux. A la bataille de regards, elle avait perdu.

Elle observa la bouteille mortelle que Rogue tenait encore entre ses longs doigts. Et Hermione se sentit plus ancrée dans la réalité que jamais. Rogue était là où il devait être, entouré d'une partie du corps professoral de l'école. Elle était assise au chevet de son ami, et elle pensa douloureusement que le corps de Ron représentait concrètement la frontière entre eux. Hermione sentait le regard noir peser sur elle, et plus précisément sur la main de Ron, qu'Hermione gardait lovée entre les siennes, sur ses cuisses. Alors ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle amorça un geste, en sachant très bien qu'elle était perdue. Elle bougea ses doigts, et la main lourde de l'inconscience de Ron glissa lentement jusqu'à quitter le giron d'Hermione, s'affaissant mollement sur le côté du lit. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit. Ginny. Elle avait compris le manège. Elle regarda Rogue du coin de l'œil. Hermione eut envie de pleurer.

C'est alors que Ron s'agita. Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, puis…

\- Her… ne… Her… mione…

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra.

\- Je suis là, souffla-t-elle tout bas, presque paniquée.

Elle ne voulait pas que Rogue l'entende, et elle se flagella intérieurement pour cela. Cet effort ne fut pas nécessaire, puisque le son de sa voix fut soudain masqué par la porte de l'infirmerie que quelqu'un ouvrit avec violence. L'imposante stature de Hagrid se précipita dans la pièce.

\- Nom d'un Scrout à pétards, je viens d'apprendre la nouvelle, comment va-t-il ?

Dumbledore leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Du calme, mon ami. Il est hors de danger.

Hagrid fulminait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille que tenait Rogue.

\- C'est cette chose qui en est responsable ? Et pourquoi Ron, par tous les…

Dumbledore sourit et Hagrid s'arrêta de parler.

\- Je… Je me calme. Excusez-moi, Professeur Dumbledore, je vais aller attendre dehors…

Dumbledore acquiesça puis dit :

\- Il est de toute façon temps de laisser ce jeune homme se reposer entouré de ses proches. Arthur et Molly ne devraient plus tarder maintenant…

Il fit un petit signe entendu à Mrs Pomfresh qui fulminait depuis son bureau de les voir si nombreux autour du lit de Ron, mais qui n'osait rien dire en présence de Dumbledore.

A peine le Directeur eut-il fini de parler que les quatre professeurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Rogue les précédant d'un bon mètre.

Comme l'avait prédit Dumbledore, Arthur et Molly Weasley ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et Harry et Hermione décidèrent de quitter l'infirmerie après que Mrs Pomfresh ait crié depuis son bureau que seuls six visiteurs étaient autorisés à la fois.

Les deux amis retrouvèrent Hagrid à l'extérieur. Celui-ci avait l'air passablement inquiet.

\- Vous vous rendez compte…, maugréa-t-il. Les agressions sur les élèves qui recommencent… On dirait une répétition des événements de la Chambre des Secrets… Vous allez voir que des parents vont commencer à enlever leurs enfants… Et tout ça malgré tout le dispositif de sécurité mis en place…

\- Dumbledore va trouver une solution, il va trouver les mots pour rassurer tout le monde, j'en suis sûre, tenta Hermione.

\- Balivernes…, se lamenta Hagrid. Dumbledore est inquiet. Oh, il ne dit rien mais je le vois bien, moi. Tout le corps professoral est sur le qui-vive, tout le monde est constamment sur le pont… Pas étonnant que Dumbledore se soit disputé avec Ro…

Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Harry bondit.

\- Rogue ? Dumbledore s'est disputé avec Rogue, Hagrid ?

La contrariété envahit les traits de Hagrid.

\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Oubliez ça, tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas censé… Et puis je sais ce que vous pensez de Rogue, mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore se disputait-il avec Rogue ? insista Harry.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle, n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la raison.

Hagrid, acculé, essaya tant bien que mal de répondre à Harry sans s'embourber encore plus.

\- Oh, c'est sûrement trois fois rien, et puis j'ai peut-être mal entendu… Je les ai juste surpris dans une conversation un peu animée… Rogue parlait de quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait plus faire, et Dumbledore a rétorqué qu'il s'était engagé et ne pouvait revenir sur ses paroles comme ça. Il a demandé à Rogue d'investiguer plus en profondeur chez les Serpentard…

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard.

\- Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser, s'empressa de conclure Hagrid. Aragog va de plus en plus mal, je ne voudrais pas lui faire attendre sa lecture quotidienne…

Puis il les quitta précipitamment.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la salle commune, Harry ne tenait plus en place.

\- Dumbledore est toujours en train de dire qu'il a une confiance absolue en Rogue, mais il semble que certaines choses s'étiolent… Il veut juste éviter d'éveiller les soupçons…

Hermione gardait le silence. Elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien de contrer Harry lorsqu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison d'accabler Rogue.

\- Si ça se trouve, ils se disputaient car Rogue n'est pas assez efficace dans ses recherches parmi les Serpentard pour le collier d'opale. Ça ne m'étonnerait absolument pas que Rogue sache qui est responsable et qu'il le protège…

Hermione soupira.

\- Je sais que tu penses à Malefoy, Harry, mais…

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de marcher.

\- Quoi « mais » ? Qui d'autre, Hermione ? Tu sais ce que j'ai entendu de la bouche de Rogue le soir de la Fête de Slug, avant Noël.

Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui crier au visage que _oui_ , elle savait _pertinemment_ ce qu'il avait entendu. A la place, elle baissa les yeux. Et il était hors de question pour elle de mentionner ce qu'elle avait surpris dans la Réserve à peine quelques heures auparavant. Le nom de Malefoy était, depuis l'étrange histoire du Serment inviolable, attaché d'une manière bien trop suspecte à celui de Rogue. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. À chaque fois que l'idée du rôle de Rogue dans la guerre qui commençait et de son espionnage pour le compte de l'Ordre parvenait à son esprit, elle le repoussait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à cette sombre dimension du personnage.

Et plus le temps passait, plus une toile mystérieuse se brodait autour de Rogue et de Malefoy. Hermione, quand elle réfléchissait à tout cela le soir, avant de dormir, cherchait par tous les moyens à contrer les arguments de Harry, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas croire que Rogue soit _réellement_ du mauvais côté. Mais le Serment inviolable revenait sans cesse à la charge, et avec lui la preuve irréfutable de ce lien malsain entre Rogue et Malefoy.

Sans compter l'épisode de la Réserve…

Le seul espoir qu'il lui restait était l'attitude de Malefoy envers Rogue. Il était indéniablement hostile. A cela, Hermione se raccrochait comme à un vulgaire fil d'araignée.

Le reste du samedi sembla s'écouler paisiblement autour d'Hermione, mais ce fut une autre paire de manches à l'intérieur de sa tête. Son esprit peinait à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, vagabondant pernicieusement entre l'empoisonnement de Ron, la scène de la Réserve, les propos de Hagrid, et ses sentiments troublés.

Elle songea à un événement sur lequel elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'attarder un peu plus tôt… Ron prononçant son nom dans son inconscience. Elle savait que tout n'allait plus si bien avec Lavande. Maintenant, que se passerait-il si Ron venait à se rendre compte de sentiments à l'égard d'Hermione, et qu'il lui en faisait part ? Elle préféra ne pas y penser.

Elle subit les œillades inquisitrices de Ginny pendant une bonne partie de la journée, et les avertissements de Rogue finirent par lui revenir en tête. Elle invita donc Ginny à une ballade dans le parc et l'informa de la scène de la veille et des propos de Rogue.

\- Il m'a fait savoir d'une façon on ne peut plus claire que tu ne devais plus te mêler de... tout ça. Quoi que « tout ça » soit.

Ginny leva un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Ah oui ? Et sinon ?

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Ginny.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Et tu vas faire ce qu'il te dit comme un bon chien-chien ? Franchement Hermione, comme si j'allais débarquer dans la Grande Salle au dîner en criant « Eh ! Tout le monde ! Hermione Granger couche avec Rogue ! »

Hermione rougit violemment.

\- Je ne _couche_ pas avec Rogue !

\- Je sais, je plaisante.

Un silence.

\- Enfin, tu es vraiment sûre que tu ne couches pas avec lui ?

 _\- Ginny_ !

Elles marchèrent un peu avant que Ginny ne trouble de nouveau le silence.

\- Vous êtes effrayants, tous les deux, tu le sais, ça ? Vos regards…

Hermione grinça des dents.

\- Je pense que c'est exactement de ça dont Rogue voulait parler quand il a mentionné ta _perspicacité_ …

Ginny fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

\- Et donc, tu le vois quand ?

\- Ce soir. Et je pense que je vais souffrir. Il a dit qu'il allait me « réduire en cendres ».

Ginny s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Hermione rougit violemment.

\- Pas comme _ça_ , Ginny !

Hermione jeta un œil outré à son amie, qui la regardait avec les sourcils haussés comme jamais. Finalement, les tensions des dernières heures se relâchèrent brutalement et elles éclatèrent de rire au milieu du parc. Hermione songea un instant, au son rassurant de leurs rires, qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si seule, finalement, et que tout irait bien.

Tout irait bien.

* * *

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, la trame originale va commencer à devenir plus importante dans la fic. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait un mix film-livre-interprétation personnelle pour la scène de l'infirmerie. Et franchement, si vous n'avez rien à faire, je vous invite à aller revoir cette scène sur YouTube, parce que c'est fou ce qu'on peut imaginer entre Rogue et Hermione au cours de ce passage, je trouve... XD Rogue est toujours en retrait, il ne parle pas, et ne détache pas vraiment son regard du lit (ou d'Hermione, héhé ?). Non ok, je fantasme totalement. (Mais tout de même).**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, en tout cas ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne compte pas suivre la trame exacte de l'histoire, mais les grandes lignes, parce que sinon je vais juste recopier et je n'ai pas envie de ça. J'espère que ça vous va !**


	19. Cendres

**Désoléééééeeeee ! J'avais trop peur de poster ce chapitre, mais bon... Je sais pas, il y a un truc qui me tracasse hahaha. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos lectures, vos nombreuses reviews, et surtout, SURTOUT, pour votre patience et vos gentils mots d'encouragement ! Je tiens bien à repréciser que ce n'est pas parce que je mets du temps à écrire que je vais abandonner. J'ai la fin de cette histoire en tête depuis le début, hors de question que vous ne la lisiez pas... ;)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas de page !**

* * *

 **Guest (1): Hahahaha mais whaaaat, pourquoi espagnol ? XD Mais c'est drôle, j'avoue, avec les yeux exorbités pour être sûrs de bien envoyer leurs pensées vers l'autre XD**

 **Désolée pour ce retard, et un grand merci pour ta review !**

 **Ladyoscar: C'est la moindre des choses que de répondre, même si actuellement je mets beaucoup de temps, et j'en suis désolée ! J'ai un peu le trac pour ce chapitre, je sais pas, j'en suis pas satisfaite pleinement… En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Un grand merci pour ta review !**

 **drou : mais de rien, merci à toi et désolée du retard !**

 **Allyss : merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Lylajulia : Oui, bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer ! :) Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et désolée pour l'attente ! Un grand merci pour ta review !**

 **S : Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, et merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _\- Oh ! Misérable ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que vous ai-je fait ? Vous me haïssez donc bien ? Hélas ! Qu'avez-vous contre moi ?_

 _\- Je t'aime ! cria le prêtre._

 _Victor Hugo, Notre-Dame de Paris_

* * *

\- **I** l est encore temps de reculer.

La voix froide, implacable. Les ombres sur les traits anguleux. Hermione, droite et fière, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne répondit pas, et sa posture fut suffisante pour faire comprendre au Maître des Potions qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention d'abandonner si facilement. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je pense, Granger, que vous confondez courage et témérité.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Dans ce cas, de quoi vous plaignez-vous, Professeur ? Si je suis aussi inconsciente que vous semblez le penser, alors je ferai une cible horriblement facile à abattre.

Elle fut satisfaite du silence de Rogue. Elle renchérit :

\- A vous entendre essayer de me dissuader de vous affronter, on pourrait presque croire que c'est vous qui souhaitez échapper à ce…

\- Silence.

Elle obéit à l'ordre sec. Rogue la contempla longuement, ses yeux noirs balayant la moindre parcelle du corps de la jeune femme. Hermione ignorait pourquoi, elle aurait pensé que Rogue ferait mention de l'empoisonnement de Ron. Il n'en fut rien. Il était rentré dans le vif du sujet au moment même où elle avait mis les pieds dans son bureau, à vingt heures précises.

Rogue soupira finalement puis dit, d'un ton monstrueusement détaché :

\- J'avais d'abord pensé à une séance de Legilimencie. Vous faire revivre en direct les pires souvenirs de votre vie, les humiliations que vous avez pu connaître. Les faire défiler devant vos yeux pendant des heures jusqu'à votre épuisement. Mais je me suis dit que je n'avais moi-même pas envie de devoir subir le film de votre insignifiante et profondément inintéressante petite vie.

Hermione ignora pourquoi, mais les yeux de Rogue fuirent les siens un instant.

Elle s'imagina être la proie de l'esprit de Rogue de longues heures durant, alors qu'il faisait remonter des tréfonds de sa mémoire ses pires souvenirs pour la pousser à bout. Elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de surmonter cela.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'infligeait tout cela. Mais il fallait bien le dire, sa fierté s'en mêlait, et elle brûlait d'envie de montrer à Rogue qu'elle pouvait se démener pour réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. La petite voix intervint à cet instant. _Mais que désires-tu le plus ? Retrouver tes sens… ou trouver Rogue ?_ Elle l'étouffa au fond de son esprit et attendit la suite.

\- Puis j'ai pensé à vous faire ingurgiter tous les poisons possibles, avec l'espoir qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux réussisse à vous tuer… Ou du moins à vous faire côtoyer la Mort de si près que vous n'auriez plus jamais voulu avoir à faire à moi de votre vie.

\- _Mais je n'ai pas envie_ d'avoir à faire à vous, Professeur. Je suis là pour mes sens perdus. Vous le savez bien.

Regard noir et entendu de Rogue.

\- Évidemment, souffla-t-il, menaçant.

Il s'approcha alors d'Hermione, tel un prédateur, une lueur mauvaise au fond des yeux.

\- Voici ma proposition, Granger : un duel. Vous contre moi.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra, et elle eut l'impression d'avoir avalé une pierre.

\- Un… un duel ?

Elle haït les étincelles dans les yeux de Rogue. Elle le haït tout entier, une fraction de seconde.

\- Oui, siffla-t-il.

Hermione ne s'était pas préparée à cela. Et elle savait Rogue redoutable en la matière. Ses espoirs s'écroulèrent. Elle allait perdre lamentablement, et il ne la prendrait plus jamais en séance. Il avait bien calculé son coup. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de l'aider. Et c'était en partie de sa faute à elle. Elle se revoyait encore lui proposer carte blanche. De quelle prétention avait-elle donc fait preuve à cet instant ?

Elle serra discrètement les poings. L'homme en face d'elle était sûr de lui. Cela se lisait sur son visage et horripilait Hermione au plus haut point. Elle aurait voulu le gifler. Elle ferma un bref instant les yeux pour reprendre contenance. _Pense à l'AD…_ , songea-t-elle. _A la salle des prophéties… Tu peux le faire._

\- D'accord, grinça-t-elle, s'efforçant de paraître impassible.

Il se pencha vers elle, un horrible sourire déformant ses lèvres fines.

\- Vous gagnez, nous travaillons ensemble. Vous perdez, vous vous débrouillez seule. Est-ce clair ?

Elle acquiesça lentement, hors d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune chance, tout était fichu d'avance.

Sans prévenir, Rogue lui enserra le poignet et la tira à sa suite hors de son bureau, dont la porte claqua douloureusement derrière eux. Il marchait vite, et Hermione trottinait derrière lui, le bras tenu par Rogue tordu dans une position anormale et douloureuse. Elle serra les dents, se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

Par Merlin, fallait-il qu'elle soit masochiste ou suicidaire pour qu'un homme pareil ait réussi à l'ébranler à ce point ? Il était tellement sûr de gagner que cela en était écœurant à voir. Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, mais elle se jura intérieurement qu'elle allait se démener comme une furie. Il allait gagner, certes. Mais il allait regretter de lui avoir fait un tel coup.

Il la traîna à travers les étages en empruntant tous les chemins détournés, si bien qu'ils ne croisèrent personne. Ils finirent par atterrir dans un couloir qu'Hermione connaissait bien. La voix de Rogue s'éleva dans le corridor désert.

\- Je suppose que vous savez où nous allons ? Vous et vos… amis y avez certainement pris du bon temps lors de votre ridicule et désespérée tentative de rébellion l'année passée. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione garda le silence. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi en colère, elle aurait presque pu avoir l'audace de lui demander s'il y avait lui-même passé du temps, un jour. Rogue s'arrêta enfin devant un mur nu, et la porte ornementée de la Salle Sur Demande ne tarda pas à se matérialiser devant eux.

Le Maître des Potions ouvrit la porte, poussa sans ménagement Hermione à l'intérieur, puis entra à son tour avant de les enfermer.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle brute, avec son impressionnant amoncellement de babioles en tout genre, avec leurs sons, leurs couleurs et leurs étrangetés. Mais Rogue avait fait une demande mentale particulière : devant eux, les vertigineuses piles d'objets s'étaient écartées, et l'immense estrade à duels qu'Hermione avait connue en Deuxième année trônait, attendant leur lutte.

\- Prenez place, ordonna Rogue en indiquant l'estrade d'un bref mouvement de menton. Qu'on en finisse rapidement et que vous déguerpissiez.

Hermione saisit sa baguette dans sa paume moite et escalada une extrémité de l'estrade, tandis que Rogue montait de l'autre côté. Raides, tendus, ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, avant que la voix menaçante de Rogue ne résonne de nouveau.

\- Saluez.

Hermione obéit et s'avança d'un pas mesuré vers le centre de l'estrade, imitée par Rogue. Arrivés parfaitement face à face, ils levèrent leur baguette devant leur nez. Les yeux de Rogue brillaient, ceux d'Hermione lançaient des éclairs.

\- Les règles sont les suivantes, Granger. Le premier qui parvient à désarmer son adversaire gagne. Cela sera, peut-être, à votre portée.

Tressautement aux commissures de ses lèvres. Hermione déchiffra qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Elle choisit de garder le silence et de se concentrer.

Leurs baguettes sifflèrent en fendant l'air alors qu'ils terminaient le salut. Hermione soutint le dernier regard de Rogue, puis ils se tournèrent le dos, retournant à leurs positions respectives. Le cerveau d'Hermione tourna à toute vitesse.

Arrivés aux extrémités de l'estrade, ils se firent de nouveau face.

\- A trois, asséna Rogue.

Hermione se mit en garde, baguette dressée devant elle, Rogue en plein dans sa ligne de mire. Le Maître des Potions fit de même, prêt à frapper.

\- Un.

Les doigts d'Hermione se crispèrent sur sa baguette.

\- Deux.

Elle se força à maîtriser son souffle. Elle n'aurait qu'une fraction de seconde pour agir.

\- Trois !

Hermione réagit au quart de tour. Ses yeux eurent à peine le temps de capter la lumière rouge de l'Expelliarmus de Rogue jaillissant de sa baguette qu'elle avait déjà lancé un Protego fulgurant. Elle avait misé sur la défense plutôt que sur l'attaque. Elle maîtrisait le sort à la perfection, et le sortilège de Rogue ricocha dessus. Elle lança à son tour plusieurs Expelliarmus, mais Rogue les anéantit avec une dextérité impressionnante. Il répliqua ensuite, et le sort passa tellement près de la joue d'Hermione que la jeune femme en ressentit la chaleur incandescente. Rogue n'arrêtait plus de lancer des sorts. Hermione les évitait tant bien que mal, mais elle sentait qu'elle perdait pied face à la fréquence des attaques. Il allait gagner. Il allait la congédier, définitivement. Elle n'en supportait pas l'idée.

Alors, Hermione décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. _Le premier qui parvient à désarmer son adversaire._ Il n'avait précisé aucune règle supplémentaire…

Dans un élan désespéré, Hermione bondit au bas de l'estrade et se mit à courir comme une dératée.

\- _GRANGER_ ! vociféra Rogue.

Hermione slaloma entre les monticules d'objets. Un nouveau rayon rouge fusa et frôla son oreille. Il toucha un orbe de verre à quelques mètres d'Hermione. L'objet vola en éclats et des morceaux de verre vinrent taillader les joues de la jeune femme. Elle lança un sort de riposte par-dessus son épaule. Une pile de meubles s'écroula avec fracas, et au cri de rage que poussa Rogue, elle devina qu'elle venait de lui barrer le passage.

Elle accéléra de plus belle et prit un virage serré, ignorant le point de côté qui commençait à lui déchirer les côtes. Enfin, elle avisa une sorte de cabine parée de tentures, et se jeta à l'intérieur. Elle se releva et remit précipitamment les rideaux en place devant elle, en ne laissant qu'une fine ouverture afin de pouvoir apercevoir Rogue si jamais il passait devant.

Elle se força à calmer sa respiration trop bruyante, et appuya fort sur son ventre pour diminuer la douleur. Elle tendit l'oreille. Pendant un instant, rien ne troubla le bourdonnement perpétuel de la Salle et le sang d'Hermione qui pulsait à ses oreilles. Puis… des pas. Des pas qui se voulaient silencieux mais qui ne l'étaient pas totalement. Hermione se tapit encore plus dans sa cachette, les muscles bandés, prête à agir. L'adrénaline crépitait dans chacun de ses membres, pulsée à toute vitesse dans son sang bouillonnant.

Rogue passa alors dans son champ de vision. Il tourna la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut Hermione. Mais c'était trop tard.

Hermione avait déjà amorcé son mouvement. Son pied jaillit d'entre les tentures et percuta le poignet droit de Rogue, qui lâcha sa baguette sous la force de l'impact. Le fin morceau de bois, lauriers d'Hermione, tournoya dans les airs. Comme au ralenti, Hermione s'élança hors de sa cachette, bras tendu. Rogue, comprenant qu'il venait de se faire sombrement avoir, se jeta sur Hermione et enserra brutalement sa taille au moment où la jeune femme saisissait le précieux sésame. La force de Rogue vida les poumons de la jeune femme de leur air, et elle perdit brutalement l'équilibre.

Les deux sorciers s'écroulèrent sur le sol de pierre. Hermione s'étala de tout son long et son front heurta violemment les dalles. Assommée, elle sombra immédiatement dans l'inconscience, tenant encore dans sa main sa baguette collée à celle de Rogue.

Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, la lumière lui parut insupportable. Elle sentit qu'elle était allongée sur quelque chose de dur et froid. Autour d'elle résonnaient de nombreux cliquetis et bourdonnements étranges. La Salle sur Demande… Les récents événements défilèrent brutalement dans sa mémoire. Elle se revit tomber, elle pouvait presque encore sentir la baguette de Rogue dans sa main. Puis plus rien.

L'un de ses premiers réflexes moteurs fut de tourner la tête, mais une vive douleur cisailla son crâne et lui arracha un gémissement.

Elle sentit alors deux mains fraîches se placer sur ses oreilles et remettre sa tête dans l'alignement de son corps.

\- Chut…, souffla une voix.

 _Sa_ voix. Hermione tenta de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, et elle les garda plissés quelques instants avant de pouvoir discerner Rogue, penché au-dessus d'elle. Elle le voyait à l'envers. Il avait l'air… soucieux ?

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une tricheuse, asséna-t-il.

Malgré la douleur, malgré la brume dans son cerveau et le coton dans ses muscles, Hermione parvint à sourire faiblement.

\- J'aurais été à Serpentard, commença-t-elle d'une voix rauque, vous n'auriez pas manqué de me féliciter pour ma ruse… Mais un Gryffondor dans la même situation, lui, est un tricheur…

Il ne répondit pas. Ses mains étaient toujours placées de part et d'autre de la tête d'Hermione. Elle continua :

\- Vous n'avez jamais mentionné de _quelle façon_ l'adversaire devait être désarmé…

La bouche de Rogue se tordit en une étrange grimace.

\- Vous savez que je pourrais tout aussi bien vous achever sur le champ et cacher votre corps dans cette salle, susurra-t-il.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

\- Si vous l'aviez vraiment voulu, vous l'auriez déjà fait, rétorqua-t-elle.

Le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières disparut soudainement. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Rogue était encore plus penché au-dessus de son visage, si près que son souffle caressa sa peau lorsqu'il chuchota :

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux, Granger.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et ses mains quittèrent le crâne d'Hermione. Il disparut de son champ de vision.

Hermione attendit un peu, pensant qu'il allait parler. Mais il ne dit rien. Elle leva difficilement la main et la porta à son front. Elle grimaça en suivant les contours de l'énorme bosse qui y était apparue. Puis, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de tourner la tête. Cela provoqua des élancements dans son crâne, mais moins fort que la première fois. Résignée, elle balança ses épaules et roula sur le côté, puis sur le ventre, serrant les dents face à la douleur, et fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le sol qui tanguait. Elle voulait juste savoir où était Rogue.

Quand elle jugea qu'elle pouvait rouvrir les yeux, elle l'aperçut, à deux mètres d'elle, assis contre ce qui semblait être un vieux buffet à vaisselle. Une jambe tendue devant lui, l'autre repliée. Leurs deux baguettes posées à côté de lui. Il l'observait avec une telle profondeur que cela bouleversa Hermione.

Lentement, tremblante et dégoulinante de sueurs froides, le crâne pulsant, Hermione se releva en position assise. La douleur dans sa tête frappa violemment, mais elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Elle voulait juste piéger les onyx de Rogue de son regard.

Ils étaient maintenant assis face à face, se regardant en chien de faïence. Il y avait une nouvelle lumière dans les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions. Une résignation. Il prit alors la parole.

\- Hier soir. Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait un problème majeur dans votre marché. Vous en souvenez-vous ?

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu par la question, et par le ton bas, douloureux qu'il employait.

\- Euh… Oui. Oui, tout à fait, vous avez dit cela.

Il marqua un temps avant de répondre, et Hermione se sentit de plus en plus mal sous la force de son regard perçant. Sans compter le mal de crâne abrutissant dont elle était victime qui lui donna soudain l'impression qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil.

\- Savez-vous lequel ? reprit Rogue.

\- Non, articula difficilement Hermione, abrutie par sa migraine. Je vous ai d'ailleurs posé la question mais vous…

Il la coupa.

\- Vous avez dit que si jamais vous perdiez le marché, vous _disparaîtriez_.

Sa voix fut dure et glaciale sur ce dernier mot. Il récupéra alors sa baguette, se leva et revint se placer à côté d'Hermione, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, et de toute son ombre. Hermione se sentit toute petite. La voix de Rogue se transforma en un murmure douloureux.

\- Mais la vérité, Granger, la voici : il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Même en cessant d'exister, vous ne disparaîtriez jamais totalement de ma vie.

Hermione laissa échapper un halètement, frappée en pleine poitrine. Ses mots voulaient-ils vraiment dire ce qu'elle pensait ? Il s'accroupit alors, tout près d'elle. Il avait l'air vidé de toute énergie.

\- Vous ne me laisserez jamais en paix, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il.

Hermione regarda les yeux brûlants de souffrance en face d'elle. C'est alors que Rogue lui saisit le menton entre le pouce et l'index. Hermione tressaillit. Il parla de nouveau, et sa voix était si basse qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre.

\- Peu importe le stratagème que j'aurais pu choisir, dit-il, je sais que vous auriez continué de mettre le feu à toutes les parcelles de mon esprit, une à une, méticuleusement. Et cela, Granger, je ne vous le pardonnerai pas…

Hermione déglutit, le cœur battant.

\- Je suis… désolée ? croassa-t-elle.

Que dire, que faire face à la souffrance de l'homme en face d'elle ? Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. Rogue lâcha son menton, comme dégoûté.

\- Oh non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Il poussa un long soupir, yeux clos, puis il rouvrit les paupières et Hermione fut malmenée par la force de son regard, par les flammes qui y dansaient. Il se pencha en avant, ses yeux plantés dans ceux d'Hermione. Il approcha son visage si près de celui de la jeune femme, ses yeux irradiant de fièvre, qu'elle eut soudain peur de lui. Rogue reprit, d'une voix lourde de menace :

\- Mithridate avait pris l'habitude de consommer chaque jour une petite dose de poison pour s'immuniser et survivre à toute tentative de meurtre par empoisonnement.

Hermione cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Je suis Mithridate, Granger. Vous êtes mon poison. J'ai essayé de vous éviter, mais je vois maintenant que la stratégie n'était pas la bonne. Alors je vais accepter votre présence, à petite dose. Nous allons plonger corps et âme dans le travail, jusqu'à nous oublier nous-mêmes. Plus nous travaillerons, plus nous aurons de chance de trouver la solution à votre perte de sens. Et plus vite vous pourrez me laisser.

Hermione se sentit soudain étrange. Alors qu'elle regardait les onyx brûlants de Rogue, elle ressentit une curieuse bulle de culpabilité gonfler en elle.

Elle aurait pensé que Rogue se serait montré mauvais perdant, qu'il aurait tout fait pour avoir raison et la chasser définitivement. Sans compter qu'elle avait arraché la victoire d'une façon un peu… tirée par les cheveux ?

Cependant il acceptait, et elle se sentit soudain mal de lui _infliger_ une telle souffrance. Elle se haït d'avoir de telles pensées.

Finalement, il venait juste de comprendre ce que son inconscient à elle avait intégré depuis un moment déjà : ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'autre. Et Rogue avait beau tenter de la faire fuir, il n'y était pas parvenu. Elle avait même laissé une trace douloureuse dans les pensées de cet homme si froid.

Les yeux noirs du Maître des Potions glissèrent alors sur le front d'Hermione.

\- Allez donc voir Mrs Pomfresh pour cette bosse. Vous avez une tête affreuse.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il se leva, tourna les talons et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

\- Professeur, attendez s'il-vous-plaît…

Il poussa un long soupir ostentatoire, et se retourna lentement, en imprimant sur son visage un air qui ne laissait aucun doute à Hermione sur le fait qu'elle l'horripilait horriblement.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Je respecterai moi aussi ma part du marché. Je veux _seulement_ retrouver mes sens.

Un sombre éclat traversa les yeux de Rogue. Comme un avertissement. Tabou, tacite.

Après un dernier regard, il tourna définitivement les talons et laissa Hermione seule dans l'immense Salle, où un secret immatériel venait de rejoindre les milliers d'histoires mêlées entre ces murs.

oOo

Rogue ferma un peu trop fort la porte de ses appartements et s'y adossa, yeux clos. Il prit plusieurs profondes respirations, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Il renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière et appuya son crâne contre le bois dur et massif.

Oui, elle avait été rusée. Mais il aurait très bien pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de résistance. Il en avait été incapable. Lorsqu'elle s'était écroulée sur le sol, sa longue baguette noire à lui dans sa main frêle, il avait été prêt à lui faire payer sur le champ son audace.

Mais elle n'avait plus bougé, et les baguettes avaient fini par quitter sa main et rouler sur le sol. Il avait alors su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'était approché, l'avait mise délicatement sur le dos, avait constaté son inconscience. Il l'avait tenue trente secondes dans ses bras, comme paralysé. Paralysé par la vue de son visage relâché de toute tension, sans ce curieux froncement de sourcils qu'elle avait souvent. Paralysé par son air si fragile, les coupures sur ses joues et par la bosse qui grossissait à vue d'œil.

Il avait pris brutalement conscience de la détermination d'Hermione Granger. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

Il comprenait de plus en plus le soutien et l'aide précieuse qu'elle pouvait apporter à Potter. Elle était indispensable.

Elle avait touché quelque chose enterré profondément au fond de lui, et cela lui avait fait peur. Car cette chose-là, il avait cru, depuis longtemps, qu'elle n'existait plus, et qu'elle n'existerait plus jamais.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la rejeter encore une fois… Après tout, on lui avait déjà dit, il y avait bien longtemps, qu'il n'était qu'un _lâche_.

Mais… Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné. Alors était-ce vraiment de la lâcheté que de céder, dans ce cas ?

Puisque le refus ne marchait pas, autant accepter sa présence et mettre les bouchées doubles pour qu'elle retrouve ses sens et qu'elle le laisse enfin tranquille. Durablement. Même si… _elle ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement_. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ce qu'il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, pour tenter de se justifier des honteux sentiments qui le malmenaient. A quoi bon nier une évidence qui crevait les yeux ?

Il songea douloureusement qu'ils partageaient finalement beaucoup de points communs… Peut-être s'étaient-ils juste croisés dans le mauvais monde, au mauvais moment ?

Sottises.

Elle était puérile, vaniteuse… N'est-ce pas ? Et c'était l'amie de ce prétentieux de Potter ! Et puis… Il avait vu sa main sur celle de Weasley…

Il tentait en outre de se distraire lui-même pour rejeter ces questions malsaines qui venaient le déranger depuis qu'il avait eu l'idée du duel. Il avait cru qu'elle perdrait. Il en avait été sûr. Un plan parfait pour se débarrasser de Granger. Mais alors qu'il avait pris cette décision, _les_ questions n'avaient alors cessé de le tarauder.

 _Veux-tu réellement qu'elle perde et qu'elle s'en aille ? Souhaites-tu vraiment qu'elle arrête de solliciter ton aide ?_

Et il savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de travailler ensemble. Il y avait une forme de besoin de leur présence mutuelle. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui animait leur être.

Oh, il avait d'abord pensé à la torturer par Legilimencie, comme il le lui avait dit… Mais il avait eu peur. Peur de déterrer quelque pensée intime le concernant en retournant de fond en comble l'esprit de Granger à la recherche des pires moments de sa vie. Ses songes nocturnes à lui avaient pris une tournure bien déplaisante, et il préférait éviter le risque de rencontrer ceux de la jeune femme…

Non, vraiment… Utiliser la Legilimencie sur elle dans le but de travailler sur un souvenir sensoriel était déjà risqué en soi, alors aller fouiller dans les moindres recoins de son esprit… Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui confirme ce qu'il savait déjà. Il n'avait pas besoin de le _voir_.

Il se détacha de la porte et s'approcha du buffet, dont il sortit une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu. Il se versa un fond de verre, et ses yeux se posèrent sur la bouteille d'hydromel mortel qu'il avait posée là, dans un coin, à la demande de Dumbledore, qui souhaitait qu'il l'examine.

Il soupira, et laissa ses iris se perdre dans le liquide couleur miel qui ondulait dans le verre. Sa main se crispa.

Rogue savait que dans cette histoire, il n'y avait pas que la déontologie, il n'y avait pas que la honte, il n'y avait pas que l'éthique, il n'y avait pas que la morale.

Il finit son verre cul-sec, et se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements, attrapant au passage une lourde cape de voyage qu'il jeta sur ses épaules.

Ce soir, sa Marque des Ténèbres le lançait. Atrocement.

* * *

 **Eh oui, fallait bien que les autres problèmes arrivent un jour... A part ça, pour blablater un peu sur ce chapitre, j'avais une autre idée que je trouvais bien, mais je me suis dit que si je l'écrivais, la seule suite plausible aurait été la fin de la fic, car Hermione n'aurait jamais voulu revoir Rogue après ça XD**

 **Boooonn, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci de votre lecture !**


	20. Pancakes

**OUI, je suis déjà de retour, hahaha. Bon, ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition (eh oui, il en faut de temps en temps !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! As usual, merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours !**

 **(Sinon, sur le ton du blablatage, je me suis plongée dernièrement dans la saga de la Passe-Miroir, et j'ai littéralement adoré (Thorn forever). Des adeptes par ici ?)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Mathilde: Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à d** **rou: Merciiiii, ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre ! Ainsi que la référence à Frollo ;) Oui, tu as sûrement raison pour Hermione, en vrai elle est compliquée à écrire hahaha (limite pire que Rogue parfois !) J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Erza: Non ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit il n'est pas prévu que j'arrête ;) Ravie que ça t'ait plu et merci de ta review !**

* * *

 _Les tentations nous troublent parce que nous y pensons trop, et que nous les craignons trop : les tentations ne sauraient troubler un esprit qui ne les aime pas._

 _Saint François de Sales_

* * *

 **L** es yeux noirs de Rogue. Sa baguette pointée.

\- A la moindre résistance, Granger… Que l'on soit bien clair.

Elle acquiesça, tendue. Elle avait gagné le duel. Il lui fallait maintenant en assumer les conséquences, à savoir la détermination de Rogue à la voir partir le plus vite possible. Elle le sentait, les séances promettaient de devenir encore plus intensives. Elle était stressée. La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas été capable de garder le souvenir stable. Il lui fallait à présent réunir toutes ses forces. Rogue ne lui laisserait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il était déjà passé outre bien trop de fois.

\- _Legilimens_ !

Hermione se concentra de toutes ses forces, obligeant le souvenir de son enfance à remonter des limbes de sa mémoire. Elle le sentit vaciller, elle sentit la menace qui émanait de l'esprit de Rogue. Alors, elle tint bon.

\- _Prends un pancake, ma chérie. Ils sont encore chauds._

L'odeur sucrée, soudain si forte dans ses narines. Le souvenir ondula dangereusement, se troubla. Elle se concentra de nouveau, ébranlée. La voix de Rogue, lointaine, onirique.

\- Concentrez-vous sur l'odeur, Granger. Un sens à la fois.

Hermione obéit. Elle essaya d'oublier la présence de Rogue, avec toute la force de sa volonté. Elle laissa le souvenir glisser dans ses veines, les effluves l'envahir. Ses récepteurs olfactifs endormis depuis trop longtemps leur donnaient beaucoup de puissance. Mais elle s'y attendait cette fois, aussi l'impression ne fut pas aussi fulgurante que la première fois. Cela l'aida beaucoup à ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Elle trouva rapidement l'astuce d'observer avec attention le visage de sa grand-mère. Cela l'apaisait assez pour arrêter de craindre l'émergence soudaine d'un quelconque souvenir concernant Rogue.

Alors que le souvenir progressait, elle arriva ainsi de plus en plus à se départir de la présence que laissait Rogue dans son esprit. Elle comprit rapidement le mécanisme de concentration qu'il lui fallait adopter, et le souvenir se stabilisa définitivement.

Rogue laissa le film se dérouler, mais la mémoire d'Hermione finit bien sûr par faire défaut, et tout se changea peu à peu en brume inexploitable. Il finit par lever le sort. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête pour se sortir du brouillard cotonneux où il l'avait laissée s'enfoncer.

Rogue, qui s'était levé pour jeter le sort, se rassit dans le fauteuil derrière lui, face à la jeune femme.

\- Alors ? dit-il doucement.

Hermione se demanda s'il était déçu que tout se soit bien déroulé, ne lui offrant aucune nouvelle raison de la mettre à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant des mots appropriés.

\- Puissant…, dit-elle. Cela me donne vraiment l'impression que mes sens reviennent.

Rogue l'observa profondément. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. C'est alors qu'il se leva de nouveau.

\- On reprend, asséna-t-il.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de se préparer à l'assaut qu'il avait déjà lancé le sort, la plongeant de nouveau dans ses souvenirs parfumés.

Ils pratiquèrent durant une heure. Hermione commençait à s'habituer au sort de Legilimencie, et elle parvenait à sa concentrer suffisamment pour retrouver le souvenir rapidement, sans être perturbée par des pensées parasites. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur face à Rogue, et cela la poussait à faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait qu'il pouvait la congédier au moindre problème, et que leur accord demeurait extrêmement fragile. Il y eut quelques fausses alertes, mais la menace était assez grande pour qu'elle parvienne à éviter le pire.

Un étrange ballet prit place entre eux. Rogue lançait le sort, et Hermione parvenait à chaque essai à demeurer assez stable pour qu'il laisse le souvenir se dérouler jusqu'aux brumes qui marquaient le début de l'oubli. Puis il arrêtait le sort, Hermione lui laissait ses impressions. Et ils recommençaient.

Rogue fut étonné de voir que le souvenir jaillissait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus facilement à chaque essai. De toute évidence, Hermione n'avait eu besoin que de peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'exercice.

Ils avaient en outre observé un phénomène intéressant : à chaque nouvel essai, les odeurs semblaient moins fortes pour Hermione. Cela l'aida indéniablement à mener de meilleures performances, car ses sens perdus ne subissaient pas l'explosion incontrôlable de la première fois.

\- C'est comme si mon odorat se réhabituait à cette odeur en particulier, avait-elle dit après le huitième essai.

\- Mmh, fut la seule réponse de Rogue alors qu'il levait de nouveau sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il décida d'arrêter, Hermione put voir que quelque chose avait changé sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Il paraissait moins tendu, moins sur ses gardes. Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait enfin réussi à replonger dans la problématique scientifique qui les intéressait, et que le problème épineux entre eux venait de passer au second plan. Pour le moment du moins.

Alors que Rogue annonçait la fin de l'exercice, Hermione se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, vidée de toute énergie. Elle bâilla, puis marmonna :

\- L'odeur de pancakes a fini par me donner la nausée…

Rogue leva un sourcil.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore recouvré l'odorat que vous êtes déjà en train de vous en plaindre ? siffla-t-il.

Hermione sourit.

\- Non, évidemment, mais vous m'avez fait respirer la même odeur sucrée pendant plus d'une heure, alors…

Rogue eut une expression étrange.

\- Arrêtez de geindre, nous n'en avons pas fini.

Il agita sa baguette et le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par un éclat lumineux provenant de sa gauche. Une cloche métallique, semblable à celles utilisées pour maintenir les plats au chaud, venait de refléter la lumière d'une torche alors qu'elle lévitait à travers la salle, pour venir se poser sur les genoux d'Hermione.

La jeune femme interrogea Rogue du regard. Il lui ordonna d'ouvrir la cloche d'un mouvement sec du menton, et elle obéit.

Elle regarda ce qu'il y avait sur le plat, haussa un sourcil, reposa la cloche, leva les yeux vers Rogue qui haussa un sourcil à son tour. Sans prévenir, elle se mit à rire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment en train de m'offrir des pancakes ? articula-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Rogue fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Je mets simplement en pratique les derniers enseignements, répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse qui présageait la tempête.

Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses hoquets hilares. Elle voyait à la noirceur d'encre des yeux de Rogue qu'il valait mieux pour elle se calmer rapidement.

\- Excusez-moi, Professeur, dit-elle finalement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est juste que… la scène est complètement… absurde.

Rogue lui jeta un regard mauvais.

\- Taisez-vous, Granger, et reniflez ces pancakes avant que je ne m'énerve.

Hermione souleva de nouveau la cloche, le sourire encore aux lèvres. Elle se pencha en avant et renifla machinalement l'assiette de pancakes. Son sourire s'effaça, et elle lâcha la cloche qui heurta le sol de pierre dans un grand bruit métallique.

\- Par Merlin _…_ , souffla-t-elle.

Elle prit l'assiette à deux mains et la colla juste sous son nez.

\- _Par Merlin_ , répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë.

Elle leva des yeux brillants vers Rogue.

\- Je _sens_ !

Éclat dans les yeux de Rogue. En trois enjambées, il fut près d'elle.

\- Que sentez-vous ? Comme dans votre souvenir ? Quelle intensité ? souffla-t-il.

\- Oui, je… comme dans mon souvenir ! Un peu plus fort, je… Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Rogue estima à cet instant qu'il s'était penché beaucoup trop près d'elle, et il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ne vous emballez pas, Granger. Il sera intéressant de refaire l'expérience demain soir quand vous reviendrez, sans vous remémorer le souvenir. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous sentirez quelque chose. Je pense que vous ressentez encore les effets du souvenir…

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous voulez dire que selon vous, c'est… dans ma tête ? Que j'ai simplement l'impression de sentir parce que je viens de passer une heure à me souvenir de l'odeur en question ?

Rogue la scruta trois secondes avant de répondre.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Peut-être sont-ce là les premiers effets de la rééducation, peut-être sentez-vous réellement l'odeur de ces pancakes… Mais même si cela est le cas, je suis prêt à parier qu'il vous faudra plus d'entraînement… Que si je vous remettais ce même plat sous le nez dans quelques heures, vous ne sentiriez rien…

Hermione le contempla un instant, sourcils froncés. Rogue pouvait presque voir dans ses yeux les rouages de son cerveau qui tournaient à vive allure. Elle finit par faire la moue et par hausser une épaule.

\- De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me réjouir de cela… Imaginez que ma seule option soit de _réapprendre_ le goût et le parfum de tout ce qui existe… Ce serait titanesque… Et puis ça signifierait aussi que je ne pourrais plus jamais découvrir de nouvelles saveurs ou de nouveaux parfums…

\- Ce ne sera pas votre seule option, souffla Rogue.

Hermione sembla ne pas l'entendre. Elle soupira, puis saisit un des pancakes. Elle croqua dedans.

\- Papier mâché…, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Nous verrons le goût plus tard.

\- Oui, je sais, je voulais juste…

\- Partez, maintenant.

oOo

 _Hermione saisit le premier pancake de la pile et le huma. Celui-ci sentait bon le beurre et le sucre. Il était doré à souhait. Appétissant._

 _Elle sourit et mordit dedans. Elle prit le temps de bien mâcher, espérant que le goût finisse par toucher ses papilles, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle avala à contrecœur la bouillie insipide et tendit la main pour reposer le pancake entamé sur la pile, mais une longue main froide se referma sur son poignet._

 _Elle leva les yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Rogue était là, en face d'elle. Ses cheveux masquaient la moitié de son visage. De sa main libre, il récupéra le pancake dans la main d'Hermione, et le porta lentement à sa bouche, sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Il mordit dans la galette à l'endroit même où les dents d'Hermione avaient laissé leur marque. Il prit son temps pour manger, et Hermione vit sa pomme d'Adam se soulever lorsqu'il avala la bouchée._

 _\- Quel goût ça a ? demanda Hermione._

 _Rogue lui jeta un regard impénétrable avant de souffler :_

 _\- Le même que toi._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Elle scruta de tous côtés, dans l'attente de croiser les yeux noirs, mais elle reconnut les tentures de son baldaquin. Le rêve lui avait paru si réel…

\- Foutus pancakes…, marmonna-t-elle après qu'elle eut réussi à calmer sa respiration.

Elle se tourna pour se rendormir, mais elle avait trop chaud. Elle retira ses couvertures et se remit sur le dos, les bras en croix, fixant le plafond obscur. Voyant que son cerveau n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire une pause, elle écarta le rideau de son lit, s'assit et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol. La fraîcheur des pierres lui fit du bien. Elle se leva et saisit sa baguette, dont elle alluma la pointe d'un _Lumos_ informulé. Elle attrapa un livre et sa robe de chambre, vérifia sa montre. Une heure du matin.

Elle soupira, puis prit la direction de la salle commune.

Arrivée en bas des marches des dortoirs, elle vit que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là.

\- Harry ? souffla-t-elle.

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna.

\- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais réveillée ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

Elle s'approcha et remarqua immédiatement que Harry venait de s'asseoir sur quelque chose.

\- Oh, je, euh…, tenta-t-il. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors…

Hermione s'assit à côté de lui et leva un sourcil. Elle désigna d'un coup de menton le coussin où Harry était assis.

\- La carte du Maraudeur dépasse, Harry, grinça-t-elle. Qui est-ce que tu surveilles comme ça ? Malefoy, je présume ?

Harry réajusta nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez, puis soupira. Il se releva légèrement et récupéra la carte du Maraudeur qu'il étala sur ses genoux et sur ceux d'Hermione. Il plaça son index sur un point précis de la carte.

\- Il fait les cent pas depuis un quart d'heure, maintenant. Déjà hier soir… Il est tourmenté.

Hermione observa le visage de son ami. Il avait les traits creusés, des cernes importants. Hermione savait que Harry et l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied pour le match dont l'arrivée était imminente. D'autant plus que maintenant, Ron manquait à l'appel, tandis que Katie n'était toujours pas rentrée de Ste Mangouste. Hermione avait appris par Ginny que Harry avait été contraint de prendre McLaggen comme gardien remplaçant, et que cela promettait des problèmes.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela… Ses doutes sur Malefoy tournaient à l'obsession.

\- Harry…, souffla-t-elle gentiment. Tu devrais aller dormir…

Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

\- Harry…

\- Dans dix minutes.

Elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Sa voix était dure.

\- Harry, tu as une mine affreuse. Et tu as besoin de te reposer avec le match, et… laisse-moi finir, dit-elle en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, tu n'as qu'à me laisser la carte. Je veux bien garder un œil sur Malefoy.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Hermione.

Il lui tendit la carte.

\- Quand tu voudras aller te coucher, n'oublie pas d'effacer la carte. La formule, c'est…

\- Harry. Sérieusement.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui, tu la connais. Pardon.

Il esquissa un sourire, et Hermione réalisa à quel point il avait les traits tirés.

\- Merci, Hermione…

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers, puis elle se cala confortablement dans le canapé et reporta son attention sur la carte.

Malefoy semblait s'être posté devant une fenêtre de la salle commune de Serpentard.

 _Qu'as-tu en tête ?_ pensa Hermione. _Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente tant, Drago ?_

Elle espérait juste que Malefoy n'ait pas l'idée subite de partir en vadrouille, auquel cas elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir la foi de lui courir après, même juste avec les yeux, dans tout le château. Surtout si c'était pour surprendre une nouvelle scène avec Rogue.

Rogue…

Ses yeux se détachèrent du point qui représentait Malefoy et se mirent à balayer le papier alentours. Elle ne tarda pas à le trouver, là où elle l'avait laissé, trois heures plus tôt. Il ne bougeait pas, aussi en déduisit-elle qu'il devait être assis à son bureau. Elle espéra secrètement qu'il travaillait sur sa perte de sens.

Elle reporta son attention sur Malefoy. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu. Elle se redressa brutalement et se pencha sur la carte. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle le retrouva, dans ce qui semblait être les dortoirs. Il était parti se coucher.

Elle oublia Malefoy et retourna à Rogue, dont le point se mit subitement en mouvement. Hermione le suivit des yeux. Il sortit de son bureau et remonta le long du couloir. Il passa une porte. Hermione songea qu'il s'agissait de la porte située au bout du couloir des cachots, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, car elle se trouvait à l'angle du coude formé par le corridor. Il s'agissait donc probablement de ses appartements. Elle le suivit encore quelques secondes des yeux, puis plaça sa baguette sur le point auquel été attaché le nom du Maître des Potions.

\- Méfait accompli…, souffla-t-elle.

L'encre de la carte disparut, et avec elle Severus Rogue.

Hermione plia le morceau de parchemin et le rangea dans son livre. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la cheminée, et quand elle se rendit compte de la direction que prenaient ses pensées, elle songea qu'il était plus prudent d'essayer de retourner dormir, pour arrêter de penser. Du moins, si son cerveau cessait de créer ces rêves dérangeants…

Elle remonta donc dans son dortoir. Elle allait se recoucher quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son armoire. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Les Jardins de Mithridate y étaient toujours rangés, bien au fond. Elle n'y avait pas retouché depuis son altercation avec Rogue, plus de deux semaines auparavant.

Cela lui semblait être une éternité, maintenant.

Lentement, Hermione s'approcha de l'armoire et y plongea ses bras. Elle fouilla à tâtons dans le linge jusqu'à sentir la boîte solide sous ses doigts. Elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrit, récupéra la fiole rangée dans le coin supérieur gauche. Sa fiole préférée.

Elle remit ensuite précieusement la boîte à sa place, la dissimula derrière sa barrière de vêtements.

La fiole étroitement serrée dans sa paume, elle remonta dans son lit, se cala contre l'épais oreiller, et déboucha le petit tube de verre. Elle le porta à son nez, et aussitôt, elle eut l'impression d'exister de nouveau.

Hermione n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais été assez proche de Rogue pour pouvoir sentir son odeur. Et quand elle l'avait été, elle avait déjà perdu l'odorat.

Mais elle s'imaginait que le parfum salé, légèrement frais et musqué qui s'échappait de cette fiole lui conviendrait à merveille.

oOo

Hermione soupira.

\- Vous aviez raison, hier soir… Ces pancakes ne sentent rien, aujourd'hui.

Hermione reposa la cloche sur le plat que Rogue lui avait fourré dans les mains au moment même où elle était entrée dans le bureau. Le visage du Maître des Potions demeura impassible.

\- Quittez ce ton abattu, voulez-vous ? J'aimerais que vous essayiez de vous remémorer vous-même le souvenir, sans intervention de la Legilimencie. Fermez les yeux.

Hermione lui lança un regard étrange.

\- Fermez les yeux, répéta Rogue d'une voix où sourdait une pointe d'impatience.

Elle obéit finalement.

\- Maintenant, repensez à ce souvenir. Laissez-le vous envahir, toute entière.

Hermione eut l'impression d'entendre Harry, un an plus tôt, alors qu'il enseignait aux membres de l'AD le sortilège du Patronus. Elle se concentra, rejoua la scène dans sa tête, recomposa l'odeur. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Rogue la regardait, de ce regard profond qui la troublait tant.

\- Recommencez, souffla-t-il.

Le ton de sa voix fit courir un frisson le long de l'échine de la jeune femme. Le cœur battant, elle réitéra l'exercice.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux la seconde fois, Rogue s'était penché en avant sur son fauteuil. Ses coudes étaient posés sur ses genoux, ses index croisés devant sa bouche. Il la fixait intensément. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs.

\- Sentez, ordonna-t-il.

Hermione obtempéra, mais aucune odeur ne vint chatouiller ses narines. Rien, pas le moindre effluve. Elle leva un air contrit vers Rogue, et lentement, fit non de la tête.

Quelque chose ombra le visage de Rogue. La déception. Pourtant, il l'avait prédit… Mais, il semblait qu'un mince espoir avait encore subsisté au fond de lui.

\- Très bien, dit-il entre ses dents.

Il leva sa baguette, tendu. Hermione se pencha en avant, le souvenir juste à la surface de sa mémoire. Elle était prête.

* * *

 **Donc, comme je le disais plus haut, petite transition, calme avant la tempête... Car tempête dans le prochain chapitre il y aura. ;) Il est quasiment fini, il reste quelques modifications à apporter mais normalement il devrait être prêt pour la semaine prochaine (j'espère).**

 **Un grand merci pour votre patience !**


	21. Transe

**Encore une fois, me voilà bien désolée pour l'attente... Ce chapitre est fini depuis un moment maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas le poster sans avoir terminé le suivant (vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi en lisant). Le problème est que je n'ai pas réussi à finir... mais presque. Je suis à présent en vacances d'été, donc ça devrait aller et je devrais réussir à poster plus régulièrement !**

 **En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, vos messages, vos lectures... Et votre patience ! Je suis tellement contente de voir que mon histoire plaît, et ce bien au-delà de mes espérances !**

 **Comme je vous l'annonçais dans ma note du dernier chapitre, attendez-vous à un petit séisme dans ce chapitre... Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Réponse à drou : Haha, suppositions intéressantes ;) Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Guest: Oui, pas facile tout ça… Ouiii, tellement hâte de lire le tome 4 ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Lila : La voilà la suite, haha ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 **Réponse à Guest : Oui, bien sûr que la suite et fin seront publiées :) Je sais que mes retards peuvent faire douter, mais c'est juste que j'ai du mal à concilier l'écriture avec mes études, qui me prennent littéralement tout mon temps. En tout cas, merci de ta patience, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :)**

 **Réponse à Lyrellys: Merci beaucoup ! :D**

* * *

 _La rencontre de deux personnalités est comme le contact entre deux substances chimiques s'il se produit une réaction, les deux en sont transformées._

 _Carl Gustav Jung_

* * *

 **H** ermione terminait son dîner en quatrième vitesse, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Ginny. Le travail sur le souvenir des pancakes ne portait pas ses fruits. La veille, alors qu'ils travaillaient dessus pour la troisième soirée consécutive, Hermione avait senti l'impatience de Rogue. Il était sur le point de lui proposer une autre approche, elle le savait. Elle espérait seulement que celle-ci ne consisterait pas en un renvoi pur et simple de sa personne. Elle goba son verre d'eau en pensant qu'elle avait fait du bon travail sur la Legilimencie. C'était une discipline fort complexe, mais elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser, lui semblait-il. En tout cas assez bien et assez vite pour voir une petite étincelle briller au fond des prunelles noires qui lui faisaient face tous les soirs depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Elle se plaisait à croire qu'il avait été surpris de ses capacités. Lui qui avait toujours pris plaisir à la rabaisser et à lui rappeler qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à dévorer des livres. Elle tenait une vengeance, aussi petite et futile fut-elle. Il avait été dur de se retenir de sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu murmurer un _« Si Potter avait pu faire de même… »_ alors qu'elle venait de réaliser une présentation parfaite du souvenir pour la septième fois en une soirée. Elle se réjouissait également de ne pas avoir provoqué de fâcheux incident en exposant une scène mentale dangereuse. Cependant, cela lui demandait un effort de concentration exténuant. Surtout lorsque Rogue avait les yeux braqués sur elle, impénétrables. Ils lui brûlaient la peau à chaque fois. Elle ignorait s'il savait à quel point elle luttait pour ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguer lorsqu'il la fixait ainsi. Et elle se demandait si _lui_ devait également retenir les siennes.

Elle s'essuya distraitement la bouche et regarda les deux places vides à ses côtés. Ron n'était toujours pas sorti de l'infirmerie. Hermione essayait d'y passer aussi souvent que possible. Elle aimait voir ses traits tirés s'illuminer alors qu'il lui souriait quand elle se présentait à son chevet. Elle était contente que leurs rapports se soient apaisés, à l'inverse de la relation entre Lavande et son ami. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione.

Cependant, elle se sentait coupable. Coupable, lorsqu'elle était avec Ron, de penser un peu trop souvent à ce qui l'attendait avec Rogue plus tard dans la soirée. Coupable de trouver les yeux bleus trop clairs. Coupable de fuir les doigts de Ron lorsqu'il tendait la main vers elle.

La deuxième place vide était celle de Harry, qui avait fait lui aussi son entrée à l'infirmerie à peine quelques heures plus tôt, le crâne fêlé par un coup de batte mal placé de ce prétentieux de McLaggen, choisi en remplacement de Ron, lors du deuxième match de Quidditch de l'année. Cette bouteille d'hydromel empoisonné avait frappé partout où elle avait pu.

Hermione plaça ses couverts sur son assiette, se leva et salua Ginny d'un sourire. Son amie y répondit de son regard repris de Mrs Weasley, qui signifiait tout simplement qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Le cœur battant, Hermione s'engagea dans les escaliers et les descendit au pas de course, le bruit de ses talons se répercutant sur les murs froids. Elle pila au bas des marches.

Rogue était là, adossé au mur du corridor, la tête légèrement en arrière et les bras croisés. Il pianotait sur son coude de ses longs doigts, et Hermione comprit qu'il était agacé. Plus que d'habitude, du moins. Rogue ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle.

\- Un des cornichons stupides des Première année de chez vous a renversé le contenu de son chaudron sur le sol lors de mon dernier cours de la journée, dit-il d'une voix plate.

Ses accents graves rampèrent le long des murs jusqu'à Hermione, et descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arrachant un frisson. Rogue se détacha enfin du mur et se décida à lui faire face. Hermione songea qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la lueur jaunâtre des torches qui ondulait dans ses prunelles d'onyx.

\- Et devinez quoi, la potion était bien évidemment ratée, un désastre à la hauteur des incapables de son espèce. Résultat : une évacuation d'urgence et un chaos effroyable dans la salle de classe. J'ai eu le temps d'endiguer le nuage toxique avant qu'il n'atteigne le couloir et qu'il ne fasse d'autres dégâts en montant dans les étages, mais…

\- Mais il a eu le temps de pénétrer dans votre bureau, acheva Hermione.

\- Exactement, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. La salle sera impraticable pendant encore une dizaine d'heures, le temps que le sort de purification ait fait effet.

Hermione sentit la déception s'insinuer en elle. Il allait la renvoyer pour ce soir. Elle poussa un soupir et espéra trop tard que Rogue ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle empoigna à pleine main la bandoulière de son sac et amorça un mouvement pour faire volteface. En une fraction de seconde, la poigne de fer de Rogue se referma sur son avant-bras.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de séance ce soir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et soutint son regard.

\- Oh… J'aurais cru que…

… _vous sauteriez sur l'occasion pour fuir encore une fois_ , acheva-t-elle mentalement. Rogue relâcha sa poigne, mais ne retira pas sa main du bras d'Hermione pour autant.

\- Si vous croyez que j'ai envie de repousser encore l'échéance de vous voir enfin libérer mes soirées de votre présence…

Hermione baissa les yeux sur les doigts pâles qui encerclaient sa manche noire. Rogue retira sa main. Elle retrouva son regard.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle sur le ton le plus détaché possible. Et où allons-nous dans ce cas ?

Les traits de Rogue grimacèrent un instant. Il ne répondit pas, mais lui fit un signe impatient de la main pour lui indiquer de le suivre. Intriguée, Hermione marcha à sa suite, derrière les ondoiements agacés de la longue cape noire. Ils prirent le coude au bout du couloir, qui marquait la fin de la partie des cachots qu'Hermione connaissait. Rogue se dirigea vers une porte ornementée, identique à celles de son bureau et de sa salle de classe. Celle de la carte du Maraudeur, songea Hermione. Il agita sa baguette en un entrelacs de motifs de déverrouillage complexes, plus complexes encore que ceux qu'il utilisait pour son bureau. La serrure émit un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant sur ses gonds. Hermione eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir l'intérieur avant que Rogue ne la précède dans l'ouverture. Ses mains devinrent moites. Elle allait pénétrer dans les appartements privés de Rogue.

Un peu hésitante, elle suivit Rogue à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité du Maître des Potions. Et en même temps, elle songeait qu'il lui ouvrait littéralement l'une des nombreuses portes qu'il gardait obstinément fermées. Hermione détailla l'intérieur des appartements, comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de lire un peu plus profondément dans leur propriétaire.

Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : la décoration et l'ambiance étaient beaucoup plus chaleureuses que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle aurait mis sa main à couper pour une dominante aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais les ocres et les bruns régnaient en maîtres dans la pièce, du bois des meubles aux arabesques des tapis. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une immense bibliothèque qui occupait tout un pan de mur, et elle eut une envie irrépressible d'aller ausculter ce que cet homme si mystérieux pouvait bien cacher dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Un buffet occupait le mur du fond, séparant deux autres portes closes. Un feu brûlait déjà dans la grande cheminée de marbre noir, devant laquelle s'étalait un canapé de cuir élimé.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'étudier plus en détails ce qui l'entourait, car Rogue était venu se planter devant elle, la noirceur de ses robes bouchant le champ de vision de la jeune femme.

\- Que l'on soit bien clair, vous et moi, Granger. Ceci est _exceptionnel_. N'y voyez aucune faveur de ma part ou quoi que ce soit de révoltant du même genre.

Elle acquiesça. Rogue leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il cherchait l'aide de forces supérieures. Puis, il se détourna d'Hermione et retira sa lourde cape d'un geste expert de la main. Il la déposa sur l'accoudoir du vieux canapé qui trônait devant la grande cheminée et se laissa tomber sur les coussins élimés en poussant un long soupir. Hermione resta plantée sur le tapis, ne sachant pas quoi faire, son sac pendant mollement au bout de son bras.

Elle n'était pas ici dans l'illégalité, mais elle avait l'impression que Rogue allait la jeter vivante dans le feu grondant de l'âtre si jamais elle faisait un mouvement de trop en ces lieux. Comme s'asseoir à son tour dans le canapé, par exemple. Voyant que Rogue ne réagissait pas, elle laissa finalement choir le plus silencieusement possible son sac sur le sol et s'approcha du sofa, où elle s'assit d'une façon extrêmement raide. Rogue s'était un peu étalé et sa jambe gisait sur une des assises, très proche d'Hermione. Il la fit glisser lentement au bas du canapé et se redressa, les yeux plantés dans les flammes de la cheminée. A l'évidence, il n'était pas du tout à son aise. Hermione songea que cela ressemblait à un rendez-vous galant raté entre deux personnes maladroites en communication. N'y tenant plus, elle se racla la gorge et rompit le silence épais :

\- Vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'amener ic…

\- Chut, vous parlez déjà trop.

Hermione ferma la bouche, un sourcil levé. Il semblait réfléchir. Elle s'obstina :

\- Je veux dire, la Salle sur Demande aurait très bien pu…

Il lui jeta un regard si noir qu'elle arrêta sur le champ de parler.

\- Non, siffla-t-il. C'était une erreur de ma part. Pas assez… sûr.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et retourna à sa contemplation, assis tellement au bord du canapé qu'Hermione se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas en tomber. Agacée, la jeune femme ne supporta plus d'être immobile au bout de trente secondes. Elle se leva donc du canapé et s'approcha de la bibliothèque, avide de lire les tranches des livres qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle poussa aussitôt un glapissement étouffé.

\- Mon dieu ! Vous possédez l'un des exemplaires du _Traité des plantes médicinales du XIVe siècle_ ? Il n'en existe que…

\- Trois dans le monde. Je le sais, j'en possède deux, figurez-vous.

Hermione se retourna vers Rogue, la main suspendue dans son geste à proximité du livre précieux.

\- Vous plaisantez ?

\- Ai-je l'habitude de plaisanter, Granger ?

Hermione ignora la remarque. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis tenta :

\- Serait-ce trop vous demander de pouvoir y jeter un…

\- Oui.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est non.

Les coins de ses lèvres tressautèrent quand il aperçut l'air extrêmement déçu d'Hermione.

\- Revenez sur ce canapé. Il est plus que temps de commencer.

Hermione poussa un soupir ostentatoire en se détournant de la bibliothèque.

\- Je n'attendais que ça, _figurez-vous_ , mais vous aviez l'air… préoccupé.

\- Tiens donc, railla-t-il. Ne pensez-vous donc pas que _votre_ personne au beau milieu de _mes_ appartements est un bon sujet de préoccupation ?

Hermione ne retourna pas sur le canapé. Elle se planta devant la cheminée, bien en face de Rogue.

\- Je n'ai pas expressément demandé à venir ici.

Elle changea immédiatement de sujet en voyant l'orage se charger sur les traits de Rogue.

\- Je suppose que vous avez une autre idée que la Legilimencie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Vous aviez l'air fort déçu du nouvel échec d'hier soir.

Rogue se laissa aller contre le dossier de cuir usé. Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Vous pensez bien que ce n'est pas avec ce genre de progrès inexistants que je vais vous voir déguerpir. Néanmoins, je pense qu'il n'est pas encore temps d'abandonner la Legilimencie.

Hermione fut à la fois effrayée et soulagée par cette idée. Effrayée car chaque nouvelle séance de Legilimencie lui faisait courir le risque d'un dérapage dans ses souvenirs. Soulagée car c'était désormais pour elle un terrain connu, plus connu en tout cas que les prochaines idées de Severus Rogue.

Elle laissa glisser ses yeux sur la pièce, et fut attirée par un reflet miroitant sur le buffet au fond du salon. Elle reconnut immédiatement la bouteille d'hydromel empoisonné. Rogue tourna la tête pour suivre son regard, avant de reposer les yeux sur la jeune femme.

\- Vous l'avez analysée ? souffla-t-elle sans quitter la bouteille des yeux, comme si elle représentait un animal sauvage qu'il fallait surveiller et ne surtout pas réveiller.

\- Non, marmonna Rogue. Je n'en ai pas eu… le temps.

Il tira doucement sur sa manche gauche. Hermione ne le remarqua pas.

\- Si vous voulez que j'y goûte, je peux tout à fait…, commença-t-elle.

\- Non. Je me débrouillerais bien mieux avec les techniques de détection de poisons traditionnelles. Nous avons déjà bien d'autres choses à faire.

Hermione se détacha de la cheminée, qui commençait à lui chauffer un peu trop sérieusement le dos. Résignée, elle revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, au côté de Rogue, qui recula imperceptiblement.

\- La Legilimencie, donc, fit-elle.

Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère étrange. Ils n'étaient pas dans leur élément, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ce terrain n'était pas assez neutre au goût d'Hermione. Et Rogue était bien trop tendu.

\- Alors quoi ? continua-t-elle. Vous voulez changer de souvenir, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

Rogue se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face. Il la scruta un instant, puis se leva du canapé pour venir se placer juste en face d'elle.

\- J'aimerais que vous essayiez de vous concentrer sur l'aspect gustatif d'un souvenir, cette fois. D'un _autre_ souvenir.

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Rogue saisit sa baguette au fond de sa poche.

\- Essayez de privilégier un souvenir fort, récent si possible. Entendez par là, un souvenir ultérieur à votre enfance. Un souvenir à Poudlard me semblerait bien plus efficace, par exemple.

Hermione fouilla à toute vitesse dans sa mémoire, sachant très bien que le Maître des Potions ne lui laisserait pas beaucoup de temps. Le souvenir qui remonta rapidement des brumes datait de l'été dernier. Un repas avec ses parents et de vieux amis à eux, perdus de vue depuis longtemps. Mais il y avait…

Non, ce souvenir était trop dangereux. Si jamais il dérapait…

Et pourtant, il était parfait. Elle se souvenait encore du jus du poulet rôti, grillé à souhait, et le gâteau en dessert. Le miel et les amandes qui avaient déversé leur goût sucré contre son palais… Il y avait eu tout ce chocolat, aussi. Le thé glacé maison de sa mère, et le vin délicieux. Un véritable banquet. Le souvenir idéal, en somme. Le meilleur qu'elle ait, qui avait eu lieu somme toute peu de temps avant sa perte de sens.

Mais il y avait Jack. Ils avaient six ans, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Hermione l'avait à peine reconnu lorsqu'il s'était présenté sur le perron. Elle s'était sentie si perdue avec Ron l'été dernier… Et Jack avait des yeux verts captivants, il fallait bien l'admettre. Et il l'avait fait tellement rire, ce jour-là, où elle en avait tant eu besoin.

Hermione était en train de réaliser que l'idée de choisir ce souvenir-là était extrêmement mauvaise, lorsque la voix de Rogue sonna les hostilités.

\- A trois, Granger.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir à autre chose. C'était le plus récent, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle commençait à comprendre le mécanisme. Elle allait maîtriser le souvenir.

Le sort la frappa de plein fouet, et elle se sentit partir en arrière sur le canapé. La table du jardin de ses parents se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Elle entendait les rires tout autour, elle aperçut le verre de vin devant elle, à moitié vide. Elle sentait, contre sa cuisse, dans la poche serrée de son jean, le papier plié en huit qu'elle avait voulu envoyer à Ron et le courage qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Elle avait chaud, elle avait une boule dans la gorge.

Hermione se concentra de toute ses forces pour se focaliser sur le contenu de son assiette. Elle se revit attraper un morceau de gâteau aux amandes et le porter à sa bouche.

Le souvenir olfactif des pancakes, remontant à son enfance, avait eu un effet fulgurant, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vécu à nouveau. Elle n'était pas préparée à l'effet d'un souvenir gustatif aussi récent que celui qu'elle avait choisi.

Elle eut l'impression d'une déflagration mentale insoutenable, comme si tous les goûts qu'elle avait arrêté de percevoir venaient soudain d'exploser du fond de son cerveau. Elle en oublia presque de respirer. Elle sentit qu'elle perdait pied dans son souvenir, à tel point qu'elle perçut Rogue vaciller de l'autre côté du voile qui séparait leurs deux esprits. Elle se concentra de plus belle, essayant de se raccrocher au moindre détail du souvenir.

Malheureusement, ce fut pour elle les yeux verts de Jack en face d'elle, son sourire en coin, et son t-shirt marinière.

Elle hurla mentalement qu'il fallait arrêter. Rogue allait comprendre, _devait_ comprendre, stopper le sort de lui-même. Pour se sortir de la situation, elle essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur la nourriture présente sur la table, mais ce fut pire que tout. Elle ressentit tellement de sensations gustatives en même temps qu'elle pensa un instant qu'elle allait être malade. Tout vrilla dans sa tête, sauf ce que sa panique maintenait à flots : Jack.

La boule dans sa gorge, Ron, la lettre, tout tournait. Elle s'était raccrochée à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait bu un verre de vin, un seul, mais il faisait si chaud… Elle entendit la voix lointaine et rieuse de sa mère :

 _\- Oh, allez les jeunes, vous pourriez faire un effort et nous accompagner en balade !_

Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait répondu. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle avait attrapé la main de Jack quand les parents les avaient enfin quittés, elle se souvenait juste qu'ils avaient couru dans les escaliers en riant. Elle se souvenait juste des zébrures ensoleillées des stores sur ses draps blancs, puis sur leurs corps. Elle se souvenait juste des yeux verts, elle se souvenait…

Elle retrouva assez de force au fond d'elle-même pour ralentir l'inévitable, et à ce moment, enfin, Rogue prit conscience du danger. Hermione sentit qu'il essayait d'arrêter ce flot aussi intime qu'insatiable, mais les émotions perdues d'Hermione étaient trop fortes. Troublée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, Hermione fut incapable de colmater la brèche qui éventrait sa mémoire. Elle paniquait, elle voulait cacher ce souvenir à Rogue…

Rogue…

Deux yeux noirs remplacèrent les yeux verts. Mais c'était encore sa mémoire, un souvenir… Son rêve de la veille, le plus osé qu'elle ait fait avec Rogue. Elle entendait qu'il murmurait d'une voix suave à son oreille, mais elle ne se souvenait pas, plus de quoi il parlait… Elle sentait son corps lourd sur le sien, elle sentait…

C'est alors qu'un événement encore plus implacable, plus inattendu se produisit. Hermione eut l'impression que le souvenir se mettait à vibrer dans sa tête, que son âme tout entière ondulait, comme pour s'extirper de son corps. Une douleur effroyable lui déchira les tempes, et elle s'entendit hurler dans le lointain. Le problème, c'était qu'elle sentait la présence de Rogue onduler en même temps qu'elle, dans une synchronisation parfaitement douloureuse.

Au moment où un sifflement aigu insupportable menaça de crever ses tympans, le sort de Legilimencie fut enfin rompu. Hermione, brisée par les chocs successifs, s'écroula du canapé, en vrac, la jupe de travers et les cheveux plein de sueur collés à son front. Elle se demanda pendant dix interminables secondes si elle n'allait pas rendre tout son dîner insipide sur le tapis de Rogue, avant de sentir le malaise s'évanouir. Tout du moins le malaise physique. Le malaise mental, lui, restait bel et bien présent. Elle se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond de pierre, n'osant pas chercher Rogue du regard. Elle l'entendait haleter, juste à côté, entre les crépitements moqueurs des flammes et ses propres respirations.

Au bout d'une minute, Hermione se résigna et tourna finalement la tête. Le sort avait fait du mal des deux côtés. Il était lui aussi vautré sur le tapis, devant la cheminée. Hermione apercevait son long nez qui se détachait sur l'écran des flammes, tandis que leur lumière orangée faisait luire la transpiration sur son visage. Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, et le contact visuel fut magnétique.

Ils s'observèrent ainsi, avec toute la profondeur possible, tandis que leurs respirations se calmaient peu à peu, au beau milieu de la chaleur infernale des flammes. Leurs esprits, eux, frôlaient l'explosion. Hermione brûlait de lui demander une explication sur le phénomène de transe qu'elle venait de vivre avec lui, mais elle ne voulait pas être la première à parler. Pas après les souvenirs qu'elle venait de lui livrer. C'aurait pu difficilement être pire…

Lentement, elle se releva et écarta ses cheveux de son visage. Rogue l'imita. Il régnait entre eux une tension palpable. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Hermione, c'était l'air déboussolé de Rogue. Il avait l'air d'avoir appris la pire nouvelle de sa vie. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et dissiper le spectre du souvenir de Jack et elle. De Rogue et elle.

La voix de Rogue, basse et lente, résonna avant celle de la jeune femme.

\- Tu dois partir, maintenant… S'il-te-plaît…

Il se pencha en avant, les yeux irradiants, comme s'il voulait graver ces mots dans le crâne d'Hermione par le biais de ses iris.

\- Pars…

Les mots n'étaient pas hostiles. Ils sonnaient comme un conseil, comme une délivrance, comme la meilleure décision à prendre. Hermione ne dit rien. La soudaine familiarité de Rogue ne la choqua même pas. Il y avait une connexion étrange entre eux, elle l'avait ressentie jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair.

Elle se sentait vide à l'intérieur. Ressentir la moindre émotion lui paraissait désuet après la tornade dont elle venait de réchapper. Elle regroupa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, en silence. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Rogue, qui se massait le visage de ses longs doigts. Hermione se glissa hors de l'appartement. Elle savait que dans quelques heures, elle serait prête à lui demander des explications, et Severus Rogue avait intérêt, lui, à lui en livrer les réponses.

* * *

 **J'attends vos retours avec impatience, et aussi vox théories sur la chose, héhé. J'étais obligée de faire capoter la Legilimencie de façon gênante à un moment donné. XD J'espère que vous avez aimé, la suite arrivera tout bientôt ! Merci de votre lecture !**


	22. Résonance

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, merci à tous pour vos lectures, vos reviews, vos mises en favori... Ca me fait chaud au coeur à chaque fois ! Sinon, j'ai bien aimé lire vos hypothèses sur la raison de cette transe... Mention spéciale à s, qui a tout deviné ! XD Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Réponse à Iva : Haha, merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira, du coup ;)**

 **Réponse à drou : Merci, ravie que tu aies aimé ! Bel été à toi aussi ;)**

 **Réponse à s : Mais mais mais… T'as infiltré mon ordinateur ou quoi ?! XD Franchement j'ai halluciné en lisant ta review, t'as quand même réussi à deviner le titre du chapitre… et la raison de la transe… XD Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre, dis-moi ce que tu en penses XD**

 **Réponse à Cam : Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour ce chapitre et merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Guest : Ravie que ça ait titillé ta curiosité ;) J'espère que les explications te plairont, merci de ta review ! :D**

* * *

 _I have lived in darkness  
For all my life, I've been pursued  
You'd be afraid if you could feel my pain  
And if you could see the things I am able to see_

 _Muse, The Dark Side_

* * *

 **I** l était seulement vingt-et-une heures. Le rendez-vous avec Rogue avait été expédié par la transe étrange qui les avait secoués. En remontant dans les étages, Hermione fit un passage par les toilettes, histoire d'avoir l'air plus présentable. A cette heure, la salle commune grouillait encore de monde, elle ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque d'y entrer avec, probablement, une tête fortement douteuse.

Elle ne fut pas déçue en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré, mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, d'une façon outrageuse, et son front luisait de sueur. Elle sentait la masse épaisse de ses boucles coller à sa nuque, et elle les dégagea en grimaçant. Il lui fallait à tout prix une douche. En attendant, elle se rafraîchit le visage d'un coup d'eau froide. Le choc de température avec son front brûlant lui provoqua un tressautement désagréable dans le ventre et la poitrine.

Elle appuya ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et prit de lentes inspirations.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement demandé à Rogue un peu plus de temps pour trouver un autre souvenir ? Elle avait été trop prétentieuse, à croire qu'elle pourrait le maîtriser. Si elle avait su quelle puissance un souvenir récent véhiculait…

Il lui avait d'ailleurs laissé une boule au fond du ventre. Elle se souvenait avoir passé un long moment allongée sur son lit à réfléchir, sans parvenir à dormir, longtemps après que Jack fut parti. Elle avait tant pensé à Ron. Et elle avait eu honte, aussi, un peu. Elle s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison.

Sauf qu'à présent, il y en avait une. Et bonne, avec ça. _Rogue_.

Au bord de la crise nerveuse, elle gloussa devant le miroir. Finalement, c'était peut-être mieux que de pleurer.

Certes, elle avait sauvé les meubles en réussissant à interrompre le souvenir au moment critique, mais à voir sur quoi la suite avait embraillé… Au moins, si Rogue avait eu des doutes sur le genre de pensées qui envahissaient son esprit, ça ne devait à présent plus être le cas. Mais ce phénomène étrange qui les avaient secoués tous les deux… Que pouvait-il être ?

Elle décida qu'il était temps de regagner la salle commune. Elle essaya de se changer les idées sur le trajet et réfléchit à la déflagration violente que le souvenir gustatif avait provoquée. Cela lui avait donné l'impression d'une digue soudainement rompue. Comme si ses sens perdus se terraient derrière un barrage qui les retenait, mais qui cédait au moindre rappel qu'un jour, ils avaient bel et bien servi pour autre chose que des poisons.

Peut-être suffisait-il de rompre définitivement ce mur ? Peut-être qu'un autre souvenir, plus fort, pourrait… ? De toute manière, elle était sûre que Rogue ne voudrait jamais réitérer la Legilimencie sur elle. Et au fond, elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, elle ne pourrait pas non plus lui en vouloir s'il la mettait à la porte.

C'était lui qui avait raison. A quoi rimait cette mascarade entre eux ? Où allaient-ils, s'ils allaient seulement quelque part ?

Elle pourrait tout aussi bien décider de le laisser en paix. Et pourtant, elle savait que si elle faisait ce choix, elle éprouverait une déchirure quelque part en elle. Ce serait comme laisser une plaie ouverte sans lui laisser la chance de cicatriser.

Et puis de toute façon, elle avait des questions à lui poser. Rogue était Maître Legilimens. Hermione était persuadée qu'il savait précisément ce qu'il s'était passé.

oOo

Hermione se tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit en soupirant. Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle fit rouler dans sa paume la fiole des Jardins qu'elle avait choisie ce soir-là. Mais son parfum toxique n'avait été d'aucun secours apaisant. Alors qu'elle avait réussi à entrer dans un demi sommeil, les vapeurs avaient engendré dans son esprit des visions fantomatiques de Rogue, et les flammes de son regard avait dissipé toute somnolence.

Elle souffla fort par le nez.

\- Tu dors toujours pas ?

Le chuchotement de Ginny s'était élevé dans le silence du dortoir. Hermione tourna instinctivement la tête vers le lit de son amie, même si les rideaux clos de son baldaquin l'empêchaient de la voir.

\- Toi non plus, semblerait-il…, marmonna-t-elle.

Hermione entendit le froissement des draps, puis le crissement léger des pieds nus sur la moquette. Enfin, les rideaux s'ouvrirent et la silhouette de Ginny apparut. Elle monta sur le lit d'Hermione, referma le baldaquin et insonorisa le cocon. Puis elle lança un Lumos.

Hermione grogna en signe de protestation, et mit un certain temps à être capable de rouvrir les paupières. Quand elle le put enfin, ses soucis disparurent un instant, lorsqu'elle avisa les yeux rouges et humides de son amie. Elle se redressa vivement dans le lit.

\- Ginny, mais… Tu pleures ?

Ginny renifla pour toute réponse. Sa bouche se tordit un instant comme si elle allait fondre en larmes, mais elle réduisit le sanglot à néant par un long soupir tremblant.

\- C'est rien, ça va passer… C'est juste que… ça va pas très bien avec Dean, en ce moment…

\- Oh… Je suis… désolée.

Hermione prit brièvement son amie dans ses bras et lui proposa un mouchoir. Ginny se moucha bruyamment.

\- Désolée, j'ai l'air pathétique…

\- Alors on est deux…

Ginny lui lança un regard curieux.

\- Pour être honnête, tu as de gros cernes, Hermione. Tu…

Hermione leva un doigt.

\- Pas de blague douteuse sur mes soirées torrides, _par pitié_.

Elle sourit, et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle avait réussi à remettre un peu de lumière dans les yeux éteints de son amie.

\- Ça a avancé ce soir ? demanda Ginny, l'air de rien.

Les problèmes d'Hermione reparurent soudainement comme un lourd poids sur ses épaules. Vaincue, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'oreiller. Ginny l'imita et s'allongea à côté d'elle, éteignant la lumière crue qui émanait de sa baguette.

\- Je ne sais pas comment interpréter cette réponse, Hermione.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles entendre l'histoire.

\- Mmmh… Je t'assure que ça me changerait les idées. Être bercée aux doux contes de la princesse Hermione et du preux chevalier Sever…

\- Tu vas finir en bas du lit, Ginny.

Ginny rit doucement.

\- Désolée. Raconte.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. La légèreté que Ginny amenait dans ses soucis n'était que factice, elles le savaient toutes les deux. Le sujet était grave. Et Hermione s'en voulait parfois d'avoir laissé son amie entrer aussi loin dans les confidences. Tout en sachant qu'elle appréciait, égoïstement, de pouvoir poser sa joue sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, de temps en temps. Les avertissements de Rogue concernant Ginny s'infiltrèrent narquoisement dans son esprit, mais elle choisit de les ignorer. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

Ginny ne réagit pas verbalement quand elle lui expliqua que Rogue l'avait emmenée dans ses appartements, mais Hermione l'imaginait très bien les yeux grands ouverts et exorbités, fixant le vide.

L'explication du premier souvenir la sortit du silence.

\- Attends, comment ça, Jack ? _Le_ Jack ? Celui dont tu m'as parlé, avec qui tu as…

\- Exactement.

\- Oh merde.

\- _Exactement_.

Hermione décida d'arrêter là son récit. Mettre au courant Ginny des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Rogue était une chose. Lui avouer qu'il avait le beau rôle de ses rêves érotiques en était une autre. Quant à l'étrange transe, elle préférait s'informer avant de commencer à émettre des hypothèses dans tous les sens.

Ginny gardait le silence. Hermione lui envoya un discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Pitié, dis quelque chose.

Elle tourna la tête. Elle pouvait distinguer dans la pénombre le profil de Ginny. Elle fixait le plafond.

\- Mmh… Je dirais que tu t'es enfoncée profondément dans une matière aussi appétissante que de la bouse de troll, Hermione.

Hermione éclata d'un rire nerveux. C'était, malheureusement, on ne peut plus vrai, et Ginny ignorait à quel point elle avait raison.

oOo

Hermione frotta son biceps endolori par le mauvais mouvement qu'elle venait de faire, les bras chargés de six livres épais sur la Legilimencie. Elle s'était installée à la table la plus isolée de la bibliothèque, tout au fond. Il lui fallait silence et tranquillité. Elle avait un léger mal de tête – sans doute provoqué par son endormissement tardif, bien longtemps après Ginny. Elle avait songé un instant à descendre rejoindre Rogue pour lui extorquer ce qu'il savait, mais après moult tergiversations, elle était parvenue à la conclusion qu'agir à chaud n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée. Elle avait donc décidé de prendre son mal en patience, et de se tourner vers ses seuls alliés dans pareille situation : les livres.

Elle prit le premier ouvrage de la pile. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, et la discipline était si complexe qu'elle avait le temps de s'y perdre avant de trouver le moindre indice. Mais ce temps, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle voulait avoir quelque chose à dire à Rogue quand elle irait le voir à vingt heures. Si toutefois il ne décidait pas de lui envoyer un hibou pour la décommander. Elle avait serré les doigts à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges sur le bord de la table lors de la distribution du courrier le matin même, de peur de recevoir le fameux courrier.

Hermione trouva la table des matières et y fit glisser le bout de son index, ligne par ligne. Elle avait en tête une liste de mots qu'elle comptait chercher.

 _Transe, connexion, vibrations, fusion…_

Elle nota quelques pages qui avaient l'air intéressant et les lut, une à une, bien déterminée à ne pas finir bredouille.

Lorsqu'elle referma le dernier livre, il était l'heure de descendre dîner. Elle se frotta les yeux et se laissa glisser en arrière sur sa chaise. Elle n'avait rien trouvé. Certes, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait chercher précisément, mais elle l'avait _vécu_. Elle était donc bien placée pour reconnaître les symptômes…

Elle pensa à Harry et à ses Horcruxes dont la définition restait inconnue, et espéra qu'elle n'aurait pas les mêmes problèmes que lui pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Bien sûr, elle allait demander à Rogue. Mais cela l'angoissait de le retrouver avec pour seules amorces à la discussion des questions profondément délicates.

Le cœur lourd, elle chargea de nouveau les six livres dans ses bras et s'en retourna les ranger, avant l'éternelle tournée de vérification de Mrs Pince.

Le retour de Harry et Ron à la table de la Grande Salle lui mit un peu de baume au cœur, mais pas assez pour lui faire oublier son angoisse grandissante. Laquelle atteignit son paroxysme quand elle s'aperçut que Rogue n'était pas attablé avec les autres professeurs. Sa fourchette ripa dans son assiette et émit un bruit cassant. Elle sentit les regards de ses amis se poser sur elle, aussi elle évita de lever la tête.

Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de se rendre dans les cachots ce soir ? Et même tous les autres soirs ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir par quel angle attaquer Rogue. Mais elle avait tant besoin de réponses. Et tant besoin de _lui_ … Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Elle consulta sa montre. Il était dix-neuf heures cinquante. Elle prit sa décision.

A vingt heures, aucune jeune femme de Gryffondor ne se présenta dans les cachots.

A vingt-et-une heures, personne n'avait frappé à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions.

A vingt-deux heures, Severus Rogue quitta son bureau et se rendit dans des appartements, dans un bruissement de cape noire. Seul.

A vingt-trois heures, il était assis dans son canapé, un verre de whisky dans les mains, un livre d'histoire ouvert à côté de lui. Il le ferma violemment pour voir disparaître le nom de Mithridate qui s'étalait en haut de la page de gauche.

A minuit, il crut avoir rêvé lorsqu'il entendit un léger bruit sur la porte de ses appartements. Il se tourna vivement. Il n'avait pas rêvé. On frappait à nouveau.

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait si fort qu'elle en ressentait les échos désagréables au creux de sa gorge. Elle resserra nerveusement sa cape de voyage autour de son cou.

Elle avait d'abord toqué à la porte du bureau. Elle avait espéré que le silence de Rogue résultait du fait qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas, et non pas de son refus de la voir.

Elle s'était donc dirigée vers la dernière porte. Les appartements. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle y trouverait un mur, une échappatoire, ou la porte des Enfers.

Elle frappa une première fois. Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Alors elle réitéra son geste. Plus fort.

Elle crut mourir quand la lourde porte pivota sur ses gonds, pour laisser apparaître la grande silhouette de Severus Rogue. Il s'était débarrassé de sa cape et de sa redingote, et se tenait devant elle, en bras de chemise, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Ses yeux brillaient, mais Hermione n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi. Un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione soutint le regard d'obsidienne avec toute la prestance dont elle était capable. Elle redressa le menton.

\- Sortons un peu, souffla-t-elle. On étouffe, ici.

Rogue la toisa. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis laissa échapper un long soupir, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer depuis qu'Hermione s'était présentée à sa porte. Cinq longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que sa voix ne brise le silence épais :

\- Attendez-moi en haut des escaliers.

Et il referma sa porte. Hermione s'était tellement attendue à ce qu'il lui hurle au visage de déguerpir qu'elle crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle de surprise. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter le retour du vouvoiement.

Elle s'appuya au mur, reprit contenance, puis se hâta en haut des escaliers. Là, elle s'assit sur une marche et attendit que son cœur se calme. Elle avait choisi de venir bien plus tard pour lui proposer cette sortie. Il y avait peu de chances qu'ils croisent qui que ce soit ainsi. De plus, elle avait besoin d'un terrain neutre, et elle pensait qu'une discussion dans la pénombre pourrait les soulager tous les deux. Affronter le regard de l'autre risquait de s'avérer particulièrement difficile.

Son cœur repartit à la chamade lorsqu'elle entendit les échos des pas mesurés de Rogue remonter dans la cage d'escalier. Elle se releva précipitamment. Elle le regarda arriver à sa hauteur, entier, vêtu de son éternelle cape. Il s'arrêta sur la marche juste au-dessus d'elle et la toisa d'un regard profond. Il lui fit signe d'attendre d'un geste de l'index et observa le grand hall à la recherche de quelque élève réfractaire.

\- Dissimulez votre visage, souffla-t-il.

Hermione releva la large capuche de sa cape sur sa tête. Puis elle rejoignit Rogue et tous deux traversèrent au pas de course le hall désert. Rogue lança les sorts complexes de déverrouillage de la porte d'entrée et l'entrebâilla. Les deux sorciers d'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture et se retrouvèrent hors du château. La porte se referma sans un bruit.

Rogue se mit en marche, et Hermione le suivit. Ils s'avancèrent plusieurs mètres d'un pas assez lent, en silence. Puis la voix d'Hermione s'éleva, créant des volutes de vapeur dans la nuit noire.

\- Pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez, dit-elle.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses auxquelles vous ne pensez pas, répondit Rogue.

Hermione tiqua. Cela ne ressemblait pas à une bonne entrée en matière.

\- J'avais besoin de vous poser des questions.

\- _Je n'y avais pas pensé_ , railla Rogue.

Hermione se força au calme. Il avait l'air d'être d'humeur massacrante, et elle craignait de déchiffrer que cela signifiât que l'heure était grave.

\- S'il-vous-plaît…, souffla-t-elle. La situation n'est facile pour personne…

Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de finir sa phrase :

\- Peut-être l'avez-vous déjà oublié, mais vous avez pu assister à…

Rogue pila net.

\- Je sais à quoi j'ai assisté, Granger. Je ne l'ai pas cherché, figurez-vous. C'est vous qui m'avez jeté au visage ces…

\- Je ne vous ai rien jeté au visage du tout ! répliqua Hermione d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Si vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire de vous montrer des situations intimes qui me concernent, alors vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ! Vous êtes le mieux placé dans ce château pour savoir que la Legilimencie est extrêmement difficile à appréhender ! Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de trouver un autre souvenir, et les émotions ont été tellement violentes que… j'ai perdu le contrôle ! Point. Et vous êtes gonflé de faire l'homme outragé, on parle de ma…

Elle leva les bras et les laissa retomber en signe d'impuissance. Elle modéra sa voix.

\- _Bref_. J'ai essayé de vous signifier mentalement qu'il fallait arrêter le sort, mais vous…

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même et souffla. Ils se remirent à marcher. Rogue ne disait rien, et Hermione ne savait comment aborder la vraie question.

\- Le mal est fait de toute manière…, murmura-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

Elle entendit un drôle de son venir de sa gauche, et elle mit deux secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un rire, bref et narquois, échappé de la gorge de Rogue. Un rire qui avait perdu tout ce que véhiculait normalement un rire.

\- Je _sais_ de quoi vous êtes venue me parler. Je n'ai moi-même pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

\- Pourtant, vous acceptez cette sortie.

\- Je viens de vous dire que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, pas que je n'en parlerai pas. Vous avez encore de la peine à saisir les nuances.

\- Les vôtres sont difficiles à saisir pour tout le monde, puisqu'il n'y a que pour vous que ce sont des nuances.

Occupée à regarder droit devant elle, Hermione ne vit pas le regard étrange que Rogue posa sur elle. Un ange passa.

\- Posez la question, Granger.

Sa voix avait claqué dans la nuit. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il l'observait, et même dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir luire ses iris. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des yeux si sombres pouvaient parfois renvoyer tant de lumière.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre vous et moi, hier soir, quand nous avons assisté à… au souvenir de mon rêve, dans lequel vous vous trouviez ?

La réponse de Rogue déchira la nuit avant même qu'Hermione n'ait totalement fini sa question.

\- Une Résonance.

Hermione attendit une explication qui ne vint pas. Seul le crissement de leurs semelles sur l'herbe gelée venait rompre le silence glacial.

\- Dites m'en plus, s'il vous plaît…, souffla-t-elle.

La voix de Rogue fut un murmure douloureux.

\- Pour une fois, Granger, j'aurais réellement préféré que vous vous serviez de vos foutus livres…

Hermione choisit de ne pas relancer la discussion et d'attendre patiemment que Rogue soit prêt. Ils eurent le temps de descendre de plusieurs mètres en direction du Lac Noir avant que la voix grave ne se fasse entendre de nouveau.

\- En physique, on parle de résonance lorsqu'un système est excité à une fréquence toute particulière, qui va lui permettre d'accumuler de l'énergie. Parfois jusqu'à la destruction. En Legilimencie, le principe est le même. La Résonance a lieu quand le souvenir est nourri à sa fréquence de résonance.

\- Et quelle est-elle, cette fréquence ? demanda Hermione.

La voix de Rogue devint sourde.

\- Celle d'un esprit qui partage _exactement_ le même souvenir.

Hermione braqua ses yeux sur l'homme en noir. Elle parvenait à peine à distinguer ses traits dans la nuit, et en un sens, elle en fut soulagée.

\- Je ne… suis pas sûre de bien saisir, mentit-elle.

Elle voulait surtout qu'il lui confirme qu'elle avait bel et bien compris.

\- La Résonance est un phénomène dangereux, poursuivit Rogue. L'Histoire a vu nombres de cas de sorciers amnésiques qui ont tenté de remonter le temps et de lire les pensées de leur double du passé… La Résonance entre les souvenirs de celui-ci et ceux, identiques et enfouis des amnésiques, leur ont littéralement brûlé le cerveau…

Hermione déglutit. Son cœur tapait fort entre ses côtes.

\- Alors… Ce… rêve que vous avez vu dans ma tête… Vous avez fait le même, n'est-ce pas ? Exactement le même…

Ils étaient maintenant debout côte à côte sur la rive du lac, et Rogue gardait le regard rivé sur les flots aussi sombres et froids que ses iris. Il ne répondit pas, mais son silence et les ombres de son visage crispé valurent tous les mots du monde.

\- Mais pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle. Pourquoi a-t-on fait le même rêve ?

Elle avait dit cela dans un souffle, comme pour elle-même. Des mots jetés au vent, qui n'attendaient pas spécialement de réponse de leur unique interlocuteur. Pourtant, celui-ci s'y plia, comme s'il avait finalement besoin d'exorciser ces connaissances insoutenables qu'il portait au fond de lui.

\- L'esprit est une entité sinueuse et secrète, souffla Rogue. Mais elle est aussi malléable et réceptive à toutes sortes d'artefacts.

Il s'approcha imperceptiblement de la jeune femme, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Sa voix chaude ondulait dans les oreilles d'Hermione.

\- Des séances de Legilimencie répétées entre deux personnes, des émotions refoulées, fortes… Tout cela peut… orienter les esprits.

Silence entre le clapotis léger des vaguelettes qui venaient mourir sur la rive. Hermione aurait voulu, à cet instant, mourir avec elles. Dans le froid hivernal, dans les aveux à demi-mot de Rogue, dans la tension latente, elle avait presque l'impression de sentir la chaleur irradier du corps juste à côté d'elle, et cela lui arracha un frisson. A présent, elle n'osait plus lever les yeux vers lui. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y lire le dégoût. La voix grave de Rogue résonna de nouveau :

\- Je vous mets face aux faits, Granger. Si nous acceptons à plein corps ce qui se déchaine en nous, entre nous, que va-t-il se passer ?

Il voulait lui montrer l'évidence, l'évidence de l'interdit. La réponse franchit les lèvres d'Hermione presque inconsciemment :

\- Et moi, je vous demande ce qu'il va se passer si nous ne l'acceptons pas.

Elle braqua enfin ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue, qui était à cet instant tourné vers elle. Puis elle observa les cheveux noirs qui ondulaient doucement autour de son visage pâle, repère dans la nuit noire.

\- La vérité, Professeur, c'est que vous auriez pu me congédier il y a de cela des semaines. Vous avez essayé mais… Mais finalement vous êtes toujours là, avec moi. Vous m'avez offert les Jardins. Et maintenant il y a cette… Résonance. Vous savez comme moi qu'il y a une entité contre laquelle ni vous ni moi ne pouvons lutter…

Elle chassa les pensées interdites dans lesquelles Rogue faisait exactement le même rêve sensuel qu'elle. Une étrange grimace étira les lèvres du Maître des Potions, telle un sourire douloureux. Il avança son visage très près de celui de la jeune femme, si près que lorsqu'il parla, elle eut l'impression de le voir flou derrière les volutes de vapeur qui s'élevaient de sa bouche.

\- Quelle dose de vous Mithridate aurait-il dû avaler, pour être immunisé contre votre poison ?

Il marqua une pause puis lâcha :

\- Quelle dose _vais-je_ devoir consommer, Hermione ?

Elle soutint son regard.

\- Et si c'était ça, la solution ? souffla-t-elle tout bas. Vaincre le mal par le mal… Goûter pour s'immuniser.

Hermione ne put croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rogue non plus, à en juger par ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle vit la vapeur s'échapper de son nez à un rythme plus élevé.

\- Vous n'y pensez pas ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu.

\- J'en _rêve_ , répondit-elle.

Il comprit parfaitement la référence. Les traits de Rogue se parèrent de nouveau de leur masque insondable, et il observa attentivement le visage d'Hermione, comme un amateur d'art fixerait la technique de peinture sur sa nouvelle acquisition picturale.

\- Très bien, dit-il simplement, d'une voix sans timbre.

Lentement, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient d'Hermione, l'attrapa et la plaqua contre son torse. La jeune femme étouffa un glapissement surpris. Elle sentit la main de Rogue glisser dans sa nuque et agripper doucement ses cheveux, tandis que son autre main se lovait au creux de ses reins. Le cœur battant, elle se laissa absorber par le regard brûlant en face d'elle. Des bribes de son rêve, de _leur_ rêve, dansèrent narquoisement dans sa tête, et elle sentit le désir la consumer de l'intérieur. Timidement, ses mains vinrent serrer les épaules de Rogue pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle le sentit tressaillir.

\- Que faites-vous ? souffla-t-il.

Il avait voulu la tester. Il avait pensé qu'elle refuserait. Il était pris à son propre piège.

\- Vous deviez me repousser…, acheva-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement.

\- Était-ce vraiment ce à quoi vous vous attendiez de ma part ?

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en prenant appui sur les épaules de Rogue.

\- Tenez-vous vraiment à ce que je vous repousse, là, maintenant ?

Les digues se brisèrent dans les yeux de Rogue, et Hermione eut l'impression qu'il était soudain envahi d'une vague irrépressible de douleur.

Il y avait en lui, face à elle, une souffrance indéniable. Il se dégagea prestement.

\- Arrêtez ça.

Sa voix était presque rauque. Il lui tourna le dos un instant. Hermione avait une boule dans la gorge. Elle eut soudain l'impression de mener une vie absurde, vide de sens. A quoi rimait cette mascarade avec Rogue, cette farce sans rires, qui n'apportait que rejet et peine ? Dans un long soupir, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur dans les galets, le visage vers le lac. Du bout des doigts, elle se mit à attraper des petits cailloux qu'elle venait jeter mollement dans l'eau. Elle observait l'impact faire onduler la surface brillante et noire. Elle entendit les pas de Rogue crisser et se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne le regarda pas, et continua son manège.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione ouvrit la bouche :

\- Il n'y a pas d'issue, n'est-ce pas ? Vous trouvez que nous sommes ridicules. Surtout moi.

Il ne dit rien. Hermione sentait que des larmes brûlantes venaient lui piquer les paupières. Elle attrapa une poignée de petits galets et les observa à la lueur blafarde de la lune.

\- La vérité, souffla-t-elle, c'est que je ne veux pas que vous me renvoyiez à nouveau. J'ai besoin de travailler avec vous. Oublions la Legilimencie, oublions la Résonance, oublions tout. Mais continuons de travailler ensemble. S'il-vous-plaît. Ne me laissez pas seule, sans goût, sans odorat. Sans vous.

Elle jeta sa poignée de cailloux, qui heurta la surface du lac avec un bruit d'averse. Elle leva les yeux. Rogue, en tailleur à côté d'elle, l'observait attentivement. Il détailla chaque parcelle de son visage, puis son regard se perdit un instant dans les eaux sombres du lac.

\- Il est temps de rentrer, asséna-t-il.

Il se releva, et le cœur d'Hermione tressauta quand elle vit la main blafarde qui se tendit vers elle. Lentement, elle saisit les longs doigts. Leur force et leur contact électrique la soulevèrent de terre. Elle se redressa.

Leurs mains ne se séparèrent pas immédiatement. Ils firent quelques pas côte-à-côte, leurs doigts légèrement entremêlés. Sous leurs pas et leurs mouvements, leurs peaux glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, et ils se retrouvèrent alors de nouveau séparés l'un de l'autre, avec tous deux l'impression d'être plus seuls qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

* * *

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ? Bon, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit (non ce n'est pas une blague) MAIS il m'a donné du fil à retordre et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite... Et j'aimerais aussi avancer un peu la fiction pour être sûre d'où je vais avec l'intrigue même, c'est-à-dire la perte des sens... J'ai les grandes lignes, mais vous savez comment ça fait, il faut zig-zaguer un peu entre elles... ;) Bref, je reviens tout bientôt quand même ! Merci !**


	23. Couteau

**Avouez, vous n'y croyiez plus... ^^' Mais vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour avec la suite ! Je ne peux encore que m'excuser pour mon rythme déplorable... Je tiens à vous remercier pour tous les messages que j'ai reçus, le nombre est assez incroyable, J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses ! Je vous remercie vraiment pour tous ces compliments et ces encouragements, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas de page... ;)**

* * *

 **Réponse à Loumiss: Merci beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à lolotefu: Je n'ai pas arrêté, je suis juste un peu lente haha. Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à drou: Merci, contente que ça t'ait plu !**

 **Réponse à S: Merci à toi pour ta review !**

 **Réponse à jade: Yeah, merci pour la 300e review (!), ce chapitre t'est dédicacé ! XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes autant !**

 **Réponse à Cam: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Réponse à Snalways: Un grand merci à toi, ça me touche beaucoup !**

 **Réponse à Audrey: Merci de ta review, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Je sais que les délais sont affreux, et crois bien que j'en suis la première désolée. Le fait est qu'au début de la fic, j'avais écrit pas mal de chapitres d'avance, ce qui explique le fait que j'avais pu bien tenir le rythme. Pour le moment ce n'est pas possible pour moi de revenir à une publication régulière, j'en suis désolée. J'espère néanmoins te relire sur la suite. :)**

 **Réponse à R. : Oui je suis impardonnable, je suis vraiment désolée pour le rythme absolument nul de mes publications. Mais je suis contente que la fic te plaise, merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Guest: Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 _L'homme a souvent considéré, à tort, que les ténèbres consistent en une entité propre, alors qu'elles ne sont qu'absence de lumière. Elles n'existent que par un manque et, s'il faut convenir qu'elles incarnent bien quelque chose, ce n'est rien d'autre que le néant._

 _Maxime Chattam, L'Appel du néant_

* * *

 **L** es jours passaient. Rogue et Hermione avaient décidé de bannir la Legilimencie de leurs rendez-vous. Premièrement, car la Résonance pendait telle une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, et représentait un danger réel. Deuxièmement, Rogue avait souhaité, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, revenir aux bases. Retrouver la faute, refaire la potion, trouver son antidote. Désamorcer le Filtre et le Bouclier, et permettre l'usage de cette potion sans perte de sens.

\- Nous nous sommes égarés, avait dit Rogue. Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode que de simplement chercher à contrer ce qui vous accable, à tâtons. Il nous faut recréer le problème, et le battre ensuite.

Leur routine se retrouva toutefois teintée d'un certain malaise. Chacun n'ignorait pas ce qui perturbait l'autre.

D'autres rêves venaient hanter les nuits d'Hermione, et elle se demandait toujours si Rogue faisait les mêmes. Elle repensait souvent à la Résonance et à ses implications, à la fois effrayée et fascinée par les pouvoirs psychiques insoupçonnés de l'esprit humain. Ses recherches sur le sujet, qu'elle menait lors de ses temps libres, lui avaient confirmé le fait qu'elle et Rogue partageaient des sentiments bien trop forts, et bien trop instables. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer que cela lui plaisait.

Depuis le soir du lac, ils évitaient soigneusement tout contact physique, se tenant loin l'un de l'autre. Rogue était taciturne, moins sarcastique que d'habitude, et Hermione songeait qu'il avait sûrement d'autres problèmes. Elle l'avait surpris plusieurs fois déconcentré, la plume en l'air et le regard dans le vide, bien loin des préoccupations qui s'inscrivaient sur ses parchemins. Hermione observait, impuissante, les ombres épaisses de Severus Rogue. Elle repensait alors à Malefoy, au Serment Inviolable, aux rumeurs qui courraient sur Rogue, et tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier ces questions lancinantes.

Elle s'évertuait à chercher, encore et encore, la faute qu'elle avait faite pour causer sa perte de sens. Elle testait toutes les combinaisons de coupes d'ingrédients possibles, toutes les façons de remuer le breuvage. Mais cela se soldait toujours par des échecs cuisants, et par l'amertume et la déception qui allaient de pair.

Et puis, Hermione elle-même avait d'autres préoccupations. Pour commencer, elle, Harry et Ron avaient reçu une lettre de Hagrid, leur annonçant la mort d'Aragog.

\- Franchement, s'était exclamé Ron en lisant la lettre au petit-déjeuner. Il croit vraiment qu'on va avoir de la peine parce que ce monstre tueur est mort ?

Il avait croqué rageusement dans son toast beurré.

\- Cette chose a quand même voulu qu'on serve d'en-cas à toute sa progéniture, avait-il continué la bouche pleine. Je ne comprendrai jamais Hagrid. Hors de question que j'assiste à sa sépulture.

Ron et Hermione apprirent ensuite de la bouche de Harry qui celui-ci avait envoyé Dobby et Kreattur suivre Malefoy. Ils avaient tous deux gardé le silence mais avaient échangé un regard inquiet devant l'obsession de Harry.

\- Ils disent que Malefoy passe beaucoup de temps dans la Salle sur Demande, mais… Je n'ai pas réussi à y entrer.

A ces mots, Hermione avait repensé à ceux de Rogue, le soir où elle était entrée dans ses appartements. _La Salle sur Demande n'est pas assez sûre_. Savait-il que Malefoy s'y rendait ? Savait-il ce qu'il y faisait ? Hermione souhaita ne jamais connaître la réponse à ces questions.

oOo

Hermione contempla, défaite, le nouvel échec de la soirée qui luisait dans son chaudron. Elle le nettoya d'un coup de baguette rageur. Du revers de la main, elle débarrassa les parchemins qui s'amoncelaient sur sa paillasse. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire comme erreur. Sans compter les essais pré-Legilimencie, elle en était actuellement à huit soirées consécutives d'essais infructueux, avec une moyenne de quatre heures de travail par session, cinq potions par heure. Le rythme était intenable, et Hermione sentait qu'elle frôlait la crise nerveuse. Rogue ne lui était évidemment d'aucun secours. Il semblait l'ignorer superbement, soir après soir, et Hermione savait que cela jouait pour beaucoup dans sa tension nerveuse. Elle n'osait plus aller le déranger, essayer de faire autre chose que son agaçante potion. Inexplicablement, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle devait attendre qu'il fasse un geste vers elle.

A contrecœur, Hermione se reconcentra sur ses notes. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur minime d'inattention. D'autant plus que l'explosion était survenue assez tôt dans la préparation, ce qui réduisait le nombre d'étapes réalisées, et donc les possibilités de fautes.

Elle tourna la tête pour observer ce que Rogue était en train de faire, et son mouvement fit entrer un éclat lumineux dans son champ de vision, sur lequel elle se focalisa aussitôt. Le couteau qu'elle utilisait.

Pensive, concentrée sur tous les tests qu'elle avait déjà effectués, à la recherche de son erreur, elle s'en saisit et observa la lame tranchante, parfaitement effilée. Un détail à la base de la lame neuve lui attira l'œil. Lorsqu'elle le déchiffra, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Le couteau de Rogue avait une lame en argent.

\- Par Merlin…, souffla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle agrippa les rebords de la table et se concentra. _Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à ça ?_ Elle essaya, encore une fois, de se remémorer les moindres faits et gestes qu'elle avait eus avant l'incident. Elle saisit le manuel à la page qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur.

 _Se munir d'un couteau à lame d'argent…_

Se pouvait-il que…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Dans sa trousse à ustensiles qui restait en salle de potions se trouvaient deux couteaux. Un couteau en argent, et un couteau en acier.

S'était-elle trompée de lame, ce jour où elle avait fait exploser son chaudron ? Avait-elle commis l'idiotie de se servir de son couteau en _acier_ ?

Le cœur battant, elle se leva doucement et s'approcha de Rogue. Il leva les yeux vers elle, la plume en suspens autour du parchemin couvert de notes. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Puis-je vous emprunter un couteau en acier ? S'il-vous-plaît, dit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda étrangement, puis désigna l'un des tiroirs de la paillasse d'un mouvement du menton. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se remit au travail. Hermione le remercia intérieurement de son absence de commentaire. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un Rogue la traitant d'ahurie incapable. Fébrile, Hermione ouvrit le tiroir d'une main tremblante, et extirpa d'un fouillis de lame un couteau en acier.

Elle se rassit, prit une profonde inspiration et recommença la potion, en prenant soin de s'appliquer pour lancer correctement le sort de protection. Au cas où le chaudron se déciderait à exploser, cette fois. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour atteindre l'étape cruciale. Elle avait suivi scrupuleusement les étapes, et constata que rien ne se produisit. Ç'aurait été trop simple. Elle était prête à parier qu'elle n'était sûrement pas la seule, parmi tous les élèves de la salle, à s'être trompée de couteau. Mais elle était la seule à avoir perdu ses sens. Il y avait donc autre chose.

Elle repensa aux quelques recherches sur les tentacules de strangulos et aux informations qu'Harry avait trouvées. Il lui semblait que cette conversation avait eu lieu une éternité auparavant. Une perte de sens et des ingrédients utilisés dans des anesthésiants… Elle était presque sûre qu'elle avait dû varier légèrement l'angle de coupe. Elle avait déjà testé cela, mais pas avec le couteau en acier…

Elle fit plusieurs essais avec sa nouvelle lame, variant les angles de ses découpes de quelques degrés à chaque fois. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la couleur de sa potion se rapprochait de plus en plus de celle de l'incident. Cependant, elle eut beau faire plusieurs tentatives, jamais le chaudron n'explosât. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Elle avait fait encore au moins une erreur supplémentaire.

Que s'était-il donc passé de si particulier ce jour-ci pour qu'elle ait été aussi inattentive ?... Elle avait déjà la réponse : le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

La voix froide de Rogue s'éleva au milieu des bouillonnements du chaudron :

\- Il est minuit, Granger.

\- Laissez-moi encore quelques minutes, je suis sur le point de trouver quelque chose, j'en suis sûre !

Haussement de sourcil dubitatif, puis retour au parchemin. Hermione prit cela pour un accord. Debout devant sa paillasse, elle posa ses deux mains à plat et se pencha en avant. S'était-elle trompée sur un ingrédient ? Sur le sens du mélange ? Le nombre de tours, peut-être ? Elle reprit ses innombrables feuillets qui énuméraient tous les essais qu'elle avait faits par le passé, classés par ordre de probabilité. Le suivant sur la liste, qu'elle avait essayé après la coupe des tentacules, concernait le nombre de tours à effectuer.

Elle fit deux autres tentatives où elle retira un tour de louche, en ajouta un autre. Rien. Elle entendit le tabouret de Rogue racler le sol. Il était à présent minuit et demi. Il allait la mettre à la porte. Littéralement.

\- Granger…, fit la voix impatiente.

Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à Rogue, emportant dans son mouvement la louche qui effectua un quart de tour dans le mauvais sens.

\- Juste encore un peu de…

La fin de sa phrase fut couverte par l'explosion du chaudron, dont les dégâts furent limités par le sort de confinement. Hermione bondit en arrière et manqua heurter Rogue, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis de surprise.

Hermione haletait, les doigts encore serrés sur la louche. Le silence s'abattit brutalement sur eux, entrecoupé seulement de la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme. Les yeux de Rogue ne la lâchaient plus.

\- Le couteau ? fit-il doucement.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le chaudron.

\- Mais pas uniquement… J'avais raison, l'angle de coupe des tentacules de strangulos joue également un rôle. J'ai opéré une déviation de quatre degrés par rapport à l'entaille indiquée par le livre. Mais…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait exactement pour mener à l'explosion.

\- Vous ne… Mais enfin, Granger, vous devez bien être consciente des gestes que vous avez faits !

\- Oui, mais tout s'est passé si vite, je ne… Je pense que j'ai fait un mouvement de trop vers l'arrière, mais je…

Rogue lui attrapa fermement le bras et la tira en avant pour la remettre devant le chaudron. Puis, il agita sa baguette et une ribambelle de fioles s'envolèrent d'une étagère pour venir se poser sur la paillasse.

\- Il faudra réessayer. Vous devez être sûre de la préparation. Mais d'abord, nous allons recueillir des échantillons de cette potion-ci.

Hermione acquiesça lentement. A deux, ils remplirent quelques fioles de la potion orange vif. Puis, Rogue nettoya ce qu'il restait au fond du chaudron et se plaça bien à côté de la jeune femme.

\- Bien, mieux vaut agir tant que c'est encore frais dans votre esprit. Allez-y.

Hermione obtempéra. Elle relança le sort de protection, puis se lança de nouveau dans sa préparation méticuleuse, armée de son couteau d'acier. Elle montra à Rogue comment elle avait tranché les tentacules, puis en arriva au moment crucial du mélange. La dernière tentative avait consisté en ajouter un tour supplémentaire, ce qu'elle fit. Si la potion avait la bonne couleur, rien ne se passa.

\- Et maintenant ? siffla Rogue.

\- C'est le problème, marmonna Hermione.

Elle tenait la louche bien droite dans le chaudron pour éviter tout parasitage. Elle réfléchissait activement.

\- Voyons…, dit-elle. La seule chose que je voie, c'est que j'ai dû faire un mouvement de trop quand vous m'avez appelée tout à l'heure… Je me suis tournée à demi…

Elle orienta son buste dans le sens du bureau de Rogue derrière elle, en prenant garde de ne pas bouger la louche. Rogue gardait les yeux rivés sur le chaudron.

\- Maintenant, continua-t-elle, si je bouge mon bras naturellement…

La louche suivit le mouvement, et fit son quart de tour en arrière. La seconde déflagration de la soirée fit trembler les murs.

\- C'est ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait été tellement occupée par sa discussion sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ce jour-là qu'elle avait dû ajouter un tour de trop à sa potion. Puis, elle avait dû se pencher vers son livre pour voir l'étape suivante, et embarquer la louche avec elle. C'était la seule possibilité qu'elle voyait.

Rogue était déjà en train de remplir de nouvelles fioles, qu'il rangea à l'écart des premières.

\- Ne vous emballez pas encore, Granger, rien ne prouve qu'il s'agisse de la bonne potion.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les orbes noirs.

\- J'en suis sûre, Professeur. Je suis sûre que j'ai réussi, cette fois.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Mauvais couteau, déviation dans l'angle de coupe des tentacules de strangulos, double erreur de mélange… Où aviez-vous la tête ce jour-là, Granger ?

L'image du livre maudit de Harry flotta devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle garda le silence.

oOo

Une heure passa encore. Rogue et elle firent encore quelques essais supplémentaires pour avoir d'autres échantillons à tester, en notant scrupuleusement les gestes qu'ils avaient fait. Rogue avait installé autour du chaudron un instrument qu'Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu. Il s'agissait d'une réglette circulaire graduée très précisément qui changeait de couleur quand la louche tournait dans le récipient.

\- Cela sert à être extrêmement précis au niveau du nombre de tours nécessaires aux mélanges. Ce n'est généralement pas capital : la grande majorité des potions accepte une marge de tolérance quant à la distance parcourue par la louche et au niveau où il convient de s'arrêter de brasser.

Il se baissa pour surveiller le feu sous le chaudron.

\- Ce n'est pas au niveau des sept années d'étude à Poudlard, continua-t-il. Et cette potion non plus, me semble-t-il.

Ils essayèrent plusieurs types de mélanges, et Rogue nota les marges de tolérance qui menaient à l'explosion. Au bout de dix explosions, ils se mirent d'accord d'un coup d'œil sur le fait que c'était assez pour la soirée. Hermione se laissa tomber sur son tabouret et Rogue s'assit sur le sien, juste à côté. Il avait, dans la chaleur du laboratoire, abandonné sa redingote. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement las de la main, avant de venir appuyer ses bras sur la paillasse derrière lui. Hermione ne le lâcha pas des yeux un instant.

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de secondes, puis Rogue ouvrit la bouche :

\- Vous devriez aller dormir.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour tester si la potion est la bonne ?

Rogue lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Eh bien, cela va de soi. J'ai un cours avec les Première année de Gryffondor demain, je pense qu'ils feront de parfaits cobayes.

Hermione se redressa sur son tabouret, les yeux écarquillés. C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle vit la commissure gauche de la bouche du Maître des Potions se relever légèrement. Elle sourit.

\- Sérieusement, Professeur, comment ?

\- Allez dormir.

Elle bâtit en retraite lorsqu'elle sentit l'envie de bailler monter en elle. Elle rassembla ses affaires. Rogue la suivit jusqu'à la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Rogue.

\- Et vous Professeur, allez-vous dormir maintenant ? murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air impassible, puis sans rien dire, lui ferma la porte au nez. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire en remontant le corridor vers les escaliers.

A peine Severus Rogue eut-il fermé la porte qu'il se dirigea de nouveau vers la paillasse. Il nettoya tout d'un coup de baguette, lança un _Accio_ en direction de sa bibliothèque et attendit que le livre choisi ne vienne docilement se poser à côté de lui. Il tourna précautionneusement les pages et se mit au travail.

oOo

\- Vous avez besoin de mon sang ? répéta Hermione, incrédule, presque vingt-quatre heures plus tard dans le même bureau.

\- Oui, Granger. C'est le témoin dont a besoin la potion que j'ai réalisée. En versant des échantillons de votre sang et de la potion d'hier soir dans le chaudron que vous voyez là-bas, nous pourrons savoir si ce que vous avez préparé hier correspond à la potion responsable de votre perte de sens.

Hermione le sonda un instant du regard, avant de répondre :

\- Et donc, vous êtes habilité à la réalisation de prises de sang ?

Aucune animosité dans sa voix. Juste une pointe d'amusement. Regard noir de la part de Rogue. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil à quelques pas d'elle et s'y laissa tomber, avant de relever sa manche droite.

\- Simple curiosité : combien de fois avez-vous fait cela ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue s'approcha.

\- Sur une personne différente de moi-même : zéro.

Hermione pâlit un peu.

\- Sauf votre respect, Professeur : il serait peut-être préférable d'appeler Mrs Pomfresh.

\- Bien sûr Granger, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je vous rappelle que vous l'avez informée il y a plusieurs semaines de votre miraculeuse et inexistante guérison, sur ordre du Professeur Dumbledore… Maintenant, si Miss Je-Sais-Tout a une idée stupéfiante qui justifierait la réclamation d'un échantillon de son sang de la part de l'un de ses Professeurs, _je vous en prie_ …

Hermione soupira.

\- Oui, bon… Mais avez-vous vraiment besoin d'effectuer une prise de sang ? Et n'y aurait-il pas une autre potion qui pourrait…

Rogue s'approcha si vite d'elle qu'elle se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil.

\- Non, Granger, _non_. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte, mais nous allons essayer d'identifier les ressemblances entre ce qui circule dans votre corps et des échantillons d'une potion inconnue. Sachant que ladite potion vous a touchée il y a de cela plusieurs semaines, et qu'une part a forcément été éliminée par votre métabolisme.

Il s'interrompit un instant puis :

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a une autre potion permettant le même résultat. Mais elle s'applique sur les macchabés empoisonnés… Cela vous tente-t-il ?

Hermione le darda du regard pendant d'interminables secondes, avant de donner son accord :

\- Très bien, dans ce cas. Allez-y.

\- Je vous _remercie_.

Rogue s'approcha d'une caisse en bois dans laquelle il fouilla quelques instants. Hermione distingua des tintements de verre. Rogue se tourna vers elle, avec dans la main une lanière à boucle, deux tubes et une seringue. Il posa le tout sur une petite table juste à côté du fauteuil d'Hermione, puis tira une chaise et s'y installa.

\- C'est stérile, au moins ? demanda Hermione.

Claquement de langue exaspéré.

\- Le matériel médical que je possède est ensorcelé avec les sorts réglementaires du Ministère : un sortilège d'auto-stérilisation. Stérile en tout temps, et à toute épreuve. Maintenant, j'ai tout de même quelques spécimens de virus extrêmement charmants dans ma réserve, alors ne me cherchez pas trop. Votre bras.

Hermione appuya son avant-bras sur l'accoudoir et présenta au Maître des Potions le creux de son coude. Elle eut l'impression d'être tout à coup étrangement vulnérable. Rogue fixa la lanière en guise de garrot sur son bras, et le frôlement de ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme la couvrit de chair de poule. Il s'en aperçut et se détourna bien vite. Hermione détourna les yeux de son bras dont les veines bleuâtres commençaient à gonfler sous sa peau blafarde. Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge.

\- Pourriez-vous… me prévenir du moment où vous piquez, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Elle n'aimait pas les aiguilles. Il allait sûrement se moquer d'elle, d'ailleurs. Elle risqua un coup d'œil à Rogue. Gardant le silence, il acquiesça légèrement.

\- Serrez le poing, dit-il doucement.

Elle obtempéra.

\- Je vais prendre deux tubes.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, souffla-t-elle, le regard de nouveau braqué droit devant elle, la voix un peu trop chevrotante.

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle du coin de l'œil, et la main froide de Rogue se posa en appui sur son avant-bras. Elle eut de nouveau la chair de poule, et sut parfaitement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la peau du Maître des Potions. La prise de Rogue se resserra.

\- Je vais piquer.

Sa voix était, étrangement, un souffle apaisant. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit la fine aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa veine. Puis, le léger chuintement du sang qui remplissait le premier tube. Les tintements de verre alors que Rogue changeait de récipient. Puis le sang qui remplissait un nouveau tube. Hermione se concentrait sur les taches lumineuses qui dansaient derrière ses paupières résolument closes.

Puis, elle sentit qu'on extirpait l'aiguille de sa peau.

\- C'est fini, dit Rogue.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur Rogue pendant qu'il collait un peu d'ouate sur la minuscule plaie.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-elle. Ça doit vous faire bien rire de voir que je ne supporte pas les aiguilles, à mon âge.

Il l'observa un instant mais ne dit rien. Il repoussa les tubes écarlates loin des yeux d'Hermione et récupéra un verre d'eau posé un peu plus loin.

\- Buvez. Vous êtes très pâle.

\- C'est de l'eau au moins ?

\- Oui, avec une certaine dose de cyanure. J'ai encore l'espoir de pouvoir me débarrasser définitivement de vous.

Hermione sourit par-dessus le verre.

\- Merci…, souffla-t-elle.

Rogue fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue. Il récupéra dans sa main les petits tubes et fit un signe de tête en direction du chaudron qui trônait sur la paillasse.

\- Au travail, maugréa-t-il.

\- Professeur ?

\- Quoi encore ? siffla-t-il, profondément exaspéré.

\- Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent de devoir… vous prélever du sang, dans le cadre de certaines potions ?

Rogue se tourna vers elle, avec un regard dur qu'Hermione ne devait jamais oublier.

\- Premièrement, cela n'est nullement votre affaire. Deuxièmement, je sais que l'évocation de sang humain dans le contexte des potions réveille certaines craintes. J'aimerais que vous compreniez une chose, Granger. Vous pourrez toujours essayer d'imaginer les pires potions, les pires effets secondaires, les pires poisons. Mettez-vous bien en tête que vous serez toujours à mille lieues de la vérité.

* * *

 **Après les chamboulements des chapitres précédents, il fallait bien avancer un peu sur l'intrigue, héhé. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le chapitre suivant est prêt et n'attend qu'à être posté, alors attendez-vous à recevoir rapidement de mes nouvelles... ;) A bientôt !**


	24. Instants

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, DEJA un nouveau chapitre. Je tenais à vous remercier pour la montagne de messages que j'ai reçue suite à la dernière publication, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous attendiez tous encore, que vous êtes encore là... Et je vais pas mentir, ça me met la pression pour la suite, j'espère vraiment que la suite que j'ai choisie sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui lisent sans review, évidemment, ça me fait également vraiment plaisir !**

 **Je vous laisse sans plus tarder avec le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

 **Réponse à drou: Merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !**

 **Réponse à guest: Un grand merci !**

 **Réponse à Audrey: Désolée d'avoir laissé planer le doute de l'abandon. La suite la voilà, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Guest: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir !**

* * *

 _Parfois, j'en souffre d'une façon insupportable. Mais pour moi aucune petite lumière au loin. Je n'attends plus rien. Je n'aime pas les gens… Depuis longtemps déjà je n'aime personne._

 _Anton Tchekhov, Oncle Vania_

* * *

 **H** ermione regarda avec attention Rogue verser tour à tour le sang et les échantillons de la dernière préparation dans le chaudron, le souffle suspendu. La potion préparée par Rogue, initialement translucide, vira au bleu soutenu. Le Maître des Potions prit appui sur la table, les deux mains à plat.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? souffla Hermione, qui n'y tenait plus. A quoi correspond cette couleur ?

Rogue tourna la tête vers elle, l'air pensif.

\- Vous avez trouvé, Granger. C'est la bonne potion.

Hermione sourit. Elle n'aurait pas souhaité paraître prétentieuse, mais elle l'avait deviné.

\- Alors on peut se mettre à l'antidote.

Rogue acquiesça lentement. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux et l'observait profondément, comme s'il avait été surpris des capacités de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Ceci sembla arracher Rogue à son étrange contemplation. Il regarda une dernière fois le contenu du chaudron, puis se recula. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua à Hermione qu'elle pouvait prendre place au grand bureau central jonché de papiers. Il s'installa non loin d'elle, posa ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses longs doigts un à un.

\- Que savez-vous de l'élaboration des antidotes, Granger ?

\- Eh bien… Tout d'abord, je sais que c'est une matière complexe, qui demande de comprendre précisément les interactions des composants de la potion entre eux. Il ne s'agit pas de contrer chaque ingrédient individuellement, mais de se battre contre la combinaison de leurs effets.

Rogue acquiesça.

\- Exactement. Je veux que vous vous rendiez compte cependant que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire risque fort de s'avérer particulièrement difficile. Vous avez sûrement découvert une nouvelle propriété des tentacules de strangulos, et de ce fait, il va être ardu de trouver une quelconque référence dans la littérature existante. Néanmoins, c'est par là que nous devons commencer : la recherche, la réflexion et la théorie. Équilibres réactionnels, équations stœchiométriques, mathématiques et j'en passe…

Hermione demeura immobile et impassible, les mains enroulées autour de ses cuisses. Rogue soupira et une grimace étrange étira les traits de son visage, comme s'il avait soudain été forcé d'accepter ce qu'il refusait complètement.

\- Alors… Vous avez ma permission…

Il fit un geste évasif vers la bibliothèque du laboratoire. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

\- C'est vrai ? Je… Je peux ?

\- Oui, maugréa Rogue.

\- Tout ce que je veux ?

\- A condition que cela reste dans le contexte de nos recherches, marmonna-t-il.

A voir son visage, il regrettait déjà la faveur qu'il venait de lui céder. Hermione, excitée, se leva un peu trop vite, et sa chaise racla le sol avec un bruit douloureux. Rogue poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers les étalages qui lui avaient tendu les bras depuis le premier soir.

Elle lut rapidement les tranches qui se présentaient à elle, et eut envie d'extirper un à un chacun des ouvrages. Elle brandit sa main mais au moment où elle allait attraper son premier livre, elle jugea bon de se tourner vers Rogue.

De travers sur sa chaise, tourné vers elle, un bras sur le dossier, les jambes croisées, il l'observait encore. Hermione rougit, car elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à déchiffrer le contenu de son regard profondément pensif.

\- Merci…, souffla-t-elle, gênée.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis se tourna sur sa chaise et se mit au travail.

oOo

\- Granger, vous pouvez m'expliquer en quoi le livre _Créatures étranges de Transylvanie_ vous aide dans vos recherches ?

Hermione leva la tête. Elle était vautrée sur le sol devant la bibliothèque, au milieu d'un capharnaüm de livres ouverts, de parchemins et de plumes.

\- Mmh ? Oh… Euh… Les strangulos…, commença-t-elle.

\- … ne vivent pas en Transylvanie, je suis certain que vous le savez.

Hermione ferma aussitôt le livre, prise en faute.

\- C'est juste que j'ai toujours eu une fascination pour l'histoire moldue de Dracula, et il m'arrive encore de chercher à quel point elle a en fait été inspirée d'un vrai vampire, alors…

\- Je m'en moque, Granger. Travaillez.

Il avait dit cela sans lever les yeux du papier scientifique qu'il était en train de feuilleter. Hermione cligna des yeux. De là où elle était, elle ne distinguait pas précisément les traits de son visage, mais elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il avait, à cet instant, l'air amusé.

oOo

Hermione vint finalement prendre place aux côtés de Rogue une heure plus tard, avec dans les mains un épais livre sur les anesthésiants. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le tabouret et détendit correctement ses jambes, engourdies par la position en tailleur qu'elle avait adoptée la demi-heure précédente. Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue en ouvrant son livre. Le Maître des Potions fixait son parchemin avec tant d'intensité qu'Hermione crut qu'il essayait de le faire brûler par la pensée. Il finit par lâcher sa plume et partit en arrière, appuyant son dos sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il poussa un long soupir et se frotta les yeux. Hermione l'observa, la main encore en suspens au-dessus de l'encrier.

\- Un problème ?

Rogue leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda comme si elle avait dit une ineptie sans nom. Il la jaugea du regard avant de lui lancer le morceau de parchemin qui gisait devant lui.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'évaluer vos compétences mathématiques… Un polynôme de degré six que je ne parviens pas à résoudre.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et récupéra le papier fauteur de trouble.

\- Un polynôme de… Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de ça ?

\- Dosages complexes. Hors programme.

\- Oh… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire dans ce cas…

Elle relut ligne par ligne les calculs de Rogue, essayant de trouver son erreur. Au bout de la deuxième relecture, elle identifia le problème.

\- Vous avez simplement oublié un exposant deux, dit-elle tout en apposant le chiffre farceur à l'encre noire.

Elle tendit la feuille à Rogue, qui observa la correction.

\- Mmh… De toute évidence…

Elle lui sourit, il grimaça en retour.

oOo

Hermione retourna sur le sol devant la bibliothèque, piquée par quelque chose qu'elle avait lu un peu plus tôt. Elle bailla en feuilletant un à un les livres qu'elle avait extirpés des rayonnages.

Rogue continuait de couvrir ses parchemins de calculs toujours plus complexes. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dû demander de l'aide à Granger pour un vulgaire oubli. Sa fatigue s'accumulait, et le poussait à commettre des fautes d'inattention. Il lui fallait impérativement récupérer son sommeil. Il lui faudrait pour cela demander à Granger de quitter le bureau avant minuit, et ce chaque soir qui suivrait. Mais en avait-il seulement envie ?

Concentré sur son parchemin, Rogue réalisa soudain que le bureau était bien silencieux. Plus de soupirs, plus de grattements de plume fébriles, plus de froissements de pages que l'on tourne avidement. En résumé, il lui sembla soudain que le bureau était mort, mort comme si jamais Granger n'y avait insufflé son petit brin de vie. Il leva alors les yeux et maugréa quand il s'aperçut que ladite sorcière s'était assoupie à même le sol, au milieu de ses notes.

Elle était allongée sur le dos, une jambe tendue et l'autre repliée, relevant sa jupe d'une façon telle que Rogue s'interdit immédiatement de regarder. Ses cheveux s'étalaient en un halo aux reflets cuivrés autour de sa tête, et sa plume, délaissée par sa maîtresse endormie, lui avait par vengeance taché les doigts d'encre. Nerveux, Rogue se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage.

C'était la seconde fois qu'elle s'endormait dans son bureau. La dernière fois, il avait commis une faute terrible. Le souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il avait observé le visage détendu de la jeune femme, appuyée à même le bois du bureau. Il se souvenait avoir détaillé ses traits, comme s'il avait voulu se souvenir de la moindre tâche de rousseur, de la plus petite ride d'expression, de la forme exacte de ses yeux, de l'enchevêtrement de ses cils. Il se souvenait qu'alors qu'il la détaillait ainsi, elle avait souri dans son sommeil. Quelque chose s'était alors brisé, au fin fond du cœur de pierre de Severus Rogue, et il avait souhaité, avec toute la douleur possible, que ce sourire inconscient lui soit destiné. La dernière femme à lui avoir souri ainsi avait péri, il y avait de cela bien longtemps. A contempler ce sourire, il avait alors eu une idée.

 _L'idée_. L'idée d'un symbole qu'il voulait lui offrir. Il voulait lui permettre de retrouver un instant ce qu'elle avait perdu avec tant de regrets. Il avait alors décidé de l'inviter à se perdre dans les Jardins de Mithridate. Le problème était qu'à présent, il s'y était perdu, lui aussi.

Rogue se souvenait de ces quatre heures de travail intensif, des clapotements des potions, des tintements des flacons sélectionnés avec soin dans sa collection personnelle. Il se souvenait de son cœur qui s'était emballé à chaque fois qu'Hermione bougeait dans son sommeil, il se remémorait ses gestes qui se figeaient douloureusement à chaque gémissement ensommeillé, à chaque fois qu'Hermione Granger menaçait d'ouvrir les yeux sur une facette de Severus Rogue qu'il s'était juré d'enfouir à jamais.

Rogue avait mélangé les essences toxiques en se fiant à son instinct, en se remémorant les expressions d'Hermione lorsqu'il lui avait fait sentir ou goûter les poisons. En pariant sur ce qu'elle avait aimé, sur ce qu'elle _pourrait_ aimer.

Il se souvenait de son malaise, alors qu'il avait installé le seizième flacon au fond de la boîte. Un instant, il avait pensé à tout faire disparaître, comme un coup de gomme sur ses propres émotions.

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Le regrettait-il, à présent ?

Il serra les dents alors que le visage endormi d'Hermione lui assénait la réponse en pleine face. Non, il ne le regrettait pas.

Profondément troublé, il se leva du bureau et s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme assoupie. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable. Et lui, du haut de son âge et de son passé, si dangereux. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et observa un instant les feuilles et les livres qui s'éparpillaient autour d'elle. Il remarqua que le bazar qui s'étalait sous ses yeux n'en était pas vraiment un, et qu'elle avait en fait tout organisé par thèmes. Il nota également les marque-pages qui avaient fleuri en de multiples endroits entre les milliers de pages qui gisaient au sol. Il reporta ses yeux sur la jeune femme, remarqua le minuscule rond violacé qui ornait le creux de son coude, fruit de l'aiguille qu'il avait lui-même planté dans son bras. Rogue se sentit soudain étrange. Il se releva précipitamment et, du bout du pied, fit bouger l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle grogna et ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Elle détailla Rogue de bas en haut, jusqu'à atteindre les onyx de ses iris. Du feu qui les avait agités quelques secondes auparavant, elle ne soupçonna rien.

\- Il est l'heure pour vous d'aller dormir, siffla Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

Elle sourit, et de sa voix encore embrumée de sommeil, répondit :

\- Et pour vous, quelle heure est-il ?

Rogue cligna des yeux, puis se baissa vers elle. Sa posture masqua la lumière des torches, et les ombres envahirent son visage.

\- A vous de voir, Granger.

Elle ne releva pas, s'assit lentement, puis agita sa baguette. Le résultat de ses recherches quitta le sol pour aller s'empiler de façon ordonnée sur le grand bureau. Puis, elle attrapa son sac et le plaça mollement sur son épaule. Elle s'avança vers la porte mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée, elle fit volte-face et observa Rogue d'un regard étrange.

\- Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup les lys, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle.

Rogue écarquilla légèrement les yeux, pris au dépourvu.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Granger ?

Le regard d'Hermione parut flou un instant, puis elle sourit en agitant mollement la main.

\- Oubliez. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.

oOo

Les dizaines de volées d'escaliers qu'Hermione dut monter pour rejoindre son dortoir dissipèrent les brumes du sommeil pourtant bien installées dans son esprit. Mais avec elles s'envolèrent aussi les dernières bribes de son rêve. Elle ressentait le malaise particulier et reconnaissable qui étreint celui qui a oublié les images nocturnes qui ont ébranlé son cerveau. Elle savait qu'elle avait rêvé, et que Rogue figurait dans son songe, mais de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Elle se souvenait simplement d'une sensualité évidente, et d'une fleur omniprésente : le lys. Partout. Pourquoi ?

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était persuadée que Rogue allait rêver de la même chose, si ce n'était pas _déjà_ le cas. Ils avaient certes stoppé la Legilimencie, mais les effets de la Résonance prendraient du temps à s'estomper. Elle savait bien qu'ils faisaient les mêmes rêves. Elle voyait les braises dans le regard du Maître des Potions quand elle-même se souvenait avec une délectation mêlée de honte de certains morceaux de songes.

Elle voyait bien la distance appliquée qu'il maintenait entre eux. Elle voyait tout, et il semblait ne même pas s'en rendre compte.

Une fois qu'elle eut atteint le dortoir, elle se prépara en vitesse, et il suffit qu'elle s'enfonçât dans le matelas moelleux pour sombrer immédiatement dans le sommeil duquel on l'avait arrachée.

oOo

Plusieurs étages plus bas, Rogue, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond. Ses yeux étaient lourds d'un sommeil réclamé à cor et à cri par son système, mais il ne voulait pas céder. Il n'osait pas.

Il savait très bien que la Résonance vibrait dans leurs deux esprits, et endurer les songes interdits créés par leurs inconscients associés s'avérait difficile.

Mais Hermione avait ce soir mit le coup de grâce en mentionnant le lys. Tout cela allait trop loin, et la porte de ses secrets les mieux gardés commençait à se fissurer dangereusement. Il brûlait de fureur de se retrouver impuissant face aux farces de son esprit, lui, pourtant Maître Legilimens.

Il lutta tant qu'il pouvait, mais même la volonté d'acier de Severus Rogue ne pouvait se battre éternellement contre le plus primitifs des besoins. A deux heures du matin, il sombra tout entier dans la mer noirâtre du sommeil.

 _Du vert partout, des bruissements de feuilles, un vent tiède. Il marche doucement dans un jardin luxuriant. Severus ne sait pas où il est, mais il se sent bien. Ses pieds, nus, semblent le porter vers un lieu défini qu'il ignore. Il choisit de leur faire confiance et se laisse entraîner._

 _C'est alors qu'il sent la main chaude serrée dans la sienne. Il tourne la tête. Hermione est à ses côtés. Évidemment. Qui d'autre ?..._

 _Elle porte une robe légère et ample, blanche, si blanche qu'elle l'éblouit d'abord. L'étoffe gonfle et se soulève à chaque fois que le vent s'engouffre dans le couloir de verdure dans lequel ils s'enfoncent._

 _\- C'est drôle, dit Hermione. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais lâché ma main immédiatement._

 _\- Je l'aurais pensé aussi, s'entend-il répondre._

 _Elle sourit._

 _\- Je crois que nous sommes dans les Jardins de Mithridate. Pour de vrai, cette fois._

 _Rogue lève les yeux. De la ciguë à côté de lui. Un plant de belladone non loin._

 _\- Oui, répond-il simplement._

 _Hermione regarde en l'air._

 _\- Oh. Tu as vu ? Du gui._

 _Rogue lève les yeux à son tour et remarque le bouquet de gui, qui se balance narquoisement au-dessus d'eux. Il observe Hermione du coin de l'œil._

 _\- Tu connais la tradition, non ? souffle-t-elle._

 _Rogue braque ses yeux brûlants sur la jeune femme._

oOo

 _\- Tu connais la tradition, non ?_

 _Lorsque Rogue tourne les yeux vers elle, Hermione en a le souffle coupé. Les flammes se sont réveillées. A cet instant, elle est cependant incapable de différencier la colère du désir dans les yeux de Rogue. Il ne dit rien, mais fait un pas vers elle. Il ouvre alors la bouche._

 _\- Ce jardin pourrait être le théâtre d'une mort digne des plus grandes tragédies grecques, dit-il d'une voix détachée._

 _Hermione hausse un sourcil, l'invitant tacitement à développer. Les flammes dansent en face d'elle._

 _\- Imagine seulement, Hermione. Tu cueilles du gui, tu le manges… Le poison ne t'atteint pas. Puis…_

 _\- Puis ?_

 _Elle sent son cœur battre plus fort, dévoré par la chaleur infernale du regard de Rogue. Il s'est encore approché d'elle._

 _\- Puis tu m'embrasses, souffle-t-il. Avidement._

 _Le dernier mot fait tressauter quelque chose au creux du ventre de la jeune femme. Rogue poursuit._

 _\- Je goûte le poison. Je meurs. Un baiser empoisonné. Une parfaite métaphore de notre situation, tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _Hermione s'arrache aux braises du Maître des Potions, et lève les yeux vers le gui qui, du bout de sa branche, semble se jouer d'elle. C'est alors qu'un éclat rouge attire son œil un peu plus loin. Des cerises._

 _Rogue suit son regard._

 _\- Mmh, fait-il. Tout de suite beaucoup plus mièvre._

 _\- Mais nettement moins tragique._

 _\- C'est bien dommage._

 _La jeune femme s'approche du cerisier, dont les branches ploient sous le poids des fruits juteux._

 _\- Il y a une question que je me pose, murmure-t-elle._

 _Elle sent la présence de Rogue dans son dos. Elle prend une inspiration profonde._

 _\- Je mange le gui, tu meurs, répète-t-elle. Mais si tu manges la cerise…_

 _Elle se tourne vers Rogue. Il semble l'écouter avec une attention sans pareil._

 _\- Si tu manges la cerise, et que tu m'embrasses…, susurre-t-elle. Est-ce que je sentirais son goût ?_

 _Rogue hausse un sourcil, puis sa commissure gauche se retrousse en un sourire étrange._

 _\- Quelle question, Granger…_

 _Il brise le peu d'espace qui les sépare. Leurs corps se touchent presque. Rogue se penche en avant et approche sa bouche tout près de l'oreille de la jeune femme. Elle sent le souffle chaud faire onduler ses cheveux, et ferme les yeux, terrassée._

 _\- A mon tour de te poser une autre question, Hermione._

 _Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle, aussi brûlant que les vents du désert._

 _\- Je mange la cerise. Tu m'embrasses. Si tu pouvais sentir un goût en m'embrassant, un seul et unique goût… Préférerais-tu le goût de la cerise, ou celui de ma langue ?_

 _Elle se sent au bord du point de rupture, et elle sait que Rogue l'est aussi. Cependant, au moment où elle s'apprête à franchir le cap, le sol vacille un instant sous leurs pieds. Les plantes du jardin gèlent alors une à une, et une fine pellicule de neige se dépose tout autour d'eux, en un battement de cil._

 _C'est alors qu'Hermione les aperçoit, tout autour d'eux, blancs sur blanc. Les lys. Partout. Même sous leurs pieds. En fait, ils ne sont pas tous blancs. Certains sont teintés de rouge, comme si on y avait frotté une cerise. Comme s'ils avaient saigné._

 _Hermione a juste le temps d'apercevoir l'air horrifié de Rogue, et ses mains pleines de jus de cerise, avant que tout ne devienne noir._

Rogue émergea violemment du sommeil. Il scruta ses mains dans la pénombre, vérifiant qu'elles n'étaient pas couvertes de liquide rouge. Comme toujours, elles étaient tellement blanches qu'elles se détachaient dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Rogue poussa un soupir défait. Ce rêve portait en lui une symbolique qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Et il était monstrueusement perturbé par le Severus qui évoluait dans ses songes, qui prononçait des mots que lui-même n'aurait jamais dit… mais qu'il savait terrés au fond de son inconscient. Il maudit ses pulsions profondes, et la femme qui les avait fait naitre.

Au même moment, Hermione se redressa sur son lit en inspirant une grosse goulée d'air. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine, complètement essoufflée, et déglutit bruyamment. Des lys. Encore des lys. Elle hoqueta douloureusement. Combien de temps avait-elle arrêté de respirer ?

* * *

 **Non, j'ai décidé que je ne les laisserai pas en paix, hahaha. Bon, une annonce... Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt (plus ou moins, je dois relire, mais disons qu'il est écrit). On y abordera un passage important du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Lequel, à votre avis ? ;) Je vous retrouve très vite, merci d'avoir lu !**


	25. Sectumsempra

**Et me revoilà donc (je sais vous n'y croyez pas). Ce chapitre a pris beaucoup de formes dans ma tête, mais voici ce qu'il en est sorti finalement, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Comme d'hab, je ne peux que vous remercier pour tous les messages que vous me laissez, et pour le compteur des lectures qui grimpe, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

* * *

 **Réponse à Audrey: Ravie que tu sois ravie, hahaha ! Mmmh, vraiment impossible tu crois ? Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre… ;) Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à drou: Effectivement pour les lys ! Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Carneige: Oh, mais il ne fallait pas hésiter, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire les avis des lecteurs ! Et quelle review, je suis très touchée que tu aies autant aimé, merci ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Au plaisir de te relire !**

 **Réponse à jade: Hahaha, je prends Katerine ! XD Oui, je torture un peu tout le monde effectivement. Merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Cam: Merci beaucoup, je suis très touchée !**

 **Réponse à Loumiss: Eh bien, le titre du chapitre a dû te montrer que tu avais bien deviné XD Merci beaucoup de ta review !**

* * *

 _Lips are turning blue_

 _A kiss that can't renew_

 _I only dream of you_

 _My beautiful_

 _Muse, Song for Absolution_

* * *

 **L** es jours passaient, et un cap dans les recherches ne tarda pas à être franchi. Hermione parvint, au prix ce nombreuses heures de réflexion, à démontrer de façon imparable pourquoi et comment les tentacules de strangulos réagissaient à la direction des lésions qu'ils subissaient. Elle avait pour cela dû se plonger dans de complexes manuels de biologie cellulaire, avec l'aide indispensable de Rogue.

Hermione collectionnait les feuilles de notes, qui s'emplissaient maintenant de dessins soignés de cellules aux formes complexes. Elle se remémorait souvent le regard que Rogue lui avait lancé quand elle avait trouvé l'une des clés du problème. Elle se revoyait faire une explication complète du phénomène sur une dizaine de feuilles, durant une demi-heure, sans être une seule fois interrompue par Rogue. Un doigt sur les lèvres, il avait gardé le silence, mais son regard avait véhiculé une telle profondeur qu'Hermione, en le regardant dans les yeux, avait plusieurs fois manqué de perdre le fil de son exposé. Lorsqu'elle avait eu terminé sa présentation, essoufflée, Rogue n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait contemplée avec des yeux brûlants, ses doigts pianotant doucement sur le bord de la table. Puis, il avait repris les feuilles une à une, s'arrêtant sur les dessins appliqués d'Hermione. Il avait finalement ouvert la bouche pour prononcer une phrase qu'Hermione avait senti vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

\- Vous tenez quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas tant le sens de la phrase qui l'avait ébranlée. C'était plutôt l'emploi de la deuxième personne du pluriel. Elle considérait que Rogue était tout aussi méritant qu'elle, et qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver à un tel résultat sans ses précieuses indications. Hermione s'était alors sentie obligée de le rectifier :

\- _Nous_ tenons quelque chose.

Rogue l'avait regardée un instant, avant que sa bouche n'esquisse un sourire en coin. Il ne releva pas, et pointa ses index joints sur les notes.

\- Si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Granger, j'aimerais les garder quelques jours.

Elle leva un sourcil, amusée.

\- Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? le taquina-t-elle.

Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de Rogue.

\- Bien au contraire, souffla-t-il sur un ton étrange.

Interloquée sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione lui donna son accord.

Les travaux avaient alors pris diverses directions, toutes aiguillées par la démonstration d'Hermione. Ils travaillaient tous deux sur plusieurs fronts en même temps, afin d'analyser de potentielles façons de contrer les effets associés de plusieurs ingrédients, du métal du couteau, du nombre de tours de mélange.

Hermione appréciait ces moments où ils restaient côte à côte, dans un silence studieux, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux sollicite l'autre sur une question pointue, qui les plongeait alors de façon quasi systématique dans un débat houleux. Dans ces moments, Rogue était totalement accaparé par la réflexion scientifique, et par l'intérêt évident qu'il éprouvait pour leurs recherches. Cela rendait l'atmosphère moins électrique. Car le malaise entre eux ne s'estompait pas. L'arrêt de la Legilimencie semblait ne pas avoir eu d'influence sur la Résonance, qui continuait de les ébranler plusieurs nuits par semaine. Hermione devinait qu'ils avaient partagé un rêve la nuit précédant leur rencontre lorsque Rogue se montrait d'une humeur particulièrement sombre, lui répondant par monosyllabes, voire pas du tout. Heureusement, la science venait toujours piquer la curiosité de Rogue, et il finissait toujours par lâcher du lest.

Rogue avait également entamé les premières préparations d'essai. Hermione, elle, restait plongée dans les manuels et la théorie, dans les calculs de dosage et de mélange. Parfois, Rogue, qui devait attendre un peu avant de passer à l'étape suivante de ses réalisations, venait se placer derrière elle et contemplait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il relevait délicatement un livre ouvert pour en consulter le titre, jetait un coup d'œil à ses notes, pointait silencieusement du doigt une erreur de calcul. Hermione sentait alors son cœur qui battait plus fort, et la bulle de fierté qui gonflait en elle. Lorsqu'elle levait les yeux vers lui dans ces moments, troublée, il lui rendait toujours son regard, avant de retourner à ses tâches. Hermione appréciait cet équilibre, cette entente fragile qui semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. Elle redoutait au fond d'elle le moindre événement qui pourrait risquer de le briser.

Durant cette période de latence, où Rogue et Hermione évoluaient tous deux en funambules tant dans leur relation que dans leurs recherches, Hermione apprit d'abord la rupture de Ginny et de Dean. Cela ne lui fit pas tant de peine. Son amie était forte, et elle se réjouissait en secret de l'opportunité qui pourrait maintenant se présenter à Harry. La rupture de Ron et de Lavande suivit. Hermione dut bien s'avouer qu'elle ne jubilait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Si elle avait été ravie d'apprendre que son meilleur ami ne se pavanerait plus avec cette cruche, il n'y avait rien eu… de plus. Une fois encore, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La longue cape noire flottait dans son esprit, et occultait les cheveux de feu qui, quelques mois plus tôt, y avaient pourtant flamboyé ardemment.

oOo

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, Harry ! s'emporta Hermione. Ce livre ne pouvait t'apporter que des ennuis.

\- Laisse tomber, Hermione, c'est lourd, rétorqua Ron. Je pense que Harry n'a pas besoin de ça ce soir.

Harry broyait du noir au fond de son fauteuil, le visage crispé et le regard sombre. Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson. L'image évoquée par Harry de Malefoy gisant dans son sang sur le sol des toilettes, la poitrine ouverte, l'épouvantait. Elle espérait maintenant que le livre maléfique pourrirait à jamais là où Harry l'avait laissé, au beau milieu de la Salle sur Demande.

\- Je dis juste que…, tenta-t-elle de poursuivre.

\- _Je sais_ , Hermione, la coupa Harry. Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais employé ce sort si j'avais su de quoi il en retournait ?

\- Et puis Malefoy a tenté de lui lancer un sortilège impardonnable, c'était de la légitime défense, renchérit Ron.

Hermione croisa les bras, irritée.

\- Ce Prince est dangereux.

Harry se leva du fauteuil et vint se planter devant elle, fulminant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Après tout, il s'agissait juste d'une indication dans la marge ! La formule n'était pas accompagnée d'un « Essayez ça, vous allez voir, c'est super drôle » !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche d'indignation quand elle comprit ce que son ami sous-entendait.

\- Mon dieu, Harry, ne me dis pas que tu vas aller…

\- Récupérer le livre ? compléta-t-il. Bien sûr que si ! Hermione, grâce à ce livre, j'ai pu apprendre énormément, et…

\- Et obtenir un statut auprès de Slughorn que tu n'aurais jamais pu atteindre sans…, marmonna Hermione entre ses dents, hors d'elle.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire ondulaient dangereusement sous sa peau. Ginny et Ron gardèrent le silence. Hermione se sentit obligée de poursuivre.

\- Et puis avec la punition que t'as collée Rogue, une retenue tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année… A cause de ça, le match de Quidditch de samedi prochain va…

La voix de Ginny claqua.

\- N'essaie pas de faire comme si tu connaissais quoi que ce soit au Quidditch, Hermione. Tu ne ferais que te mettre dans l'embarras.

Elle reçut la remarque comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Elle croisa un instant les yeux furieux de son amie, et choisit de baisser les siens devant cette colère légendaire que jamais Ginny ne lui avait destinée durant toutes ces années d'amitié.

Hermione ravala douloureusement la boule qui enflait dans sa gorge.

\- Je dois y aller, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de préciser où. Tous savaient déjà.

\- Il va te cuisiner, geignit Ron.

\- Ne lui dis rien sur le manuel du Prince, Hermione, dit Harry, s'il-te-plait.

Hermione sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez au milieu de son chagrin.

\- Pour qui donc me prends-tu, Harry ? Je déteste ce Prince et je suis horrifiée de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je reste ton amie ! Crois-tu vraiment que je vais aller tout raconter à Rogue ?

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Ron. Après tout, on dirait que c'est devenu ton meilleur ami, ces derniers temps…

Les larmes vinrent piquer les yeux d'Hermione.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix étranglée de sanglots. Il m'aide simplement à retrouver mes sens perdus, ce n'est pas pour autant que… que…

Elle fut incapable de trouver des mots corrects pour finir sa phrase. Elle sentait le regard lourd de Ginny peser sur elle, et cela lui donna la nausée tant elle se sentait déchirée.

D'un côté, ses amis de toujours. De l'autre, un homme qu'elle appréciait beaucoup trop, alors qu'il les détestait tous. Tous sauf elle. Et entre tout cela, un mystère entre Rogue et Malefoy. Et le Prince et son sort meurtrier.

Ron avait raison, elle était la porte d'entrée facile que Rogue pouvait utiliser pour coincer Harry. Elle savait que Rogue, aveuglé par sa haine envers Harry, n'hésiterait certainement pas à se servir d'elle pour parvenir à ses fins.

Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à dévaler ses joues. Elle hoqueta. Cela sembla soudain décharger l'atmosphère de la colère qui y pesait.

Ron avait l'air peiné.

\- Peut-être… Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas y aller ce soir, Hermione ? proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme secoua fébrilement la tête.

\- Hors de question, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il veut coincer Harry, et comme par hasard je lui pose un lapin ?… C'est jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Avec lui, on jette constamment de l'huile sur le feu, quoi que l'on fasse.

\- Hermione a raison, dit Ginny. Il faut qu'elle y aille.

Hermione se moucha bruyamment, puis, voyant qu'elle était presque en retard, salua précipitamment ses amis et s'engouffra hors de la salle commune.

Hermione ressassa beaucoup en descendant les escaliers. Si Rogue n'était pas intervenu immédiatement, Malefoy serait probablement mort. Et Harry, un meurtrier. Qui était donc ce Prince, qui écrivait de telles atrocités dans ses manuels scolaires ? Et qu'allait-il lui arriver à elle, ce soir ? Ces derniers jours, elle avait vu Rogue autrement. Moins sarcastique, plus à l'écoute et l'aidant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ce soir, elle le savait, il ne serait pas comme tous ces derniers jours. Elle savait qu'elle tiendrait bon, que jamais elle n'avouerait où Harry avait pris cette formule. Mais elle n'ignorait pas qu'il userait de toutes les stratégies possibles, y compris d'intimidation et de Legilimencie. Harry leur avait expliqué que Rogue avait tenté de pénétrer son esprit et qu'il n'avait pu lutter. Elle était persuadée qu'il y avait vu le manuel maudit. Elle devait enfouir le Prince de Sang-Mêlé loin au fond de son esprit. Ne pas lui tendre de perche. Changer de sujet.

Facile à dire.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle prit le temps de calmer sa respiration, et d'apposer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait un air détaché sur son visage. Une vision d'un Drago Malefoy ensanglanté flottait devant ses yeux, et l'ombre du secret entre lui et Rogue lui serrait la gorge. Elle frappa finalement sur le lourd battant de bois. Il pivota presque immédiatement sur ses gonds, et Hermione devina qu'il l'avait attendue, là, debout derrière la porte. Sa respiration vacilla. Le visage de Rogue était marqué et couvert d'ombres rampantes. Ses yeux étaient froids comme la pierre des murs qui les entouraient. Il s'écarta lentement pour laisser le passage à Hermione. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle l'imita. Elle savait que ce soir, ce n'était pas la peine de le saluer.

Sans rien dire, sans se retourner, elle se dirigea vers sa place habituelle et s'installa immédiatement pour reprendre son travail là où elle l'avait laissé. Mais son esprit n'était pas dans la bonne configuration. Les yeux vissés sur la feuille, plume en main, elle écoutait les pas lents de Rogue qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, Hermione eut peur de lui. Elle refusa de lever la tête lorsqu'il se plaça derrière elle. Une main blafarde se posa sur la table à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Elle sentit le souffle de Rogue agiter ses cheveux, sur le dessus de sa tête.

\- Vous savez, souffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione tenta de ralentir sa respiration. Sa voix ne devait pas trembler.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Mauvaise réponse. La main droite de Rogue quitta la table, agrippa le bras d'Hermione et la fit tourner violement sur son tabouret. Elle se retrouva face au Maître des Potions, emprisonnée par ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, et pire que tout, par son regard acéré.

Sous la lumière des torches, Hermione put mesurer l'ampleur de sa colère. Ses traits étaient crispés, et il était encore plus livide que d'habitude. Sa bouche pincée n'était plus qu'une simple ligne au milieu de son visage de marbre.

\- Je vous saurais gré de ne pas jouer avec mes nerfs, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Ma patience est fortement limitée, ce soir.

Hermione fit tourner les rouages de son cerveau à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de bâtir un mensonge plausible. Mais quelle chance avait-elle face à un Maître Legilimens ? Elle sentit soudain une présence dans son esprit et détourna brutalement le regard.

\- Arrêtez ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle haletait. Lorsqu'elle osa regarder Rogue de nouveau, il souriait. C'était le sourire le plus effrayant qu'Hermione ait jamais vu. Il retira finalement ses mains de la table et fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je veux que vous me disiez où Potter a récupéré ce sort.

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas tout ce que Harry fait.

\- Vous mentez terriblement mal.

Elle s'exhorta au calme. Elle savait pertinemment que Rogue allait jouer la carte de l'intimidation. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Écoutez, Professeur, je… C'était un accident, et…

\- Bien sûr, la baguette de Potter a certainement jeté le sort toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, et vous le savez très bien ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Harry a voulu se défendre, c'est le premier sort qui lui est passé par la tête. S'il en avait connu les conséquences, jamais il n'en aurait fait usage !

\- En êtes-vous si sûre ?

Sa voix était douce, douce comme la morphine avant l'overdose.

\- Évidemment !

Elle bouillait intérieurement. Elle s'approcha de lui et leva dignement le menton.

\- Vous vous acharnez sur Harry, comme d'habitude, sans même vouloir savoir pour quelle raison il a voulu se défendre… Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais Drago a voulu lui lancer un Endoloris.

Le visage de Rogue demeura de marbre.

\- C'est la version de Potter, rétorqua-t-il. La mienne est la suivante : j'ai retrouvé votre petit vantard d'ami penché au-dessus du corps ouvert en deux de Drago Malefoy. Je ne le demanderai pas une nouvelle fois, Granger : où Potter a-t-il déniché ce sort ?

Hermione sonda le regard abyssal de Rogue, et une évidence la frappa soudain de plein fouet. Il connaissait déjà la réponse à la question qu'il venait de poser. Elle le défia un instant, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Rogue.

\- Professeur…, souffla-t-elle alors. On pose des questions uniquement lorsque l'on en ignore la réponse.

Si Rogue fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Hermione poursuivit.

\- Vous craignez pour la vie de Drago, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle. Vous le protégez ?

Elle vit les traits de Rogue se durcir encore. Mais partie sur sa lancée, Hermione refusait de faire marche arrière. Pas maintenant.

\- J'aimerais comprendre, Professeur… Qu'est-ce qui vous met le plus en rogne ? Le sort lui-même, ou le fait que la victime soit Drago Malefoy ?

\- Faites très attention à ce que vous dites, Granger, gronda le Maître des Potions.

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous et lui… J'étais dans la Réserve. Et le soir de la fête de Noël de Slughorn, vous avez…

Elle s'interrompit immédiatement, se rendant compte que cette fois, elle allait trop loin. Cette révélation concernait une nouvelle fois Harry. Et il était impensable qu'elle apprenne à Rogue qu'elle savait qu'il avait fait un serment inviolable au sujet de Malefoy.

Rogue, soudain hors de lui, fondit sur elle et lui enserra les bras avec force. Elle le vit blêmir. Il se contenta de la regarder avec toute la colère possible, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Hermione eut soudain les larmes aux yeux, face à ce monument de mystères qui lui tenait fermement les bras. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien de Severus Rogue. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour percer tous les secrets d'une telle carapace ? Une vie, probablement, ne suffirait même pas. Elle ne put se retenir de lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

\- Comment faites-vous pour ne pas exploser sous le poids de tout ce que vous devez porter ? Vous n'êtes que secrets et énigmes. De vous, je n'ai même pas réussi à gratter la surface, malgré le nombre incalculable d'heures que j'ai passé à vos côtés. Combien de temps allez-vous tenir ainsi ? Combien de temps, Severus ?...

Elle éprouvait à cet instant une peine immense, écrasante. Rogue la secoua violemment, une fois.

\- Je vous défends de parler de ce que vous ignorez, Granger. Je vous l'interdis.

Il tenait son visage presque collé à celui de la jeune femme, et ses mains tremblaient de colère autour de ses bras. Hermione, perdue devant le maelström qui se déchaînait devant elle, ne put se retenir de mentionner ce qui l'avait perturbée plusieurs fois les derniers jours.

\- Les lys, Professeur… Dans les rêves. Ils reviennent toujours. C'est pour vous, je le sais… Je ne sais pas quel secret se cache derrière, mais…

\- Taisez-vous !

\- Vous allez perdre pied dans vos secrets, vous allez…

\- Je vous ai ordonné de vous taire !

D'un mouvement vif des poignets, il l'assit lourdement sur le tabouret et s'éloigna d'elle, lui tournant le dos. Hermione haletait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir réveillé un lion enragé, et de s'être enfermée avec lui dans sa cage. Un silence de quelques secondes, lourd comme une chape de plomb, s'abattit. Elle n'osait plus parler. Rogue intervint finalement.

\- Pour qui vous prenez-vous, Granger ? Une justicière ? Un ange gardien ? Pensez-vous que mes secrets, comme vous dites, puissent être entendus par quelqu'un comme vous ? Quelle dose de prétention vous faut-il pour que vous osiez croire cela ?

Il lui fit face de nouveau, et la violence de son regard cloua Hermione sur place. Elle sentait tout son pouvoir de Maître Legilimens qui bouillonnait sous la surface. Elle eut rapidement mal à la tête.

\- Vous et vos amis fourrez votre nez partout, sans vous soucier des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur les autres et sur vous-mêmes. Combien d'infiltrations du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l'esprit de Potter, combien de Malefoy éventrés faudra-t-il pour que vous compreniez que vous ne maîtrisez _rien_ ?

\- Je… J'aimerais tellement vous aider…, souffla la jeune femme, tétanisée.

\- M'aider ? _M'aider_ ?

Il lui serra de nouveau le bras. Il parut sur le point de lui hurler à la figure, mais il n'en fit rien. Ses traits se détendirent d'un coup et il relâcha Hermione. Il fit deux pas en arrière et s'adossa à la paillasse, posant ses mains en appui derrière lui, affalé comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se tenir droit. Il scruta longuement Hermione. Celle-ci n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait soudain l'impression qu'une paroi de givre venait de se former entre eux, une paroi qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter de briser. Elle calma lentement sa respiration, et s'aperçut soudain que Rogue avait l'air exténué. La contrariété et les ombres du bureau semblaient l'avoir fait vieillir de dix ans.

\- Je suis extrêmement tenté de vous mettre à la porte et de vous défendre de remettre les pieds dans cette pièce.

\- Alors faites-le, gronda la jeune femme.

Rogue parut interloqué, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous reviendriez de toute façon. Vous me l'avez déjà prouvé.

Hermione poussa un soupir fatigué.

\- Vous savez Professeur, vous pourriez aussi avouer que vous n'avez pas envie que je m'en aille, au lieu de vous chercher des excuses. Regardez, moi j'ose l'avouer : je ne veux pas que vous me mettiez à la porte parce que j'apprécie de passer ces moments avec vous.

Elle se redressa et revint à la charge.

\- Je suis persuadée que vous avez déjà trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, en lisant l'esprit de Harry. Alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

Un mouvement nerveux agita l'une des commissures de la bouche de Rogue.

\- Je n'ai pas _tout_ trouvé. Je sais simplement que le sort vient de l'un de ses manuels.

Hermione sut qu'il mentait. Il savait plus que cela. Elle joua cependant le jeu.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir de plus ? Harry ne se resservira pas du sort, vous savez, il n'y a aucun risque de…

\- Parce que vous prétendez maîtriser tout ce que Potter fait ? Vous prétendez le connaître assez bien pour…

\- Je le connais mieux que vous ne le connaissez. Et mieux que je ne vous connais _vous_ , sans aucun doute, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

Rogue poussa un soupir si long qu'Hermione se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir autant d'air dans les poumons. D'un mouvement brusque du pied, il ramena vers lui le tabouret qui trainait un peu plus loin et s'y laissa tomber. Las, il passa son pouce et son index sur ses paupières closes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le cœur d'Hermione remonta dans sa gorge. Jamais elle n'avait vu ce regard-là chez Rogue. Un regard trouble, brisé.

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine, et elle détourna un instant les yeux. Elle soupçonnait que le pouvoir Legilimens de Rogue était si puissant qu'il imprégnait parfois son regard sans qu'il le veuille forcément. Il avait cet instant l'un de ces regards, capable de l'avaler tout entière jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie jusqu'à sa propre existence. Le timbre grave de Rogue résonna dans les cachots, sembla courir sur les pierres autour de la jeune femme.

\- Avant que vous n'entriez ici tout à l'heure, Granger, ma décision était prise. J'avais décidé de me servir de vous, de vous extorquer la moindre information à propos du manuel de Potter. J'étais dans une rage dont vous n'avez pas idée, tout simplement parce que vous ne pouvez ni connaître ni comprendre les implications que pourrait avoir l'agression de Malefoy par Potter. Vous êtes intelligente, Granger, et je sais que vous n'ignorez pas que sans mon intervention au bon moment, Malefoy serait mort actuellement.

Hermione se racla imperceptiblement la gorge. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'imaginer encore une fois son meilleur ami en meurtrier. Rogue continua son monologue, sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Mais quand vous êtes entrée, comme chaque soir dans ce bureau, quelque chose s'est effondré, encore une fois, dans mes certitudes. Dans le regard que vous avez levé vers moi, j'ai vu une détermination aussi forte à me résister que celle que j'avais, moi, à vous ébranler.

Il se tut, semblant attendre une réaction d'Hermione.

\- Je reste sur ma position, souffla celle-ci en guise de réponse. Vous avez déjà la réponse à vos questions. Et cette réponse vous bouleverse tellement que vous avez ressenti le besoin de m'extorquer ce que je savais pour en avoir la confirmation.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle voulut lui demander qui était ce Prince de Sang-Mêlé, dont il connaissait à n'en pas douter l'existence. Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle avait tenté d'avertir Harry du danger, que ce Prince avait sûrement dû être – voire était encore, quelqu'un de dangereux. Un mal-être inexplicable la retint de justesse. Et si c'était un ami de Rogue ? Un Mangemort ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se mettre en danger en livrant à Rogue ses craintes sur le Prince ? Rogue… Pourrait-il lui faire du mal ?

Rogue ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de la regarder sans rien dire. Hermione finit par éprouver un malaise tout au fond d'elle, un malaise qui lui donna l'impression d'étouffer, comme si elle ne pouvait supporter une seconde de plus ce qui s'abattait sur elle depuis des semaines. Lentement, elle se baissa et attrapa son sac, puis murmura :

\- Je… Je crois qu'il serait mieux que nous en restions là pour ce soir… Je reviendrai demain… Quand nous serons plus calmes. Tous les deux.

Sans attendre la réponse de Rogue, elle le contourna pour rejoindre la sortie. La main qui se referma sur la sienne la stoppa net dans son élan. Elle se figea sur place, saisie par ces doigts froids au contact électrique. Le souffle de Rogue s'immisça en elle comme une brise d'été au milieu du brouillard.

\- Reste…

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle se tourna lentement vers l'homme qui lui tenait la main. Lui n'avait pas tourné son visage vers elle, et elle ne distinguait que les contours anguleux de son profil dans l'ombre du laboratoire. Hermione se battit soudain contre un sanglot qui vint s'étrangler dans sa gorge, noyée dans toutes les pensées qui lui martelaient le crâne depuis qu'elle avait appris les événements de l'après-midi.

\- Pourquoi ?..., croassa-t-elle. Pourquoi m'obligez-vous tous à choisir ? Je ne veux _pas_ choisir…

Elle ferma brutalement les yeux pour briser ses larmes avant qu'elles ne roulent sur son visage, se morigénant intérieurement d'avoir l'air si lamentable tout à coup. Elle maudit Rogue de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, elle maudit ses amis de la soupçonner de vouloir les trahir. Elle sentit soudain la prise de Rogue sur ses doigts changer légèrement. Hermione garda les yeux fermés. Le froissement de la lourde cape noire lui indiqua qu'il était en train de se lever et de se rapprocher d'elle. Lorsqu'il fut juste à côté d'elle, il lâcha ses doigts.

\- Ironie du sort, susurra Rogue près de son oreille. Moi, j'aurais préféré qu'on me demande de choisir. J'aurais préféré qu'on me laisse le choix de t'oublier, qu'on me permette de t'ignorer. J'aurais aimé avoir le choix de ne pas te voir venir hanter mes nuits, j'aurais aimé avoir le choix de résister à cette bête qui me prend aux tripes quand tu entres dans cette pièce.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait tellement fort qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes. Elle tentait de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas laisser échapper son essoufflement. En vain. Les accents de Rogue étaient douloureux.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir retirer ce que je viens de te demander à demi-mot…

Hermione choisit cet instant pour enfin lever ses yeux vers ceux de Rogue. Ce qu'elle y vit la frappa de plein fouet. L'exact reflet de ce qui se jouait en elle à cet instant précis. Un désir trouble et violent, une pulsion, une cassure quelque part au fond de l'être. Rogue continua de parler. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se taise, pour qu'enfin s'apaise le dragon qui faisait trembler sa poitrine, qui rugissait dans son cœur, qui crachait ses flammes ardentes dans son ventre.

\- Ne reste pas ici, Hermione… Pars, avant de me laisser faire ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire.

A ces mots, elle sut. Elle sut qu'ils avaient tous les deux perdu, et qu'il ne servait à rien de lutter, de retarder l'inéluctable.

Dans un élan de désespoir, elle détendit son corps, et vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celles du Maître des Potions.

* * *

 **TintinTIN. Oui, je sais, vous êtes en train de vous énerver, à coups de "pourquoi il n'y a pas de *#à^1e de bouton Next" XD**

 **Mais oh, il faut bien entretenir le suspens, quand même.**

 **Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre suivant, mais presque, il est juste... délicat hahaha. Vous vous doutez peut-être de ce que vous trouverez dedans... ou peut-être pas. Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! ;)**


	26. Séisme

**Quand même, je n'allais pas vous laisser mariner plus longtemps vu le sadisme de la fin du chapitre précédent... Voici donc le chapitre "délicat" que vous attendiez tous, bande de polissons XD**

 **Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes vos lectures, vos messages toujours adorables et bienveillants. J'en suis toujours très touchée. Sans vous, cette fiction n'irait pas bien loin, voir qu'elle vous plait me motive vraiment à continuer !**

 **J'ai un peu le trac pour ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est très attendu, aussi j'espère ne pas vous décevoir...**

* * *

 **Réponse à jade: Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair hahahaha XD**

 **Réponse à drou: Merci à toi pour ta review, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé !**

 **Réponse à Carneige: Eh bien tu vas vite savoir ce que « délicat » voulait dire hahaha XD Ravie que tu aies aimé, merci de ta review !**

 **Réponse à Cam: Merci, ravie que tu aies aimé ! Oui je sais, c'était très méchant hahaha (j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je trouvais que ça faisait bien de couper à cet endroit XD). Oh merci beaucoup, je suis super contente que tu aies aimé la description des émotions, c'est toujours difficile, surtout dans des situations pareilles, avec un couple pareil…**

 **Réponse à Audrey: Hahaha, j'avais cru comprendre dans ta dernière review que tu attendais cette scène avec impatience ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur :)**

* * *

 _\- Il est très intelligent, dit Claude. Mais je reconnais qu'il ne fait pas toujours un usage sympathique de ses facultés. En tout cas, tu lui plais beaucoup, je ne m'en étais jamais douté, mais ce soir il te regardait sans arrêt. Dès que tu ne le voyais pas, il t'observait de cette façon inapaisée qu'a le désir._

 _Alice Ferney, Les Autres._

* * *

 **H** ermione avait mis toutes ses craintes de côté. Qu'il ait pu la rejeter violemment, lui hurler dessus, la mettre à la porte, tout cela lui était égal. Seul comptait l'instant, laisser éclater l'orage qui grondait en elle depuis des semaines maintenant.

L'homme en face d'elle, sous ses lèvres, voulut résister. Une fraction de seconde, il fut lucide et lui saisit les bras avec la ferme intention de la repousser de lui. Il en fut incapable. La passion qu'il tentait désespérément de mettre en cage venait d'éclater violemment dans son corps, répandant ses ondes dans chacun de ses membres. Rogue serra Hermione contre sa poitrine, le cœur sur le point d'éclater. Ses longs doigts vinrent courir dans les cheveux fous en face de lui. Il pesa de tout son poids sur Hermione, qui finit par s'appuyer sur le bureau. Mais, lorsque leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent ensemble et que la langue d'Hermione vint caresser la sienne, le poids de la réalité s'affaissa soudain sur ses épaules. Un frisson agita brutalement son corps. Ses mains prirent place sur les épaules de la jeune femme, et il l'écarta de lui, l'air mortifié.

\- Hermione…, souffla-t-il dans un murmure rauque. Je ne… Je ne peux pas… Nous ne pouvons pas…

Ses cheveux noirs lui barraient le visage, et au travers des mèches brillaient des prunelles encore brûlantes de désir. Hermione, essoufflée, peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Rogue lâcha finalement ses épaules et détourna les yeux. Elle avança une main vers lui, mais il fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il risquait de s'y brûler.

\- Arrête… Je t'en supplie, arrête…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi…

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de lui dire qu'elle le savait parfaitement. Elle n'était tout de même pas innocente à ce point… Un soupir souleva les épaules crispées de Rogue, qui osa finalement croiser de nouveau le regard d'Hermione. Les onyx ondoyaient comme des braises, et Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter une nouvelle fois sur sa bouche. Elle respira profondément. Un pas à la fois. Ne pas tout brusquer. Ne pas tout détruire. Rogue passa une main sur son visage pour en dégager les mèches folles.

\- Je ne vais pas t'apprendre que j'ai une déontologie, asséna-t-il. Et tu es si jeune…

\- Je suis majeure depuis plusieurs mois, Severus.

Une moue étrange déforma les lèvres de Rogue.

\- Majeure et inexpérimentée, souffla-t-il.

Hermione roula des yeux.

\- Si c'est ce qui vous dérange tant, je vous signale en passant, ou devrais-je dire vous _rappelle_ , que je ne suis pas vier…

\- Je sais, _merci_ , la coupa brutalement Rogue, comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre le mot qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer.

La jeune femme eut soudain envie d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir un jour pareille conversation avec un Rogue essoufflé, les cheveux en vrac, au milieu de son laboratoire. Elle tira son tabouret vers elle et s'y laissa tomber. Rogue ne tarda pas à l'imiter et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis côte à côte, contre le bord du bureau.

\- Je pense honnêtement, commença prudemment Hermione, que ça devait inévitablement arriver.

\- Mmh…, marmonna Rogue. Tout est évitable avec un minimum de volonté.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Rogue.

\- Ah oui ? Et je suppose que vous allez me dire que, dans l'histoire, je suis la sorcière perverse qui manquait le plus de volonté et qui a fait sombrer le terrible Severus Rogue dans les affres de la concupiscence ?

\- Exactement.

Hermione éclata franchement de rire. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le laboratoire à cet instant était étrange. Le désir planait encore autour d'eux, quasiment palpable entre leurs corps qui se touchaient presque. Et pourtant, le ton entre eux semblait tout à coup léger, comme si céder à leur pulsion pour quelques secondes leur avait soudain offert un peu de répit dans la tension permanente qui les tourmentait. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Harry et Malefoy, la colère de Rogue, tout cela semblait loin d'Hermione à cet instant. Cependant, elle savait que le fardeau lui retomberait dessus à peine aurait-elle mis le pied hors du laboratoire. Elle souhaita faire durer cet instant hors du temps le plus longtemps possible.

\- Et maintenant ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Maintenant, je ne sais pas, maugréa Rogue. Mais demain, ne t'avise plus de… m'embrasser.

Il sembla prononcer le mot avec toutes les difficultés du monde.

\- Et après-demain ? murmura Hermione dans un sourire.

Rogue se tourna soudainement vers elle comme si elle avait dit la chose la plus scandaleuse au monde.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Hermione. C'est grave. C'est interdit.

\- Toi aussi tu aurais fini par céder.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'y crois pas toi-même, remarqua Hermione. Cela s'entend dans ta voix.

\- J'ai encore le droit de te mettre à la porte avant minuit. Fais attention.

\- Tu ne m'as pas repoussée immédiatement.

Rogue expira un peu d'air par le nez, comme s'il avait trouvé la dernière remarque d'Hermione amusante.

\- J'aurais dû, marmonna-t-il. C'était une grave erreur de ma part.

\- C'était tout de même une erreur agréable, lança Hermione avec toute la légèreté du monde.

Sans laisser à Rogue le temps de répondre, elle se leva, décala son tabouret et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Le Maître des Potions lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? sourit Hermione. Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de faire ce pour quoi j'étais venue initialement, non ?

Rogue pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Je suppose que non, marmonna-t-il.

Après un instant suspendu, il se tourna lui-même sur son tabouret, saisit sa plume et se plongea dans ses notes. Tout du moins en donna-t-il l'impression.

Rogue n'avança cependant pas grandement dans son travail ce soir-là. Son esprit divaguait sans cesse entre deux sujets épineux : Hermione et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il préféra se concentrer sur ce dernier problème pour faire barrage aux réminiscences du baiser qui venaient tourmenter son corps.

Évidemment, Hermione avait vu juste en devinant qu'il savait déjà d'où venait le sort. Mais l'idée que Rogue lui-même et le Prince ne fassent qu'un lui avait-elle seulement effleuré l'esprit ? Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir sans éveiller en Hermione des soupçons qui peut-être n'existaient pas. Pas encore, du moins.

Avec les années, il avait presque oublié ce sort de sa fabrication. _Sectumsempra_. Contre l'ennemi. Il l'avait destiné aux Maraudeurs à l'époque, sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de s'en servir. Ou l'audace. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi finalement. Le corps ensanglanté de Drago Malefoy, allongé dans l'eau des lavabos fuyants, avait fait remonter en lui de sombres pensées. Il avait compris dans la seconde de quel sort il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il avait vu Potter, pâle comme un spectre, paniqué, les mains pleines de sang alors qu'il essayait d'endiguer comme il le pouvait le flot rouge qui s'échappait du corps de Malefoy, Rogue avait eu la nausée. La nausée contre lui-même. Quel âge avait-il lorsque l'idée de ce sort lui était venue à l'esprit ? Quinze ans, seize ? A l'époque, le Mal avait déjà ancré en lui ses racines, et il ignorait à ce moment la douleur du prix qu'il aurait à payer quelques années plus tard.

Discrètement, il leva les yeux vers Hermione. Les sourcils froncés sur une feuille raturée, elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion, certainement à mille lieues de s'imaginer quelles pensées tournoyaient dans l'esprit de Rogue à cet instant.

Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en elle une seconde chance. Une chance qui lui permettrait de se racheter. C'était une pensée bien utopique, il le savait. Et égoïste. De quel droit pensait-il encore à la rédemption, après tout le mal qu'il avait causé ? Il risquait de l'entraîner elle aussi dans sa chute. Comme souvent lorsqu'il ruminait ainsi, les cheveux roux qui avaient réchauffé sa jeunesse étincelèrent quelque part dans son champ de vision. Il les chassa d'un battement de cils.

En vérité, il avait dû se faire violence pour repousser Hermione. Cela avait mis tout son être au supplice. Il avait été tenté, réellement, de céder à l'appel du désir.

 _C'était inévitable_ , avait-elle dit. Il avait tergiversé pour sauver les apparences. Mais encore une fois, il le savait, Hermione avait eu entièrement raison. Et Rogue craignait profondément d'être lui-même l'instigateur de gestes interdits, dans un futur pas si lointain. Il mourait d'envie de s'abandonner à la passion – car il s'agissait bien de cela, qui l'animait pour la jeune femme venue s'aventurer jusque dans sa grotte.

Certains auraient dit qu'il convoitait la fraîcheur de sa jeunesse. Rogue, lui, savait que c'était bien plus profond, plus puissant que cela. Il y avait en elle un éclat d'intelligence, une clairvoyance, une maturité qu'il n'avait jamais vus chez personne, semblait-il. C'était à ce genre d'esprits rares qu'il aurait véritablement voulu enseigner. La vie lui avait donné une chance en lui présentant Hermione. Il s'en rendait compte à présent, et réalisait du même coup le rôle central qu'elle était amenée à jouer dans la guerre qui approchait.

Rogue avait déjà pensé que leur rencontre aurait pu avoir un sens dans un autre temps, un autre monde. A un autre moment.

Quelque chose se cassa dans sa poitrine à cette pensée et il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Hermione.

Il venait simplement de comprendre que tout cela était faux. Leur rencontre avait _déjà_ un sens. Ils auraient pu passer à côté l'un de l'autre sans l'incident qui avait coûté deux sens à Hermione. Finalement, ils ne s'étaient pas croisés au mauvais moment. Ils s'étaient percutés de plein fouet pile quand il le fallait.

oOo

Hermione sentit son cœur éclater de joie dans sa poitrine quelques jours plus tard lorsque, au milieu des hurlements euphoriques et de la ferveur de la salle commune, Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent, sous les acclamations de leurs pairs. Gryffondor avait gagné le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, et ce malgré l'absence de Harry dans l'équipe. Ginny, suite à la punition de Rogue, s'était chargée du rôle de capitaine, et au vu de la victoire écrasante de l'équipe de Gryffondor, avait su remplir à merveille ses nouvelles fonctions. Hermione lui adressa un petit signe quand Ginny tourna la tête vers elle, les bras toujours autour du cou de Harry. Elle irradiait tel un soleil, et ses cheveux roux semblaient s'embraser comme jamais dans la chaude atmosphère de la salle. Hermione lui adressa un sourire entendu, signifiant clairement à Ginny qu'une discussion s'imposerait. Mais ce serait plus tard. Pour l'heure, elle devait rejoindre Rogue.

Un peu moins d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur baiser fugace, et fort heureusement, Hermione n'avait constaté aucun changement chez Rogue. A l'exception peut-être de l'avant-veille, où ils avaient encore partagé un rêve. Rogue s'était montré fermé comme une huître, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Il était revenu au vouvoiement, Hermione aussi. Cela la faisait sourire. Elle aimait comme le langage entre eux reflétait ces brèches qui venaient de temps en temps les ébranler. Elle attendait la prochaine. Elle avait noté une tension plus que jamais électrique. Elle surprenait parfois les regards de Rogue sur elle, son extrême raideur lorsqu'elle était un peu trop proche de lui dans le laboratoire. Hermione savait qu'ils sombreraient de nouveau, et elle espérait secrètement que, cette fois, l'initiative viendrait de Rogue.

L'antidote avançait lentement mais sûrement. Rogue avait semblé faire une avancée la veille dans ses préparations, aussi Hermione attendait-elle avec impatience le moment où elle devrait goûter la potion. Elle avançait dans ses recherches, mais commençait à être limitée par ce qu'offrait la bibliothèque pourtant fournie du laboratoire. Elle avait prévu d'en toucher deux mots à Rogue. Et elle savait d'expérience que ce qu'elle cherchait ne se trouverait certainement pas dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

\- Mmh…, fit Rogue en pinçant les lèvres lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte. Nous voici au summum de la provocation, Granger.

Hermione suivit la direction de son regard et baissa les yeux vers son pull. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié d'ôter le t-shirt au lion rugissant qu'elle avait enfilé pour soutenir son équipe lors du match. Elle arqua un sourcil et ôta l'habit espiègle, puis passa le plat de la main sur le cardigan de son uniforme, qu'elle portait en-dessous, pour le lisser.

\- Navrée d'avoir écorché votre rétine, lâcha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le fond du laboratoire.

\- Ma cornée et mon nerf optique avec, ajouta Rogue.

\- Cela va de soi.

Elle jeta un regard vers les notes qu'elle avait laissées sur le bureau la veille au soir, tout en sachant très bien qu'elle n'ajouterait rien dessus. Il lui fallait d'autres livres. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour en parler à Rogue, mais celui-ci la devança.

\- Le premier essai est bientôt prêt, dit-il simplement.

Le cœur d'Hermione tressauta. Elle regarda Rogue étrangement. Il se tenait debout devant son chaudron, bras croisés, l'air un peu nonchalant.

\- Quand pourrais-je le goûter ? souffla Hermione.

Rogue l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Puis, lentement, il saisit un morceau de parchemin qui traînait à côté du chaudron et le parcourut.

\- Si j'en crois les notes que vous m'avez laissées mercredi dernier, il serait judicieux d'ajouter un peu d'armoise à la préparation.

Il leva son regard noir vers Hermione par-dessus le papier. Celle-ci opina lentement.

\- Très bien. Alors l'échantillon devrait être prêt demain soir.

Les mains d'Hermione, à plat sur le bureau, se mirent à trembler.

\- Demain soir, répéta-t-elle.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son tabouret. Elle peinait à y croire. Elle serait peut-être libérée du fardeau qu'elle portait depuis des mois à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard. Son cœur se serra soudain. Si l'antidote était le bon, qu'adviendrait-il de ses visites quotidiennes dans les cachots ? Il leur restait encore à refaire la potion sans l'effet secondaire de la perte de sens. Une part d'elle savait Rogue fortement intéressé par le sujet. Mais si le fait de délivrer Hermione de son problème lui donnait brusquement envie de tout arrêter ? De la mettre à la porte, pour de bon cette fois ?

Elle avait elle-même commencé à travailler en amont sur le sujet, lorsqu'elle avait vu que ses premières recherches avaient porté leurs fruits et que Rogue avançait bien dans sa potion. Et c'était justement pour cette partie-là de son travail qu'elle commençait à manquer de ressources.

\- Alors, demain soir, tout sera peut-être fini, souffla-t-elle.

Rogue leva un sourcil.

\- Vous recommencez, marmonna-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Vous vous emballez déjà.

Il s'éloigna du chaudron et vint se placer juste devant Hermione.

\- Inquiétez-vous d'abord de ne pas être empoisonnée par la préparation, avant de vous imaginer des résultats.

Hermione soutint les yeux noirs qui palpitaient au-dessus d'elle.

\- Au moment de boire la potion, je serai encore immunisée. Même contre vos poisons maison, j'en suis sûre.

Elle avait voulu faire une boutade, mais se rendit compte que Rogue avait l'air très sérieux. Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous… pensez vraiment que je pourrais… euh… avoir des problèmes en buvant la potion ?

Rogue regarda subrepticement le chaudron, dont le contenu mijotait doucement sur le feu, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Le risque est toujours présent. Toujours.

A ces mots, il se détourna d'elle et se replaça derrière le chaudron. Hermione demeura immobile, les bras ballants, ce qui ne tarda pas à lui valoir une réflexion.

\- J'aimerais autant ne pas être le seul à travailler, Granger.

\- J'ai besoin d'autres livres, répondit-elle.

\- D'autres livres, répéta Rogue de sa voix grave. Ne me faites pas croire que vous avez épluché chacun des ouvrages présents ici.

\- Chacun des ouvrages qui m'intéressaient, le corrigea-t-elle. Il me faut un livre sur la Dissociation de potions.

Rogue lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- La Dissociation ? répéta-t-il. Vous voulez dire, la technique qui consiste à décomposer une potion en sous-unités ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Expliquez, asséna Rogue.

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait une piste intéressante pour réussir à isoler la partie de la potion qui crée la perte de sens. Je sais que les effets peuvent être complexes entre tous les ingrédients, mais après tout, peut-être que cet effet négatif n'est dû qu'à l'association d'un petit groupe d'ingrédients.

Rogue tapota doucement sa lèvre supérieure du bout de son doigt.

\- D'expérience, Granger, je sais que c'est une technique peu employée par les Maîtres des Potions. Moi-même, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir utilisée une fois mon apprentissage terminé. La raison est exactement celle que vous avez mentionnée : cette technique se base sur l'hypothèse que l'effet que vous recherchez n'est dû qu'à un groupe réduit d'ingrédients, et non à un effet global de tous les éléments que vous associez dans votre préparation. L'approche usuelle se fait plutôt sur la globalité de la potion, cela évite de se fermer des portes.

\- Je sais. J'ai trouvé quelques éléments là-dessus dans vos livres. Mais… les tentacules des strangulos. Vous savez. Leurs actions sur les différents éléments de la potion se fait plutôt au cas par cas. C'est une de leurs propriétés phares. Ce qui les amène souvent à s'associer de façon élitiste, si je puis dire, à certains ingrédients.

Elle vit au regard de Rogue qu'elle venait de marquer un point.

\- Cela vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer, non ? insista-t-elle. Et puis, je sais que l'approche globale, le travail sur l'intégralité de la potion a aussi ses désavantages. Notamment celui d'être moins précis dans les interactions entre ingrédients, ce qui parfois mène à isoler de façon moins nette les effets secondaires.

Hermione se retint de sourire. Elle voyait qu'elle avait piqué l'intérêt de Rogue.

\- Certes, dit-il.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus.

\- Et donc ?..., l'encouragea doucement Hermione. Auriez-vous des références à me conseiller sur le sujet ?

Rogue se renfrogna étrangement. Puis il prit une inspiration et plongea son regard abyssal dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- A vrai dire, oui. Mais pas ici.

Il détourna les yeux avant de terminer :

\- J'ai quelques ouvrages sur le sujet dans ma collection personnelle. Dans mes appartements.

Le ventre d'Hermione se tordit de façon étrange, et elle mit par réflexe la main sur son estomac. La seule et unique fois où elle était allée dans les appartements de Rogue, tout avait viré au drame. Ils avaient tous deux été violemment ébranlés par la Résonance. Rogue regardait sur le côté, pianotant nerveusement du bout des doigts le bois usé du bureau. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Avait-elle réussi à le convaincre ?

Rogue finit par pousser un soupir exaspéré. Il se leva d'une façon très raide, presque à la manière d'un automate.

\- Allons-y, asséna-t-il.

Quelque chose ondula lascivement dans le ventre d'Hermione. La respiration un peu tremblante, elle suivit Severus Rogue dans le couloir des cachots.

Bien qu'elle fût déjà venue dans les appartements de Rogue, Hermione se trouva une nouvelle fois frappée par la chaleur des lieux, en total contraste avec leur occupant. Les couleurs chaudes de la pièce et le grand feu qui crépitait dans l'imposante cheminée la firent se sentir bien. Elle s'avança à la suite de Rogue vers l'immense bibliothèque, qui couvrait l'intégralité du mur du fond. Rogue se posta devant les étagères, un doigt sur les lèvres, et consulta d'un air pensif les tranches des livres devant lui.

\- Regardez les livres de Williams, Drawn et Jasper, dit-il à Hermione sans se tourner vers elle. Ces Maîtres des Potions ont été particulièrement connus pour leurs recherches sur la Dissociation en leur temps.

Hermione acquiesça et se mit à la recherche des précieux ouvrages.

Elle ne tarda pas à en extirper une demi-douzaine. Chaque livre avait l'air plus passionnant que son voisin. Un épais volume ouvert en équilibre sur ses avant-bras, les autres posés à ses pieds, Hermione se tourna vers la droite pour poser une question à Rogue. Il n'était plus là. Hermione le retrouva deux mètres derrière, non loin de la cheminée, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, plusieurs livres ouverts sur les genoux et autour de lui.

Hermione s'approcha lentement. Il consultait avec attention différents chapitres sur la Dissociation, notamment appliquée aux anti-poisons. La jeune femme sentit une émotion étrange envahir sa poitrine. Elle se sentait fière d'avoir attisé ainsi l'attention de Rogue. Sa posture, qui semblait inconfortable, trahissait l'intérêt soudain qu'il avait éprouvé sur le sujet, et l'envie impérieuse d'abreuver son esprit de connaissances. Hermione le trouva touchant.

Il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'elle l'observait, debout, un livre sur les bras, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien ? maugréa-t-il. Ces livres ne vont pas se mettre à parler, Granger, qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail ?

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu.

\- Je… Ici ?

Il lui indiqua de se taire d'un geste de la main. Il s'était déjà replongé dans sa lecture. Hermione, perturbée, s'assit sur le canapé de cuir élimé qui trônait au milieu du salon. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et s'abîma dans les chapitres du livre qu'elle avait choisi.

Deux heures plus tard, Rogue n'avait pas bougé. Seule la pile de livres à côté de lui s'était allongée, et arrivait à présent au niveau de sa tête. Hermione, elle, avait fini par adopter une position confortable. Elle était étalée de tout son long sur le canapé, et ingurgitait avec avidité les livres passionnants de la bibliothèque privée de Rogue. Chaque nouvelle découverte sur la Dissociation lui mettait le cerveau en ébullition, et faisait jaillir à la surface bouillonnante de son esprit un nombre non négligeable d'idées. Hermione s'appliquait à en prendre note au crayon sur un carnet de poche qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. La voix de Rogue s'éleva un instant entre les crépitements des bûches qui se consumaient dans l'âtre.

\- Granger, venez donc voir une seconde.

Il avait à ces mots levé la tête vers elle. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la jeune femme affalée dans le canapé - _son_ canapé, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il se contenta de renifler avec un certain dédain, ce qui fit sourire Hermione. Elle obtempéra et vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui, sur le tapis. Il lui indiqua certains passages de la page qu'il était en train de lire.

\- Cela me semble plutôt pertinent, déclara-t-il. Voyez comme la méthode employée ici fait usage de la Dissociation pour l'isolement des effets secondaires principaux et seconds. Je pense que nous pourrions nous baser là-dessus pour commencer les expérimentations.

Il continua ses explications tout en passant une main sur son front pour dégager les mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collées sous la transpiration. Hermione nota que la chaleur de la cheminée irradiait particulièrement à cet endroit. Et Rogue avait chaud.

Tandis qu'il parlait, les yeux baissés vers le livre, ses mains vinrent déboutonner sa redingote qu'il tenait toujours fermée jusqu'au cou, dévoilant peu à peu la chemise blanche qu'il portait en-dessous. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce geste devant Hermione. Dans les vapeurs entêtantes du laboratoire, Rogue évoluait souvent en bras de chemise, et ce particulièrement quand les préparations demandaient un effort particulier de concentration.

Mais ici, ce n'était pas le laboratoire. Ici, alors qu'ils étaient assis côte-à-côte, à même le sol, dans un cocon de chaleur, le geste n'avait pas la même amplitude, la même connotation. Hermione suivait avidement des yeux les gestes souples des longues mains pâles qu'elle avait si souvent contemplées dans leur minutieux travail. Dans l'aura de la cheminée, le corps d'Hermione réclama alors ces mains.

Le geste se suspendit soudain à mi-chemin et la voix de Rogue résonna sèchement.

\- Granger, vous m'écoutez ?

\- Non, souffla-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue. Quand il croisa son regard, il comprit. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. C'était trop tard.

Ses mains, restées un instant en suspens, quittèrent finalement les boutons de sa redingote à moitié ouverte, et vinrent se poser à plat sur ses cuisses. Rogue et Hermione demeurèrent quelques secondes immobiles. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient dans la chaleur épaisse du salon. Il suffisait d'un geste, un seul geste, pour déclencher le séisme.

Lentement, Hermione se décala et vint se placer face à Rogue. Il l'observait avec une telle intensité qu'elle cligna brièvement des yeux pour se soustraire à l'emprise de ce regard ardant. Ils étaient tous les deux rongés par un désir dont les flammes étaient plus brûlantes que celles qui chauffaient la pièce depuis de longues heures. Un désir qui les consumait comme l'enfer. Leur propre enfer.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, puis leva ses mains tremblantes vers les boutons encore fermés de la redingote de Rogue. Elle acheva ce que le Maître des Potions avait entamé, puis, d'un geste maladroit, fit glisser la redingote des épaules de Rogue. Il avait beau être encore complètement habillé, l'intimité du geste et les froissements des deux tissus qui glissaient l'un contre l'autre la troublèrent encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Rogue se débarrassa de sa redingote dans un dernier mouvement, et observa Hermione de son regard électrique.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

\- Je suis détestable et détesté.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis professeur.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis dangereux.

\- Je sais.

Un silence.

\- J'ai envie de toi, avoua-t-il finalement, dans une expiration douloureuse.

Hermione sourit.

\- Je sais.

Rogue leva lentement une main et suivit du bout des doigts le contour de la mâchoire d'Hermione. Sa main descendit ensuite dans son cou. A l'aide de son autre main, il vint défaire délicatement le nœud de la cravate d'Hermione. Puis, il tira sur un des pans pour la faire glisser le long du col de chemise. Il l'enroula autour de ses mains et contempla les lignes rouge et or qui l'ornaient, et qui ne paraissaient que plus vivaces à la lueur jaune des flammes. Rogue haussa un sourcil.

\- Je serais vraiment tenté de la jeter au feu, murmura-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer avec un regard de plus en plus explicite, de plus en plus avide. Rogue posa la cravate sur la redingote. Puis, il attrapa Hermione par les hanches et l'attira vers lui. Le mouvement d'Hermione sur le tapis retroussa complètement sa jupe, qui ne cacha plus grand-chose. Mais Rogue n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses yeux à elle. Il se pencha et vint chercher du bout des lèvres la bouche d'Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, assis face à face sur le tapis. C'était un baiser lent, un ballet langoureux entre leurs langues. Si Hermione promenait ses mains sur le dos sec du Maître des Potions, celles de Rogue étaient restées ancrées à la taille de la jeune femme, comme s'il craignait de la toucher plus. Pourtant, elle entendait, dans le souffle erratique de Rogue qui se mélangeait au sien, les vagues lancinantes du désir qui s'abattaient sur lui à chaque instant.

Comme une tempête qui ferait céder les digues.

Hermione savoura chaque instant du baiser si précieux qu'il lui donnait, ce baiser, ce vrai baiser qu'elle avait tant attendu. Elle était consciente de tout ce qui se jouait sur sa peau. Les cheveux de Rogue qui venaient chatouiller ses joues. Son long nez qui venait parfois se cogner doucement sur son visage.

Puis, la bouche de Rogue se sépara de la sienne. L'appel de leurs corps devenait trop fort, ils le sentaient tous les deux. Rogue contempla un instant Hermione dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement si elle le voulait vraiment. Elle sourit.

Le Maître des Potions lui attrapa les mains, et l'invita à se lever.

\- Viens…, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

La lascivité qu'elle décela dans la voix de Rogue mit le corps d'Hermione au supplice. Il la guida jusqu'à la première des deux portes closes de l'appartement, et l'ouvrit.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais la lueur orangée du salon eut le temps de montrer à Hermione un lit au carré, aux draps entièrement noirs. Pour le coup, cette partie de ses appartements était complètement en accord avec le personnage. Il referma lentement la porte, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt plongés dans les ombres. Une fois que les yeux d'Hermione se furent habitués à l'obscurité, aidée par la faible lueur de la lune qui filtrait par les volets de l'unique fenêtre, elle put distinguer les contours des meubles, et surtout, ceux de la silhouette qui lui faisait face. Dans la nuit, les mains de Rogue perdirent leur immobilité, et ne tardèrent pas à suivre chaque contour du corps de la jeune femme, comme si elles voulaient en mémoriser la moindre ligne.

Dans ces gestes de plus en plus avides, Hermione ne tarda cependant pas à déceler quelque chose qui la bouleversa. Une hésitation maladroite, comme s'il ne savait pas s'y prendre, _plus_ s'y prendre.

Elle se demanda, au milieu de ses caresses, depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas touché une femme. Elle oublia bien vite ses interrogations et se concentra de tout son être sur cet homme qui la touchait jusqu'au fond du cœur. Elle sentait dans le moindre de ses gestes qu'il craignait de lui faire du mal, qu'il craignait de la brusquer. Elle comprit que lui aussi, à cet instant, était mortellement vulnérable. Hermione serra fort ses bras autour de Rogue.

Elle regretta un instant la pénombre. Elle aurait voulu voir encore la lave en fusion dans les yeux de Rogue, voir son corps aussi. Mais elle avait compris qu'il y avait une raison aux ténèbres dans lesquelles ils restaient plongés. Elle avait appris que cet homme n'était fait que de secrets. Elle faisait simplement face à une autre de ses énigmes.

Elle ferma les yeux, et s'abandonna complètement aux longues mains de Severus Rogue.

La mémoire d'Hermione sembla s'exacerber, comme pour graver dans ses souvenirs, avec le plus de précision possible, le moment qu'ils partageaient enfin. Elle s'imprégna de la sensation de la peau de Rogue sous ses mains, du poids de son corps sur le sien, de la fraîcheur du lit tout autour d'eux lorsqu'ils s'y laissèrent tomber ensemble.

Elle mémorisa la cadence du souffle de Rogue contre sa gorge, la sensation de leurs corps qui se mêlaient enfin pour ne faire plus qu'un. Hermione ressentit l'explosion au creux de son ventre, la douleur aussi, que son corps crispé et neuf n'avait pas encore dissipée. Elle sourit des excuses haletantes de Rogue face à son gémissement d'inconfort, le rassura de sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus savoir où finissait leur corps et où commençait celui de l'autre, ne pouvant se raccrocher qu'à lui dans les ténèbres et la passion.

Lorsque leur union atteignit son terme et que le râle sourd de Rogue retentit dans la pièce embrumée par leurs ébats, Hermione s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle venait de sceller avec Rogue ce qu'ils avaient tenté de repousser avec tant de hargne. Elle regrettait cette frustration, mais elle savait que l'attente, l'insupportable attente avait une part importante dans la fougue qui venait de les emporter.

Accrochée à Rogue, Hermione se laissa porter sur les rives de son désir, tandis que les dernières vagues balayaient lentement son corps transi et fatigué.

A présent, pourrait-elle seulement exister sans Severus Rogue ?

* * *

 **J'ai peur XD**

 **Quelques mots sur ce chapitre. Déjà, le côté pragmatique: pensez-vous qu'il faille changer le rating à M ? Je trouve que ça reste quand même soft mais bon, je ne voudrais pas choquer si quelques âmes un peu jeunes passaient par là... J'ai jamais été au point avec les ratings, et ce malgré la description donnée par le site. XD**

 **Ensuite, je dois dire que j'ai hésité à écrire une scène plus hard (sachant que je ne l'ai jamais fait). Mais je n'ai pas réussi vraiment, je trouvais que ça brisait un peu le charme. Je ne voulais pas faire une ellipse de la scène, mais je voulais que ça reste très intime et doux. Après tout, Hermione n'est pas expérimentée, comme le dit Rogue, et je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer une description crue de cette scène. Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même. A bientôt !**


End file.
